ImoCho: Sonic Style!
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: I watched a 2014 anime called Saiken Imotou no Yosu ga Chotto Okashiinda Ga (ImoCho for short) and I decided to make a Sonic the Hedgehog version of it. I do not own anything! All characters go to their original owners, including the original characters from the anime that I'm basing this story on. Rated M for various reasons! Cover art by me.
1. Introduction

I watched an anime called Saiken Imotou no Yosu ga Chotto Okashiinda Ga (ImoCho), and I thought if this was a Sonic thing, then these would be the casting roles.

Yuya Kanzaki: Shadow the Hedgehog

Mitsuki Kanzaki: Cream the Rabbit

Hiyori Kotobuki: Maria Robotnik (as a hedgehog in this story)

Kyoko Kanzaki: Vanilla the Rabbit

Nanami Akasaka: Fiona Fox

Tetsuya Kanzaki: Vector the Crocodile

Shotaro Torii: Sonic the Hedgehog

Moa Torii: Sonia the Hedgehog

Yukina Kiritani: Rouge the Bat

Neko: Blaze the Cat

Ayaka Tachibana: Amy Rose

Basically, if you've seen ImoCho, you'll understand the whole story. If you haven't, then I suggest that you go watch it before you read this. I do not own any of these characters! The original ImoCho characters go to their original owners, and the Sonic characters belong to SEGA!


	2. Episode 1: Cream SOS

Episode 1: Cream SOS (A/N: The original name of the first episode was "Mitsuki SOS")

It was a bright sunny day, and in the house of a certain family, a teenage, male hedgehog's alarm was beeping. The sleeping male reached over and shut off the alarm. The hedgehog had jet black fur, crimson red streaks on his arms, quills, and legs, fluffy white chest fur, and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a grey nighttime shirt and grey sweatpants, and his school uniform was hanging on the wall beside his bed. He slowly rose from his bed, rubbing his eyes very sleepily. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog. (A/N: Original Character: Yuya Kanzaki)

 _One day..._

He brushed his teeth, and started back upstairs for his room to get his school uniform on. He yawned, as he grabbed the doorknob, turning it, and opening up the door. He opened his eyes, only to find that he wasn't in his room! Instead, he saw a cream coloured rabbit with orange-brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and she was just getting her pajamas off…

 _I woke up, and I had a little sister._

Shadow just stared at the rabbit who was frozen in a pose of holding her bedtime shirt. "G-Good morning..." the ebony hedgehog spoke up, trying to ease the mood.

But the rabbit just glared at him, not saying a word.

"Sorry! Wrong room!" Shadow exclaimed, shutting the door behind him quickly.

No sooner had he slammed the door, he placed a hand to his forehead and sighed. Sweat beads glazed the side of his forehead. Shadow's father had remarried recently, and now he had a younger step sister named Cream. (A/N: Original Character: Mitsuki Kanzaki) She hadn't spoken to him at all. Nope! Not a word!

Later, breakfast was at the table and four people, including Shadow and Cream, were sitting at the table. "Let's eat!" the four of them all said in unision.

They started eating their breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and sausage links. (A/N: This story may be based off of an anime, but I'm putting some American things in here too!) The other two people at the table were Shadow's dad, and Cream's mom. Shadow's dad was a crocodile named Vector, he was green, had yellow eyes, and was an architect. (A/N: Original Character: Tetsuya Kanzaki) Cream's mom was a beautiful rabbit named Vanilla, she had cream-coloured fur, short brown-orange hair, brown eyes, and she wore a long pink and purple dress. (A/N: Original Character: Kyoko Kanzaki.) Shadow was eating his eggs when he looked up at Cream. Cream was just eating her breakfast just like she did every other meal. Her face almost always either had a sharp look, or no emotion at all. Shadow sighed.

Shadow looked over at Vector. "What time's your flight today?" he asked. The crocodile looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard.

"Five, I think." Vector answered his son.

"Four." Vanilla corrected him.

"Oh, I was close." Vector chuckled.

"No you weren't." Vanilla corrected him again,

"Make sure you don't miss your flight. There aren't many flights to India nowadays." she added, waving her fork like a baton.

"Don't worry. If it comes to it, I'll just catch the flight tomorrow with you." Vector said, waving his hand.

"That flight's all booked up." Vanilla said back.

"Then I'll just go in 6 months. That was the original plan anyway." Vector shrugged in response.

"You can't wait that long!" the brown-eyed rabbit lady inquired to her newlywed. "They can't draw the plans without you, right?"

"Right… Still, India should be more considerate. I mean, we just started living together! Why did they have to bump the schedule up to sooner?" Vector whined.

"Hey, Cream-chan, what would like as a souvenir? Would you like me to bring you back a doll or something like that?" Vector asked to the young rabbit girl.

"Huh?" Cream said in response.

"She's not a kid anymore." Shadow said, turning to look at Vector.

"Of course she is!" the crocodile argued.

Cream was actually 15 years old going on 16, while Shadow was 16 years old going on 17.

"Hey, Cream-chan, if you have any problems while we're gone, don't hesitate to talk to this guy, okay?" Vector said, gesturing to Shadow.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Shadow protested. Shadow didn't think he was really on good terms with Cream, because of her being dis-social towards him ever since yesterday when she and her mom moved in.

"What did you expect? We're all family now." Vector explained.

"Thanks for the meal..." Cream said quietly, setting her silverware down.

She picked up her school bag which resided next to her chair and quietly started walking towards the door. Shadow glanced over at the rabbit's plate which still had a fair amount of food on it. Soon, Vector had just finished breakfast and had opened the door for Cream.

"Cream-chan, have a good day!" the crocodile called, and she just nodded in response. She ran quickly out the gate, and started for school. Shadow had also just finished breakfast and was heading out.

"I'm heading out!" he called out to his parents, and opened the door.

"Have a good day, Shadow-kun!" Vanilla called out to the ebony hedgehog. (A/N: In the anime, Kyoko called Yuya 'Yuya-kun' so don't take it in a romantic way! This is ShadEam, remember?)

At School…

"What!? You have a little sister now too!?" A blue hedgehog asked in disbelief to Shadow, who sat in front of him. The blue hedgehog's name was Sonic, and he was Shadow's friend who was always trying to get girls. (A/N: Original Character: Shotaro Torii.)

"Stepsister." Shadow corrected him.

"Ah! I'm so jealous!" Sonic whined gripping his fists and shutting his eyes tight.

"Sonic-san, don't you have a little sister too?" Shadow inquired, raising one eyebrow and squinting the other one. (A/N: In the anime, Yuya calls Shotaro by his last name 'Torii' so 'Sonic-san' is as close as I'll get…)

"You dummy! Mine's a _real_ blood-related little sister! And now that she's in eighth grade, she's turned all cheeky, and making fun of me! In other words, she's acting completely un-cute!" the azure hedgehog answered in a complaining voice.

"Little stepsisters are where it's at!" he added making fists with his hands, as if he was determined about something. Shadow just shrugged, closed his eyes halfway, and turned back around in his seat.

"I don't get it..." He sighed, leaning his face into his hand.

Sonic, eager to find out more about Shadow's new step sister, leaned forward in his seat.

"So, what's it like?" The blue hedgehog inquired to ebony, "Has she given you any homemade snacks? Has she slept next to you?"

"Nope." Shadow simply answered.

Sonic had a dirty thought and blushed. "Don't tell me… You've shared a bath!" This comment made Shadow sweat, but he just turned around to look at Sonic.

"She only just moved in yesterday..." Shadow sighed in response, "She hasn't said a single word to me yet." he added closing his eyes.

Sonic leaned back in his seat.

"No pics either?" Sonic asked.

"None." Shadow replied back to azure.

He looked out the window and saw the first year students outside having gym class. The gym uniforms were dark purple tracksuits with a white line down the middle of the shirt part and both the boys and the girls in all the grades wore them. Shadow noticed Cream was outside in her uniform too, and she was wearing her hair in down pigtails so it wouldn't get in her face during gym.

"Oh, there she is." Shadow spoke up.

Sonic stood up lightning fast and looked out the window.

"Oh! Where?!" azure, asked, looking around for her eagerly. Shadow pointed to the rabbit.

"Oh, her?!" Sonic asked in disbelief, thinking she was just the cutest little thing ever. "She's a cutie! She's like the ultimate little sister!" he added with a laugh.

"What's that?" Shadow inquired, not quite understanding why Sonic was thinking that.

Sure, Cream was pretty cute, even Shadow thought so, but her behavior was not so cute. Shadow didn't mind her behavior, but he just wondered why she was so sharp with her attitude. Cream was looking around when she was approached by a pink hedgehog with 3 bangs protruding from her head, jade green eyes, and and her name was Amy Rose. (A/N: Original Character: Ayaka Tachibana.)

Later, class had started and Shadow had his notebook out. Sonic on the other hand was reading a magazine during class, and oddly enough, the teacher wasn't even noticing it.

"Now, for a while we are going to be learning about Japanese cultures." The teacher announced. (A/N: The teacher in the original anime doesn't say some of the things I make him say, but you'll catch on eventually.)

"Now, in ancient Japan, men addressed their younger sisters as 'Imo' and young girls addressed their older brothers as 'Onii-chan, Nii-san, Onii-san, Nii-chan, and also often used their name in addressing them as big brother." he informed the students.

Shadow was taking notes on this, but stopped every now and then to look out the window at Cream.

Cream had been running, but unfortunately, she wasn't doing very well. She was the slowest of all of her fellow classmates.

'She's pretty slow.' ebony thought to himself, 'She should have eaten better this morning.'

He turned back to take notes again, but that didn't last too long, 'cuz he just turned right back around and watched Cream. She was talking to Amy while putting her hands on her knees and panting. Suddenly, Cream did something that Shadow had never seen her do ever since they met. She smiled.

'So, she can smile…' Shadow thought, starstruck at the fact that she was smiling.

After school…

Cream was wearing her school uniform again and a scarf. She was walking down the sidewalk on her way back home.

"Hey!" a boy's voice called out to her, making her stop in her tracks and turn her head. She saw Shadow waving to her and walking up to her.

"Sorry about this morning. That used to be my room, so I just kinda got mixed up." he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Cream turned around to look at him. She still had a glare on her face.

"I'm sorry too… for stealing your room." The rabbit said coldly, and with that, she turned around and started walking again. Shadow rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

'Little sisters are sure difficult…' Shadow thought in frustration.

He looked up at the sky and saw a plane. He remembered what his dad had said this morning at breakfast.

" _We're all family now."_

Shadow nodded, and dashed up to Cream once again.

"Hey, Cream-chan!" he called, using the name his dad used.

She didn't answer.

"C-Cream-san!" he tried again.

Again, she didn't answer.

The names just kept coming but with no answers from the brown eyed rabbit.

"Cream-kun!"

"Cream-dono!"

"Cream-han!"

Cream had started going up the stairs of the pedestrian bridge, but when he had said "Cream-han!" Cream had just suddenly stopped in the middle of climbing the stairs.

"Look, I know you probably can't immediately adjust to our house and school, but if there's ever anything bothering you, you can talk to me." Shadow said to her.

Cream didn't answer, but suddenly…

"Huh?!" Shadow piped up.

Cream had started to fall backwards! Her expression seemed a little awestruck, like she had seen a ghost or something. He scarf blew off her neck as she fell.

"Cream!" Shadow yelled out, running to catch the girl. He had caught her, but in doing so, he had fallen backwards too!

"Cream!" The ebony and crimson male yelled again, looking down at the rabbit; there was blood coming from his nose.

"Hey! Are you okay?! Did you hit your head?!" Shadow asked loudly, but Cream's big brown eyes just slowly closed.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Shadow shouted upon seeing Cream's eyes close, "Hey! CREAM!~" Shadow cried out.

Unaware, a glowing blue feather had slowly drifted down onto the sidewalk from above.

Later… at the Hospital…

Shadow had some tissue paper in his nose to stop his nosebleed, and was speaking to the doctor.

"Will she be okay?" Shadow asked.

The doctor was a round man with a mustache and blue round glasses. He looked at his clipboard.

"She hasn't sustained any physical injuries, but I'll examine her later when she wakes up, just to be sure." The doctor explained, and Shadow thanked him.

"Are you her brother?" the mustached man asked the hedgehog.

"Uh, her step- I mean… Yes." Shadow replied.

Shadow went into Cream's hospital room where she still lied sleeping. Her hair was a little bit messy, but still soft and smooth at the same time.

Suddenly, her eyes started to open. Shadow noticed and walked a little closer to her bedside.

"Ah, you're awake?" the ebony hedgehog asked the cream-coloured rabbit who sat up in her bed. She looked left and right.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"The hospital. You fell off of the pedestrian bridge and lost consciousness." Shadow explained.

Cream looked up at Shadow and saw the tissue paper.

"Your nose…" she pointed out.

"This?" Shadow asked, pointing to his nose, "I kinda bumped it when I caught you." he explained as he pulled the tissue paper from his nose and threw it away.

"You… protected me?" Cream inquired, still looking down in her lap. Shadow rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

*BEAT!*

Cream gripped her chest where her heart had just had a warm sensation jolt through it. She was panting lightly and blushing a bright red colour.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Shadow asked, and Cream shook her head no.

"Are you thirsty? I'll go buy you something." the ebony male offered, and he started to walk out the door.

"Is there anything you-?" he started ask, but when he turned around, he saw Cream getting up and quickly rushed over to her.

"Cream?! What's wrong?! I'll go get the doc-!" He asked worried, but stopped when Cream suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his uniform.

"At last…" Cream whispered, "I finally get to talk to you…" she added, standing up.

She brought her mouth up to Shadow's ear. "Big Brother Shadow…" she whispered into the hedgehog's ear. (A/N: In the show, Hiyori called Yuya "Big Brother Yuya" or "Yuya Onii-chan")

"Huh?" Shadow was confused.

Cream slowly wrapped her arms around Shadow and gripped his uniform. Shadow was pretty much shocked at this new behavior, because, Cream was always giving him the cold shoulder, but now she's acting like she was… in love with him!

"My big brother…" she whispered, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"I've... always…" she paused and opened her eyes halfway.

Suddenly, her whole face got flushed and she pulled away from Shadow.

"D-Don't touch me!" she screamed, and she kicked him hard in the stomach, making him fly out of the room.

He knocked into a wall just as the doctor was walking by. He looked down at the dazed ebony hedgehog.

"What's wrong?" he asked him. Shadow looked up at the doctor. "D-Doc…" He stated.

"I think my little sister is acting kinda strange…"

Later in the evening…

Cream and her mom were in a cab on their way home.

"When we get back home, make sure you thank him. Say: "Thanks for saving me." Vanilla said to Cream who was just staring out the window of the moving vehicle.

"After all, tomorrow it'll just be you two in the house. So, you have to learn how to get along with him." she added.

Cream heard her mom, but she tried pretending she didn't hear her. She was still very confused on why she embraced Shadow earlier and called him "Big Brother Shadow" because she'd never call him that.

Later… At Home

"We're home!" Vanilla called out.

"Oh, welcome back!" Shadow said to the two rabbits. He was wearing a white sweater, blue jeans, and a cooking apron.

Cream, instead of thanking Shadow for saving her, ran up to her room.

"Cream!" Vanilla called out to her as she dashed up the stairs to her room.

"Cream!" her mom tried calling again. Still not answering, Cream quickly went into her room, locked the door, and flew herself onto her bed.

"Cream! Cream!" Vanilla called again, knocking on her door.

When there was no answer, Vanilla sighed.

Shadow had walked up the stairs and was now behind Vanilla. The rabbit lady turned to face Shadow. "I'm really sorry about this, Shadow-kun…" she apologized.

"It's fine." Shadow answered, "How did the exams go today?" he asked.

"Good." Vanilla answered.

"Did dad make his flight today?" ebony asked, and Vanilla nodded.

"I just saw him at the airport today, so he should've made it." she added to the nod.

"Sorry about him… He's pretty much useless at anything that's work." Shadow chuckled, making Vanilla chuckle too.

"Still, I wonder what could've caused her to fall off the bridge like that?" Vanilla wondered.

"She probably just lost her footing." Shadow suggested, and Vanilla nodded.

"I just finished prepping dinner, so I'm hitting the convenience store." The ebony and crimson male said to the brown eyed rabbit lady.

In her room, Cream had hidden under her blankets. When she heard them leave, she pulled her head out from under the covers and gasped for air.

'What on earth got into me?' she asked herself in her mind, 'Why did I do that? I felt like I wasn't myself… Like I was watching someone else.' she added to her thoughts as she thought back to what she had said.

" _I finally get to talk to you, Big Brother Shadow…"_

'What a strange...feeling...' she thought before her big brown eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Earlier… after school…

Cream was walking up the stairs of the pedestrian bridge when suddenly, she saw a glowing blue feather float down in front of her. She stopped in her tracks. She looked up to see where the feather had come from. She gasped when she saw someone standing on the railing of the bridge!

She saw a female hedgehog with yellow fur and hair, ocean blue eyes, and she was wearing a blue headband, a blue dress, white gloves with blue bracelets, and no shoes. Everything about her made her seem like any other girl, except for one thing: She had little angel wings on her back!

At first Cream thought they were just cosplay wings, but she would soon be proven wrong.

"Cream the Rabbit!" the angel girl exclaimed, "I need you to disappear!"

And with that, her wings started expanding and feathers flew everywhere! This yellow hedgehog girl was now flying! Cream gasped in fear. Suddenly, the girl had flown rapidly towards Cream and…

 _WOOSH!_

It was like magic! The girl had flown into Cream's body and hadn't come back out! Unfortunately, the force of that move was so powerful, Cream was sent flying backwards and fell off of the steps of the bridge. (A/N: That's what Cream had saw when Shadow was trying to explain to her that she was part of the family)

Cream opened her eyes up only to see she was still in her dark bedroom.

'What was that all about?' she thought in confusion.

She had decided to get up since it was going to be dinner time soon.

She turned on her light. She looked down at the white undershirt of her uniform which was now full of creases.

"It's all wrinkled…" she whispered.

She suddenly felt a strange feeling around her waist.

"Huh? What? What's this around my waist?" she asked herself as she felt around her waist. She unzipped the zipper of her skirt and it fell from her waist to the floor.

She was shocked to see a strange looking pair of underwear! It wrapped around her waist like a belt, had a pink heart gauge, and had a part that extended to her crotch area that was held by chains.

"What is this?!" She exclaimed in a panicking tone as a red blush covered her face.

"Did they put it on at the hospital?" she asked, feeling the 'underwear' and looking at it.

"It's a chastity belt." a voice said.

"Who's there?!" Cream asked, covering her crotch with her hand.

She looked around her room and saw a girl floating in the air with her arms folded behind her back and her legs crossed. Wait a minute! This was the same hedgehog girl that was on the bridge earlier today! Yep, it was her alright! The same female yellow hedgehog with ocean blue eyes, shoulder length yellow hair, blue headband, blue dress, white gloves, blue bracelets, and little white angel wings.

"Maria Robotnik." she simply said, "I'm a ghost!" she added in a singsong voice. (A/N: Original Character: Hiyori Kotobuki) Cream froze and her eyes shrunk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile… at the Convenience Store with Shadow…

Shadow was holding a shopping basket with groceries in it. He looked at a shelf that had pudding on it. He saw a cup of vanilla pudding with whipped cream on top and a cherry. The container it was in was plastic and had a red ribbon on it wrapped into a perfect bow. He picked it up and stared at it. He thought that Cream might like it, so he put it in his shopping basket.

Meanwhile… Back in Cream's room…

Cream was so scared that she had fallen backwards onto her beanbag cushion. She stared up at the still floating Maria with confusion.

"A g-ghost?! How is that even possible?!" she inquired to the hedgehog girl.

"You're the girl that was on the bridge!" Cream remarked.

Maria smirked and pounced on top of Cream! She had pinned her down firmly, so, Cream's struggles were no use.

"What are you doing?!" the cream-coloured rabbit asked the yellow hedgehog girl.

'What's wrong with her?!' Cream thought, flinching in fear.

*Chu!* Maria planted a kiss on Cream's cheek, *Chu!* and another on her other cheek.

"Stop it!" Cream protested, but suddenly she was floating in the air! She opened her eyes in shock.

"Huh?!" She turned around and saw… herself?

The physical her was now touching and feeling all around herself.

"It's nice having a body you can _touch!_ " the physical her exclaimed.

Now Cream was _really_ confused!

"That's me?" she asked with wide eyes.

The physical her sat up and smiled.

"Oh, did I surprise you?" she asked, "I'm very sorry, but I'm going to borrow your body for a bit." she added with a giggle.

"Borrow?" Cream was confused.

"You know, what they call _possession_?" the physical Cream asked raising a finger.

"Possession?" Cream wondered, looking down at her hands which were now transparent and she froze.

"I-I'm see-through!" she screamed out, and pulled her ears.

"I must've died from the shock of that fall!" she cried, sad at the thought that she might be dead.

"Ah!" the physical Cream moaned out.

"What are you doing?!" Cream shouted out.

She saw the physical her massaging her breasts and caressing her crotch area.

"It's been so long… since I had a body!" she moaned out.

Cream now understood. This ghost had possessed her body, and since there wasn't enough room for 2 souls in one body, Cream was pulled out.

"Your boobs are small, but they're nice and sensitive!" Maria moaned out. (A/N: From now on, when Maria possesses Cream, I'm going to describe that as being Maria, so read carefully so you don't get confused on whether it's Maria or Maria having possessed Cream)

Cream was offended, and got mad.

"Stop it!" she screamed out and flew towards her body.

She got back into her body and Maria popped out. No sooner had she gotten back in her body that she removed her hands from her areas and sat up.

"I'm back?" she asked, looking down at herself. She was confused but happy at the same time.

"Hey, don't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of it!" Maria snapped, hovering next to Cream, criss-crossing her legs.

"Interrupt you?" Cream asked, frowning at Maria.

Maria smirked at the rabbit.

"In that case, wanna try it together?" Maria asked seductively, "Think of it as a greeting…" she added.

She floated downwards towards next to Cream and rubbed the side of her face with her hand.

"Huh? What are you-?" Cream asked, but Maria just smirked again.

*Chu!* Maria kissed Cream's cheek, making the rabbit blush.

'What's wrong with this girl?' Cream thought in disgust as Maria licked up the side of Cream's neck.

Bringing her hands up to Cream's A-cup breasts, she gently massaged them. Cream blushed furiously and started moaning. Suddenly, the blonde pinned the petite orange-brunette down on the bean bag!

She licked up Cream's chest, causing the moans to become louder. Maria slowly brought her hands down to Cream's crotch that was covered by the chastity belt. (A/N: When they usually do dirty stuff like this in the anime, this is usually the part where… they change the camera focus to something else and these pink text boxes tell what's happening…)

Maria's hands gently caress Cream's crotch over the chastity belt. (Satisfaction level: 10%)

"Stop it…"

Maria continued her merciless caresses without stop. (Satisfaction level: 30%)

Despite her objections, Cream began to enjoy it. (Satisfaction level: 80%)

The vigorous motions left her, panting, tired, and soaked with sweat. (Satisfaction level: 100%)

Cream's eyes were shut tight as she flinched in ecstasy. Her face was glowing red, she was panting, and was looking up at the also sweating, blushing, and panting Maria. She looked back at the little rabbit.

"Big Brother…" she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning close to Cream's face.

'Big Brother?' Cream wondered in her mind as Maria licked her cheek.

"Big Brother Shadow…" Maria moaned out again, caressing Cream's small breasts.

"Please… stop-" the cream coloured rabbit protested.

Maria brought her mouth towards Cream's ear and nibbled it. The ear nibble made it too much! Her orgasm was so powerful and too much that her legs raised a smidge and shook. Unaware to Cream, the heart gauge on the belt filled up with a little bit of pink liquid.

Soon…

Cream was laying on her bean bag cushion panting.

"Ah!~ Much better!" Maria exclaimed with a smile and a stretch.

"Look you…" Cream said coldly, and Maria turned around.

"This…" Cream began.

"The chastity belt?" Maria asked.

"How do I get it off?" Cream asked, trembling.

"You're taking it off already?" Maria asked, turning around, "But you only just got it!" she whined in confusion.

"I'll be in major trouble if anyone sees this!" Cream snapped.

"If you press the gauge, it releases…" Maria shrugged.

Cream pressed the heart, and surely, just like Maria had said, the crotch part had released and seceded into the belt itself. Cream sighed in relief. She had only had it for a little while and it was a little uncomfortable to her. (A/N: To those of you who don't know what a chastity belt is, it's an object that girls wear like underwear to keep them from having a sexual intercourse. So, it's used for protecting your 'chastity')

"Ah! But once you press it-" Maria started to say, but Cream was so angry that she leaned up to Maria's face and glared.

"Hey, ghost!" she snapped to the blue eyed girl.

"I told you, my name is Maria." the blonde angel said with a frown.

"Where are my panties?" Cream inquired angrily.

"Huh?" Maria asked.

"The ones I was wearing!" Cream snapped, clenching her fists tightly.

"Oh, those?" Maria asked, placing a finger to her chin, "Where did they go?" she asked innocently, turning her head the other way.

Now Cream was really ticked off!

"Don't play dumb! Besides..." she paused, holding her crotch.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked the trembling rabbit.

Then she hit her fist on her hand, signaling that she finally understood. "Oh! You gotta go pee?" she asked, "Did your tummy get a chill?" she placed her hands to her own tummy.

"Shut up!" Cream snapped in embarrassment.

Cream didn't know what she was thinking, but she just quickly put her skirt back on, walked out her room, being careful not to let anyone see her, swiftly walking down the stairs, and to the restroom. She quietly knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there. No one was. So she quickly turned the light on and went in, locking the door as she did. Sitting down on the toilet, she moved her skirt out of the way. She sighed in relief.

"My! How shameful!" Maria teased as she floated in through the door.

"It's all your fault!" Cream snapped, clenching her fists.

*Click!*

"Huh?" Cream gasped in confusion, lifting her skirt up. She had saw that the chastity belt had returned to how it was before a few minutes ago.

"Oh, has it been three minutes already?" Maria wondered.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked the blonde hedgehog girl.

"Three minutes after you release it, it reattaches itself." she explained to the rabbit, holding up three fingers.

"What? That's a pain..." Cream sighed, closing her eyes halfway. She remembered that you press the gauge to release it, so that's what she needed to do, right? She pressed the gauge, but… it didn't work? She tried again and again, but it still didn't work.

"Hey, it's not coming off…" Cream said.

"After it comes back on, it won't come back off for another hour." Maria explained.

Cream twitched. "What am I supposed to do about using the bathroom?!" she yelled, and Maria just put her arms behind her head.

"That's what those three minutes are for. Considerate, isn't it?" Maria explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?!" Cream demanded.

"You took it off before I could," Maria replied, shrugging.

Cream sweated and shivered. "So you're saying I can't… go for another hour?" she asked, shaking.

"Go where?" Maria asked teasingly with a smirk.

"You jerk!" Cream screamed.

Meanwhile…

Vanilla walked into the house, holding groceries.

"I'm home!" she announced, walking towards the kitchen.

All of a sudden, she heard Cream's voice coming from the bathroom.

"Who do you think you are, forcing me to wear this crazy thing?!" her muffled voice said.

"Hey! It's not a crazy thing! That chastity belt is a product of the pure heaven band!" Maria spat back at the angry rabbit. "Besides, I'm not the one who put it on you."

"Look you…" Cream began, but was stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"Cream? What's wrong? Is someone in there with you?" she heard her mom's voice! Crap!

"Oh! N-no! There's nothing wrong!" Cream stuttered a lie. "And no one's in here!" she added yet another lie.

"Then who are you talking to?" Vanilla pressed further.

"No one! It's your imagination! You're hearing things!" Cream yelled out again.

Vanilla sighed; she loved her daughter a lot, but her sharp attitude and behavior sometimes made it hard to communicate with her. Cream loved her mom too, but sometimes she had certain ways of showing it.

"Well, come see me when you're done in there." the brunette sighed out.

"Okay…" Cream whispered, but Vanilla still heard her.

"I got you that sweet rice cake from ImoChou that you like, and I've spoken with Fiona-san about what to do while I'm gone." she said. "Well, I better finish getting dinner ready!"

Her footsteps fading away indicated she had left.

Maria looked away from the door and at Cream.

"Who's Fiona-san?" she asked.

"My aunt…" Cream whispered, "She said that she would check up on us every now and then to see how we were doing…" she added.

"Hey… Speaking of which." she began, making the blonde girl tilt her head.

"Earlier you said "My Big Brother Shadow…" she started to say, but stopped when… She hung her head and gripped her legs.

"Cream?" Maria asked.

"We'll talk later…" she shivered, gripping her legs and squirming.

Meanwhile…

Shadow was walking home. He suddenly heard a voice.

"Hedgehog…" it said.

Shadow stopped walking and looked around. He then saw a purple cat with her hair up held up by a red ring, amber yellow eyes, and she was wearing her school uniform.

"Out shopping?" she asked, looking down at her book.

Shadow didn't recognize the cat at first, but as he kept on looking, he recognized her.

"Oh, Blaze!" he exclaimed. (A/N: Original Character: Neko)

"Yeah, I was just heading home." he nodded, showing her his groceries, "What are you doing out here?" he asked the cat.

"Out for a walk…" she said quietly.

Blaze usually talked with a quiet slightly flat tone of voice.

"This late?" Shadow wondered, "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me." Blaze shook her head. "You should hurry home. You have a little sister now, yes?" she asked ebony.

"Did I tell you that?" the ebony hedgehog wondered.

"Sonic told me," the purple cat answered before asking, "How is your little sister?"

Shadow rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't understand her…" he sighed in embarrassment.

Soon...

Shadow walked in the door with groceries in hand.

"I'm home!" he announced.

Vanilla had heard the ebony hedgehog's call and peeked her head out of the kitchen. "Welcome back, Shadow-kun!" Vanilla greeted as Shadow walked up to her.

"Hey, Shadow-kun, can you come in here for a second?" she inquired, and ebony nodded.

Meanwhile… in the Bathroom…

Cream was still squirming uncomfortably and trembling.

"Hey, Cream-san?~" Maria called in a singsong voice.

"Leave me alone…" she whispered, "If I move, it'll come out…" she trembled.

"Hang in there! Only five more minutes!" Maria encouraged Cream.

Cream was 15 years old. She couldn't wet herself!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making Cream jump.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shadow's voice asked.

"Big Brother!" Maria exclaimed happily, turning towards the door.

"Are you alright, Cream?" he asked once again, "Vanilla-san is really worried about you." he added.

"Don't talk to me…" she said quietly, "I-I'm fine…" she added.

"Well, come out of there." Shadow commanded. "Shut up and leave me alone! I can't do that… right now!" she snapped, flinching.

"Hey! There's no need to snap like that." Shadow said back. "Come on out now." he tried again.

"I told you to leave me alone!" the rabbit snapped again, but then gasped. She almost wet herself! "There's really nothing to worry about…" she quietly lied.

"Come out of there, then." ebony tried yet again, "You're making us think you're sick."

"Well, you don't have to!" Cream yelled back.

Shadow sighed. He wanted to know what was wrong with his little sister. Could it have been about this morning when he walked in on her undressing?

"Hey… this isn't about this morning, is it?" he inquired, "If it's really my fault, I'll apologize." he added.

"I mean… we're siblings now, and starting tomorrow, it'll be just you and me in the house." Shadow explained as best as could, "So, I think we should try our best to… get along…" he added, but Cream still didn't answer.

The whole time Shadow was talking, Maria was just staring at the door. Cream's silence towards Shadow was irritating to her. She just couldn't take it anymore!

"Ah, jeez! This is so frustrating!" she groaned, throwing her arms up in the air. She flew into Cream's body, tossing the real Cream out. She swiftly sat up.

"Big Brother!" she exclaimed, but was suddenly overcome by an uncomfortable sensation.

"Oh my God! What is this?" she gasped.

"You idiot!" Cream snapped, "You'll let it out!"

Maria hung her head again. 'I can't move an inch!' she thought, 'Even if I move a little, it'll come out!'

Shadow heard Cream and got worried.

"Cream… Are you alright?" he asked.

Maria slowly and oh-so-carefully started extending her hand outwards.

"B-Big Brother…" she said quietly. Her hand was almost on the doorknob, when…

"What are you thinking?!" Cream yelled as she jumped back into her body, tossing Maria out!

The sudden return shocked her!

"KYAA!" she shrieked.

Now Shadow was getting really scared. "What's wrong, Cream?!" ebony asked eagerly, knocking louder. "

Just wait there!" he commanded, "I'll go get Vanilla-san!"

Cream was panting, sweating, and she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't… take it anymore!" the cream-coloured rabbit exclaimed quietly.

Maria smiled. "Ah! Only twenty seconds to go!" she said with the smile.

Cream held her breath and clenched her fists really tightly.

"Ten seconds!" Maria announced.

Cream decided to be ready to press the gauge, so she lifted her skirt slowly and carefully.

Maria started to count down.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Zero!"

When Maria had said 'zero' that was a signal for her to press the heart gauge, thus, releasing the belt. *click!*

Never had Cream been so relieved in her life! She sighed out happily with sparkles in her eyes, and a blush on her face.

Later…

Cream was in her room when she heard a knock at her door. She stood up and answered her door. She looked up and saw… Shadow?

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I… saw this at the store." he answered, "I thought that you might like it…"

He held out the pudding that he bought at the convenience store.

Upon seeing it, Cream got a little happy. She took it from the ebony and crimson hedgehog's glove covered hand. He smiled at her. Cream blushed, looking the other way.

"Thank you…" she simply said. She closed her door. She looked down at the pudding in her hand.

"Hey! What's that?" Maria asked, hovering by Cream. Upon seeing the pudding, her eyes seemed to have stars in them.

"Pudding! Pudding!" the yellow hedgehog girl exclaimed happily.

 _My name is Cream the Rabbit, and my life is anything but ordinary…_

* * *

Done! Sorry the first one took so long! I'm going to do one episode per chapter so people don't get confused, okay?

I do not own anything! All Sonic characters belong to SEGA! And the original anime ImoCho belongs to it's owners! I just based this story off of that anime! All rights reserved!

Cream: Next time, don't take so long!

Okay! Okay! I'll try!

*Edit* I fixed the spacing and the errors!

R&R!


	3. Episode 2: Shining through the Storm

Episode 2: Shining Through the Storm

The rabbit girl was just struggling to get the chastity belt off! She pulled and tugged but still nothing!

"Why won't it come off?!" she whined.

The rabbit's name was Cream, and as of recently, her life has taken a ride on the crazy train! A ghost girl named Maria had possessed her and she has no clue why!

"I already told you, it won't." a yellow ghost girl said with a shrug.

The yellow ghost girl was Maria. She was holding the pudding that Cream's new stepbrother, Shadow, had brought to Cream. She took up a spoonful and licked it with her tongue before popping it into her mouth. It was so delicious that she just threw her body back in happiness.

"This pudding that my Big Brother Shadow bought is the best!" she exclaimed happily.

Cream was getting a little uncomfortable with Maria's behavior, so she just ran up to her.

"Can't you eat it like a normal person?!" she asked.

"But this is pudding from my Big Brother Shadow!" Maria protested.

"Of course it's going to be delicious!" she added before popping another bite into her mouth.

Cream was still confused on why she kept calling him her 'big brother' when she was told he didn't have any siblings before her mom married his dad.

"You keep calling him your 'big brother' but I was told he was an only child." Cream explained.

"How are you related to him?" she inquired.

"More to the point; who are you?!" she asked the floating yellow hedgehog.

Being a little dramatic, Maria tumbled backwards when Cream had yelled out all those questions.

"If you're a ghost, then cross over to the other side already!" the rabbit commanded.

"There are a few conditions I have to meet before I can cross over…" Maria explained as she flew closer to Cream's face.

"Conditions?" Cream wondered.

"Yes." Maria nodded.

"That's why I needed to possess your body." she added, poking Cream's left breast lightly.

Cream flinched.

"But you're so stubborn, that you keep on popping back in!" Maria added in protest, reaching around and lightly touching Cream's rear.

"No!" Cream flinched again, and fell down.

"So, change of plan!" Maria announced.

"Cream!" she stated, "You're going to cooperate with me!"

Cream was confused again.

"Cooperate?" she wondered looking up at the yellow hedgehog girl.

"Space between times…" she called out raising her hand to the ceiling.

"Reveal yourself in front of me!" she announced.

There seemed to be an echo when she announced the last part. Suddenly, there was a light above Maria's hand, and sparkles surrounded both her and Cream.

Cream got a little freaked out!

"What is this?!" she shouted in fear, "What's going on?!"

In a flash of blinding light, they were no longer in Cream's room. Cream uncovered her eyes. She saw a wide open space of black that had clouds, and _way_ above them was a glowing yellow gate surrounded by clouds, and they were sitting on a green glowing step. Was this… _heaven?_ Cream freaked out!

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

She looked down from the step that she resided on only to see a dark abyss.

"Is this place…?" she wondered.

Then she brought her head up to look at the gate.

"Did I… die?" she asked herself.

She was trembling in fear. She wondered if she would ever see her mother again.

"You're not dead yet..." Maria whispered to the trembling rabbit.

"Huh?" Cream wondered, calming down a bit.

"I'm the only one here who's dead..." the winged hedgehog girl sighed in a sad voice, placing a hand to her heart.

This girl was dead? What was going on here?

"I was run over by a truck in that intersection, and died before I could run home and confess my love to Big Brother Shadow..." she explained sadly.

So that's what happened? Now Cream felt really bad for Maria. Sure, she was a little perverted towards her and possessed her, but even so… She had feelings too… Maybe…

"At least I think I was..." she added looking upwards.

Cream's face turned blank.

"I can't remember..." she shrugged, "Come to think of it, I don't have _any_ memories after that."

"I only remember that I loved my Big Brother Shadow." the blonde said with a smile and a blush in memory of the ebony and crimson male.

"Then I woke up, and I was… well, here." Maria shrugged, "But, that's all I know."

Cream looked the other way.

"So, I don't know what kind of relationship I had with my Big Brother Shadow…" Maria added.

Basically what she was saying is that when she died, her mind pretty much got wiped clean of most of her memories.

"I'm sure that must be very hard for you…" Cream murmured, feeling a little sorry for the poor girl.

Maria gasped and turned around.

"You think so?" she asked, gently pinning Cream down by her shoulders, "You think so, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Cream answered, looking the other way flustered.

"You'll help me then, right?" Maria asked again even more eager.

"Huh? Help you?" the rabbit wondered.

Maria stood back up.

"Hey! I'm going to have this girl here help me out!" she called up to the gate, "Is that okay?"

Cream looked up at the gate confused. Just who was Maria talking to, and what did she mean by having Cream help her out? There was a small portion of silence. Suddenly, Maria snapped her fingers.

"All right!" she exclaimed, "They said it's okay!"

Cream raised an eyebrow.

"What's okay?" she asked the winged girl who just turned to her.

"People like me who couldn't completely die have to go through the Gate of Heaven in order to pass on." Maria explained, pointing to the gate that was high above them.

"Can't you just fly up there?" Cream asked.

"No." Maria shook her head to the brown eyed rabbit.

"I have to climb these steps to reach the gate." she explained.

"This is the step we just built." Maria said, pointing to the green glowing step in front of the one Cream was sitting on.

"Built?" Cream asked, "What do you mean built?"

Maria knelt down in front of Cream.

"Look at the heart on your chastity belt." she commanded.

Cream did as she was told, and lifted up her skirt. She only just now saw the heart gauge that resided on the belt portion of the chastity belt, and that it was filled with a little bit of pink liquid.

"That gauge represents how satisfied I am with my love. The reason I can't cross over, is because there are all kinds of things I wanted to do with Big Brother Shadow." Maria explained, flying back and forth.

"I want to do all the things that lovers do together." she said, "When I feel satisfied doing those things, power collects in the gauge, and each time it fills up more, another step is added."

Cream looked up at Maria.

"So, in other words, you just have to let me possess your body so I can do lovey-dovey stuff with my Big Brother Shadow!" Maria announced, gesturing to Cream.

"Lovey-dovey stuff?" Cream was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Maria smiled. "Things like…" she began.

"Kissing!"

"Dating!"

"And sex!"

Cream's face was red as tabasco sauce, especially after hearing the word 'sex.' No way in hell was she gonna wanna do all that stuff! She stood up abruptly.

"Are you an idiot?!" she snapped, "Why do I have to do all that stuff?!"

Maria was just floating with her legs criss-crossed.

"And besides…" the cream-coloured rabbit began, "We're siblings now. I couldn't possibly…" she turned her head in embarrassment.

Maria sighed and stood on the step with Cream.

"But, if I don't cross over… then you're stuck with that for life." the blue eyed girl said, pointing to Cream's skirt under which the chastity belt resided.

Cream sighed and closed her eyes halfway. It's true that she didn't want to be stuck with a freaking chastity belt for life, but she couldn't kiss, date, or even have sex with her brother! Even if he was her _stepbrother_!

"So, I'm counting on you, Cream!" Maria said with a smile, gesturing her hand out to Cream.

She really didn't get it, did she?!

"No, no, no!" Cream said rapidly, shaking her head over and over again.

"You can ask all you want, but there's no way~!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Suddenly, Cream woke up in her own bed! She was panting immensely. She looked around. Was it all just a dream? Was there even a ghost girl named Maria? She didn't have to do _that_ with her new stepbrother, did she? She closed her eyes in relief.

"How much of that… was a dream?" the orange-brunette asked herself looking to the right.

There, she was greeted by Maria's blue eyes and smiling face.

"Good morning!" the blonde angel greeted innocently.

Cream was surprised and sharply sat up in her bed in shock. Maria was laying in the bed with her and was holding her head up with her hand, while her elbow was resting on the mattress.

"Did you have a dirty dream?" Maria asked with a smirk and a blush.

Cream sighed. Looks like everything was real after all. Looks like she really did have to help Maria out with getting all 'lovey-dovey' with Shadow in order for her to cross over to heaven.

Later… At the breakfast table

Cream, Shadow, and Vanilla were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. This time it was pancakes, bacon, and based and soft eggs. Vector had already gone to India, so he was absent. Shadow had just finished his egg when he looked over at Vanilla who was drinking her coffee.

"Vanilla-san, what time's your flight today?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

"Just after four this afternoon, I think." the lady rabbit replied setting the mug down.

"When you arrive, could you say hi to Dad for me?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, I'll even give you a call." Vanilla nodded in response.

Cream stared at her mom silently and wiped her face.

"Thanks for the meal." she said silently, and stood up from her chair. She picked up her school bag which resided on the couch, and put her blue scarf on.

(A/N: In the anime, Mitsuki's scarf was actually red)

"Cream!" Vanilla called, standing up in her chair.

"I'm heading out." she simply replied.

"Shadow-kun, can you excuse me for just a moment, please?" Vanilla excused herself from the table.

"Oh, sure." ebony replied.

Vanilla quickly followed Cream down the hall. Cream was removing her slippers and was now getting her shoes on. She tapped them against the small step to make sure they were on. When Vanilla had caught up with her daughter, she tried talking with her.

"Cream, listen…" Vanilla tried saying, but Cream just started walking towards the door.

Vanilla sighed. She wondered why her daughter was always like this? Cream opened the door.

"Have a safe trip." the rabbit said before heading out.

Shadow had heard all of this, and was leaning against the door.

Outside, Cream had started walking and was joined by Maria. Maria was going to be accompanying Cream wherever she went for the time she was there.

"Are you sure about this?" the angel inquired to the rabbit as she floated beside her.

"Your mom is going far away, isn't she?" she asked.

Cream didn't respond, and just kept walking.

Later...At School…

In the 2nd year student's classroom, it was almost empty, except for three students: Shadow, Sonic, and Blaze. Shadow was leaning his face into his hand with his elbow resting on the desktop. Blaze was reading the same book that she always did. Sonic was getting his gym bag ready.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic called, walking up to the crimson eyed hedgehog, "Gym's up next. Let's go!"

"Okay…" Shadow simply replied to azure.

Blaze glanced at the two hedgehogs.

In the Girls' changing room…

All the first year girls were changing into their gym uniforms and chattering with each other. Amy was just opening her locker.

"Hey, have you seen Cream?" she asked another student with green hair and blue eyes.

"I just saw her leaving the classroom." the green haired seedrian explained as Amy put her bag into her locker.

"Oh, she must've gotten changed first then." the pink hedgehog nodded, starting to unbutton her uniform.

Little did they know that Cream was actually changing in a bathroom stall.

"Why are you changing in here?" Maria asked the hustling rabbit.

"Because, if anyone sees this, I'll never live it down." Cream explained as she removed her skirt.

"Oh, yeah." Maria responded, criss-crossing her legs.

Maria was sitting on top of the wall of the stall watching the rabbit.

"Well, you'll get used to it over time." the blonde angel remarked, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"The hang of what, exactly?" Cream asked as she slid her sleeve into her tracksuit.

"It's like wearing glasses." Maria explained as she floated down beside Cream who was zipping up her tracksuit, "It'll become part of your body."

"But I've never worn glasses." Cream said back, looking at Maria.

Maria slightly gasped.

"Though, if you can only take it off for three minutes, that could make having sex with him pretty difficult…" she said, placing a hand to her chin.

"You idiot!" Cream snapped as she turned her head to look at the ghost girl, blushing immensely.

That's not the subject to bring up right now! Soon, Cream was ready for gym class. Her hair was down in pigtails like it was before, and her school uniform was in her gym bag. She exited the stall and groaned. Maria went through the wall halfway and stared at Cream.

"Why is she so irritable?" she asked herself.

As she exited the girls restroom, she saw Amy outside heading to gym class.

"Oh, Cream!" she called out.

"Amy…" Cream answered back to the jade eyed hedgehog girl.

"I thought you'd gone ahead?" Amy wondered as she approached Cream.

"Oh, sorry." the orange-brunette apologized.

Amy looked down at the lime green bag in Cream's hand.

"Huh? Is that your uniform?" she inquired.

Cream looked down at the bag.

"Uh, uhm…" she stuttered.

"I wasn't thinking…" she lied nervously.

"I'll go put it back in the changing room." she said with a wary smile.

She started to walk towards the girls' changing room.

"Why not just leave it in your shoe locker?" Amy suggested.

Cream halted in her tracks.

"I guess that works too." she agreed.

Soon, both girls were heading outside to the field.

"Today's the 100 meter dash." Amy said with a smile, "I'm kinda excited!"

Little did Ayaka know, Maria was floating right above both her and Cream. Cream knew that Maria was there, though. Only Cream could see Maria. Maria had a bored look on her face.

"Man, this is so boring." she whined.

"I wanna hurry and go home, so I can get all lovey-dovey with Big Brother!" the angel girl whined even louder as she hugged her knees and started to roll around all over.

"I can't even be with him at school!" she added, slinking around dramatically like a snake.

" _Can you keep quiet for a bit?"_ Cream said to Maria in her mind, watching the blonde girl.

(A/N: In the anime, Mitsuki and Hiyori can communicate with each other through their minds, so when you see things with quotation marks that are written in italics _like this_ then that means that they're communicating through their minds)

"I know it's not even that important, but the 100 meter dash is kinda nerve-wracking, huh?" Amy asked Cream as they both headed down the stairs.

"I'd call it more annoying than nerve-wracking." Cream replied with a wary smile.

Suddenly, Amy noticed Sonic and Shadow walking down the hall talking.

"Oh! The second year boys have gym next too, don't they?" the pink hedgehog wondered.

Cream saw Shadow and Sonic way before Amy did, so she quickly put on her cold expression. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, both hedgehogs noticed them. Shadow looked at Cream.

"Cream." he simply said.

Cream didn't wanna make _any_ contact with Shadow, so she just ran ahead. Amy wondered what that was all about and followed the rabbit.

"Hey, Cream!" the pink female hedgehog called out after her.

Sonic blushed.

"Ah, Cream-chan sure is cute!" the azure hedgehog sighed in a happy tone.

Shadow just stared.

Later, Amy and Cream were in the shoe locker room getting their shoes on. Amy was still curious on why Cream ran off like that when she saw Shadow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Someone you know?"

Cream didn't answer, she just slipped her shoes on and kept hanging her head low.

Outside on the Field…

"Ready… set… Go!" the coach called out, and the girls were running.

Cream was sitting with her class waiting her turn for the 100 meter dash.

"Yay! We're in the same class as my Big Brother Shadow!" a happy Maria exclaimed, "Lucky! Lucky!"

Cream didn't respond.

" _What's so great about having gym in winter?"_ she groaned.

"Cream, do you hate gym?" Maria asked.

" _I'm no good at it, I'm slow."_ the rabbit replied.

"I liked it, though." Maria stated, "I used to be fast."

" _So, you remember that?"_ Cream asked.

Maria put her hand to her chin.

"At least I think I was…" the blonde hedgehog girl said, "It's more of a _feeling_ than a _memory._ "

" _What the heck?"_ Cream questioned.

"Next up, Cream-san and Cosmo-san." the teacher announced.

"Yes!" Cosmo replied.

Cosmo was the green haired, blue eyed seedrian that Amy was talking to earlier. She stood up and ran to the starting line. Cream was still 'in her own little world' so she didn't quite hear the teacher. The teacher walked up to Cream and looked down at her.

"Cream-san?" she repeated.

This time, Cream heard the teacher and stood up.

"Yes." she simply answered.

She slowly made her way to the starting line. Maria hung upside down, her face in front of Cream's. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey, Cream!" the blonde said, "Let me take over for the 100 meter dash!"

Why did she want to take over?

"Why?" Cream asked. Maria just smirked.

Cream didn't know how she let Maria talk her into letting the blonde angel girl possess her body for the 100 meter dash, but she did. Maria walked up to the starting line next to Cosmo, preparing herself to run.

"On your marks… Get set... " the teacher began as Maria reared herself into the starting position.

"Go!" she said at last.

The two girls went dashing off! Maria was certainly faster than Cosmo, her speed amazed everyone! She had reached the finish line way before Cosmo had.

"Goal!" she cheered out, waving her arm up in victory.

Everyone practically applauded for her! Cosmo had just reached the finish line and was puffing and panting.

"Wow! You're really fast!" the green haired girl gasped out.

"I know." Maria answered back with a proud smile.

"Cream-san! That was twelve seconds flat!" the teacher complimented.

Maria had started to walk back to where Cream's class was sitting when she saw that the second year boys were watching her.

"Wow! Cream-chan is really fast!" Sonic exclaimed with a small laugh.

"She is?" Shadow wondered as he watched the cream-coloured rabbit walk across the field.

Maria noticed Shadow and turned her head towards him with a smirk on her face.

 _"He's watching! He's watching!"_ she said in her mind.

Cream had witnessed the whole thing and was flying above Maria watching her.

"Hey, isn't this cheating?" she inquired to Maria.

 _"In order to boost his affections for us, we have to let him see our good sides."_ Maria explained to the rabbit.

"I don't care about his affections for me!" Cream said in protest.

It's not like she _hated_ Shadow, but she really didn't want much of anything to do with him.

 _"Well, I need him to fall in love with me!"_ Maria said back, stopping in her tracks.

" _There's also something I forgot to tell you about the chastity belt."_ she added.

"Huh?" Cream wondered.

" _If you do nothing to get lovey-dovey with our brother, then the satisfaction level steadily drops…"_ Maria explained.

"So?" Cream said as if it didn't bother her.

" _Well, once it drops below a certain point, you'll fall from those steps too and you'll die!"_ she added with a smile.

Cream gasped. What the heck was wrong with this girl? She never said that she was gonna die!

"What?! You never told me that!" Cream said angrily, flying closer to Maria's face.

" _It was a difficult subject to bring up…"_ Maria murmured, glancing the other way. " _Well, that's how it works, anyway!"_

She left Cream's body.

Finding herself back in her own body, Cream was shaking in fear.

"No way…" she whispered looking down at her hands.

"I'll die?" she asked herself.

She had gotten back to where her class was sitting when she was greeted by an optimistic Amy.

"Cream, that was amazing!" she complimented, "You should totally try out for the track team!"

Cream was still scared by the fact that she was probably gonna die.

"Cream? Are you okay?" Amy asked the shaking little rabbit.

'I'm going to… die?' she repeated in her mind once again.

Suddenly, she felt an uncomfortable sensation jolt upwards through her body!

'Oh no! That shocked me so much!' she thought in fear. 'I have to use the restroom!'

She the started to squirm around.

"Cream-san, you're so amazing!"

"Totally changed my opinion of her!

"Wow!" the cheers kept on coming.

Cream looked around very confused.

'Why am I getting all this attention?' the orange-brunette wondered in her mind, looking around at the cheering students.

'Even worse, I have to use the restroom and I can't ask the teacher with everyone watching me like this!' she thought as she squirmed even more, holding her crotch.

'W-What should I do?' she cried in her mind, 'No!'

She closed her eyes tightly. Maria, secretly caring about Cream's wellbeing, decided to do something about it!

"Comin' in!" the blonde angel announced, flying into Cream's body.

Standing up straighter, she raised her hand as high as she could.

"Mina-sensei! I'm getting a chill, so, may I please use the restroom?" she asked right in front of everyone.

"S-sure…" Mina replied, embarrassed by the sudden question.

Everyone silently murmured about Cream's sudden question. Nevertheless, Cream got back into her body, and headed to the restroom as quickly as she could. As she ran across the field, Shadow noticed her and wondered why she was heading in even before class was done.

In the shoe locker room…

Cream was still upset with Maria and how she just did that without warning.

"Why did you have to go and say that in front of everyone, you idiot?!" Cream scolded to Maria as she put her gym shoes into the locker.

Maria was just floating upside down.

"It's better than wetting yourself, right?" the blonde angel said with a nervous smile.

"You could've just went up to the teacher and asked her quietly!" Cream said, her eyebrows twitching.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Maria assured, turning herself rightside up, "None of the boys could hear us!"

"That's not the issue here!" Cream sighed out.

"Hey, are you alright?" a boy's voice asked.

Both girls turned around, only to see Shadow! What was he doing in here?

"Are you okay?" he asked, "you just left so suddenly, and you looked a little pale."

Cream just stared at the ebony hedgehog.

"Uh… uhm…" the brown eyed rabbit stammered.

Maria flew next to Cream and blushed at the sight of her beloved brother, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I saw you come in here, and I said I was going to come and check on you." Shadow explained.

Maria's eyes got all starry and bubbly at that, and her face flushed a little.

"So that means…" she whispered.

"KYAAA! He was worried about you!" she exclaimed happily, flapping her arms like a duck.

Shadow walked closer to Cream.

(A/N: Remember! Only Cream can see Maria!)

Maria may have loved Shadow, but apparently she wanted Cream to fall in love with him too.

" _That's not the problem here!"_ Cream said, squirming again.

"It's nothing…I'm fine…" she stuttered, turning around slowly and shakily.

Suddenly, Shadow grabbed ahold of Cream's hand!

"But you're not, are you?" the ebony hedgehog asked concerned.

"If something's wrong, then just say so!" Shadow commanded.

Cream turned her head and looked at Shadow.

"You don't have to hold anything back around me, or bottle it all up!" Shadow said in persistent voice.

"We're both living under the same roof now, so, if something's bothering you, I want you to just say so!" he added, leaning his face closer to Cream's own.

Cream stared in astonishment at the ebony and crimson male. Why was he being so nice and brotherly to her, when she has been giving him the cold shoulder ever since they met? Suddenly, Shadow started walking with Cream.

"H-Hey-" Cream stammered in confusion.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to the nurse's office." ebony explained, dragging the rabbit along.

"I told, I'm fine! I'll go by mysel-" Cream tried reasoning with Shadow, but he just kept on walking.

Cream buried her head into the neck cuff of her track suit, her cheeks burning with heat.

'N-no!' she thought in embarrassment and fear.

She had to get to the bathroom before she wet herself!

Soon…

Shadow had dropped Cream off in a bed at the nurse's office.

"Just wait there." he commanded, "I'll go get the nurse."

And with that, he closed the curtain, and left the shaking rabbit on the bed. Cream was panting, sitting in a dog-like position with her feet out to the side, and her eyes were bubbly in fear of wetting herself.

(A/N: Insert dramatic music here)

She flinched and closed her eyes.

'If I move even one step, I'll wet myself!' the cream coloured rabbit cried in her mind.

Meanwhile, Shadow was talking to the nurse.

'I can't wet myself at my age!' she added to her thoughts.

Her feet were twitching, she had tears in her eyes, and her hands were in fists as she gripped the covers. She hung her head and her eyes shrunk.

'What should I do?!' she thought.

"Cream!" Maria called out, flying closer to her.

"There! In that!" she commanded, pointing to a flower vase that was sitting on the counter next to the bed. Cream eyed the vase.

"Hurry up!" Maria commanded as if it was in slow motion.

(A/N: It was in slow motion is the anime)

" _The flower vase? B-but-"_ she stammered.

" _Ah! I can't hold it in anymore!"_ she shouted.

Without a second to waste, Cream sat up, and pulled down her pants.

" _There's no choice!"_ she exclaimed as she pressed the heart gauge on the chastity belt, making the crotch part recede into the belt.

However, just as she was grabbing the vase, the curtain slid open!

"Cream! I brought the nur-!" Shadow's voice announced, but he was immediately halted when he saw Cream… not… wearing any… bottom things… so he saw her… you-know-what… His face was extremely flushed, his eyes shrunk in disbelief, and his eyebrows were twitching. Cream was extremely embarrassed too, so embarrassed that she couldn't move.

"No…" she whispered.

Nurse Hershey had just arrived when she saw everything as well.

"Oh my…" she said in shock, covering Shadow's eyes.

Cream flinched again.

"NO~!" she yelled out as loud as she could.

Outside, a fountain started spurting water. At the same time, it had happened… Cream had wet herself…

(A/N: Insert sad piano tune from the anime here)

Later…

Cream had been sent home early after she had cleaned herself up. All the way home, Cream was walking as slow as she could, sobbing and sniffling.

"That was horrible!" she sniffled, "Horrible!"

Maria was floating on her back behind Cream.

"It's alright. A lady nurse isn't going to tell anyone." the blonde girl assured the sobbing rabbit,

"And our brother didn't see your chastity belt!"

"But he saw everything else down there…" Cream sobbed back.

Meanwhile…

Shadow was at the store buying things for dinner. He looked at some eggs. "Mommy! Pee-pee!" a small boy bee child cried out, running around the store.

(A/N: in the anime, the child was a little girl named Mei)

"Mommy! Where are you?" the small boy called out again.

Shadow's face was still flushed from the incident earlier at school.

'That… wasn't what it looked like, right?' he thought, thinking back to seeing Cream.

"It looked like she wasn't wearing any panties…" he whispered.

"What am I even thinking?!" ebony scolded to himself, smacking himself in the face lightly.

Shadow didn't know why it was still on his mind, because he had told himself to forget about it, but it just wasn't working!

The small bee boy was still looking for his mommy.

"Charmy-kun!" a woman's voice called. Charmy, the bee, saw his mommy and smiled.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed, running to his mother.

Charmy wasn't looking where he was running, and accidentally bumped into Shadow. Shadow lost his footing and slipped, tripped, and accidentally fell on the egg's, cracking them. He groaned as the yolks stained his uniform.

Later, Shadow was walking home, and it was pretty damn embarrassing to walk out in public with egg stains on your uniform. He saw a purple cat sitting on a bench in a phone booth reading a book.

"Oh, Blaze." he greeted the amber eyed cat.

Blaze looked up from her book and at Shadow.

"Oh, hello, Shadow." she greeted flatly.

"Just finished shopping?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I figured I'd start making dinner tonight for starters." the ebony and crimson hedgehog replied, holding up his groceries.

"Ah, I see. Tonight's your first night." Blaze nodded.

"Is that why your clothes are stained with drool?" she inquired, closing her eyes.

Shadow blushed.

"It's not drool!" he yelled in embarrassment.

Meanwhile… with Cream and Maria…

Cream was still stalling to get back home.

"Come on! Stop ambling all the way." Maria complained, flying around, "Let's just get back home."

Cream was still upset about what had happened earlier, and Maria just wanted to get back home. But could she blame her for feeling embarrassed for what happened earlier? No, not really.

"How can I go home after what happened?" Cream asked in a sad voice, "How am I supposed to face him?"

Cream had just gotten to the intersection.

"I just wanna die!" she flinched.

There was a small silence between them. Maria frowned slightly at the rabbit in confusion.

"Then, why don't you?" the angel asked the rabbit.

Cream halted when Maria had made that remark, and looked up at her. Maria flew down a little.

"This is the perfect spot. You could die here too, Cream… You'd be just like me..." she whispered, gesturing to the street where many cars were zooming along.

Cream didn''t answer. Maria closed her eyes and cupped Cream's face.

"Our brother was worried about you…" the blue eyed angel whispered to the brown eyed rabbit,

"I'm so jealous…" she added.

Cream just stared at Maria with her eyes half open. Her cheeks burned with heat. Why was she so jealous of her? Whatever she meant, Cream now realized that she didn't really wanna die.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to Maria.

*Honk Honk!*

Cream turned her head and saw a lime green Prius in the intersection.

"Hey, Cream-chan! Heading home?" a woman's voice called from the vehicle.

Cream saw a lady fox with red fur, blue eyes, brown hair with three bangs in it, and she was wearing a jumpsuit, and black leather fingerless gloves.

"Aunt Fiona." Cream greeted.

(A/N: Original Character: Nanami Akasaka)

Soon, Cream was being given a ride home by Fiona. Cream was leaning her head to the side a bit, looking out the window.

"My sister's been worried about you this whole time, you know." Fiona spoke up.

Cream didn't answer.

"I mean, it was just you and her for so long, and so much happened…" the scarlet fox said with an awkward smile.

"How's everything going with your brother?" Fiona asked, "Are you two getting along?"

Cream opened her eyes and looked out the window.

"I don't know…" the cream-coloured rabbit replied silently.

They had just pulled up to Cream's house, when Fiona saw a big moving truck moving things into the house next door.

"Huh? I wonder if anyone is moving in next door?" Fiona wondered.

Cream opened her eyes again and looked up. Who could be moving in? Dropping Cream off at home, Fiona bid farewell to her niece. Cream thanked her for the ride and went inside. Closing the door, Cream noticed Shadow's shoes on the floor.

'He's already home?' she wondered in her mind.

She removed her shoes and set them next to Shadow's, but then, she heard a rattling noise. Cream turned her head.

"What's that noise?" the orange-brunette wondered.

Walking closer to where the noise was coming from, Cream saw that it was coming from the bathroom. She opened the door curiously. Suddenly, she saw something she wish she hadn't. Shadow. The ebony and crimson hedgehog was standing there, with a towel around his neck, dripping wet, and was… completely.. naked…

Cream's eyes shrunk, and she blushed, and so did Shadow. After a second or two of staring at each other, Shadow reacted, and so did Cream!

"Woah! You surprised me!" ebony shouted, covering himself up with his arm and hands.

"W-what are you doing with no clothes on?! IDIOT~!" Cream yelled loudly as she ran up the stairs to her room, leaving Shadow awestruck.

"B-But this is the bath…" he stuttered to himself, "And I'm the one who got seen naked…"

Later, Shadow had been wearing clothes and a chef's apron and was making dinner. He just finished cooking the hamburger meat.

"All right!" he congratulated himself quietly.

Dinner tonight was hamburger gravy.

(A/N: One of my favourite meals! It's hamburger meat mixed into mashed potatoes and has gravy on top of it! That's not what the original meal was in the anime, but I just thought it'd be delicious!)

He went up to Cream's room and knocked on the door.

"Dinner's ready!" Shadow called.

"I'll eat later." Cream replied back.

Shadow sighed. This was probably how it was going to be for as long as they were alone in the house. Cream was probably not going to wanna eat meals with him regularly, and Shadow figured it was probably because of the two incidents that happened today. He walked downstairs to eat dinner.

Meanwhile, Cream was sitting in her room alone, in the dark.

*Ringtone*

Cream went over to her desk and got her iPhone 5. She saw that Amy was calling her and answered.

"Hello, Amy?" the orange-brunette answered, placing the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Cream!" Amy greeted cheerfully.

"I heard that you went home early today, are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Cream assured.

"I just… wasn't feeling well…" she lied. "Oh, I see." Amy replied.

"Hey, if you want some health advice, you watch those sideshow shorts on Disney Junior. You know, the one where the mom makes all those tasty and healthy snacks and meals out of healthy ingredients. Vitamin..." Amy started to explain.

(A/N: I altered what the original character, Ayaka, says in the anime just a little bit)

Back with Shadow, the ebony male was eating the hamburger gravy he had made and surprisingly, it was absolutely delicious! He had his iPhone 5 next to him.

*MMM! MMM!*

His phone vibrated, signaling that he had gotten a message. He set his silverware down and picked up his phone.

He opened up his inbox, and saw that he had gotten an email from someone with the email address: treasurehunter8 , that read, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Shadow was curious and wondered whom it was from.

Cream had decided to take a bath, so she went into the bathroom. Her hair was in a ponytail so she wouldn't get her hair wet just yet. Maria followed after her.

"Can't you try to get along with him better?" the blonde angel inquired to the orange-brunette rabbit who was removing her clothes.

"I can be fine without getting along with him, right?" Cream asked in response, starting to get into the warm water.

"Well, that may be so, but do you really wanna die?" Maria asked.

Cream halted for a second upon hearing that, but then continued to sit down in the water. She sighed.

"You may say that… But, I can't change how I feel _that_ easily." she stated, putting her arms into the warm water.

Maria criss-crossed her legs and pouted.

"I do feel sorry for you, being at the mercy of your mother's whims." the angel replied.

In a puff of smoke, she was now completely naked, and her hair was held in pigtails by two ruffled sky blue hair ties.

(A/N: In the anime, that made Hiyori look so kawaii! Also, the hair ties were lime green.)

Her breasts were clearly C-cup.

"I feel more like it's your whims I'm at the mercy of now." Cream said, glaring at the naked ghost girl.

She thought back to what Shadow had said to her earlier at school.

" _We're both living under the same roof now, so you don't need to hold back or bottle it up!"_

A warm sensation jolted through her heart, making her face glow with warmth, and her eyes bubble. She couldn't help but secretly feel touched by the ebony hedgehog's brotherly words. Maria got into the water with Cream, seductively moving next to her.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked in a seductive voice, "Cream, did your heart just ache for him?"

Cream turned her head away in embarrassment, but her cheeks still burned.

"N-no! Of course not!" the cream-coloured rabbit denied.

"Oh, c'mon… It's because you saw his you-know-what earlier, right?" Maria pressed further, getting excited.

"How dirty!" the blonde angel exclaimed with a smirk, fussing around with Cream.

"I-It's only because you're reacting to him!" Cream shouted in protest as some water spilled out of the tub.

Taking Cream's hands, she made her touch and fondle her own breasts.

"If you fondle your breasts while you're aroused like this, then they might grow bigger." Maria whispered into Cream's ear, licking it.

Cream tried to control her moans, but failed.

(A/N: Textbox time again!)

Maria presses herself against Cream. (Satisfaction level: 20%)

She continues the kiss as Cream's resistance drains from her. (Satisfaction level: 40%)

The fingers caress her butt, sliding between her legs. (Satisfaction level: 80%)

Cream is quite responsive. Does "No, no, no" really mean "Yes"? (Satisfaction level: 100%)

"You know, most girls do this while they're thinking about a guy. So, there's no need to be embarrassed…" Maria whispered.

Cream couldn't help but think of Shadow for one brief second. She saw his face as she flinched, tears coming from her eyes. Again, her powerful oragsm was too much! She lifted her twitching leg in the air as she came.

Soon, Cream was still exhausted, so she was hanging over the side of the bathtub slightly. Meanwhile, Maria was sitting on the shower chair washing her arms and legs.

(A/N: Readers: A ghost washing herself?! Me: Yeah, I know this makes no f***ing sense!)

"I know you say that girls do this, but I don't think they do…" Cream sighed out.

"I'd say about 50% percent of them do." Maria argued, lifting her leg up and washing it.

"For example, that girl, Amy was her name?" Maria started.

"I bet she does it almost daily!" the blonde angel exclaimed.

Cream blushed furiously, though briefly imagining Amy doing it.

"N-No! Amy's not like that! She would never-!" the brown-eyed rabbit stuttered furiously.

"I'm getting out!" Cream said, fed up with Maria.

She stepped out of the water, grabbed a towel, and headed for the door.

"It's fine, Cream." Maria assured, "You should really try better to understand how a girl handles herself."

Cream tried opening the door, but… it didn't work? The door was stuck!

"What? It's not opening?" Cream wondered, "Don't tell me… We're trapped in here?!"

Outside the bathroom, Shadow heard the rattling noises and went to investigate.

"Cream? Are you stuck in there?" he asked.

"Sorry about that, the door gets stuck. I was going to have someone come by and fix it, but I forgot." the ebony and crimson hedgehog explained, "I kinda got trapped in there earlier when i had my bath."

'So that's what that rattling noise was earlier…' Cream thought, blushing.

"I'll just open it a tiny bit, you can come out later." Shadow said.

"Don't look at me!" Cream snapped, making ebony blush.

"Why would I?" he asked, confused.

Upon hearing that, Maria got a dirty idea and smirked with her tongue curled up beside her lip.

"Okay, I'm opening it now…" Shadow warned, looking away so he wouldn't see Cream and make her upset.

He slowly opened the door a crack. When he had done that, Maria took action.

"Comin' in!" she announced, possessing Cream, throwing her out.

Maria tossed her towel aside and suddenly grabbed Shadow's sweater sleeve! Shadow was shocked by the sudden action! Maria pulled Shadow in and slammed the door shut, hoping to do some ecchi stuff with her big brother.

(A/N: Ecchi means perverted, lewd, or sexy)

Cream couldn't believe what Maria had just done!

"What do you think you're doing?!" she snapped, flying back to her body.

When she got back into her body, she immediately jumped back into the tub, covering herself with her arms, and blushing madly. Maria flew next to Cream with a whiny look on her face. Shadow was extremely, utterly, and undeniably embarrassed! He had his back against the tiled wall, his mouth gaped, and his cheeks flushed! His head twitched slightly towards Cream, but then away from her. Back and forth his vision went!

"H-How could you come in here now?!" Cream snapped, "Pervert!"

Shadow was confused.

"W-wait! Didn't you just pull me in?" the crimson-eyed male stuttered the questions.

Cream flinched in embarrassment. She knew that she (well, technically Maria) had pulled him in, but she was far too embarrassed to admit it. So she decided to keep thinking he was the pervert! Shadow didn't have the guts to argue with Cream, so he just decided to try and get out before he got anymore flustered. But, when he tried, the door was still stuck, so they were trapped in the bathroom… together… alone…

"It's no good. It's stuck again..." Shadow sighed out.

Maria was just acting all fangirl-like knowing the fact that she, Cream, and her big brother were in the bathroom together!

"KYAA! KYAA!" was all she was saying at this point.

Cream meanwhile, was still flustered at the fact that she was trapped in a bathroom naked with a boy!

'W-what should I do?' the cream-coloured rabbit wondered in her mind.

What was poor little Cream going to do at this point? What was she going to do?

To be continued…

* * *

I'm so glad I got this episode done! I know you were all waiting eagerly to see what would happen after Cream had met Maria, and why she was there! *sighs out exhausted*

Again! I do not own anything! Also, I used some lines from the manga!

Cream: I'm impressed! You actually didn't take that long to get this one done.

Thanks, Cream-chan!

Cream: Though, I do have to ask… Why ShadEam?

Because, you two are soooo cute together!


	4. Episode 3: Heavy-Hanging Fruit

Episode 3: Heavy-Hanging Fruit

The ebony hedgehog was still struggling to get the door open, but it was still stuck. Finally, he just slid down the door. Shadow the Hedgehog had-in a weird twist of fate-gotten trapped in the bathroom with his younger stepsister, Cream the Rabbit and cannot get out. Cream was sitting in the bathtub with her knees hugged up to her chest, and her skin was slightly reddish due to the fact she had been sitting in the warm water for a while ever since Shadow had been in the bathroom with her. The truth is, Maria, a ghost girl, had possessed Cream and pulled Shadow in with her! Before Maria could do some ecchi stuff with her big brother, Cream had jumped back into her body and jumped back in the tub so Shadow wouldn't see her breasts and her you-know-what.

"It's no use… it's still stuck." Shadow sighed out, closing his eyes, "I guess we'll just have to yell for help." he suggested. Cream's eyes halfway closed. She glanced back over at Shadow, who was… removing his sweater?! Cream got embarrassed. "W-why are you stripping?!" she asked in a flustered tone. She covered her bare body with her arms again. "Here." Shadow answered, holding out his white sweater to the flustered rabbit. Cream opened her eyes and looked up at the hedgehog. He had looked away and closed his eyes. "You'll get dizzy from the bath, so, get out and put this on." the ebony and crimson hedgehog explained. Now Cream understood.

So, Cream got out of the bath and slipped on the sweater. Shadow's clothes were clearly oversized for her, so the sweater was all baggy. Shadow had been looking away from the rabbit, but he decided to glance over at her to see if she had the sweater on. "What are you staring at?!" the cream-coloured rabbit snapped, covering her area with her hand. "I just glanced over, that's all." Shadow replied, turning his head away.

Later…

Cream was sitting on the floor with Shadow, facing the other way. There was a long period of silence between the two step-siblings. 'Come to think of it, this is the first time we've been alone together in one place for a long period of time' Cream thought, lightly glancing at Shadow. "I'm sorry." Shadow said out of the blue, breaking the silence. Cream looked at the ebony hedgehog in slight shock. "There's never been any females in my family, so, I'm not really sure how I should approach you...I'm sorry if I've done anything to make you mad without realizing it..." the crimson eyed male explained. No females? That explains much. "It's fine..." Cream whispered, "This is how I usually am." she added. Shadow decided to spare Cream a little bit of his backstory. "You see, my mother..." he began, "She died before I was even old enough to remember. And my dad's job always kept him busy, so, the lady next door would take care of me." he explained.

His mom died when he was young? Now, Cream felt bad for him. "So, when I heard that we were getting new family members, I couldn't help but feel… happy." Shadow said with a smile. "Really? I absolutely hated it!" Cream answered, making Shadow feel embarrassed. "I live in a different house, go to a different school, and then there's living with men." the orange-brunette explained. She frowned. "Well, that's the normal reaction, I guess." Shadow said.

"That man I called my father was a complete and total scumbag who beat us, and gambled all the time." Cream explained, making Shadow turn his head in shock. "Eventually, he hooked up with some young girl at work, and my parents divorced. After having his way with us, he tossed us out like trash." she added, gesturing her hand out like she herself was throwing something out. "My mom is the type who always needed to be with someone. She was always finding some new weirdo to date, then breakup with. And I… tried to help as much as any child could, but..." she started to explain, but paused when she thought back to when that happened.

Flashback… 10 years ago…

Vanilla was kneeling on the floor, crying in her hands. "Mommy! Please don't cry! Cream's here for you! I'll make it better!" a young 6 year old Cream tried comforting her sobbing mother. "Mommy!" Cream looked like she was about to cry too.

End of Flashback…

"In the end, I guess it was a man she wanted, not a child…" Cream sighed, looking down at the floor with a sad face. "We'd never do that!" Shadow blurted out suddenly. Cream's ears perked up and she turned her head to look at the ebony male. "Neither me or my father would ever do anything to make you sad!" Shadow said with a determined look on his face. Cream blushed at the comment, and her eyes were shaking. (A/N: You've seen animes, you know what I mean when I say eyes were shaking) She was a little touched, but didn't want to show it, so she just brushed it off. "Y-you don't know that yet!" Cream stuttered, turning away from Shadow. "And stop looking at me!" the brown-eyed rabbit snapped. "Guess you're right…" Shadow sighed, turning his head and putting a finger to his cheek. "But, I don't intend to make you sad.." Shadow said to the rabbit, "After all, you're a part of our family now." he added. Cream blushed and put her fists to her eyes as if she was going to cry in happiness. *Fill* The gauge filled up a little.

Cream heard the sound of the filling. 'Did it just fill up a little?' the orange-brunette wondered in her mind. *Kock! Knock!* was the sound of someone knocking at the door! Both Cream and Shadow reacted upon hearing the knocking. "Someone's here!" Shadow exclaimed getting up. The bathroom had a little window that people could see in from outside, so they could yell for help! "Excuse me! The door's open, can you come in? We're trapped in the bathroom!" the ebony hedgehog shouted. "H-hey!" Cream tried silencing Shadow. Outside, a young woman had heard the screams for help, and came into the house. "W-why are you calling them in?!" Cream asked, panicking. "If we don't call them in, we won't get out, right?" Shadow answered turning to Cream, "Don't worry, it's probably just Fiona-san or the delivery man." he assured.

"That's not it! I don't want anyone to see-!" Cream tried to stand up, but slipped! Shadow acted quickly to catch the rabbit, but slipped when he had wrapped his arms around her! Cream opened her eyes, and blushed furiously when she saw that Shadow had accidentally fallen right on top of her! Both of them were so embarrassed that both of their blushes spread across their faces. Shadow started to apologize, but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. Both of them gasped.

"Is that you, Shad-kun?" a female voice called. They looked at the door, and saw a silhouette approaching. The door swung open! "Ah! It's been so long!" the female's voice exclaimed as it's owner burst in on the two. Silence. The visitor was a female ivory bat who appeared to be 18 years old with teal eyes, beautiful white hair that was in a medium length ponytail, black wings, a black rubber body suit that was sleeveless and had a heart of the chest part, long white high heel boots with hearts on the toe, white elbow length gloves with a pink crease, light blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, long eyelashes, and big… bust. The bat stared down at Cream and Shadow. "Am I… interrupting something?" the ivory bat asked with a cute smile. *Kufufu* (A/N: "Kufufu" is an adorable laughing SFX) As he looked at the bat more and more, he came to recognize her! "Rouge-nee?!" the ebony hedgehog said in disbelief. Cream looked at Shadow in confusion.

"Rouge-nee?" Cream repeated in confusion.

Later, Cream and Shadow both got out of the bathroom. Cream got dressed and went downstairs to meet this bat-girl that Shadow had called "Rouge-nee". And it turned out that this teal-eyed bat was the new neighbor! "So, that e-mail was from you, Rouge-nee?" Shadow inquired to the busty bat who nodded. "I decided to come pay you a visit!" she added to the smile. "Thanks for the gift, by the way." Shadow thanked her, gesturing to the grocery in his hand. She had brought them a little something. Ivory turned towards Cream. "I'm Rouge the Bat. I used to play with Shad-kun when we were little." Rouge greeted to the rabbit. (A/N: Original Character: Yukina Kiritani. Also, in the anime, Yukina called Yuya "Yuu-kun" and Yuya called Yukina "Yuki-nee" because she was like an older sister to him… Don't worry, you'll learn more about their past later on. And Mitsuki called her Yukina-san) "Nice to meet you, Cream-chan!" she added. Cream just stared down at Rouge's triple D cup breasts. "Yes…" the cream-coloured rabbit simply replied.

The next day at School…

In Cream's classroom, their teacher, Alicia Acorn, was giving some information to the students. "I'm 72 now. When you all graduate, I plan on retiring as your teacher." she announced to the students. Cream wasn't paying attention. She was deep in thought about the events that took place yesterday between her, Shadow, and Rouge. Shadow had said that their weren't any girls in his family until she and her mother came along, but why did he address Rouge as his 'onee-san'? She had too been learning about Japanese cultures in her class, so, she knew what the term 'nee' meant.

Later… after School…

Amy had decided to walk Cream home. "That Acorn-sensei… every year she says that she's retiring, but she never does!" Amy remarked, looking up at the evening sky, "All the first year graduates are taking bets on whether she's gonna do it for real this year." she added. Cream hadn't really payed much attention to the pink hedgehog's words, for she was still deep in thought about yesterday's events. She lightly put a hand to her beating heart. Amy looked back at the blushing rabbit. "What's wrong, Cream?" the jade-eyed hedgehog asked the brown-eyed rabbit. 'I-it's nothing…" Cream stuttered out a lie, waving her hand assuringly. They were just about to Cream's house when Amy noticed Shadow and Rouge were already at the door. "Hey, isn't that your brother?" Amy inquired, noticing the ebony hedgehog, but Cream didn't answer. Amy then noticed the ivory bat with Shadow. "Is that his girlfriend with him?" she wondered. Upon hearing the word 'girlfriend' Cream glared and turned her head away. "I wouldn't know…" the cream-coloured rabbit whispered in a venomous voice. It was as if she was…

"Good afternoon, Cream's brother!" Amy greeted to Shadow as she and Cream walked up to the house. "Hey." Shadow greeted back. "Cream, see ya tomorrow!" Amy bid farewell to her friend. "Y-yeah, see you tomorrow." Cream replied, and Amy left. Rouge turned and smiled at Cream. "Good afternoon, Cream-chan!" she greeted nicely. Cream just glared. "Hello…" she simply greeted.

Soon, they all went inside. Cream and Shadow were sitting in the family room on separate couches, he on the couch, and Cream on the loveseat. (A/N: To those of you who don't know, a loveseat is a smaller couch) Cream was playing Temple Run on her phone, Shadow was looking over at Rouge, and Rouge was making tea for all of them. (A/N: Temple Run isn't what Mitsuki was playing in the anime, but I don't know what the hell she was playing!) "You sure surprised me yesterday! I had heard from your father that you'd gotten a new stepmother, but I had no idea you'd gotten a little sister out of it too!" Rouge exclaimed as she started heating up the water. "Here, I'll make the tea." Shadow offered. "It's fine, I've got it." Rouge assured ebony. Shadow turned back around in his seat on the couch and looked at Cream. She had a cold look on her face ever since she got home. She had just beaten her high score on Temple Run. "Listen, about the bathroom yesterday… I'm sorry." Shadow apologized. He thought that Cream was still mad about that, so, he figured he'd apologize. "It's fine." Cream simply replied, still swiping her phone screen, "We got out safely thanks to Rouge-nee-san." she added. She had just fallen off a cliff in her game. "Oh, by the way…" Cream started, "I've never had any females in my family" is what you said, but I see you have an older childhood friend who's a 'nee' san." the orange-brunette remarked. Shadow was a little hurt by Cream's remark. It's true that he said that, but this was a little bit of overkill. And as for why he calls her that, well that's another story.

"Look, it's true I call her that, but Rouge-nee wasn't like that at all back then." Shadow whispered, leaning in closer.

Flashback… 5 years ago

A young Shadow was sitting down on the floor, while a young tomboyish looking Rouge dressed in a kendo outfit pointed a kendo fencing sword right between the poor, defenseless, ebony hedgehog's eyes. Shadow was right. Rouge was not like she was now. Her hair was short like a boy's, she didn't have any bust, and she wasn't wearing any makeup! She even had a boyish glare on her face, as if she was discipling Shadow.

"She was practically a guy then. More like an older brother, even." Shadow explained.

End of flashback…

Rouge was still making tea with a pleasant smile on her face. "She had to move away because of her father's job. But I never thought she come back looking like _that!_ " Shadow said awestruck. Rouge started to walk over with the tea. "Back then, she didn't have a single curve on her." Shadow added. Anger was boiling in Cream's chocolate brown eyes as she eyed Rouge's bust. She secretly was starting to feel a little… _envious._ Rouge arrived with the tea. "Sorry for the wait." the ivory bat apologized. Just then, Cream stood up from the loveseat, surprising Rouge and Shadow. "Cream-chan?" Rouge was confused at why the rabbit stood up. "I feel a bit like the third-wheel here, so, you two enjoy yourselves." Cream replied bitterly, starting to head up to her room. "Hey, wait a minute!" Rouge halted the petite rabbit who turned back around. Cream saw that Rouge was holding a white cardboard box. "I brought cake! Let's eat it together!" the ivory bat suggested with a smile. Cream's eyes widened upon seeing the cake. She loved cake, and she couldn't refuse this offer to have some! She blushed for no reason and turned her head slightly. "I'll go wash my hands…" the orange-brunette whispered. Shadow and Rouge smiled.

Later… In the Bathroom

Cream shut the door. She turned on the water and started to wash her hands. She heard growling. "Damn that top-heavy woman! Putting moves on our brother like that!" Maria snapped, kicking and punching in anger. Maria had been watching for a while, and as she observed Rouge, she immediately got angry! "I never would've thought that the new neighbor would've been the 'older childhood friend' trope." the blonde angel said placing a hand to her chin. "I've let my guard down!" she added as if she was defeated in something. Cream had just dried off her hands when she turned to look at the blonde. "I thought you seemed unusually quiet, until now?" Cream wondered raising one eyebrow, "She's not as bad as you're thinking." Cream added looking down. "You're naive!" Maria retorted turning to the rabbit. "Listen, a childhood friend is standard character in romantic stories!" Maria explained holding a finger up. She turned around and acted all flirty and mushy. "I've loved you ever since we were little…" ...is a common pattern they all use!" at the end turning determined again.

"Cream! Now that it's come to this, we have to work on growing those mosquito bites of yours!" Maria announced pointing to Cream's A-cup breasts, making the rabbit blush and cover her chest. "Those little lumps are no match for her huge rack!" Maria exclaimed. "W-who asked you?!" Cream retorted back in embarrassment. "At any rate..." Maria began as she lifted Cream's skirt rapidly, making Cream gasp, "Look at the gauge!" the blonde hedgehog commanded. The top part of the chastity belt-including the belt part, and the heart gauge was still sticking out, but the rest was hidden by Cream's sky blue panties. However, there was something odd about the gauge this time; the colour in it was… darker than usual. Cream noticed and looked back down in confusion. "Huh? The colour looks different now." the orange-brunette stated. "Remember I told you that if you do nothing, the level slowly drops?" Maria inquired quietly with a slight glare, "... and that you'll die, if it drops too low?" the angel girl added, her glare intensifying. "Jealousy and relationship stress can cause it drop more. Very soon, it could make the gauge disappear all at once." Maria explained to Cream, who looked a little worried. 'That means… I'll die?' Cream thought as her big brown eyes shook in fear. "B-But you haven't been letting dissatisfaction build up, have you?!" she inquired to Maria, "Only yesterday, you..." but Cream paused as she shuddered and blushed in memory of what took place yesterday in the bath between the two girls. (A/N: Remember? They weren't having sex, they were doing mutual masturbation… Look it up, you have the Internet!) "Unfortunately, doing sexual things by myself isn't enough compared to what I really need." Maria responded, turning and shrugging. "Yes, what I really need…" Maria whispered, "...is to have actual sex with my Big Brother Shadow!" the blue-eyed angel exclaimed happily, turning around folding her hands together. Cream gasped, her eyes shrunk, and her mouth gaped. She didn't wanna do _that!_ But, she quickly calmed down and sighed.

'I see… the reason I can't seem to relax, is because I'm possessed.' Cream thought, closing her eyes. Maria still had a cat-like face at the thought of having sex with Shadow, and was still giggling. 'These are Maria's feelings… Her dissatisfaction with him.' Cream thought, thinking of Shadow briefly, 'What a pain...' the rabbit thought with a sigh, 'Why'd _I_ have to be involved?'

Meanwhile… In the Family Room with Rouge and Shadow…

Both teenagers were sitting down, drinking tea, and eating cake. Shadow glanced up at Rouge's legs, then at her chest. * _WOW!~*_ (A/N: In the anime, there was a small "wow" effect when the camera focused on Yukina's bust) Shadow couldn't help but feel a little… awkward around Rouge. After all, she was a tomboy when they were kids. Heck, people would often mistake her for a guy! Now, she's all _curvy!_ Shadow was about to take another bite of his cake. "Wow, Shad-kun. You've changed so much since we were little!" Rouge exclaimed in a bubbly tone, "It kind of feels strange!" she added with a laugh. "That's supposed to be my line." Shadow replied, looking the other way, "When you look like a _completely_ different person." he added. "Hey, Shad-kun?" Rouge spoke up, and the ebony hedgehog turned his head towards the teal-eyed bat. "Do you think I've… become more of a woman now?" Rouge asked, leaning forward a bit. And because her hand and arm was still in the cup holding position, when she leaned forward, her breasts got squished in between her arm. That made them kinda 'hang out' a little bit. "Huh?" Shadow was confused.

Sure, she looked more girly, her hair was longer, she had curves, and she was drinking her tea with elegance the whole time. But as for her behavior, well, that's different too. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened.

"Aw, no fair!" a voice whined. Rouge and Shadow looked up and saw Cream. "Big Brother, how could you start on the cake without me?" the rabbit whined as she ran up to the coffee table. Shadow was confused. Why was Cream calling him that? "Oh! How perfect! There's enough for two each!" she exclaimed happily, running to sit next to Shadow. "Hey, Big Brother, which one do you want next?" Cream asked with a cute smile, leaning closer to the confused male hedgehog. "Why are you acting like this?" Shadow asked, a little weirded out by this new behavior. "What do you mean, Big Brother?" the orange-brunette asked, acting all coy. "Hey, Maria! Can't you act a bit more natural?!" the real Cream asked, floating over behind the sofa. Cream had actually let Maria possess her in order to get the colour back in the gauge so she wouldn't die. _"But this is natural for me!"_ Maria argued back, picking up a piece of cake that was yellow with vanilla frosting and had a cherry on top. Sure, it was natural for Maria, but not natural at all for Cream. "He'll think I'm crazy!" Cream retorted, clenching her fists. Cream looked up over at Rouge, and was shocked to see that she was… staring at her? (A/N: When Cream is out of her body, only Maria can see her)

"Hey, is it just me, or is Rouge-san looking at me?" Cream wondered. _"Huh? There's no way she can see you."_ Maria replied, making a cat-like face, _"Just watch. I'm gonna totally humiliate this top-heavy woman in front of Big Brother!"_ Maria said with a smirk. Cream got worried. Maria stood up with her cake. "Oh no, I tripped!" she said as innocently as possible. She tilted back and forth before purposely falling forward. Maria's cake went flying off of her plate and landed right on top of Rouge's breasts... Rouge looked down at her chest with a blank face. Shadow freaked out a little! "Ah, I'm sorry." Maria apologized in a monotone voice. "I-it's fine, but what a waste." Rouge assured, placing a finger in the frosting. She slowly brought her frosting covered finger up to her mouth, closed her eyes, and put it in her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes that seemed to have sparkles in them, and took her finger out of her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva between them. "Delicious." she simply said.

Maria and Shadow had been staring at her the entire time, and got a little uncomfortable with that sudden action! "Oh! Here, I'll get you a washcloth!" Shadow panicked, running around looking for a washcloth. 'I can't believe she just put on an act of sheer lewdness!' Maria thought in disbelief.

"Here, Rouge-nee." Shadow offered, handing the ivory bat a washcloth, "Use this." Rouge started to take the cloth. "Thanks, Shad-kun." she thanked. 'That's it! Here! Take wave two!' Maria thought, preparing to hit her with another piece of cake. "NO!" Cream cried out, flying into Maria making her bump into Shadow. Shadow landed face first into Rouge's chest, making the cake fly off of them. Now Maria was really upset! Shadow quickly stood up, his face flustered. "I'm so sorry, Rouge-nee!" the ebony hedgehog quickly apologized. "I-it's alright..." Rouge stuttered, a little flustered too. 'There's no more fooling around this time! I'll have to ask him straight up!' Maria thought. "Hey, hey, Big Brother?" Maria began, taking Shadow's hand in hers, "Which do you prefer? Small breasts, or big breasts?" she asked the crimson-eyed male, who just blushed.

He turned his head to look at Rouge's triple D-cup breasts, then at Cream's A-cup breasts. "Both… I guess?" ebony answered, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile. "NO!~" Cream cried out in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands. The gauge filled up a little more, and two steps magically appeared!

Later, at the space between times, Cream and Maria were at the bottom of the steps. "Yay! He likes small breasts too!" Maria cheered, pumping her fists, "The colour is back in the gauge, and we added two more steps! Happy ending!"

Cream was still cross with Maria. "Look you..." she began, her head hung low, "Couldn't you try to show a little more shame?" she asked in a shaking voice. "You don't get it… It would've been very dangerous to let anymore dissatisfaction build up!" Maria argued. "I don't need to 'get it'!" Cream snapped back. "Still..." she whispered, placing a hand to her left breast, "I guess they are pretty small, aren't they?" the rabbit questioned.

Meanwhile, Shadow was still pondering about the question Cream had asked him earlier. "Breasts? Was that some kind of riddle?" the ebony and crimson male wondered to himself. He was very very very confused.

The next day…

It was very cold and windy out, and Cream had gone out to get the mail. She was shivering and wearing her school uniform. "Wow, it's really cold out." the orange-brunette shivered as she got the daily paper out of the mailbox. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and made Cream's skirt fly up! Luckily, she acted quickly and held her skirt down. "Woah, the wind is really strong!" the rabbit said. "Cream-chan!" a slurred voice called, making the brown-eyed girl turn her head. She saw Fiona walking towards her all wobbly and shaky. She had been drinking and now had a hangover. "Fiona-san…" Cream whispered.

Cream brought Fiona inside. "The party we threw to celebrate at the company was a blast! I feel sick…" the scarlet fox slurred covering her mouth. Cream had gotten Fiona a glass of water, and Shadow had been tending to her. "Here, have some water." Cream offered the cup to Fiona. "Oh, thaaank yooouu…" the blue-eyed vixen moaned, reaching for the cup. However, she was still very dizzy from the hangover, so she collapsed, making the cup of water spill on Cream's panties. "Ow…" Cream squeaked. Her panties got all wet, and she was in a pose where Shadow could see them. Shadow blushed as he stared at her pink underwear with a strawberry on it. He could also kind of see the chains of the chastity belt. Cream noticed Shadow was looking, and immediately sat on her knees, covering up her underwear.

"What are you staring at?!"

"Oh, sorry!" Shadow apologized, shifting his crimson eyes the other way. He helped Fiona up by putting her arm around his back to support her. "Here… come sit down." Shadow said, leading Fiona into the Family Room.

Cream went into the bathroom to take off her wet panties. "Hey, why are you wearing those unsexy panties?" Maria inquired to Cream who had just started removing her underwear. "Leave me alone." the cream-coloured rabbit said, stepping out of her panties, "It's not like I picked them so I could show them off." she added. "You oughta lighten up a little! A little casual sexual appeal would really liven your life a little!" Maria protested, "And it's our only way to beat the top-heavy woman!" Cream was barely listening. "Yeah, yeah…" she merely brushed it off as she put her wet underwear into the laundry.

Soon, Cream was heading outside and no sooner had she gotten out the gate, she saw Rouge. "Good morning, Cream-chan!" the busty bat greeted, "Shad-kun and I are walking to school together, wanna join us?" she offered. Cream frowned and continued walking. "No thank you, you two go right ahead." the moody rabbit replied in a sour tone of voice. Maria was really upset with Cream's attitude. "Come on! You just passed up a perfect opportunity to walk to school with our big brother!" Maria whined, "At this rate, we'll both fall into the depths of Hell!" the blonde angel whined even louder spinning around on her side. Cream halted and turned to face Maria. "Look, you may be saying all these things, but I have my own feelings you know!" the brown-eyed rabbit retorted, "Maybe you should try consider them at least once." she added. Maria gasped. "Cream, could it be that you're… jealous?" Maria asked adding a smirk with the word jealous. Cream blushed. "O-of course not! Why the heck would I be?!" she stuttered, "I told you, I don't-!" she started to yell, but stopped when the wind almost blew her skirt up again! "What the heck is with the wind today?!" the rabbit whined, holding her skirt down. She resumed walking. "But…" Maria tried reasoning with Cream, but she couldn't help but turn around and look at Rouge. Her eyes blinked when she saw Rouge was staring at her! The wind was blowing her ponytail.

'She's staring… at me?' Maria thought. 'No! That's not possible.' Maria thought, turning around and flying after Cream. Shadow had just come out the gate. Rouge turned her head to the ebony hedgehog. "Let's go." Shadow said, and the ivory bat nodded in response.

Later… At School…

"SHADOW!" an angry blue hedgehog snapped, slamming his glove-covered hand down on his desk, "What have you done to deserve such happiness?!" Sonic had heard that Shadow's childhood friend was back, and that she had a massive rack. He was jealous! Shadow was still very confused with Sonic's behavior. "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked, clueless. "Don't play dumb! Let me spell it out for you!" azure spat back. "First, a new step-sister suddenly appears into your life-and a cute one at that!-Then, your childhood onee-san with massive boobs returns!" Sonic explained, "You have no idea how lucky you are!" he added. "To be honest, it's not really all that great at all." Shadow sighed, "It's hard when you suddenly have a new sister…" he added.

"Then what about the childhood friend with massive boobs?" Sonic asked, and Shadow turned his head. "Huh?" he piped up. "The childhood friend! With massive boobs! WHO'S! OLDER! THAN! YOU!" the blue hedgehog repeated with more feeling. Shadow just stared at Sonic for a second, then chuckled slightly. Sonic overreacted and pointed at Shadow. "Aha! See there! You just chuckled didn't you?!" azure asked. "No, I didn't." Shadow lied. "You liar!" Sonic retorted.

Blaze, who had been listening to the two hedgehogs the whole time was still silently reading her book. "Cut it out, Sonic." the purple cat said in her usual quiet monotone voice, pushing her rectangle frame glasses up, (A/N: Yes, Blaze is wearing glasses. Because, in the anime Neko wore glasses) "Shadow is just silently enjoying it in his heart." she added. "Who's being silent?!" Shadow blushed. "Still, Cream-chan is pretty cute!" Sonic giggled hugging his arms to his chest and swaying, "How can I put it? You know how she acts all coy?" the blue hedgehog asked, putting his index finger up. "Take this morning, for instance!" azure stated out, "As she was walking to school this morning, she took extra precautions to make sure she didn't flash her panties." he explained. This was true, Cream was not only holding the front of her skirt, but also the back as well. Sonic had noticed her walking, and was trying to lean downwards to see if he could at least catch a glimpse of them. "Her panties?" Shadow wondered. "She's not one of those "So what if you can see my panties?" girls you see everywhere!" Sonic exclaimed, fanning the shirt of his uniform, pretending it was a skirt. "Panties aren't made to be shown off." Blaze stated, "And I don't think there's girls like that _everywhere._ " the bookworm added. "Of course there are!" Sonic argued.

As they were conversating, Shadow was deep in thought. 'Panties, huh?' the ebony hedgehog thought. He briefly thought back to when he saw Cream's underwear this morning, but quickly put it out of his mind. 'What was I thinking?!' Shadow thought, his cheeks flushed with heat.

Meanwhile… With Cream in the Ladies Room…

'What was I thinking?!' Cream thought, her face was flushed, she was sweating, and sitting with her knees hugged to her chest on the toilet. Cream had made a wardrobe error and was now panicking.

Later…

"I can't believe I forgot to put my panties back on before coming to school!" Cream said as she was walking down the hall to her classroom. "I noticed too late!" the rabbit whined as she approached her classroom. Maria had been following Cream as usual, and she really didn't see what all the fuss was about. "It's fine. You've still got the chastity belt." the blonde girl stated out to the rabbit. "It's not fine! I'm lucky I got here without my skirt flying up!" Cream retorted.

Cream had just left the classroom with her pink lunch box that had Elsa and Anna from "Frozen" linking arms on it, when she saw Amy a little ways down the hall. "Cream! Let's eat lunch in the courtyard!" Amy called, running up to the rabbit. Amy's lunch box was pink too, but it had Twilight Sparkle from "My Little Pony" on it. "Oh, sure..." Cream quietly replied.

Both girls had gone out to the courtyard, but they found that it was still very windy out. Cream was hiding in the outside hallway so her skirt wouldn't fly up, and Amy was standing in the doorway holding her pink bangs out of her jade eyes. "Hey, Amy? Are we really gonna eat here?" Cream asked the pink hedgehog. "Hm, I guess it is a bit cold. Let's go back to the classroom and eat." Amy agreed, and Cream nodded. "You go on ahead, I'm gonna go buy something to drink from the vending machine." the pink hedgehog said, running down the hall. As soon as Amy left, Cream smiled in relief. "Thank goodness, if we ate out here, my skirt would..." the orange-brunette sighed, but silenced when the wind managed to blow her skirt up again! Again, she reacted by holding her skirt down. "It's not safe even here! I have to hurry-!" Cream started to head back down the hall, but stopped in her tracks when she bumped into Shadow. "Cream." the ebony hedgehog greeted. 'Talk about bad timing!' Cream though, turning her head around to look at the back of her skirt, which was fluttering in the wind. 'I just have to hurry back, and-!' the rabbit tried turning around to leave, but was stopped when Shadow grabbed her hand! What did he want?! "Hey, I'm sorry about staring at you this morning, but could you at least tell me why you're mad?" Shadow asked looking Cream square in the eyes, "If you wanna talk, I'll listen." he added, his quills blowing in the wind. 'T-this is not the time for that!' the rabbit thought, her skirt about to fly upwards. 'Please, just let go of me!' Cream thought in fear, her cheeks heating up. Shadow tightened his grip around Cream's glove-covered hand, and that made Cream's heart beat faster. 'No!' Cream flinched.

"Hey!" a female's voice called, surprising the two step siblings. Cream turned around, and saw Rouge standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. "Can't you see that you're bothering Cream?" the ivory bat asked in a bitter tone, "Get a clue, moron." she scolded Shadow. "Rouge-nee?!" Shadow said in disbelief, letting go of Cream's hand. "Rouge-san?" Cream wondered. At first glance, you could say that this is the Rouge that Shadow grew up. 'She seems way different now...' Cream thought in disbelief. "See?! See?! This is what she's really like!" Maria pointed out to the awestruck rabbit. _"What she's really like?"_ Cream repeated back, confused by the blonde angel's remark.

Rouge walked up to Cream and bent down to her ear. "How you dress under your clothes is important, but don't catch a cold." the busty bat whispered to the petite rabbit. "Huh?" Cream was a little confused. What did Rouge mean by that? Rouge moved away from Cream's ear. "Right?" she asked putting her index finger up, closing her eyes, smiling cutely. 'Rouge-san… seems like an older sister...' Cream thought in awe. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to her skirt, so the wind had blown it up, revealing her bare butt to Shadow! Shadow blushed and his eyes widened and shrunk. Cream noticed and gasped, her cheeks flushed with heat. She quickly turned around and pulled her skirt down. Shadow was still in a daze from what he had seen, and couldn't stand up properly. He was wobbling backwards until his head made contact with the doorway!

Cream and Rouge gasped as the ebony and crimson male fell to the ground! "Shad-kun!? Hey, Shad-kun, are you alright?!" Rouge asked, worried about her friend. Shadow didn't move at all! "Hey, Shad-kun, hang in there!" the ivory bat assured the unconscious ebony and crimson hedgehog.

Later…

Blaze just left Cream's classroom when the rabbit and of course, Maria came down the hall. Maria was acting all excited over the fact that Shadow saw Cream's butt. "Our brother saw us!" the blonde angel exclaimed all happy-skippity. "What are you getting all excited for?" Cream asked, "That was _nothing_ to be happy over!" the rabbit snapped. "But I want the man I love to see _everything_ about me!" Maria argued as they both headed into the classroom, "And don't worry! Big brother was convinced he wasn't seeing right." she added. Cream noticed a small pink bag on her desk.

"Huh? What's that?" Maria wondered, looking down at the small pink bag. "I don't know." Cream replied setting her lunch box on her desk and picking up the gift. She reached inside and pulled out… panties? They looked exactly like Cream's magenta panties with the strawberry on them! "Panties again… What does it mean?" Cream wondered looking down at the underwear. "Who cares? It's perfect timing, why not just accept it?" Maria inquired, smiling.

Meanwhile… With Shadow and Sonic in the Nurse's Office…

Rouge had brought Shadow to the nurse's office to recover. Luckily, there wasn't any serious physical damage, or a concussion, no memory loss either. Sonic had come to visit and was sitting in the chair next to his bed. Shadow had woken up when Sonic arrived, and was rubbing the back of his head trying to recall what he saw before blacking out. "I heard you hit your head and lost consciousness, you okay?" the azure hedgehog asked the groaning ebony hedgehog. "I feel like… I saw something…" Shadow groaned. What was he going to do about his little sister?

What was he going to do?

* * *

Finally! Episode 3 is done! And we met a new character!

Rouge: It's good to be here! But what's with the Frozen and MLP stuff?

I love both franchise's! Oh! Speaking of which, I do not own either brands! MLP belongs to Hasbro! And Frozen of course belongs to Disney! All rights reserved!

Oh and here's a small sneak peek of episode 4!

* * *

Cream was just sitting up in her room laying down in bed thinking of the numerous times Shadow has seen the most embarrassing parts of her body. She was so ashamed! "Hey! Dinner's ready!" The ebony hedgehog called upstairs. Cream didn't answer. Shadow was feeling depressed. 'This is really difficult...' ebony thought. Suddenly, the door opened, and Fiona came in. "Oh, welcome, Fiona-san." Shadow greeted as Fiona sat down and looked through her purse. "Are you off work?" the ebony hedgehog asked. "Unfortunately not, I was just going back home to pick up some manuscripts. And, I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by and visit." Fiona explained with a smile, "How are things here?" the scarlet fox asked. "We're managing." Shadow replied, "Oh, I made too much for dinner, so would you like to have some?" the ebony and crimson male asked. "I guess I'll have some." Fiona replied standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "I can't guarantee how it'll taste though..." Shadow said, rubbing the back of his head. "Nonsense! Cream-chan sure is lucky to eat such wonderful food!" Fiona assured, "This place is really close to where I work, maybe I'll move in here." she added. Shadow looked up at Cream's door.

Later…

"I saved some dinner for you, so, make sure you eat it later, ok?" Shadow called up to Cream's room. Cream just had an angry look on her face, not answering him.

Maria suddenly poofed in front of Cream's bed, angry with the rabbit's attitude. "Geez, Cream! At least answer him!" the blonde angel snapped, "He went out of his way to make dinner for **you!** " Cream just frowned. "It's not like I asked him to." Cream replied bitterly. "How can you say that?!" the blonde angel inquired angrily, flying on top of her, "You just eat what he cooks every day!" she stated. Cream gasped. It was true she did.

Flashback...

Cream was eating the hamburger gravy that Shadow had made, and to her surprise, when she tasted it, it was actually delicious! "It's good." the orange-brunette whispered. She turned her head and saw Shadow was standing in the doorway watching her. He smiled at her, but Cream just turned her head away.

End of Flashback…

"Only because he makes it on his own..." Cream made an excuse. "You're so..." Maria began, wiggling her fingers and smirking, " _...not_ cute!" she exclaimed, starting to tickle the rabbit. Cream laughed and laughed as Maria continued to mercilessly tickle her waist and underarms. "Take that! And that!" the blue-eyed girl attacked. "Wait, Maria! What are you doing?!" Cream shouted, trying not to laugh. She was blushing immensely! "Yeah, you like it here?" Maria asked, moving to Cream's waist. On and on the laughs went! "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" the blonde angel girl said. At last, she stopped! She sighed out and blushed. "Either way, at this rate you're never gonna get lovey-dovey with big brother! You should try to get along with him better." Maria explained. "But I can't bare to face him after what happened yesterday..." Cream said catching her breath and looking the other way with a faltered look. "You're still not over that?" Maria wondered, "You need to just let it go and do lovey-dovey stuff with him!" she added.

In Maria's fantasy suggestion...

Cream was wearing her skirt and a white unhooked bra. "Big Brother, can you do the hooks?" she asked in a mushy voice, turning around. Maria popped up! "You should at least do _that!_ " Maria commanded.

Out of the fantasy suggestion…

"So, you're saying that you'd be able to be that kind of little sister?" Cream wondered. "Of course I could!" Maria replied with her hands on her hips. "Hm, I wonder?" Cream taunted. Both girls glared at each other growling slightly, seeing this as a challenge. IT. IS. ON!

* * *

That's all for now!


	5. Episode 4: Heartcatch Maria-chan!

Episode 4: Heartcatch Maria-chan!

Cream was just sitting up in her room laying down in bed thinking of the numerous times Shadow has seen the most embarrassing parts of her body. She was so ashamed! "Hey! Dinner's ready!" The ebony hedgehog called upstairs. Cream didn't answer. Shadow was feeling depressed. 'This is really difficult...' ebony thought. Suddenly, the door opened, and Fiona came in. "Oh, welcome, Fiona-san." Shadow greeted as Fiona sat down and looked through her purse. "Are you off work?" the ebony hedgehog asked. "Unfortunately not, I was just going back home to pick up some manuscripts. And, I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by and visit." Fiona explained with a smile, "How are things here?" the scarlet fox asked. "We're managing." Shadow replied, "Oh, I made too much for dinner, so would you like to have some?" the ebony and crimson male asked. "I guess I'll have some." Fiona replied standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "I can't guarantee how it'll taste though..." Shadow said, rubbing the back of his head. "Nonsense! Cream-chan sure is lucky to eat such wonderful food!" Fiona assured, "This place is really close to where I work, maybe I'll move in here." she added. Shadow looked up at Cream's door.

Later…

"I saved some dinner for you, so, make sure you eat it later, ok?" Shadow called up to Cream's room. Cream just had an angry look on her face, not answering him.

Maria suddenly poofed in front of Cream's bed, angry with the rabbit's attitude. "Geez, Cream! At least answer him!" the blonde angel snapped, "He went out of his way to make dinner for **you!** " Cream just frowned. "It's not like I asked him to." Cream replied bitterly. "How can you say that?!" the blonde angel inquired angrily, flying on top of her, "You just eat what he cooks every day!" she stated. Cream gasped. It was true she did.

Flashback...

Cream was eating the hamburger gravy that Shadow had made, and to her surprise, when she tasted it, it was actually delicious! "It's good." the orange-brunette whispered. She turned her head and saw Shadow was standing in the doorway watching her. He smiled at her, but Cream just turned her head away.

End of Flashback…

"Only because he makes it on his own..." Cream made an excuse. "You're so..." Maria began, wiggling her fingers and smirking, " _...not_ cute!" she exclaimed, starting to tickle the rabbit. Cream laughed and laughed as Maria continued to mercilessly tickle her waist and underarms. "Take that! And that!" the blue-eyed girl attacked. "Wait, Maria! What are you doing?!" Cream shouted, trying not to laugh. She was blushing immensely! "Yeah, you like it here?" Maria asked, moving to Cream's waist. On and on the laughs went! "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" the blonde angel girl said. At last, she stopped! She sighed out and blushed. "Either way, at this rate you're never gonna get lovey-dovey with big brother! You should try to get along with him better." Maria explained. "But I can't bare to face him after what happened yesterday..." Cream said catching her breath and looking the other way with a faltered look. "You're still not over that?" Maria wondered, "You need to just let it go and do lovey-dovey stuff with him!" she added.

In Maria's fantasy suggestion…

Cream was wearing her skirt and a white unhooked bra. "Big Brother, can you do the hooks?" she asked in a mushy voice, turning around. Maria popped up! "You should at least do _that!_ " Maria commanded.

Out of the fantasy suggestion…

"So, you're saying that you'd be able to be that kind of little sister?" Cream wondered. "Of course I could!" Maria replied with her hands on her hips. "Hm, I wonder?" Cream taunted. Both girls glared at each other growling slightly, seeing this as a challenge. IT. IS. ON!

The next day…

Shadow was still sleeping, but was soon woken up by his phone ringing. Opening his eyes slowly, he reached for his red cased iPhone 5. It was Vector calling him. He answered the call and put the phone up to his ear. "Woah! It's so hot over here!" the crocodile exclaimed through the phone. "Dad?" Shadow asked groggily. "You don't sound so good, are you alright?" Vector asked his son. "I was asleep before you called. Isn't it nighttime over in India now?" Shadow explained. "No, I'm in New Caledonia right now. We wound up with some extra time and money, so me and Vanilla are here on our honeymoon." Vector explained. Shadow stood up and walked over to the veranda that he had outside his room and opened the curtain. The sun shone in, brightening up the room.

"So, how's everything doing with Cream-chan?" Vector wondered. "She's fine and we're managing somehow." Shadow explained, "Can you tell Vanilla I said that?" Shadow asked. "Don't you do anything weird, ya hear? Not to my daughter!" Vector warned. "Are you an idiot?!" Shadow snapped. Shadow wasn't going to do anything like _that_ to Cream! She would kill him, or tell the police. Besides, Shadow wasn't that kind of hedgehog.

Since he was awake, Shadow decided to get ready to make breakfast. He figured Cream was still asleep, but he would soon get a big surprise. As he was getting ready, brushing his teeth and all that, Cream was working in the kitchen humming a happy tune, tasting the food to make sure it was good, and wearing a cooking outfit. Shadow opened the door to the living room, then made his way to the kitchen. He heard the cheerful humming and decided to investigate. "Cream?" the ebony and crimson hedgehog wondered aloud. "Oh, you're awake?" she wondered, walking towards Shadow. Shadow was shocked to see that Cream was wearing daisy dukes, a charming little pink shirt, and a white cooking apron. Also, her hair was down in pigtails. The rabbit gave him a cute sisterly smile.

Later…

So it turns out that Cream had let Maria possess her in order to see if she could be a cute sisterly little sister to Shadow without doing any excessive body contact or seduction. The two were sitting at the table where breakfast was served and ready to be eaten. "So, you made all this?" Shadow asked the girl, who just giggled adorably. "Yep! You're always making meals for us, Big Brother, so I figured that I could make them once in a while." Maria explained, "Though, I can't guarantee how it turned out." she added. Shadow looked down at the food and then at his little sister. "Okay then, I will try it." the crimson-eyed hedgehog said. Maria had made scrambled eggs, toast, and hashbrowns. Shadow had decided to try the eggs first. 'She really throws me off.' Shadow thought as he put some of the scrambled eggs on his plate, 'She just gets into these weirdly good moods at times.' he added to his thoughts, putting the bite of egg in his mouth. 'Hm? Kinda salty...' he thought. Maria saw the look on Shadow's face and decided to try it herself. When she did, she too thought that it was a little salty. "No, no! I messed up on that one! Don't eat it!" she overreacted, waving her hand back and forth.

"It's fine, it'll taste perfect if I had some melted cheese on top of it." Shadow assured her. "But, but, I know I can make it better than that! You deserve the best Big Brother!" Maria whined standing up. Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing! Cream was never like this before. 'Her usual sharp attitude just disappears… It's like she's a totally different person… The way she acts all needy...' Shadow thought in awe. "It's… kind of embarrassing when you stare at me like that, Big Brother…" Maria whispered, acting all coy. "Oh, sorry." Shadow apologized, continuing to eat. "Hey, Big Brother Shadow?" Maria asked. "Hm?" Shadow replied looking up. "Could you teach me how to make a stew later?" the girl asked him, tilting her head adorably. "Oh, sure." Shadow nodded.

Later… After Breakfast…

Maria was washing the dishes and the real Cream was floating there watching her. "See? Now, wasn't that cute and sister-like?" Maria asked Cream, rinsing the plate off. "No, not at all. You were just sucking up to him," Cream replied bitterly crossing her arms. "Well, you just sit back and watch as I show you how it's done!" Maria said, turning to Cream after putting the last dish in the dish drainer. "Fine, but if you do anything dir-" Cream started to say, but halted, "...I mean, anything _strange,_ then I'm taking my body back." the orange-brunette reworded. "I know, I know. Seduction and excessive body contact are forbidden, right?" Maria asked in a singsong voice. Cream nodded. "All right! Time for some platonic mushiness!" Maria exclaimed twirling around all happy. "I told you, nothing dirty!" Cream repeated. Maria stopped twirling and looked up at the rabbit. "I know. That's why I said _platonic!_ " she repeated holding up her index finger.

Later…At the Store…

"Hey, Big Brother Shadow! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Maria-still in Cream's body-called out, waving her arm at her brother who was still a little ways behind. Shadow had brought Cream to the store with him to get ingredients for the stew, and he was just keeping a smile on his face. When he'd caught up with Maria, she took ahold of his hands. "Huh? W-what are you?" Shadow stammered with a blush. "Come on! If we don't hurry, then we'll miss out on a limited time offer on chicken!" Maria explained, running with the ebony hedgehog. "Woah! Hey, slow down!" Shadow exclaimed. Cream had been trailing behind to make sure there wasn't any _funny business_ between the two, and she saw that Maria had grabbed Shadow's hands. "Hey, I told you touching wasn't allowed! You're breaking your promise!" Cream called out kicking her legs all upset, "Geez, you always get carried away like this!" the cream-coloured rabbit whined flying after them.

In the Store…

Maria had spotted some eggs, and thought that they might be great in the stew, so she picked them up and showed them to Shadow. "Let's add eggs to it!" she exclaimed. "Hm, they are good…" Shadow agreed, "...But why don't we stick to a basic stew for your first time?" he suggested. "Then, perhaps fresh cream?" Maria suggested, "It might make it taste milder!" she added happily. "Why do girls always try to get crazy creative with things?" Shadow asked himself under his breath. "Listen…" he began, "The normal kind tastes best. Alter the recipe _after_ you master it." he commanded. "Okay! Then let's add milk!" Maria suggested pointing to the shelf where the milk resided, "Made from cow tits! Tits!" she added. "Don't say 'tits'." Shadow commanded.

Cream, who had been watching them closely the entire time, was feeling kind of...an indescribable feeling. 'Strange, she's actually acting pretty normal… and looking at it this way… we look like normal siblings...' the rabbit thought, glancing at Shadow. She noticed that he was laughing and smiling! 'He's smiling… Of course, he smiles just like any other person.' the rabbit thought in awe. 'Just… not usually in front of me...' Cream thought sadly.

"Oh, Shad-kun and Cream-chan?" a voice called, "Are you two on a date?" the voice asked. Both siblings turned their heads, and they saw Rouge walking towards them. "Oh, Rouge-nee." Shadow answered. "It's the top-heavy woman!" Maria said to herself in a jealous voice. "A d-date?! No way!" Maria stuttered leaning up against Shadow all cutesy-like. "Don't tease us." Shadow said to the busty bat. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Rouge laughed. When she looked up, she looked as if she saw the transparent Cream. "What about you, Rouge-nee? Are you here on household errands?" Shadow asked, making Rouge snap back to reality. "Oh, yes. I just finished up actually." the ivory bat explained, "See you two tomorrow!" she bid farewell to the two step-siblings. "Yeah." Shadow replied. Maria just smiled and waved. "Okay, let's get beans next." Shadow said. "Okay, Beans! Beans!" Maria cheered.

While they were talking, Cream was deep in thought about when Rouge said the word 'date'. 'D-date?! Is that what this is?!' the orange-brunette stuttered in her thoughts. She knew that the word date usually meant hanging out with someone you love! She didn't love Shadow! Did she? 'Jeez! What's wrong with me?!' Cream thought, pulling on her ears in frustration. "You shouldn't stay separated for too long." a monotone voice said, startling the rabbit. Cream turned around and saw a purple cat walking away. 'Was that my imagination?' Cream wondered.

Soon, the two step-siblings had left the store, and Blaze was secretly keeping an eye on them. "Here you go. One bitter melon and mayonnaise soft serve." the ice cream salesman said, offering the ice cream to the purple cat. Taking the cold treat from the man, Blaze paid for it and watched Shadow and Maria leave the store. Licking the ice cream, Blaze's face lit up and her cheeks filled with heat. "It's good." the purple cat said in amazement looking at the ice cream.

Later… At a Drainage Ditch…

Maria was still in Cream's body, and Shadow decided to bring them to a place to skip rocks. "Yay! Three skips!" Maria cheered after seeing the stone skip across the water. She was standing on a rock in the water and Shadow was on the shore. "Be careful, or you'll fall in." the ebony hedgehog warned. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" Maria assured spinning around on the rock happily, "Hey, Big Brother Shadow, wanna see who can get the most skips?" she asked adorably. "Sure." Shadow replied.

Cream was sitting in mid-air still watching the two, but as she watched them more and more, she couldn't help but be filled with somewhat shapeless emotions about this. 'It's weird… To think that _I_ could be spending time with him like this...' the rabbit thought, 'Siblings, huh?' Cream looked down. "Shadow… Big Brother..." the cream-coloured rabbit whispered. "W-wait! Am I an idiot?!" she asked herself smacking her face lightly, "Why would I call him Big Broth-?!" Feeling wary, Cream dramatically rolled down, groaning all the way.

"This kinda takes me back…" Shadow stated, walking up to water. "Huh?" Maria wondered. "When I was little, there was this blonde girl in the neighborhood that used to call me "Big Brother" the ebony hedgehog explained, picking up a stone. Maria gasped. Was he talking about her?! "She was a girl that didn't go outside much. Rouge-nee and I often went to visit her together." he added, tossing the stone across the water making it skip four times. "That!" Maria said in astonishment. "That was… That was…!" she stuttered in surprise as she started running towards Shadow. However, she lost her footing and slipped on a rock, causing her to fall into the water! "Cream!" Shadow shouted running over to her, worried about her. "Are you okay?" the ebony and crimson male asked Maria who was shaking her hair. "Big Brother…" she answered simply, taking ebony's hand which was gestured outwards. Cream turned her head towards the two as Maria stood up.

Suddenly, Maria embraced Shadow! She had tears in her eyes at the fact that he remembered her. "I think that girl… was me!" she whispered, crying happily, "You remembered… Big Brother!" she cried more. Shadow was still confused, but didn't reject the hug. Cream was getting upset with Maria because she was making body contact with him! "Hey, hey! Stop!" the orange-brunette shouted in protest, flying back towards her body. But instead of getting back in her body, she got pushed away by lightning! "Huh?" she wondered. Leaning her hand towards her body, she was shocked to see a small lightning force field form around her head where she had touched. What was going on? This had never happened before, so, why was it happening now? 'Don't tell me… I can't get back into my body?' Cream wondered in fear.

Up on a bridge, Blaze was watching the scene still eating her ice cream. She had warned her…

Later at home…

Maria and Shadow had just finished eating the stew that they both worked together to make for dinner, and Maria was washing the dishes. "Today was a giant leap forward!" she giggled, "I was able to get close to my big brother..." she added turning around and pulling down her shorts and underwear slightly. "...and the gauge filled up a lot!" Maria said, pointing to the gauge that was now half full, "Also, I managed to remember a few bits of my past! Well, the details are still a blank though…" she added. Pulling her panties and shorts back up and placing her hands on her hips. "Now, do you understand?" Maria asked pointing to Cream who was sitting in mid-air hugging her knees to her chest with a sad look on her face, "Do you see how far you were from being a real little sister?" Maria continued to ask. Cream didn't answer, because she was still depressed at the fact that she couldn't get back into her own body.

"Cream? What's the problem?" Maria inquired to the rabbit. Cream didn't say, she just sighed and turned her head away.

Meanwhile… with Shadow in his Room…

He was still confused with Cream's behavior patterns, so he decided to do a little research on his computer. 'Two minds in one body, huh?' ebony thought curiously, staring at the computer screen. He saw a search result that read "What is a multiple personality disorder?" and that caught his eye. 'Maybe she suffers from this?' Shadow thought, clicking on it.

Meanwhile… With Maria and Cream in her Room…

Maria was getting Cream's PJ's on while Cream was telling about how she couldn't get back into her own body. The PJ's were a lavender thin strap tank top and some lime green pants. "What? So, you're saying that you can't get back into your body?" Maria wondered as she pulled up the pants and sat down on the bed. "Yeah. I've been trying to get back in for a while, but it's like I'm being repelled." the rabbit explained, "This has never happened before until just now…" she added. "So, could you come out of there yourself?" Cream asked leaning forward, "You've had your fun, so, that should be enough, right?" Maria didn't answer, she just laughed devilishly. "So, maybe that means that the control of possession shifts when the other soul has been in it for a long period of time!" she said with a smirk, placing a hand to her chest. "Huh?" Cream wondered. Where was Maria going with this? "I see!" she exclaimed leaning forward with a smile, "Then I should just go right over and have sex with my Big Brother Shadow right now!" she said. "What?!~" Cream panicked! How could Maria do that to her?! "Then… all the steps would pile up at once, and I'd reach the gate in no time!" Maria exclaimed, thinking of reaching heaven. "Wait a second! What are you saying?!" Cream asked flying close to her face. "And maybe when that happens, then you'll be the one that passes on, Cream." Maria remarked, "Just kidding!" she added, rolling her fists out playfully. She didn't mean that, did she?

"All right!~" Maria said with a determined evil grin, "I'm going on the attack!" she said to Cream, standing up and heading for Shadow's room. "Wait a second!" Cream tried stopping Maria, but it was no use. She was already out in the hall.'Does this mean that Maria is going to take over my body for good?' Cream thought, afraid of the fact that that's what she was probably going to do, 'If that happens… then...'

Meanwhile… with Shadow…

Shadow was still in his room doing research on the multiple personality thing, but so far he hasn't come to a conclusion on it. 'If she does have this, then what's the cause?' ebony thought in confusion. Scrolling even farther down, he saw the causes area and one of them was "traumatic stress" so he thought that that might've been what it was. Still, there could've been other reasons for it. "Ah!~ I don't get it!" Shadow groaned out in defeat. There was a thunderstorm going on outside, and when there was a really loud clap of thunder, Shadow heard Cream's voice yelp. Curious, Shadow decided to go out into the hall and investigate. When he opened the door, he saw Cream outside it in a feeble position. She was sitting on her knees, holding her head, and shaking. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked her. "Big Brother… I'm scared of thunder!" Maria-still in Cream's body- whined, jumping up and cuddling close to the ebony hedgehog.

The real Cream was out in the hallway too, and freaked out majorly when she embraced him. "Hey!" Maria was still shaking in fear, and not listening to Cream. "Please sleep with me tonight!" Maria begged the ebony hedgehog. "Huh? Well, that's… not… erm…" Shadow muttered. Meanwhile, Cream was nodding her head up and down rapidly, like she was saying: "Yes! Yes! Say no! Say no!" But Shadow still couldn't see her. "Won't you?" Maria asked, innocently tilting her head. Shadow didn't know what to do…

Soon…

Shadow was making himself a bed on the floor and giving Maria his bed to sleep in. "Um, you don't have to do that. I'm fine with sleeping on the floor." she spoke up. "I can't let you do that." Shadow replied. "Oh! In that case, let's share the bed!" Maria suggested happily. "No." Shadow denied making Maria a little sad. Shadow saw her sad face. "I'll be here until morning, okay?" the ebony hedgehog assured. "Don't go anywhere until I wake up, okay?" Maria made him promise. "I won't." Shadow assured. "It's a promise then!" Maria said with a smile.

Turning the light off and laying down, Shadow closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He knew that this was going to be difficult, due to the fact that a girl was sleeping in his room with him. Still awake, Maria smirked in victory. 'Alright! Operation: Sleep Together in the Same Room is a go!' she thought. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Cream suddenly screamed out. " _Well, it's true that I'm scared of thunder!"_ Maria replied back, pulling the covers up closer to her face. "Still, what were you thinking, asking him to share the bed?!" Cream pressed further. " _We're not sharing the bed, now are we?"_ Maria asked in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. " _Well, Goodnight…"_ Maria said.

Shadow was still awake despite trying to get to sleep, when he suddenly just flinched. 'I can't sleep!' the ebony and crimson hedgehog thought in frustration, 'She may be my little sister in name, but she's still a _girl!_ " Sweat beads glazed the side of his forehead. 'A girl…' he thought back to this morning when she had greeted him. " _Big Brother!"_

Suddenly, he felt something crawl under the covers with him! Turning his head slightly, he saw orange-brown hair! "C-Cream?" he stuttered. "I'm still scared…" Maria whispered moving closer to ebony. "Hey, I told you n-" Shadow started to say, but was silenced by a really loud clap of thunder! Both stepsiblings flinched and jumped at the sound of the thunder! "It's warm when we're in the same bed, Big Brother…" Maria whispered. "Hey! Stop that!" Cream shouted flying towards her body, but yet again, she was repelled! 'I still can't get back into my body...' the orange-brunette thought, '...Does this mean that I'm going to become the ghost?' she wondered. 'It's true that Maria gets along with him better than I do… But-! If that happens, then my mother will be at loss!' Cream thought sadly, but then getting frustrated at the end. Thinking about how happy her mom looked with Vector, and how she always thought that she wanted a man and not a child.

'Or not...' Cream thought, 'Maybe I'm the one who's in the way here...' her arms drooping down to her sides.

Shadow, meanwhile, was still stiffened up by the fact that a girl was sleeping next to him! "Big Brother…" Maria whispered, wrapping her arm around Shadow. 'Am I being tortured?!' he thought, gripping the pillow and baring his teeth. "I'm sorry…" Maria whispered, and hearing that made Shadow's grip on the pillow loosen and his mouth was slightly gaped. "I'm sorry I was always so harsh in the past." Maria whispered, "That nasty person is gone now." she added. Nasty? Shadow never had said Cream was nasty. Sure, she was a little difficult in the past, but nasty? That was a little bit of overkill. "From now on, I'll be your ideal little sister." Maria assured, "So… can we…?" she asked. Shadow decided to do something about all this. Sitting up and positioning himself on top of Maria, he prepared himself. Maria's face was glowing with heat. "Listen, Cream…" Shadow began as he cupped the side of her face gently and tenderly. "Stop it!~" Cream shouted out. Lightly flicking her forehead, Maria flinched and opened her eyes, touching the spot where Shadow had flicked her. Shadow was now sitting beside the bed that he had made on the floor facing away from Cream. "I've never thought you were nasty, Cream. I mean, sure, you were a little hard to handle, but never nasty. And, you were a lot easier to talk to today, but it's perfectly fine to be who you've always been. I mean, if you think you have to force yourself to be my little sister, then you don't. Maybe it best if we… take our time in becoming family…" Shadow explained. Cream's face was glowing with heat. He seems to care for her deeply. Family… The word had always seemed somewhat foreign to Cream, but now, it seemed to have meaning. Sitting up, Maria was so confused. Why didn't he have sex with her? Why is he always so nice to Cream even though she's always so bitter to him? All of this made her cry. "Why… Why are you so nice to Cream?" Maria asked in a shaking voice as her tears fell from her eyes onto her hand. "Huh?" Shadow wondered, turning his head slightly towards her.

"I know I could make you happier than she ever could, Big Brother!" Maria cried out. As she said this, Shadow could've sworn he had seen Maria next to the physical Cream and hear her voice with Cream's as well. However, he just figured that this was because he was sleepy, so he just rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, Maria left Cream's body! Since there was no soul in the body, she fainted. "Cream?!" Shadow asked upon seeing the rabbit faint. "Huh? Why-?" Cream stammered as Maria flew next to her, tears still in her eyes. "Super Little Sister Act Time is over!" Maria explained in an angry voice. Cream was still confused. "Come on! Just get back into your body!" Maria snapped, kicking Cream back into her body! "HMPH!" the blonde huffed in disappointment, crossing her arms.

Finding herself back in her body, Cream's big brown eyes slowly opened up. "Huh?" she wondered, feeling something against her chest. The brown orbs shifted downwards, and she saw that Shadow had his head against her chest! "Oh, thank goodness…" Shadow sighed in relief, sitting upwards, "Her heart's beating again. I guess she must've just fallen asleep…" Opening his eyes, he looked down at Cream who had her arms crossed over her chest, her cheeks were flushed, and she was glaring at him. "Huh?" Shadow wondered, raising one eyebrow. "GET OUT!~" the orange-brunette screamed out, kicking Shadow out of the room and slamming the door! "Wait, that's my room." ebony said.

In the room, Cream was fixing her bedtime tank top. "What are you acting all cool for?!" the rabbit asked in a mad voice, "I'm not trying to force myself to be the little sister here!" she huffed. "Cream! It's all your fault!" Maria exclaimed, grabbing Cream's small breasts roughly. "These little lumps will never get our brother to do anything to you!" the blonde angel stated out, making her fall backwards with Cream. "Now that it's come to this, I'm definitely going to make Big Brother Shadow fall in love with me!" Maria shouted out determined. "STOP IT!~" Cream shouted out in protest.

Shadow obviously couldn't sleep in his room tonight, or Cream's room for that matter. So, looks like the couch was his only option. Laying down on the couch and pulling the covers over him, it was rather… "Cold…" Shadow shivered.

The next morning…

Shadow woke up and walked over to the sliding glass door. Opening up the curtains, the blinding sunlight flashed in his eyes. There was drops of dew all over everything. "Damn… I didn't get enough sleep last night…" the ebony hedgehog groaned groggily.

Cream was already up and brushing her teeth, so, when Shadow opened up the bathroom door, he saw the rabbit. "Oh, good morning…" the ebony hedgehog greeted. Cream didn't answer, she just finished brushing her teeth and walked past him. Confused, Shadow's ruby red orbs continued to follow Cream. "Like you said…" the rabbit began, turning around to face Shadow, "...I'm going to be how I've always been." she finished. Now Shadow understood. "O-okay…" the crimson-eyed male stuttered.

Well, if Cream was happy with being how she's always been, then so what?

* * *

Finally! This episode was a pain in the _osirio_ to work on! Osirio is Japanese for butt. Although, I'm not sure if that's how you spell it.

Yeah there was a lot of romance in this episode!

Shadow: Cream is a nice girl and all, but I'm not sure if the whole ShadEam thing will work out with this story. I mean, you don't have any reviews for this story yet!

Good point, Shadow-kun...Well, I'll just wait and see if anyone will post a review!

Again, I do not own anything!


	6. Episode 5: Naughty Body Snatcher

Episode 5: Naughty Body Snatcher!

It was a bright and sunny day out, and Cream was at the local pool. An energetic Amy ran into the changing room where the girls changed into their swimsuits, and saw Cream was still changing. Amy's swimsuit was a bikini that was navy blue with yellow stars all over it. "Cream! C'mon, hurry up!" the pink hedgehog called to her friend. "Oh, yes, I'm coming! I just need a little more time." Cream assured. "Okay! I'll go grab us some seats!" Amy replied walking out.

Amy had invited Cream to the indoor pool in their neighborhood, and Cream was a little bit hesitant at first, but somehow, she said yes. Cream had gotten her swimsuit top on but she was still wearing her shorts. As soon as everyone in the changing row she was in left, she was able to start unbuttoning her shorts so she could get her bottoms on. "Come on!" Maria-who had joined her on the trip-whined, "Stop worrying about it and be bolder!" she added. Maria-in addition to being able to magically remove her dress magically-also could magically poof herself up a swimsuit! Her swimsuit was a sky blue bikini with wavy blue decorations on them, and she wore her hair in two pigtails held up by sky blue hair ties. (A/N: It was like that in the anime, except the swimsuit was lime green and stuff. Like I said earlier, you should watch the show, it'll explain more!) "Bolder?" Cream wondered as she started to unzip her shorts.

"You brought a pareo to wear, right?" Maria asked, "You can just wear that over your bottoms, so, just hurry up!" she added, pulling down Cream's shorts from behind! Cream gasped and yelped in surprise, making the other girls in the changing room look over their shoulders in confusion.

Cream had grabbed her shorts back up, and was blushing immensely! She glared at Maria from behind, and the blonde angel was just floating on her back and playfully sticking out her tongue. "Y-you jerk!" Cream whispered angrily.

Later…

Everyone was having so much fun at the pool! "Yay! Pool! Pool!" small little Charmy bee cheered out, running towards the pool. "Be careful! Don't run, it's dangerous!" his mother warned. However, just like clockwork, Charmy fell flat on his face. "See? I told you." his mother said. Lifting his bruised head up, the little bee started to cry.

Meanwhile, Cream had her swimsuit on-as well as the pareo-and was walking towards the seat that Amy saved for her. Her swimsuit was a cinnamon coloured bikini for her petite body and it was all sparkly too. The pareo was the same colour as her hair and was halfway down to her thighs. She also had a high ponytail in her hair as well. Despite the fact that she was at a pool, she was kind of worried and...feeling another indescribable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sighing, Cream's head was still hung low. "Why are you sighing?" Maria inquired to the rabbit girl. "I'm happy Amy invited me, but I feel like I should've turned her down…" the orange-brunette explained quietly. "Well…" Maria started, "No normal person would even think of jumping in while wearing _that!_ " she finished, pointing towards the chastity belt that was underneath the pareo and her bikini bottoms. Cream halted in her tracks, clenching her fists tightly. "And just _whose_ fault do you think that is?!" the rabbit girl snapped to Maria, who just held her hands up as if she was being persecuted by a cop and laughed nervously.

"Huh? Cream-chan? You're here too?" a girls' voice asked, making the two girls turn their heads in confusion. "What a coincidence, running into you here!" the voice actually belonged to Rouge! She was walking towards the two; her large triple D's bouncing with each step. Her bikini was pure white with pink hearts on them. (A/N: Some of the swimsuits I describe actually didn't look like it in the anime, but you know…) Upon seeing Rouge, Maria immediately turned her anger switch on high! "It's the top-heavy woman!" the blonde angel remarked. "You're here too, Rouge-san?" Cream inquired to the busty bat. "Yes. I won a ticket here in one of those street games, and I figured I'd use it." Rouge explained as she fixed her ponytail a bit, making her breast bounce a little.

Cream was watching Rouge's chest fluctuate practically from ear-to-ear, and couldn't help but lightly put her hands onto her small A's. She couldn't help but ask herself why she had small breasts for a 15 year old girl... "Hey! What are you comparing breast size for?!" Maria snapped to Cream, "Small breasts are perfectly legit sized breasts! Be proud of them!" she added. Yet again, Rouge continued to seemingly stare at Maria. She thought she might be seeing things, so she rubbed her eyes a bit. Nope. Maria was still there. "I actually wasn't comparing them…" Cream lied. "Liar! You were totally looking at them!" Maria spat back. Rouge found their little feud slightly adorable, and giggled. Confused, both girls stared at the busty bat who continued to giggle. "Erm…" Cream murmurred.

"Woah! Hello there, ladies!" a males' voice called out to them. It turned out to be Sonic's voice! Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze were all walking up to them in their swimsuits. "Talk about a feast for the eyes!" Sonic said blissfully upon seeing the bat and the rabbit. "Cream…" Shadow said. "Big Brother Shadow!" Maria exclaimed happily and bubbly. "Hey…" Shadow greeted.

Later…

All the other kids were playing with each other! Shadow and Rouge were playing with a beach ball, Amy was at the top of the waterslide and she had pushed Sonic down it! "Oh no!~" azure yelled out. As soon as he reached the bottom, Amy swiftly slid down on her stomach! Her giggles were just as bubbly as ever! Cream was sitting down at a table, eating a strawberry popsicle that Shadow had bought her, and Blaze was sitting and reading her book in a beach chair next to Cream's table. Blaze's swimsuit was a dark red one-piece swimsuit. "Shadow's little sister. You're not going swimming with them?" Blaze asked the rabbit. After swallowing another bite of her popsicle, Cream turned her head slightly towards the purple cat. "I'm not a fan of being in water." the rabbit responded. "What about you…?" Cream started to ask, but paused when she realized that she didn't know this girls' name. "I'm Blaze." she introduced herself, looking back down at her book. "Blaze?" Cream wondered. "Blaze." the purple cat repeated, "It's my real name." she added. "What about you, Blaze-senpai?" Cream asked. "I'm fine here. I only came to accompany them." the cat assured the rabbit. As she said this, Sonic and Amy joined in on Shadow and Rouge's game. However, Sonic missed the ball due to the fact that he lost his footing. "Sonic-senpai!" Amy called out.

"Accompany them?" Cream wondered. "My father owns this fitness center. In exchange for letting them in for free, your brother and the others are taking part in a focus group analysis of this facility." Blaze explained. "You just made a whole revelation like it was nothing, didn't you?" Cream asked the purple cat, "About your father owning this place." she added. "I wanted to collect as many opinions as possible, so I tried asking around, but I know very few people." Blaze explained as Shadow was still playing and laughing.

'So, that's why they're here…' Cream thought as she bit off another piece of her popsicle. However, she couldn't help but briefly think of last night when Shadow had his head pressed up against her chest. Blushing madly, Cream tried to get it out of her mind! *Chomp! Chomp! Chomp!* She quickly ate her popsicle, but it resulted in brain freeze! Groaning in pain of the ice cream headache, she squeezed her eyes closed, placed her fist to her forehead, and shivered. "Geez! What are you doing?!" Maria snapped at the rabbit, slamming her fists on the table, "You're wasting a perfect opportunity to play with our Big Brother!" she added. "I don't wanna lose my pareo while playing around." Cream explained, the popsicle stick still in her mouth, "Plus, I can't swim…" the orange-brunette added.

Now! What Cream thinks will happen!

Cream, Amy, Shadow, and Sonic were fighting each other with water guns! "Take that! And that!" Amy cried out, squirting water from the Nerf gun. Suddenly, one of the boys shot Cream's pareo with water, causing-and her bikini bottoms-to fall off! She was now exposed! "No!~" the rabbit cried out in shame, trying her best to cover up her area. "BOOYA!~" the boys screamed out in victory. Sonic had a bloody nose and was shooting water up in the air.

S-S-Snap back to reality!

"Something like that is bound to happen, anyway." Cream said. Now, Maria was getting really impatient with Cream! "Oh, come on! Look! The top-heavy woman is just getting all the glory!" the blonde angel remarked, pointing to Rouge.

Sonic had served the ball. "Rouge! All yours!" azure cried out. "Shad-kun!" the busty bat exclaimed out, serving the ball to Shadow. As she hit the ball, her breasts seemed to bounce as if in slow motion. "Kun… kun…!" (A/N: Because all that was in slow-motion in the anime!) Cream just frowned and didn't answer. "Why do you think I put all that hard work into that Little Sister Act?!" Maria asked, ticked off at Cream, "You need to take advantage of your position as a little sister at times like this!" she added, clenching her fists. "You're annoying me…" Cream groaned with the popsicle stick still in her mouth. That! Was! The! Last! Straw! "Fine! Then, I'll take over!" Maria growled, flying backwards, preparing to possess the rabbit. However, when she tried to fly into Cream's body, she just klunked against the side of the rabbit's face! Why couldn't she get in?! Trying again and again to find a way in, it was no use! "I'm not letting you in." Cream said firmly. "Geez! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Maria whined. "I can't even possess you!" the blonde angel whined even louder, flying in circles on her back, "A little sister who's this unmotivated, isn't cute at all, you know?!" she added in her whiniest voice ever, flying up into the sky, tears flying from her eyes. (A/N: Ugh! What a drama queen!)

Taking the popsicle stick out of her mouth and holding it in her hand, Cream leaned her face into her hand. Her face was full of another indescribable emotion at the word, "Little Sister". What is the true meaning of it? 'Little sister, huh?' the rabbit thought. 'Come to think of it, I've always referred to him as just "him", but… he calls me Cream, doesn't he?' Cream thought, closing her eyes halfway. "What we call each other, huh?" the orange-brunette whispered to herself. Blaze, somehow sensing Cream's aura, glanced at the rabbit for a brief second.

Meanwhile, in the pool, Sonic was being a little playful and backing up. "Hey! Hey! Come on!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed. Not seeing where he was going, he accidentally bumped into a girl on an orca whale floatie! "Oh, sorry!" Sonic apologized with a chuckle, turning around to see the girl. When he saw her, he gasped, and his emerald eyes dilated in shock! He saw a magenta hedgehog with hot pink rockstar-like hair, emerald green eyes, small breasts like Cream's, and she was wearing a cheetah patterned bikini. "Bro?" the magenta hedgehog girl wondered, "My stupid bro?!" she reworded. "Don't reword it!" Sonic snapped.

Shadow swam up to Sonic and the girl hedgehog. "Someone you know?" the ebony hedgehog asked. "My little sister…" Sonic growled in response.

"I invited her too…" Blaze said to Cream. "I see…" Cream responded.

Later, all the friends had gotten out of the pool so they could meet this little sister of Sonic's. "I'm Sonia the Hedgehog." she greeted to the older teens, (A/N: Original Character: Moa Torii) "Thanks for showing kindness to my stupid brother all the time." she added. "Wow! You're really cute!" Amy complimented. "Thank you!" Sonia thanked. "Is she really your little sister?" Shadow asked Sonic. "I wish she wasn't." azure groaned looking away. Sonia heard this and growled. "Well, I wish you wouldn't get into the same pool as me! You're polluting the water." the magenta hedgehog said back. "Hey! That's my line! Stupid! Ugly!" Sonic spat back. Upon hearing this, Sonia got angry and reacted. "Huh?! My grades are way better than yours, Bro!" she spat back. Both siblings growled and bared teeth at each other.

"Bro?" Cream wondered.

"Sunny! Come on over here!" a girls' voice called out. "Uh, just a second! I'll be right there!" Sonia called out. Sunny? Perhaps it was her nickname that her friends gave her. (A/N: In the anime, Moa's friends called her Mocchi) "Sunny? What? Who the hell is that?" Sonic asked to his friends. Sonia had heard this, and thought of some payback. "Alright, everyone. I have to go now, so, I'll leave my prematurely balding bro with you guys!" she said innocently with a smile. Sonic's face turned blank and his mouth gaped. There was a long period of silence amongst the older teenagers upon hearing that he was balding. When Sonia walked away with her floatie, all the others went "ooh". "Don't react like that!" Sonic snapped, "I'm not balding! I'm not balding! Not balding! Not balding!" he kept on repeating and repeating. As he was yelling how he wasn't balding, Sonia just looked back and glared at her panicking brother. "Idiot." the female hedgehog murmured.

As she walked away, Maria and Cream both stared at her. "You know, that little sister of his is quite the character." the blonde angel commented, "Well, with a brother like that, I guess her attitude is understandable." she added. Cream heard her, but she was still deep in thought about what she called him. "She calls him: Bro…" the rabbit murmured. (A/N: In other words, in the anime she called him Bro, or in Japanese: Onii. Remember: Onii-chan: Big Brother, Onee-chan: Big Sister, Onii: Bro, etc.)

"She was really cute, wasn't she?" Rouge inquired to Shadow with a smile. "Y-yeah…" ebony replied with a smile. Upon seeing the two older teenagers smile at each other, Cream glared sourly at them. However, she immediately noticed that she was feeling that feeling whenever she saw Rouge and Shadow together. Placing a hand to her heart, she couldn't help but wonder if it was… jealousy… Nah, it couldn't be! Could it? Well, either way, it was time to resume the game of volleyball! After getting back into the water, the teens had decided to start serving the ball. First, Sonic served to Shadow, and Shadow served to Amy. Glancing his ruby red orbs over at Cream, Shadow noticed that she was acting just how she always had. 'I guess she's the moody Cream now, huh?' ebony thought. Suddenly, Shadow's eyes were laid upon… Maria?! He saw her! He saw that she was talking to Cream, and thought that maybe she was her friend. However, there was something… somewhat familiar about her. 'Isn't that the girl from…?' he wondered in his mind.

"Oh! Look out!" Rouge warned, accidentally bumping into Shadow! Unfortunately, when she bumped into him, both teenagers fell under the water! Both Cream and Maria gasped! Underneath the water, Rouge had fallen on top of Shadow, and her breasts were pressed up against his face! 'This is…!' he thought in shame, his eyes shrunken in embarrassment!

Up above the water, they all saw bubbles rising up from below. "Is he… drowni-?" Maria started to ask, but paused when she saw Cream running towards the pool! What the heck was she doing?! "Cream?!" Maria exclaimed upon seeing the rabbit jump into the pool! She was going to try and save them! However, at that same moment both Shadow and Rouge popped up from under the water! "Shad-kun! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the busty bat asked the ebony hedgehog, putting her hands on his fluffy white chest fur. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Shadow assured her with a blush.

"Cream!" Amy shrieked. Rouge and Shadow looked over to see that Cream was trembling! "Senpai! This is bad!" Amy exclaimed. Cream had hurt herself just jumping in like that! "Are you okay, Cream-chan?!" Sonic asked the shaking rabbit. "You idiot!" Shadow growled, pulling himself out of the water. Walking over to the side of the pool where Cream was, Shadow picked up the rabbit under her arms and pulled her out of the water! Now, he was carrying her bridal style! "I'm taking her to the infirmary!" Shadow announced. So, he ran off with the rabbit in his arms! Cream was freaking out! This was really embarrassing for her! "I'm fine! Really, I'm fine! Put me down!" the orange-brunette continued to scream, but Shadow just kept running. Suddenly, her pareo fell off! Unfortunately, Cream didn't notice…

The rest of the teens were still standing in the pool with awestruck expressions glued to their faces! "Wow… she looks like a captured seal…" Sonic whispered. "Aw! But isn't nice the way Shadow-senpai is carrying her?" Amy asked in a mushy-gushy voice, folding her hands together all flirty-like. "Then, why don't I carry you?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog, reaching for her slowly. "I don't need carrying. Get the hell away from me." Amy replied, smacking Sonic in the face. "Ow…" azure said with a small chuckle.

"My, my, what a noisy group…" Blaze said in a tsk, tsk voice.

"Mama! Panties! Panties!" a small, green duck child sang out. He had some cinnamon brown bikini bottoms in his hand and was running towards his mom with them. Looking up at the child, she recognized the bottoms as… Cream's! They must've fallen off! Turning her head, Blazes' glasses golden-amber eyes laid upon Cream's pareo. Uh-oh! Now she didn't have her bottoms, or her pareo!

'This is…!' Blaze thought, looking down at her book.

Meanwhile… With Cream and Shadow…

Shadow was still holding Cream-who was still oblivious to the fact that her bikini bottoms and her pareo were not on her anymore-bridal style and carrying her down the hall. Cream had calmed down, but she still had a blush across her face. "Jeez, what were you thinking?" Shadow asked, "Jumping in the pool all of a sudden like that!" he added. "I thought you were both going to drown." Cream explained in a weary voice. "We weren't going to drown!" Shadow assured, "Besides, what could you do if you hurt yourself?" he asked. "T-that's not it! I'm not hurt!" Cream exclaimed in a whisper, "My leg is cramped!" the rabbit stated out. "Oh! Here, I'll set you down." Shadow offered, doing just that. Setting Cream down on the side of the wall, Shadow knelt down beside his step-sister. Cream decided to lay her legs straight, so she did. "If it's just a cramp, then it should be fine in…" Shadow started to explain, but paused and blushed when he looked down and saw… Cream saw his blush and that he was staring, and she too looked down to see what he was staring at. And when she did, she only now saw that she didn't have any bottoms on! Covering up her crotch with her hands and blushing madly, she could've sworn that she could die of embarrassment!

'W-W-WHY?!~' Cream thought in embarrassment. 'I'm down to only the chastity belt?!' the orange-brunette asked in her mind in shocked. "And, he saw it!' she thought with a shiver. Shadow tried to look away, but couldn't forget what he saw! Cream glared at him.

Suddenly, they both heard voices! They sounded like they were coming from around the corner of the hall, and they were! Two teenage girls were coming their way! A magenta echidna with shoulder-length dreadlocks, hot pink hair, dark violet eyes, wearing a light blue bikini. And another echidna, but this one was tomato orange with her dreadlocks pulled over to the right side, a black headpiece with a glowing pink symbol on it, lilac coloured eyes, and she was wearing a yellow bikini. (A/N: Yes, these two are Julie-Su and Shade)

"So, anyway, Lien-Da was so hilarious yesterday! She painted her fingernails with superglue, thinking it was nail polish!" Julie-Su laughed. "What?! Who mixes those up?" Shade wondered with a laugh.

As they were talking, Cream was freaking out majorly! What if they saw the chastity belt? It's bad enough that Shadow saw it, but what if these strangers saw it?! 'P-people?!' Cream stuttered in her mind, 'I don't have anything to hide this with!' What could poor, little, suffering Cream do? 'What should I do?!' she wondered in her mind, 'NO!' the rabbit cried out in her mind, closing her eyes as tight as possible. Her eyes had tears in them. Shadow sensed Cream's distress, and came up with an idea to help her. However, he knew Cream would most likely be cross with him about it. But it was either being seen by people, or having to put up with Cream's sore side about this. … Sore side it is! "Cream!" Shadow started, grabbing the rabbit's arm. Cream looked up at Shadow. "I'm sorry!" ebony exclaimed. So, he leaned closer to her face.

"And then she…!" Julie-Su started to say, but halted in her tracks and in her words when she saw… Cream and Shadow kissing?! "No way! There's a couple making out in here!" the magenta echidna girl exclaimed with a blush on her face. "Unbelievable! There should think about where they are!" Shade added in. "Let's get out of here!" Julie-Su commanded, running down the hall, Shade following suit.

Actually, Shadow was just inches away from Cream's lips so it looked like they were kissing. And her legs were spread apart so they were on either side of Shadow's hips. (A/N: Insert sexy saxophone music from the show here) Maria had been observing closely from behind Shadow, and she was impressed with the strategy he was using. "Ah, I see. Pretending to be a couple to hide the chastity belt!" Maria said in an impressed voice, rubbing her hand on her chin, "Great work, Big Brother!" she added. "W-wait! No fair! Switch with me!" Maria commanded in jealousy. "T-that's not the problem here!" Cream replied in pain, "My leg… it hurts!" she added with a flinch. It seems like her legs fell asleep while they were spread and her cramped leg was hurt after it fell asleep. It's a double uncomfortable feeling. "I-it hurts!" Cream stuttered in pain. "Oh, sorry…" Shadow apologized, moving away from Cream slightly. Both Shadow and Cream had widespread blushes across their faces. Shadow was panting. 'Oh no! Not at a time like this!' Cream thought with an uncomfortable feeling inside of her, 'My body feels hot…' she thought, squirming around a little.

"Uh, Cream?" Shadow spoke up making the rabbit open up her eyes and look up at her stepbrother. "You might not like this, but…" ebony explained, but paused when all of a sudden… Shadow started… to pull down his swim trunks?! Cream gasped in shock! 'No way?!' the orange-brunette thought in disbelief. As he continued to pull them down, it was like slow-motion! Shadow wasn't going to… do that?! Was he?! No, he couldn't! He mustn't! "NO!~" *Fill* The chastity belt filled up a little more.

Later…

Amy was sitting on a table waiting for Cream and Shadow to get back, when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw her friend had returned, only, she was wearing Shadow's swim trunks! "Ah, Cream! You're back!" Amy cheered happily, "I was worried about you when I saw that your bottoms had fallen off." she added. "Oh, but it looks like you borrowed your brother's, huh?" the pink hedgehog asked. "Yeah…" Cream replied wearily. "Wait, does that… Does that mean that Shadow-senpai is…?!" Amy asked, standing up swiftly looking for Shadow. Was he naked somewhere?! However, she suddenly saw Shadow standing not too far away, talking to Sonic. And, he was wearing a second swimsuit! (A/N: It was like what boys in the swim team wear when they're swimming) "Huh? He appears to have on some…" Amy commented, but then paused.

"So, why do you where a second swimsuit under your existing one?" Sonic inquired to his friend. "Well, don't you feel kind of uncomfortable with just the trunks?" ebony inquired to azure. "Nah, I'm good with them." Sonic replied, "And, you were just bragging in there?" he asked. Shadow didn't answer, he was still deep in thought about what he had seen. What had he seen? 'She was wearing those...' ebony thought, glancing over at Cream who was now sitting with Amy at the table, '...scary panties...' he added to his thoughts as he glanced down at Cream's abdomen which was now covered by Shadow's crimson red swim trunks. "More importantly," Sonic began, "does that mean you saw Cream-chan's…?" he asked in a hint-hint voice, nudging Shadow's arm. "Shut up!" the ebony hedgehog snapped, smacking Sonic's back, leaving a red hand mark. Sonic yowled in pain!

The next day…

It was snowing out, and inside Cream's room it was empty. Cream and Maria were in the space between times, and they were now closer to the gate! Cream was as always, sitting on the top step, while Maria was floating above her. "We built a lot of steps, didn't we?" the blonde angel asked happily with a giggle, "We're a lot closer to the gate, now!" she added. "That's not the issue here!" Cream snapped, "What am I going to do?!" she asked in a worried voice. She was still upset at the fact that now Shadow knows that she was wearing a freaking chastity belt! "He totally saw the chastity belt!" Cream remarked. Maria gasped and shifted her ocean blue eyes back at Cream. "Hm… It'll all work out somehow, right?" the hedgehog girl tried to assure her, putting a thumb to her chin. "It definitely won't!~" Cream whined in response. Whatever could poor, innocent, helpless, little Cream do?

Later…

*Zip, Fall* Cream was sitting on a bed, and had just unzipped her skirt so it fell off of her waist. Her chastity belt was now exposed… "Big Brother… Look here." the rabbit commanded in a whisper, pointing to her crotch that was covered by the belt. "Come on…" she tried again, "...Right here… closer..." she added with a blush that spread across her face. (A/N: Readers: What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?! Me: Just watch…)

Suddenly, Rouge's face came in front of Cream! "Shad-kun?" she asked. "GAH!~" Shadow reacted, his face all red! So, it turns out that Shadow was fantasizing! Well, ever since yesterday when Shadow saw the chastity belt, he couldn't get it out of his head no matter what! *Silence…*

"What's wrong?" Rouge inquired to Shadow. "Oh, Rouge-nee?" ebony wondered wearily, "You startled me." he added. "You were spacing out." Rouge stated out as she stood up straighter. "I was just thinking of something." Shadow explained with a sigh. "Oh, did you need something, Rouge-nee?" ebony asked with a sigh. "Oh, right." the busty bat said as if she just remembered something. Reaching behind her back, she pulled out a small tan gift bag and set it on Shadow's desk. "Something I forgot?" the ebony and crimson male asked. "Yeah." Rouge replied with a small nod.

Curious, Shadow reached into the bag and pulled out... panties?! Yes, panties. They were Cream's cinnamon brown bikini bottoms. "Oh! If it isn't Rouge-senpai!" a boy voice called out. Raising their heads, Shadow and Rouge saw Sonic walking towards them with his usual dorky smile on his face. "Man, yesterday was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" azure asked in memory of yesterday at the pool. Looking down at Shadow, his emerald eyes laid upon the bikini bottoms in the ebony hedgehog's hand. "That's… Cream-chan's, isn't it?!" Sonic asked in shock. "Have you been keeping that since-?!" azure started to ask, "As if I'd ever do that!" Shadow snapped, elbowing the azure hedgehog in the gut! Sonic tumbled backwards slightly.

"Anyway," Shadow began, "why did you bring this to me?" he asked Rouge. "You should've brought this straight to Cream." ebony said. "I thought about doing that, but she's out sick today." Rouge explained, placing her index finger to her chin and resting her elbow on her hand. Shadow gasped slightly. "So, I figured it'd be best if I left it with you." Rouge added. "Well, that makes sense, but…" Shadow agreed, but then paused. "Take good care of her." Rouge commanded, "Later." she added, walking away. "Y-yeah." Shadow stammered.

Sonic was still in pain from when Shadow elbowed him in the gut and was making noises of pain while holding his gut. 'Her bikini bottoms, huh?' Shadow thought. Blaze was eyeing Shadow. 'Why was she wearing those scary panties even under her swimsuit?' ebony wondered in his mind, thinking of yesterday when she got all embarrassed and covered herself up. 'What was that?' Shadow asked himself in his head, 'Is she actually into that kind of thing?' he looked down at the bikini bottoms. 'No, no, no!' Shadow thought, shaking his head rapidly, 'There's no way that's true!' he added to his thoughts with a blush. He sighed. 'This isn't good.' he thought with the sigh. 'Cream has been all I can think of since yesterday.' Shadow thought, wiping the sweat off the side of his forehead with the swimsuit bottoms. 'There's just so much going on with her.' ebony thought with a light blush, 'Her split personalities, and wearing those scary panties… What's with that?' he added to his thoughts. Shadow was thinking about all the times Cream had acted differently. Moody, Happy, Moody, Happy, and then Moody again! 'What if she's doing it all on purpose?' Shadow wondered, 'What if the split personalities are just an act… and she's trying to get my attention?' he thought. 'Wouldn't that mean she wears those scary panties...to try to appeal to me?' Shadow suggested.

Back in the fantasy…

Cream had her skirt back on and she was sitting on the bed. Her face had a widespread blush on it. "Th-the only person allowed to take this off is you, Big Brother…" the flustered rabbit whispered, lifting up her skirt revealing the chastity belt. "So…" Cream began as she unbuttoned her white undershirt, revealing some of her breasts and her belly, "Big Brother… Warm me up…" the cream-coloured rabbit whispered, leaning in closer to his face for a kiss.

Out of the fantasy…

'Wait! I'm thinking like a total scumbag!' Shadow snapped out it! 'She is… my… little sister!' he syllabalized, smacking himself in the face with the swimsuit bottoms. "Hedgehog." a monotone voice said, making Shadow snap out of his daze. He looked over at Blaze. "I have no intention of complaining about your fetishes, but please restrict such displays to your own home." the purple spectacled teen said, closing her green book.

"Those are panties, aren't they?" a red-headed chipmunk whispered. "Shadow's a creep." a black haired lynx murmured back. (A/N: In other words, Sally Acorn, and Nicole) On and on the murmurs came. Shadow looked down at the bikini bottoms. "Huh?" Shadow wondered.

The next day in the evening… In Cream's Room…

It was cold and snowy out, but Cream was in her cozy, dark room. However, she wasn't feeling very well. She might've actually had a slight fever, but it wasn't that that was making her feel bad. She was still upset at the fact that Shadow had seen the chastity belt. "This is bad…" Cream whimpered. "He definitely saw it. He was acting all distant this morning too." the cream-coloured rabbit whimpered again.

Flashback... Earlier that morning…

Shadow was heading out, but decided to check on Cream. "Anyway, make sure to keep yourself warm." Shadow commanded, "Warm, you hear?" he asked looking upwards with a slight blush on his face. He was still a little embarrassed about the fact that he saw Cream wearing a chastity belt.

End of Flashback…

"But Big Brother didn't say anything to you about it, did he?" Maria asked. Maria was sitting on Cream's bedside, and still acting all carefree. "But I bet he thinks I'm a weirdo!" Cream whined, "No other girls wear underwear like this!" she added, pulling the covers over her head. "Well, that's true, but…" Maria said with a nervous smile. "In fact, I've been through nothing but disasters ever since I met you!" Cream remarked, sitting up slightly and pulling her head out from under the covers. ""Disasters? Don't you feel lucky that you can be lovey-dovey with Big Brother Shadow?" Maria asked. "How am I lucky?!" Cream asked angrily, swiftly sitting up. "I was seen in this! I wet myself! I could just die of embarrassment!" the rabbit ranted on. "Well, it's better than actually being dead like me, right?" Maria asked with a wink and a smile.

Cream had had enough of this! Shooting up from her bed, Cream stomped over to her desk. "Cream?" Maria wondered, her eyes and head following Cream's movements. Cream picked up her black scissors from the desktop and lifted them high above her head!

Meanwhile… with Shadow at the Convenience Store…

"Mommy! It's really cold out today!" Charmy sang to his mother. "Are you okay?" the little bee's mother asked her child. "Yeah! I'm fine!" he replied happily. Shadow saw some strawberries and decided to buy them.

Later…

Shadow opened up the front door and then closed it behind him. "I'm home!" he called, placing his wet umbrella in the umbrella holder. Turning the light on and tossing his coat on the couch, the ebony hedgehog had decided to make Cream some homemade chicken noodle soup. (A/N: In the anime, Yuya made Mitsuki porridge)

Meanwhile… In Cream's Room…

Cream pulled down her pajama pants slightly, opened up the scissors, and threatened to cut off the chastity belt! Her hands were shaking and trembling and she had tears in her eyes. Maria had now moved closer to Cream so she was now behind her. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Maria exclaimed. "Stop that, Cream!" the blonde angel commanded. "Shut up!" the orange-brunette snapped, shaking her head back and forth rapidly. "I've had enough of this!" Cream declared, "If I get rid of this, I can have a normal life again!" Cream was trembling. "Y-you can't do it!" Maria protested, "Not with scissors!" "Shut up! Shut up!" Cream retorted back, shaking her head again. Now her tears were overflowing! They were overflowing so much they were falling from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks, falling onto the metal part of the scissors, and then falling to the ground. "Wh-what am I going to do?! *snf!* He saw me in this!" Cream sobbed and sniffled. "You could just tell him it's just some strange family tradition…" Maria suggested. "What kind of tradition is that?!" Cream retorted. "And, anyway… I hate it…" the cream-coloured rabbit trembled, "I hate being at the mercy of this thing." she added. "And I hate being caught up in your twisted circumstances!" Cream snapped, turning around towards Maria angrily. Maria gasped and her ocean blue eyes shrunk. She was extremely hurt. She knew that this was all tough for her, but… "But… But… I didn't have a choice…" Maria whispered sadly, hanging her head in hurt. "Even I…" the blonde angel started to say, but suddenly noticed Cream was swaying warily. Suddenly, Cream collapsed! "Cream?!" Maria gasped. Cream's eyes were closed and she was curled up in feeble position. "Hey, Cream! Say something!" Maria shouted, kneeling down in front of the unconscious rabbit. Turning her head towards the chastity belt, she gasped upon seeing the heart gauge. "What's this?" the blonde hedgehog girl wondered, "It's all cloudy." she added. It was true, the liquid in the heart was darker. Slowly bringing her fingers towards the heart gauge, she touched it. However, when she touched it… "It's hot! She's-!" Maria gasped, pulling her fingers away. "Cream! Hey, Cream! Hang in there!" the hedgehog angel shouted, shaking Cream who still remained unconscious!

Meanwhile… with Shadow…

Shadow had a tray with the soup and a spoon on it. He was bringing it up to Cream, unaware of what was taking place in her room. 'Maybe it would be best just to talk to her about it.' Shadow thought as he finally reached Cream's door. "Cream, how are you feeling?" the ebony hedgehog called, "I made some soup. Do you feel like eating?" he asked. There was silence, until… he heard moaning! Upon hearing the moans, Shadow got a blush on his face, and rapidly backed away from the door! "W-w-w-What is this?!" ebony stuttered. Walking up to the door slowly, Shadow placed an ear to the door and listened to the moans. 'Could Cream be?' he asked himself in his mind.

'N-no! I shouldn't be eavesdropping like this!' Shadow thought, flinching. He slowly started to walk away. "Help… anyone.. it hurts…" a weary Cream called out in a pained voice. Shadow heard this and turned around. "Help… me…" the rabbit's voice called again. "CREAM!" Shadow exclaimed, dropping the soup and bursting into Cream's room! "What happened?!" Shadow asked. Shadow saw Cream laying on the floor! (A/N: Text Box time again!)

Cream holds her crotch in agony as she trembles… (Pain Level: 40%)

At first glance, she looks like she is pleasuring herself... (Pain Level: 90%)

"No…"

She's breathing hard, her face is flushed, and tears and sweat stream down her face... (Pain Level: 100%)

'Maybe… I shouldn't have come in here?' Shadow thought in embarrassment, slowly backing away. *Cough! Cough!* Cream coughed in pain and agony! 'Wait, am I an idiot?!' Shadow scolded himself, 'This isn't the time to be thinking like that!' Shadow rushed to Cream and knelt beside her. "Cream!" the ebony and crimson male shouted, placing a hand to Cream's shoulder. "Ow! You're burning up!" Shadow exclaimed. "C'mon! We need to get you back into… bed…" Shadow started to say, but halted when he saw the chastity belt! "Th-those scary panties?!" ebony whispered in shock.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his cheek! "Big Brother…" Maria-in Cream's body-moaned out. Bringing her body upwards, and her face closer to Shadow's, she tried to kiss him. "Hey, wait…" Shadow tried reasoning with Maria. Pulling away from Cream, Shadow blushed. "Cream… Stop-!" he tried again, but Maria kept processing onwards. Taking Shadow to the ground while keeping her face close to his, she crawled on top of him. (A/N: More Text Boxes!)

Cream straddles Shadow as he freezes... (Satisfaction Level: 10%)

Shadow writhes as she licks his ear... (Satisfaction Level: 70%)

"Big… Brother… Shadow…" Maria whispers as she sits up slowly and carefully, "Stay…" Suddenly, Cream's image started to fade into Maria! "...here and…" it faded more, "...do me…" she finished. Now, Maria was fully revealed in front of Shadow. "Wh-who are you?!" Shadow asked upon seeing Maria. What was going to happen to Shadow?

To be continued…

* * *

Done! This was actually one of my favourite episodes!

Shadow: Are you trying to torture me with this sexual stuff?

No… I'm just going along with the story with the casting roles I gave.

Shadow: Okay…


	7. Episode 6: Oh! A ghost

Episode 6: Oh! A ghost

Still staring up at the blushing and sweating Maria, Shadow the Hedgehog was left in awe. Maria had possessed Cream and made some sexual moves towards Shadow in order to get her away from the depths of Hell. Maria was panting lightly, when she suddenly moved her hand down Shadow's torso and then away from him. "Hey, hold on…" Shadow whispered to the blonde girl, "What are you doing?" he asked, placing his hands on Maria's legs gingerly. Leaning forward slightly, the flustered Maria suddenly felt dizzy. Closing her big sparkling blue eyes, she swayed slightly before collapsing on top of Shadow; she wrapped her arms around his neck. *Fill* The gauge was now filled up past the keyhole part.

Uncovering his eyes, Shadow now saw Cream was on top of him! She had just regained consciousness, and was blushing. "Huh?" Shadow wondered with his mouth gaped. How did Cream get there, and what happened to Maria? "Y-you idiot! You idiot!" Cream exclaimed, sitting up with tears in her eyes. "What are you doing?!" the rabbit snapped, throwing a pillow at Shadow's face. "Hey, that's my line." the ebony and crimson male protested, making a fist, "What were you doing all of a sudden-?" he started to asked in an angry voice, but stopped upon seeing Cream's shaking body and sad face. "I wasn't!" the rabbit whispered, "That… wasn't… me…" she added, closing her eyes and making tears stream down her face.

Shadow wasn't quite sure that he understood, but he somehow sensed Cream's distress that lied deep within her troubled heart heart. Still, he couldn't help but wonder… "Where did that other girl go?" the ebony hedgehog wondered.

Suddenly, Shadow heard Cream coughing! Turning his head towards the rabbit, he saw that she had both her hands in front of her mouth and her eyes closed. "It wasn't me…" the petite rabbit whimpered out again, "Maria was…" she started to say, but suddenly, she collapsed! He collapse made her curtains open slightly, letting the moonlight shine in on her dark room. "Woah, hey!" Shadow exclaimed upon seeing her faint. "You have a fever, so go to bed and get some re-!" Shadow started to command, but halted when he saw Cream's butt again. Her pajama pants and panties were still pulled down slightly, so he could see a little bit in between her butt!

Nevertheless, Shadow moved closer to Cream and tried to find a way to pick up Cream without touching her butt. "You've got a fever, so get some rest." ebony rephrased. Shadow picked her up by her shoulders. "I know you're hot, but you should still wear pajamas…" ebony said. Cream's eyes opened up halfway, she looked at her stepbrother. Suddenly, she cuddled up close to Shadow's chest. Shadow's fur was spiked in fear, his mouth was wide open, his ruby red eyes were shrunk, and he was speechless! "Mom…" Cream whispered, making Shadow calm down a little. Looking down at the quivering rabbit, he saw that her eyes were now closed. "...it hurts... Mom…" Cream sobbed.

Shadow sensed Cream's heartbreak, and knew what to do. Resting his head on top of Cream's, he held her arm in his hand, and stroked her hair gently. The two step siblings were now in a little bit of an embrace. Suddenly, Cream coughed, startling Shadow! "A-anyway, Cream!" ebony started, pulled Cream away from him, "Put some clothes on and get some rest. Also, take some medicine for your cold." he commanded.

Soon, Cream was back in bed and was sleeping peacefully. Shadow took one last look at the sleeping rabbit before closing the door.

The next day…

It had stopped snowing, but there was plenty of it on the ground for people to shovel. Meanwhile, in Cream's room, a happy, blushing Maria was rejoicing in the events that took place last night. "Thank goodness!" the blonde angel sang out, "The colour's back in the heart gauge! I was worried there for a second!" she added. Cream pulled her pants back up and sighed out. Cream still had a fever, so she was still at home. Right now, she was sitting upwards in her bed hanging her head. "Good grief! You nearly fell into the depths of Hell back there!" Maria explained, pointing to Cream. "But… Oh!" Maria squealed, placing her hands on her cheeks, "We got so close to each other! I let the momentum take over and said such daring things!" Maria was blushing and her hands were in fists. "Though, I guess jumping on top of him without warning was a bit shameful." the yellow hedgehog girl said. Cream didn't listen, she just laid back down and pulled the covers over herself. "Oh!~ That was so embarrassing!" Maria whined playfully, swaying her head back and forth all mushy-like. "Hey, Cream?" Maria asked, turning her head towards the rabbit. She saw that she was laying down now. "You're not even listening." the blonde angel groaned.

Maria laid down on the bed next to Cream, facing her. "You've been out of it for a while now." she remarked, "Isn't your fever down already?" she asked. Cream didn't answer. She just had her signature glare on her face. Not wanting to look at Maria, Cream turned over and closed her eyes. Maria brought herself up and plopped her head on Cream's side. "What? You're still mad?" she asked. "I'm done!" Cream snapped. "He thinks I'm crazy now for sure." the orange-brunette whined, "I can't even hide the chastity belt from him anymore…" she added, pulling the covers up closer to her face. "Only a pervert would go after someone while wearing one of these things…" Cream said in voice that sounded like she was about to cry. Maria frowned.

Later, Cream had gotten to sleep and Maria was still sitting on her bed. Her knees were hugged up to her chest. Maria knew that Cream was falling in love with Shadow, but she wasn't mad about that. Cream didn't think that she was falling in love with him because she was indenial. So, Maria decided to make both of their hearts throb for him and it was working. (A/N: A little spoiler here! In episode 8, we discover something about Cream and Maria's hearts. I won't tell you what it is yet, you'll just have to wait and see!) However, Cream's emotions told Maria something very crucial. "I guess she's reached her limit." Maria whispered, looking at the sleeping rabbit girl, "At this rate, Cream's body will give out before I can reach the Gate of Heaven…" she added sadly. Maria remembered back before all of this happened…

Flashback…

After the death of Maria, the poor little blonde hedgehog girl was left sitting in mid-air on a giant cement block; sleeping. She had a school uniform on before she had the blue dress, and she was cut up and bruised like she was hit by a truck. "Well… girl…" a deep male voice began. "Will you stop here and simply wait to fade away?" the voice asked, "Or will you build up your wishes and continue toward the gate?" Maria awoke and turned her sleepy head up towards the faraway light where the gate was. "You decide." the voice whispered. Maria reached her shaking bruised hand outwards towards the blinding light. "I…" the bruised blonde girl said weakly.

End of Flashback…

Maria gripped her fists. "But… There was nothing I could do…" she whispered.

Meanwhile… With Shadow and Rouge…

Rouge was looking at cakes in the cake store. She was trying to figure out what kinds to buy. She didn't know what kind of cake Cream liked, and it kind of bugged her so she had an angry face. "Shad-kun, what kind of cake does Cream-chan like?" the ivory bat questioned the ebony hedgehog. Shadow didn't appear to be listening to Rouge. He was just tilting his head and keeping his ruby red orbs the way his head was tilted. "I guess any kind would be fine." Shadow replied blankly. Rouge stared up at Shadow. "Come on!" the busty bat exclaimed, standing up, "Put some more thought into it." she added. "Huh?" Shadow wondered. "She's your little sister, right?" Rouge asked. "She is, isn't she?" Shadow asked, looking up at the ceiling. shadow knew that she was his little sister, but he barely knew anything about her! "Jeez! I'll pick one, then." Rouge groaned. "Shad-kun, you like chocolate, right?" Rouge asked, turning around to face the cashier. Shadow didn't answer, even though he heard. "Excuse me! One chocolate cake and one shortcake, please." Rouge said to the cashier. "Coming right up!" the cashier replied. As she said this, Shadow was deep in thought about what Rouge had said. 'Yeah, but...' ebony thought, still looking upwards, 'She was a stranger until recently, so I don't know what she likes.' he added. 'I don't even… know what she's thinking...' Shadow thought, looking down. He thought back to last night when she cuddled up to him.

 _"Mom…"_

Shadow didn't know why she had said mom, but… "Come on," a voice sounded out, breaking the ebony hedgehog out of his daze, "Let's go." It was Rouge. She got the cake and it was in a shopping bag.

Later…

"Hey…" Shadow started out as they were heading back. "Hm?" Rouge asked. "When someone's living conditions change, can their personality change too?" Shadow wondered. Rouge was a little surprised at this. "What's this about all of a sudden?" Rouge asked the ebony male. "Cr-" Shadow started to say, but paused, "Rouge-nee, you're totally different from how you were before you moved away." he reworded, "I just wondered why." he added. "Oh?~ Did you prefer the old me?" Rouge asked playfully with a smirk. (A/N: This is where while they're walking, in the background, giant younger versions of Yuya and Yukina run in the background. Watch the show, you'll understand it better) _"Shadow!~"_ a younger Rouge called out, chasing after the poor ebony hedgehog with a kendo sword. _"She's gonna kill me!"_ the young Shadow cried out. S-S-Snap back to reality! "No, you're much better now." Shadow replied.

"But, one of my friends…" Shadow began, "...used to be really cheerful, but now she's silent all of a sudden." he finished. "So, it made me think about stuff…" Rouge thought hard about it. "Well, her environment… Or rather everything around her may be influencing her. Finding new friends and someone you love… The stress of something bad happening… Little things like that can cause a person to change. That's how girls are." Rouge explained. "Hm…" Shadow wondered, "So that's how things work, huh?" (A/N: Rouge is right. That's how most girls are) "You haven't changed a bit since you were little, have you?" Rouge questioned ebony.

Now! Shadow's thoughts! 'So in other words, getting new family members would fall into that category, wouldn't it?' 'Huh? So, I'm the cause?!' 'No, that alone isn't enough to explain those scary panties of hers.' 'There must've been something more conclusive...' Thinking hard for a moment, Shadow had an idea of what it was! 'I know! The way Vanilla-san raised her!'

Suggestion!

Vanilla looked down at the young Cream. "Listen to me, Cream!" she commanded to her daughter, "You must protect your chastity until marriage!" Cream nodded once sharply. "You will be required to wear this at all times!" Vanilla commanded, handing out the chastity belt. Cream nodded understandingly.

S-S-Snap back to reality!

'That would make sense.' Shadow looked all around at the children and their parents on their balconies. 'No, that would just be weird.' Ebony hung his head. Up ahead, two girls were on a collision with Shadow and Rouge. A yellow half-robotic half-normal bunnie with honey blonde hair, and green eyes. Also, a yellow cat with black hair up in a ponytail, little cosplay angel wings, and brown eyes. (A/N: Bunnie and Honey) "Want to go get some crepes?" Bunnie asked. "Sure!" Honey replied. Upon seeing the two friends, Shadow thought: 'Friends! That girl! The one I see with Cream from time to time… Rather, who shows up out of nowhere… She left suddenly yesterday, but… She's probably Cream's friend. Was she there to visit when she was sick?' Shadow turned his head to look at the passing friends. 'Without turning the lights on? What was she doing in that dark room?' Suddenly, Shadow remembered something about Maria when he saw her! She had wings on her back! 'Oh, yeah… That girl had wings, didn't she? Was she doing that "cosplay" thing that's so popular lately? When Cream had a fever? And dressed like that…?' Putting the puzzle pieces together, slowly and carefully… Finally, he came to a conclusion! 'I-I GET IT! Cream and that girl must be a lesbian cosplay couple!' Shadow thought with a blush, looking back at the walking friends.. 'It all fits now!' ebony thought as he pictured Cream in an erotic cosplay outfit. 'Those scary panties are part of her cosplay!'

"Hey, Shad-kun?" a female's voice said, breaking Shadow out of his daze. It was Rouge. "Huh? What?" Shadow asked. "Who do you think influenced me to change the way I was before?" Rouge asked. "Huh? Who?" Shadow repeated back. Shadow didn't quite know the answer to that. Suddenly, he saw a man at his house. "Um, did you have business with our family?" Shadow called out to the man. "Oh, are you Shadow-san?" the man asked back, "You have a delivery." he added. "Thank you, I'll be right there." the crimson-eyed hedgehog called back. Shadow walked in front of Rouge. "Thanks Rouge-nee," ebony thanked her, "For all your advice." he finished, taking the cake bag from her. Rouge looked as if she wanted to say something to Shadow, but she couldn't. "See you tomorrow!" Shadow bid farewell to his friend. Walking away towards his house, Rouge had a sad look on her face. She might've had feelings for Shadow…

Later… With Shadow…

The delivery was a package. "From Dad?" Shadow wondered, "Another strange souvenir, I bet." he added. He started to remove his shoes. Suddenly, he heard the living room door open. Looking up, Shadow saw Cream standing in the doorway. "Cream?" Shadow wondered. Cream walked out of the doorway. "Welcome back, Big Brother Shadow." the orange-brunette greeted. "I'm home. Is it okay for you to be up?" ebony inquired to the rabbit. "This is from Rouge-nee…" Shadow said, holding the cake bag up. Cream didn't answer, she just walked closer up to Shadow. She got close enough to Shadow and cuddled up to him! Shadow twitched slightly, but didn't stop her; his crimson red eyes were shaking. Cream looked up at her stepbrother. "There's something I need to tell you." the cream-coloured rabbit whispered.

Later...With Shadow up in his Room…

Shadow was sitting at his computer desk, tapping his foot, and reading a comic. Cream had said that she wanted to tell him something, but whatever could it be? Shadow pulled the comic closer to his face, spun back and forth in his computer chair a few times, then closed the comic and put it down on his computer desk. Then, he picked up his iPhone 5 and played "Candy Crush Saga" on it. He thought about what Cream had said to him earlier.

Flashback…

"There's something I need to tell you." Cream whispered. "And… I'd like to take a bath before we talk, but…" Cream started to say, but paused to think about something. "Sure… but, a bath?" Shadow asked. "I haven't taken one since I've been stuck in bed… So, it would embarrassing like this…" Cream replied. "But, you don't need one." Shadow commented. Cream got a little angry. "Besides, you're still sick…" Shadow started to say, "We need to take one!" Cream snapped, "Anyway, big brother, just go take a bath!"

Later… In the Bath with Shadow…

'Why me too? What on earth is going on?' Shadow thought to himself as he washed his legs.

End of Flashback…

Shadow was just fed up with all of this! "AAAH!~ I just don't get it!" he growled aloud in frustration, spinning his computer chair around, and kneeling on his bed. 'What is it? What could she wanna talk about?' he asked himself as he slinked onto his bed. 'She acted like it was a big deal, and she seemed restless about it...' Shadow thought as he remembered how her facial expressions were. "Is it something important?" Shadow wondered. "Don't tell me it's about…" Shadow started to ask himself.

Suggestion!

"Big Brother, I need your advice." A half-naked Cream whispered, acting all coy. "It must be that!" Shadow exclaimed, sitting up. 'Oh, boy… What do I do?' he thought.

S-S-Snap back to reality!

'No! Pull yourself together! You're her big brother!' Shadow scolded himself, 'If you let your agitation show, it'll make it harder for Cream to talk!' Shadow laid down warily. "Ah, but even so… What do I do?" the ebony and crimson male whined.

Meanwhile… with Cream in the Bath…

Cream was washing her crotch, and the chastity belt was released. Cream was gazed out. Suddenly, the chastity belt came back on, and the sound shocked her! Swiftly standing up, Cream then realized it was just the chastity belt, so she sat back down on the shower chair. "Will three minutes be enough?" Cream asked herself. Putting the scrub brush down, Cream turned on the shower head and let the hot water run over her body. She smiled happily, "Hey, Cream, are you awake?" she asked. So, it turns out Maria had possessed Cream while she was asleep so she could do some ecchi stuff with Shadow. "Hey, Cream-chan?~" Maria called out again in a singsong voice. 'Good. Looks like she's still asleep.' Maria thought with a smile. 'I'm about to do something very important.' she thought as she turned the water off. 'I need to make sure I'm clean.' Maria assured herself, looking in the mirror, 'I don't wanna be sweaty for my first time.' she added as she she her head back and forth. 'This might be a bit too bold, even for me,' Maria thought as she hung her head, 'But today's the day I finally get to do it with my big brother!' she thought excitedly as she pictured herself having sex with Shadow.

Getting into the bathtub, Maria had a determined look on her face. She brought her foot out from under the water at looked at it. 'If I dawdle any longer, Cream's strength will give out before I reach the Gate of Heaven.' Maria thought, 'And if that happens, we'll both plunge straight into the depths of Hell.' she added as she sunk her face a little deeper into the bathwater and breathing out through her nose making bubbles. 'That's right! So, while Cream's still asleep… I'm going to make some major progress!' Maria thought with major determination, standing up, 'Time to go!' she added, stepping out of the bath.

Meanwhile… With Shadow…

Shadow was still upstairs in his room awaiting Cream's arrival. Suddenly, he heard the doorknob twitch, so he turned his attention to the door. The door opened up, and Maria-still in Cream's body-stood in the doorway with a slight blush on her face. She was wearing the white undershirt of her uniform. "Big Brother Shadow, sorry for taking so long." Maria whispered. Suddenly, Shadow noticed that she wasn't wearing any bottoms! "What?! Y-you're not wearing any underwear?!" ebony stuttered with a blush. His ruby red orbs were shrunk in disbelief. "I-it's fine!" Maria retorted. Before Shadow could respond, Maria quickly stomped over and plopped down next to him! "B-besides, I'm hot." she added, resting her head on his shoulder. "Huh?" Shadow wondered. Maria leaned her head closer on Shadow's shoulder. "Wh-what?" Shadow stuttered, "You want me to move?" he asked. "No! That's not it…" Maria denied staring into Shadow's gorgeous ruby red eyes. Maria couldn't find the right words to use, so her face just got really red. Turning her face away from Shadow's Maria stood up swiftly. Shadow saw her crotch and immediately looked away! 'O-oh, no! I don't know how to bring it up!' Maria thought in frustration, closing her eyes. 'If I'm direct about it, I'll scare him off!' she thought, opening up her eyes and looking down at the flustered ebony hedgehog. 'U-uh… Um… Maybe I should tell him about me and Cream first...' Maria suggested. 'But, he won't believe me. He'll think I'm crazy.' she thought. 'Argh, jeez!' Maria groaned in her mind, 'I'm being just like Cream now! How could I let her hesitation infect me?!' she scolded herself. 'In that case...' Maria thought, starting to unbutton the undershirt, 'I should just push him down and crawl on top of him!' she suggested.

Starting to walk out in front of Shadow, Maria didn't see that there was a pillow on the floor, and she slipped on it and fell! Luckily, Shadow noticed, and he caught her! They were now in a cuddling pose. Maria noticed, and blushed even more! "Sheesh. You're still unsteady on your feet, aren't you?" Shadow inquired. Maria was just speechless. "This is because you took a bath while you're still recovering." Shadow explained, keeping his eyes shifted to the right. 'Ah! No! My heart's pounding so hard! I can't thi-!' Maria started to think.

"MARIA~!" an angry female's voice syllabled out. It was Cream's voice! She was awake now! She was now behind the physical her and Shadow; her fists were clenched tightly and she was baring her teeth. _"Oh, you're awake now?"_ Maria inquired to the angry rabbit. "With your heart racing that fast, of course I'd wake up!" Cream snapped back. Cream could not believe what was just happening right now! "Y-you… while I was sleeping…" the orange-brunette said while shaking in anger. "You're horrible!" Cream shouted, "How could you do this by yourself?!" she asked in an angry voice. "I told you I don't want this! I've had enough of all this!" Cream ranted on with tears in her eyes.

"Cream!" Shadow commanded. Suddenly, Cream realized that she was now back in her body! _"W-wait! Why did you put me back at this moment?!"_ Cream stuttered to Maria. "B-because… Everything's been different from usual today…and it's harder to stay..." Maria answered back with a widespread blush on her face. Cream's big brown eyes were shaking in fear. _"It's harder for me to stay here!"_ Cream exclaimed in embarrassment, _"You started this! What's your problem?!"_ she asked. "But it was making my heart race!" Maria said back, twiddling her fingers around.

"It's okay." Shadow said, surprising both Cream and Maria. Maria looked over at him. "You don't need… to force yourself to come out." Shadow assured. Letting go of Cream's shoulders and facing forward, Shadow calmed himself down. "Huh?" Cream wondered. Just, where was Shadow going with this? What? "You said that you had something important to tell me, right?" he wondered, forcing a small smile. "E-even if you do like girls… I won't think any less of you." Shadow assured. Cream was confused. "Like girls?" the rabbit repeated back in a questioning voice. "You know, the one who comes here all the time. The girl who cosplays as an angel." Shadow explained. Cream and Maria were both flabbergasted! Could Shadow… See Maria?! "Um… You can see her?" Cream asked quietly. "But, you know… I kinda wish you'd hold back a little on… flirting in the house." Shadow whispered, not really hearing Cream's question, "I mean, I'm living here too, so…" he added.

Maria waved her hand back and forth in front of Shadow's face. He didn't see her. "It doesn't look like he can see me now, though." Maria stated out, looking at Cream. Cream sighed and closed her eyes. Opening them back up halfway, she was deep in thought. _"But I can't believe he interpreted it that way."_ Cream replied back. "Your…" Shadow began, making Cream turn her head towards him, "Cosplay and stuff is fine in my mind too, but…" ebony continued. Cream was extremely confused now. She didn't do cosplay! 'Cosplay?' Cream wondered in her mind. "I'm a little worried that you might be taking it to extremes." Shadow added. "L-like that thing you wear underneath." he stuttered, closing his eyes. Cream gasped upon hearing this and blushed furiously. Shadow turned his head towards Cream and saw that she was flustered. He panicked. "I-I mean-! I honestly think you're free to choose what you wear!" Shadow stuttered, waving his hands back and forth rapidly. "I know it's not something I should be, telling you what to do about…" he started to say, but paused. "It looks like he's misunderstood a whole lot." Maria remarked, looking down at the two. _"You said it. What an incredible imagination."_ Cream agreed. "I understand that kind of thing is a matter of personal taste… And I have no intention of forcing you to change anything… But I do wish you'd be a little more careful…" Shadow said. 'What? Here I was thinking my world was already crumbling around me… And he's being so positive about it.' Cream thought, her lips slowly turning into a smile, 'He really is...'

"I mean, even now, being that defenseless is a bit…" Shadow started to say, pointing to Cream's bottomless torso. Cream's smile slowly faded and her face turned red. "You should've said something sooner!" the orange-brunette snapped, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Cream shouted. "Get out!" Cream commanded, pushing Shadow outside on the balcony and closing the door. Shadow was now outside in the silent night. A gust of wind blew by. "It's cold." Shadow said with a shiver. (A/N: This is a romantic comedy, remember?)

The next day…

Some of the snow had melted, but it was still plenty cold out. Shadow's thoughts: 'Recently, my little sister is unusual...' (A/N: Title drop!) Shadow walked through the house while brushing his teeth, wondering where Cream was. She wasn't in bed. Suddenly, he saw Cream walking out of a room, dressed in her school uniform. "Hey, are you over your cold?" Shadow inquired to the rabbit. Cream didn't answer, she just got her shoes on and headed out the door. Shadow just shrugged and headed into the living room, still brushing his teeth. Suddenly, he saw the cake box and a note. Walking over to the table, Shadow opened up the cake box and saw that it was empty. The note read:

Thank you for the cake, I'm going back to school today.

~Cream

"Where's mine?" Shadow wondered, his toothbrush in his mouth. 'But, oh, well...' Shadow thought, turning his head out the window. 'So as long as she's happy, I guess that's what matters right?' he wondered.

Meanwhile, Cream was walking to school with a small smile on her face; Maria following closely next to her. Yeah… If Cream was happy, then that's what was important.

* * *

Done! This was another pain in the osiro to work on! Recap: Osirio means butt in Japanese; although I don't know if that's how you spell it.

Cream: What are you doing to my personality?

Daijoubu! Daijoubu, Cream-chan! Translation: Don't worry! Don't worry, Cream-chan!

See you next time!


	8. Episode 7: Fumbling Around? Club Act

Episode 7: Fumbling Around? Club Activities

It was yet another sunny day, and at Cream's high school, it was lunch time. Cream was eating out in the courtyard with Amy. Suddenly, Amy brought up a subject that caught Cream's attention. "A club?" the rabbit asked. "Yeah." Amy replied. "Why now?" Cream inquired. "Because, we're free after school, right? We don't have jobs or anything." Amy explained, "And if we get home early, our parents always nag us to study…" she added with a sigh, taking a bite of her turkey sandwich. "I don't mind having free time." Cream brushed it off, "Besides, I don't like exercising." she added. "You soft, Cream!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing Cream's homemade chocolate chip cookie and eating it in one bite. "That was my…" Cream began. "You're as soft as this homemade cookie! Besides, it's about to get colder, so if you don't start exercising, you'll get fat before you know it!" Amy remarked, poking Cream's side. (A/N: In the anime, it was a soft fried egg) "You'll get fatter and fatter, and before you know it, you'll be as big as Everest!" Amy joked.

"Besides, you say you don't like it, but you did pretty well that one time in gym." Amy remarked. Cream gasped slightly. "No, that…" she began, placing her fork in her mouth, "...wasn't me." she finished in a small whisper. "Huh, what?" Amy wondered, not quite understanding what Cream had said. "Oh! Never mind, it's nothing." Cream lied, "But, is it even possible to join any this late?" she asked her friend in pink. "That's not a problem. Every club says people are welcome to check them out anytime." Amy explained, standing up. "So, let's go together after school." Amy suggested. "I'll go throw our trash away!" the pink female remarked, grabbing her and Cream's trash and running away. Cream was hardly finished with her lunch, but Amy had been long gone before she could protest. Cream let out a sigh. "Amy is like that sometimes…" she added to the sigh.

"No! No! No!" an angry Maria protested, "I say "no thank you!" to clubs!" Cream opened her eyes to look at Maria. "Why?" she asked, "Didn't you say you like sports, Maria?" Maria just crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't dislike them," she began, "but I don't wanna take away any time to flirt with our big brother!" she finished. Cream closed her eyes. Typical Maria. "I'm not flirting with him." she denied, "But since Amy's so persistent, I'll go check some out with her." she added. "Just to check them out! Don't go joining any, okay?!" Maria commanded. Cream didn't respond, she just sighed. "What?" Maria wondered. "Maria, you don't get fat, do you?" the rabbit inquired to the blonde angel. "Well, I am a _ghost._ " Maria replied in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Cream turned her head and made a pout with her face. "No fair." she pouted.

Later…At the Girls' Tennis Club…

The tennis captain was a female badger with orange and brown fur, unique looking pigtails, blue eyes, and peach skin. (A/N: In other words, Sticks the Badger) "Welcome to the Girls' Tennis Club!" Sticks greeted. "Thanks for having us!" Amy sang, bowing. "Thanks." Cream simply said, bowing. "Alright, hurry up and change, and let's hit some balls!" Sticks commanded.

Later…

Cream and Amy were in tennis uniforms-which were light yellow t-shirts, white skirts, sneakers, and wrist sweatbands-and ready to try out. Cream's hair was down in pigtails. "Do you know the rules?" Sticks inquired to the two girls. "Yes." Amy replied, "We played it in gym." she added. "Then start out by hitting it however you feel comfortable." Sticks said. "Sure!~" Amy replied in a singsong voice. Cream just held her arm. "Um, it's pretty cold out here." the rabbit whispered. "We wear this uniform in winter, too." Sticks explained, "Don't worry. You'll warm up in no time!" she added. (A/N: I'm a fan of tennis myself!) "I see…" Cream replied in a whisper.

Later…

Amy was on the left side of the court, Cream on the right. "Cream! Here I go!" Amy called out, raising her tennis racquet. "Okay!" the orange-brunette replied nervously, readying herself. Amy served the ball over the net. Cream didn't move as the ball passed her swiftly. "Huh? Isn't that a little fast?" she asked, running to get the ball. "Huh? Isn't that how your supposed to do it?" Amy teased. "It's your turn next, Cream!" the pink hedgehog remarked. Cream picked up the tennis ball and walked back over to her spot, readying her racquet. "Yeah." Cream replied with a nod.

So, Cream threw the ball up in the air, but when it came back, she missed it when she swung her racquet. Again and again she tried, but when she finally hit the ball, it was way off target! Amy served the ball again, but Cream swung too soon and too hard. So hard in fact, that she spun around and fell over! "Cream, are you alright?" Amy called. Cream didn't answer. She was too tired to speak back to Amy. Panting, Cream waved her hand warily and closed her eyes. "M-Maria, take over." the orange-brunette panted in a hurt voice. "No way! I'm against joining clubs." the floating ghost girl denied. "I'm at my limit…" Cream sighed out as she collapsed. "You really don't get enough exercise." Maria remarked, turning her head towards Cream. "Well, if I must…" the blonde angel sighed out, flying towards Cream's body.

Maria-now in Cream's body-stood up and put on a determined face. "I need to hurry, so I can go home and flirt with our brother!" she said. "I'm not flirting with him!" Cream snapped back. "What's wrong? Do you need a break?" Amy inquired to Maria. "No need for that." Maria replied, bouncing the ball up and down and catching it. "I'm hurrying…" she began, throwing the ball up and serving it. Amy didn't expect it, so she missed. Sticks was amazed. "...home…" Maria continued as she served the ball again. Amy tried to get it, but failed. "...to flirt!" Maria finished, serving the ball yet a third time. The ball hit Amy's racquet, but the force was so big that it knocked her backwards! All of the tennis girls stared at Maria in amazement. "That was pretty incredible, wasn't it?" an echidna named Lara-Su said in awe.

"That girl… is amazing!" Sticks exclaimed, "A once-in-a-decade prodigy!" she added. "If we train her, the Nationals might be more than just a dream!" Sticks said, clenching her fist determinedly, "Our new princess of tennis has been born!" Maria had her eyes closed, and a smirk on her determined face. "Not bad." she simply said.

Throwing the tennis ball up in the air one last time, Maria served it to Amy. Amy got it this time and served it back to Maria. The ball was high in the air, but Maria leaped upwards and spiked it with great force! Amy tried to slide to get it, but missed and was now on the ground panting. "I'm through with tennis…" the jade-eyed hedgehog said between pants. "Phew, much better." Maria sighed out, wiping her forehead. As she said this, she exited Cream's body so her voice and Cream's overlapped.

Finding herself back in her own body, Cream sighed out. Sticks walked excitedly up to Cream. "Cream-san!" she announced. "Yes?" the rabbit answered, lifting her head up to see Sticks. You have an exceptional talent for tennis!" the badger exclaimed. "Huh?" Cream wondered. "Please join us! Let's aim Wimbledon together!" Sticks exclaimed, leaning closer to Cream's face. "W-wha-?!" a shocked and scared Cream stuttered. "Starting tomorrow-!" Sticks began, but stopped and made a fist and looked up at the sky, "No! Let's start training today!" she reworded. "Running, weight training, serving, smashing, and volleys!" Sticks named off training exercises, "I'll drill the A's to Z's of tennis into you from dawn to dusk!" she added, grabbing Cream's shoulders. "Uh… Erm…" Cream couldn't find the right words to use. "Starting today, you're a tennis-playing machine! Toss aside your studies, your youth, and your love life, to pursue the ball like a well-trained hound! Just like I have!" Sticks commanded, "Don't worry! All pleasure's in life can be substituted with tennis!" she added. As she said this, all the tennis girls were murmuring. "Captain's flipped her evil switch on again." a pink seedrian-like girl named Lumina Flowlight whispered. "She's scaring her away!" Sally Acorn exclaimed in a whisper.

"Now, sign this club application form!" Sticks commanded, handing out a piece of paper containing blanks that read: Year, Class, Name, and I hereby swear blind loyalty to the (blank) Club. Cream's mouth was gaped, and her face looked like she was about to cry. A sweatdrop rolled down her face. No way in hell was she going to join this wacko club!

Later…

Amy and Cream were sitting on the steps outside the school. "You should've joined." Amy said. "How could I?" Cream asked back, "Besides, I don't even like tennis." she added. "It'd be hard for me to do that everyday, too." Amy remarked with a small smile, "Let's go check out some others!" she added, standing up.

Later… At the Girls' Soccer Club…

The girls' soccer club captain was a purple female swallow with two thick shin-length locks of hair, and blue eyes. (A/N: Wave the Swallow) "Welcome to the Girls' Soccer Club!" Wave greeted the two girls, "Just so you know right up front, we strive to compete at the world level." she added. "Thanks for having us." Amy and Cream both said at the same time, bowing.

Later…

Everyone was suited up in soccer uniforms and ready to play. *TWEEEET!* At the sound of the whistle, the game began! One of the other team's players was headed straight for the other team's goal! "Cream-san!" Wave called out, warning Cream. Cream wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do at this point! "Huh? What do I do?" the rabbit asked nervously looking back and forth. "Don't be afraid! The ball's your best friend!" Wave called out. The ball's her best friend?! what was that supposed to mean? "I don't know what you-" Cream started to say, but was suddenly charged at by Amy! "I'll take it then!" the pink hedgehog girl remarked, pushing Cream over and taking the ball! "Sorry! That's payback for earlier!" Amy explained. Cream glared at Amy. "Excuse little girl down there..." a smart-allic Maria said with a smirk across her face.

Maria had possessed Cream again and was rip-roaring' and ready to go! Amy was still running with the soccer ball at her feet getting ready to kick it into the goal, but suddenly… "Amy!" Maria called out, sliding under Amy's feet and stealing the ball! "Cream?!" Amy wondered in shock. "Payback for your payback!" Maria remarked, still running with the ball. Amy caught up to her. "I won't let you!" she remarked, preparing to trip Maria and steal the ball. "Yes, you will!" Maria retorted, jumping over Amy's foot with the ball.

Wave was watching with pure amazement in her eyes. "That girl…" the purple swallow whispered. She started to run towards Maria to block her shot. Maria tried to get past Wave, but Wave had some fancy footwork on her side. Luckily, Maria knew just what to do! Just as Wave evaded to the right, Maria quickly shot past her! Maria was amazing! Two echidna girls, Shade and Lien-Da, tried to stop Maria, but were no match for her! Another echidna, Julie-Su, tried to stop her, but also failed. Everyone was no match for Maria's skills!

Wave's mouth gaped. "Wow. That girl is Maradona reborn!" the swallow remarked in awe. "He's still alive, Captain." a blackette lynx, Nicole, remarked.

Finally, Maria kicked the soccer ball with all her might and scored a goal! "I did it!" she cheered for herself happily, pumping her fist. Wave walked up to Maria with the biggest grin on her face. "That was amazing, Cream-san!" she complimented her. Maria, feeling proud, closed her eyes and turned around with a huge smirk on her face. "Was it?" she asked playfully. "Please join our club! We'll aim for the World Cup together!" Wave begged, folding her hands together. "Sure!" Maria answered, saluting Wave. "Hey! Don't go making that decision on your own!" Cream commanded, flying over towards Maria. " _But it'd be cool to play in the World Cup!"_ Maria protested, " _I'm sure Big Brother Shadow would praise us, too!"_ she added, blushing and rubbing her arms all mushy-like. "Don't be so quick to blush over that..." Cream remarked. "Great! Manager!" Wave exclaimed, snapping her fingers. As if in sync, a girl blue hedgehog with a tuft of yellow hair ran up next to Wave. "Yes, Ma'am!" she saluted her. (A/N: Yes, Bernadette Hedgehog)

Later…

In the club meeting room, a single lamp was turned on. Maria-still in Cream's body-was sitting at the table, ready to sign the form. Bernadette pushed out the form. "Here's the application form. Please sign here." she added. "Okay!" Maria sang out, preparing to sign. "Also, here's the Mobius Soccer Association Form." the blonde added, pushing another form towards her. "Okay!~" Maria sang out again. "This is a form for your guardian's permission to attend our training camps,-she pushed another form out-this one's for medical insurance for our games abroad,-another form-this one's for admission to our dorms,-another form-last but not least, here's your management contract." she finished off with the fifth and final contract! Maria swore she could've died again and gone to Hell! Her mouth was gaped open. "W-wait! Hold on!" Maria stammered nervously, waving her hands back and forth. "What's all this about moving into a dorm and going abroad?" she inquired. "I'm not moving into a dorm!" Maria exclaimed, "I can commute easily from home…" she added.

"Cream-san, you'll never win a world competition with that attitude." Wave stated, her back to Maria and her hands behind her back. "But, isn't this a school club?" Maria asked the purple swallow as she swiftly shot up from the chair. "I told at the start, remember?" Wave resounded, "Our club strives for the world level." Two people opened up the curtains letting the sun shine in on the dark room. "Extensive effort-she turned to face Maria-is required to stand at the top of the heap!" the purple swallow exclaimed, a determined look on her face, "The World Cup is a competition where teams represent their nations." she added. "In other words, it's a mock war between nations!" Wave exclaimed, passion burning in her blue eyes.

Maria was at a loss for words. Her mouth was gaped open, a single sweat bead was left hanging on her cheek. Maria exited Cream's body, her awestruck expression still stuck on her face.

Later… With Cream and Amy…

Cream and Amy were walking around looking for other clubs to check out. Cream was hanging her head, her arms were slumped, and she sounded tired. Amy, on the other hand, was just fine. "Are all the sports club captains like that?" Cream asked warily. "Not all of them, surely." Amy assured her friend, "Let's go check out some others." she suggested.

Montage Time!

They decided to check out the Cycling Club. (A/N: I think that's what it was…) A silver hedgehog with a hash leaf shaped bundle of hair, amber yellow eyes, and two giant quills on the back of his head was the captain. (A/N: Silver the Hedgehog) "Mobius High, fight!~" Silver commanded to everyone who was on cycling machines. "Yes!" everyone responded. "We're going to win the next Inter-High!" Silver exclaimed. "Yeah!" everyone replied. Amy and Cream were just standing in the doorway the whole time, both of them were speechless. Amy motioned for them to go and they did.

Next! Baseball!

Amy was pitcher and Cream was first batter. Amy wound up for the first throw, and what a throw she did! However, Cream wasn't any good at baseball either, so she swung at the wrong time! "Strike!" the ref called out.

Next! Weight Lifting!

Amy's face was red in frustration and sweat beads glazed her face as she tried lifting the heavy weight. Meanwhile, the team captain-a muscular female yellow hedgehog with short purple hair and brown eyes-was trying to convince Cream to join. (A/N: I've run out of characters!) "Muscles are beautiful! Starting tomorrow, you'll be a muscle lady!" Cream just smiled nervously, and waved her hands back and forth.

Next! Swimming Club!

Cream and Amy just passed by it. Amy knew that Cream didn't know how to swim, and even if she did, Cream wouldn't have wanted to join anyway. Her chastity belt would've been noticeable.

Meanwhile… in the Library with Shadow and Sonic…

"A club?" Shadow wondered. Sonic wanted to check out clubs and he decided to bring Shadow along for company. "Yes! When you talk about school, you've gotta talk about clubs!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed, "I believe burning with the passion of youth is the pinnacle of academic life!" he added. "Let's aim for the baseball, soccer, and rugby nationals together!" Sonic commanded, "The quiz and manga nationals, too!" he added. Shadow just stared at Sonic. "How many clubs are planning the join?" ebony questioned his blue counterpart, "And why would you join now?"

"To meet girls!" Sonic yelled, not noticing the sign that said "Please be quiet in the Library". "Spending time together in pursuit of the same goal can rapidly escalate the amount of intimacy between men and women!" he continued to ramble as the librarian tried to continue reading her book. Shadow stared blankly at his blue counterpart. "Your real goal is something completely different…"

"Well, still, it's a good thing to seek some stimulation in your everyday life." a skeptical Blaze pointed out, still leaning against the bookshelf, reading her book. "Speaking of which, are you in any clubs, Blaze?" Shadow inquired, shifting his attention to the purple cat. "I'm quite busy after school," she replied. "I have no intention of widening my range of activities any further."

"So you won't be joining us, then?" Sonic inquired, making Blaze turn her head towards the blue hedgehog. "No, I still accompany you, purely out of curiosity." she replied, "Don't let me distract you. Waste your youth to your hearts' content." she added, closing her amber yellow eyes. Sonic leaned in closer to Shadow and whispered, "Don't let her get to you!" Shadow turned his head to Sonic. "I'm not, actually. So what are we doing?" he inquired. Sonic smirked. "We're going for it," he stood up proudly, "Let our journey begin!" he added, making a fist with his hand. "I'm going to be the Club King!"

Meanwhile, outside, Sonia was standing in front of the school; the wind was blowing her hot-pink hair around.

Later… with Cream and Amy…

Both friends had arrived at the Kendo Club, where they met…

"Oh? The observers coming today were you two?" Rouge the Bat wondered. She was wearing a white and navy blue kendo uniform, and holding a kendo fencing sword.

"Rouge-san, you're in the Kendo club?" Cream inquired, setting her shoes down. "I'm not a member," she said, closing her teal eyes, "but apparently there aren't too many with any experience at the school, so I come every now and then to help with lessons." she explained. "All the members are out jogging now," she explained, opening her eyes. "but do you want to try holding a sword for the moment?" she asked with a smile.

Later…

Amy had somehow convinced Cream to try it with her, so, they got into the fencing uniforms. "The floor's so cold…" Amy shivered as she and Cream had bare feet. "Feel free to use the club gear and equipment," Rouge offered. "Let me know when you're both ready." she added. Cream and Amy both had half-lidded eyes, and Cream was rubbing her arm. "All right…" they both said at the same time.

Suddenly, the door slid open and slid closed. Both teen girls looked up and saw Shadow, Sonic, and Blaze come in. "Excuse us!" Sonic called. "What are you doing here?" Cream asked in a panic voice; Shadow looked over to the rabbit. "What about you, Cream?" the ebony hedgehog inquired. Cream's big brown eyes were wide as saucers, her mouth was gaped, she almost didn't notice that Maria was now beside her. "Cream, switch! Switch with me right now!" she commanded, clenching her fists. "Why?" the orange-brunette whispered. "Because this is our chance to crush that top-heavy woman in front of our brother!" the blonde replied, shifting her attention to Rouge.

Rouge watched the others go to the sidelines to watch them, but was approached by Maria-in Cream's body-full of pride and bravery. "Rouge-san," she said, making the ivory bat turn her head. "I'd like to have a match with you." she said plainly. Rouge looked surprised and quizzical at her. She knew that Cream had never done kendo before, so, why was she doing it now? "But, you should really start with footwork…" she tried. Maria looked over at Shadow with a determined face; Rouge noticed and looked over at him as well.

"Girls in hamaka look great, don't they?" Sonic sighed contently. "You think so?" Shadow asked in a quizzical tone.

Rouge smiled in understanding and turned towards Maria. "Okay. Let's do it."

Later…

Both Maria-still in Cream's body-and Rouge were in their kendo fighting outfits, their friends on the side were eager to watch. "Has Cream-chan ever done kendo before?" Sonic asked Shadow. "No, not that I'm aware of…" the ebony hedgehog replied. Maria glared at Rouge. 'Okay, top-heavy woman,' she thought, 'I'll make you pay for the sin of seducing my brother in front of me!' She put the mask on. (A/N: I'm guessing that people in kendo wear masks when fencing? I'm just going along with what happens in the anime.) No sooner had she put the mask on, she pulled it away in disgust! "It stinks!" she gagged. 'What's with this?! What's with this?!' she thought, 'I don't believe it! Don't they clean these things?!' Rouge smirked. "What's wrong? Are you backing out already?" she teased. "Shut up!" the angry girl snapped, "I'm ready now!" she added, tying the mask on.

Both girls held up their swords, at the ready. "All right, come at me whenever you're ready!" Rouge exclaimed; Maria, however, was feeling a little woozy… Cream had been floating beside Maria who was still in her body, and she noticed she was swaying in a dizzy manner. "What are you doing, Maria?" she asked, worried.

"Surely this isn't… The Drunken Sword?!" Sonic asked dramatically. "You recognize this move, Sonic-san?" Shadow asked back, dramatically; Sonic nodded. "I read it in "Forward, Wandering Nomad!" he replied. Shadow smiled awkwardly. "If you're not going to come to me, then I'll come to you." Rouge announced, starting to move forward. Cream started to panic! "Hey, come on! Rouge-san's coming this way!" the rabbit warned. "I can't take it anymore!" Maria exclaimed, exiting Cream's body. Rouge picked up speed and started to charge, her sword raised high above her head. "MEN!~" the ivory bat cried. "Rouge-nee's kendo is still scary…" Shadow shuddered, remembering how he used to get striked by it. "Is this really the time to be impressed?" Blaze asked; Shadow turned his head questioningly. "Eh?!"

Cream couldn't take it! She fainted after swaying a bit; a scared expression glued to her face. "Cream-chan?!" Rouge asked, worried. "Are you okay, Cream?!" Shadow asked, running up to his scared step-sibling, "Hey, hang in there." he added. "What were you thinking," he asked angrily to Rouge, "going all intense like that on a beginner?"

"But, that was a normal hit…" the busty bat replied in a hurt tone.

Meanwhile, Maria was floating in the air on her back, sighing happily. "It's so great to be alive…" the blonde ghost girl sighed with a goofy grin on her face. (A/N: *in a monotone voice*Also.. the joke here is that she says she's alive, but she's not. Is that not amusing?)

Later…

Cream was holding her head, which was still spinning. "I'm still a little dizzy…" she groaned. "Are you alright?" Shadow asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Rouge-nee's hits still strike hard, don't they? She got me with a lot of those when we were younger." he added. "Well, she did apologize, so, at least _try_ and forgive her, okay?" the ebony one added again. "I'm not mad at her," Cream assured, taking her hand away from her head, "The one I'm mad at is…" she shot an angry glance up at Maria. The blonde angel was floating on her back, seemingly without care; she noticed Cream glaring at her. "Ah! I just remembered some urgent business I have to attend to!" she exclaimed innocently, flying away.

"What's wrong, Cream?" Shadow asked. Cream looked back at her stepbrother. "Oh, nothing." she lied, "More importantly, Amy, I've had enough of sport clubs." she added in a wary tone, looking up at her friend in pink. "I guess you're right," Amy replied in a wry tone, "I guess they're just not your thing. Let's check out some cultural clubs!" Cream nodded. Sonic heard that and jumped up! "Oh! Then, we'll go with you!" he exclaimed. "No… that's alright…" Cream said in a quiet tone, standing up. Sonic's expression changed to dumbfounded. "What?~" he whined. "Come on, let's go, Amy." Cream said, walking with her friend. "Yeah, good idea." Amy agreed, "Where should we go?" she asked. "I'd prefer a club that isn't too serious." Cream suggested. "Cream…" Amy laughed. And with that, they both walked away.

Sonic sobbed dramatically. "Two pretty girls walking away from us." he hung his whole body in sadness, "I really wanted to go around flirting with them!" Shadow glared at his friend in blue. "Hey you, " he said, "Don't go giving someone's little sister a dirty look!" he added in a serious tone. Sonic reacted and stood up straight, clenching his fists! "Idiot! I can give her dirty looks, _because_ she's someone else's little sister!" he snapped, "a real little sister is-"

"BRO!"

Sonic felt someone's shoe kick him hard in the butt! He gripped his rear in pain, looking back to see who- "You?! What are you doing here? This is a high school!" the azure hedgehog snapped. It was Sonia. Of course! There's only one person who calls him 'Bro'. She was wearing a big winter coat and carrying a satchel over her shoulder. "Huh? Didn't you check your texts?" the magenta hedgehog asked, "You took my key, so, I came to get it. are you an idiot?" she added. "Huh? That's because you left it in a place where I'd pick it up by accident." Sonic retorted. "You're the one who made the mistake!" she retorted back. Both siblings started to growl at each other. "Sonic-san's little sister, huh?" a monotoned Blaze asked, recognizing her voice, "It's been a long time." she added. "Ah! Blaze-senpai! Thanks for the pool tickets the other day!" Sonia exclaimed, bowing to the purple cat. Shadow noticed Sonia. "Oh, uh…" he stammered. "Sonia the Hedgehog!" she introduced herself with a smile, "Thanks for showing kindness to my stupid brother all the time." she added with an innocent smile. "That "stupid" wasn't necessary!" Sonic remarked, coming up behind his sibling, "Besides, if I'm stupid, then genetically that makes you stupid too!" Sonia scoffed and bared her teeth. "Annoying…" she muttered, but Sonic still heard her. "See, Shadow?! That look, that line!" he exclaimed pointing to the magenta hedgehog girl. "Please, let me trade her for Cream-chan!" the blue hedgehog whined, putting his hands together and begging. Sonia got mad and growled. "Bring it on!" she snapped, turning around, "I'd be a million times better off with him as my older brother!" Both siblings growled at each other, their faces getting closer, closer, closer… "HMPH!" Both sibling turned their heads away from each other in anger before one of them said something they would regret.

Meanwhile… With Cream and Amy…

Another montage of them doing clubs. They tried Music club, but Cream's notes sounded sour no matter what instrument she played! They tried Cooking club, but Cream just set her burner on fire! They tried Photography club, but… (A/N: Maybe I shouldn't talk about it…) They tried Card Playing Club, but every game ended in Amy swiping the cards away in anger! When they tried art club, Cream was actually a very good, talented manga artist! (A/N: Actually, in the manga it said that Mitsuki was in art club.)

Later… In the Theater/Drama Club… In the Gym…

Some of the boys were playing basketball in the gym while the other students set the stage. "Here!" a red echidna with purple eyes called, passing the basketball to his teammate. "Got it! Leave it to me!" his teammate-a red armadillo with blue eyes-called back, dribbling the ball. (A/N: Knuckles the Echidna and Mighty the Armadillo respectively!)

Cream opened up the big gym door, Amy behind her. Cream looked around and saw… Shadow onstage?! She gasped slightly. He was up onstage with Sonic and the leader of the Theater/Drama club. "Oh, Shadow's little sister and her friend?" a skeptical Blaze said, looking over at the two lowerclassmen. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked Blaze, walking up to her, cream following closely behind; however, the cream-coloured rabbit's face was still glued to the stage where her older stepbrother was. "Play rehearsal, of course." Blaze replied. "Why is Shadow-senpai up on stage?" Amy asked, looking up at him. "Apparently, they're aren't any boys in the school Theater club right now." the purple cat explained, "When he came to check it out, they practically dragged him up on stage" she added. "What kind of play is it?" Cream asked. "A lovestory of a man torn between his little step-sister and his girlfriend. Cream gasped. "What?"

The lights dimmed and the boys stopped playing to watch. "They're really going all out." Amy said in astonishment. "I hate doing things half-heartedly." a woman remarked in a loud, jolly voice. The woman was the theater director. She was a purple hedgehog with dark violet hair, and green eyes. (A/N: Aleena the Hedgehog.) "We always go all-out. We have a big enough audience too!" she continued. Cream turned her head and saw the basketball team coming up behind them to watch the stage. "I see…" she whispered.

The lights flashed on the stage, and Shadow and Sonic were standing on it. "How's it going with you and her lately?" Sonic asked-in character-to his ebony friend. "O-Oh, what's this all of a sudden?" Shadow stammered-also in character-to his blue counterpart, "It's going fine." he added. Suddenly, Sonia ran onto the stage towards Shadow, almost knocking her brother over in the process; not like she cared either way. "Big brother!~" she squealed-in character-hugging Shadow's arm. "Let's go home together!" the magenta hedgehog sang, looking up at him. "D-Don't cling so tight!" he warned. "Why not? We're siblings after all." Sonia replied.

Cream had a wide mouth, wide brown eyes, and was speechless. "Sonic-san's little sister is playing the little sister in the play." Blaze explained, "By the way, I'm playing his girlfriend." she added, starting to walk up to the stage. "Girlfriend?" Cream repeated, finally breaking out of her trance.

"You two!" Sonic-still in character-cried out, pointing to them, "Why are you being so flirty?! You're siblings! Besides, you have a girlfriend, don't you?" he continued. At that cue, Blaze walked up the steps, onto the stage. "That's right," the purple cat nodded, "Who means more to you: Me, or your little sister?" she asked-in character-the ebony hedgehog. "How can you ask that?" he asked. Sonia-in character-glared at Blaze, signaling her jealousy. "I know a smart man like you won't make the wrong choice, will you?" Blaze asked, walking off the stage. The lights dimmed for a little while.

"His peaceful days took a complete turn when he suddenly gained a little sister." the narrator spoke, "She toyed with our protagonist, like a leopardess, but a rising tornado of passion hurled his sense of reason right out of the atmosphere!" Blaze leaned into the mic. "By the way, I wrote the scenario myself."

Cream was silent, but her facial expression was shocked and flabbergasted; Amy, meanwhile, was just smiling nervously.

"H-How can this be?!" Shadow continued-in character-dramatically, his arms behind his head, "Even though I have a girlfriend, I can't stop thinking about my little sister!" he added, falling on all fours. "Do you get it now, little sister?" Sonic-in character-asked Sonia, "You should forget about him and go out with me." he added. "What? Gross!" Sonia muttered under her breath. "Shut up, moron. It's called acting, moron. I don't like this dialogue either, moron." Sonic muttered back in a flat tone.

The crowd was amused. "Wow! This is really realistic!" a girl in the crowd whispered.

"Ha! All the other men here are idiots!" Sonia scoffed-in character-gesturing to the men in the crowd, "And this blockhead is the worst idiot of all!" she added, referring to her real brother. "Shut up, moron!" azure muttered under his breath. "Well," Sonia began, "I still think being with my big brother is the most fun!" she glomped Shadow behind the back again. "D-Don't cling so tight!" Shadow warned. "Big brother, big brother, big brother, big brother!" she chanted, snuggling up to him.

Amy was aghast, but Cream just looked… jealous. '"Big brother"? You're not his little sister!' the orange-brunette thought as if she had poison in her mind. However, Cream quickly noticed this feeling, and gripped her heart where the bad feeling was coming from.

"Our protagonist is now a castaway flung adrift in an ocean of ruin!" the narrator said dramatically, "His girlfriend, concerned, rows a lifeboat through the waves to save him!" Shadow was now sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage, holding his head in-dramatic-agony. Then, Blaze came back up on stage, standing next to ebony. Shadow looks up at the purple bespectacled cat. "Marry me." she says to him. "Sure." he nods back.

"That was a surprising twist." Amy said.

"M-Marriage?!" Sonia-in character-stammers in disbelief, "Brother, you idiot!" she cries, running off stage. Shadow reaches out for her, worried. However, once she leaves, Shadow hangs his body in sadness. Sonic-in character-walks up to him; he places a hand on his shoulder. "You made the right decision," he says, "I know I shouldn't say this, but, she's no good." he added. Sonic walks to the front-center part of the stage. "Nothing good would've come if you'd have been united with that two-faced, arrogant, brat of a girl! Someone, *cough, cough, Sonia* throws a can at the blue hedgehog's head. He moans in pain, rubbing his head. As the curtain in the back lifts, revealing a wedding setting, the narrator continues speaking, "And so, the tornado of love settled into a low pressure system of romance, and seemed to fate dispersed."

"That's stupid." Cream muttered, an angry expression glued to her face. Amy gasped and looked over at her friend, "Cream?" the pink one wondered. "If they feel that way, then getting married would only bring pain." the cream-coloured rabbit explained, hanging her head low.

Blaze was leaning against the stage, reading her book. She noticed Cream's facial expression and looked at her cryptically. As if she was, plotting something…

The stage lights flashed on the stage. "And then, came the day of their wedding!" the narrator exclaimed. Shadow was wearing a white tuxedo and looked rather handsome. Sonic was the parson, so, he was dressed up like one, holding a Bible. "Our protagonist and his lover, joined by the red string-nay-the red chain of fate, are wed at the church as the bells of blessing ring out forever!" the narrator continued. "Why am I always the supporting roles?" Sonic asked in whisper to Shadow. "Don't ask me," Shadow replied, "Besides, without any males, what else can they do?" he added. "Oh, would the bride please enter?" Sonia called. Blaze walked up on stage, only there was something odd: She was still in her uniform!

"Huh? Isn't she supposed to be in costume?" a girl asked.

"W-What's this?" Shadow stuttered, "It's embarrassing if I'm the only one dressed up." he added. "I'm sorry." Blaze said. "Huh?" both Sonic and Shadow said in unision. "I knew how you felt all along." the purple cat continued, "I hope you find happiness with the one you truly love." she said at last, walking off stage. Shadow was really confused. "Hey, wait!" ebony called. "Huh? What's going on?" Sonic asked.

Meanwhile, backstage, Amy pushed a girl in a wedding dress, her hair in a bun, on stage. "Go!" she cheered. The girl hesitantly walked towards Shadow. "Hey, now! Going for the little sister end at the last minute?" Sonic wondered, seeing the girl in the dress, "Impossible!" he added. "Hey, but what about the scenario?" Shadow asked, looking over to Blaze. She was holding a command card that read: "Ad lib it!" (A/N: That means, "Just go with it!" It's usually used when something in a play doesn't go as planned, so, they have to improvise.) "We can't do that! We're just beginners!" Shadow hissed, unbeknownst that the girl was still walking towards him, "That's asking too much of us!" he added. The girl in the dress halted. Shadow heard this and turned to her with a nervous smile. "Oh, Sonia-chan." he said. The girl kept her head down.

"No…"

Shadow looked confused. If this wasn't Sonia, then who…? The girl swung her head up, and- "Don't fawn over someone who isn't your little sister!" she snapped, an angry expression on her face! "C-Cream?!" Shadow stuttered. It was her! Amy had tied Sonia up and was holding her hostage behind the stage! "That's supposed to be my role!" the magenta hedgehog snapped. "Now, now," Amy chuckled, "Let her have it." she added. Sonia flung herself all around. "Let me go!" she snapped at Amy.

Everyone in the audience was amazed. "A brand new love?!" Knuckles stared in wonder, "This is getting good!" he added. "So, this is a lover's quarrel?" Mighty wondered. "Is this in the script?" a girl wondered.

"Hey," Sonia snapped in protest, "I said let me go!" she managed to get out of Amy's grip, but was still tied up. "Hey, let me back in!" the magenta hedgehog commanded, running onstage. However, she tripped on her feet, stepped on Cream's veil, knocked into her, and with a loud _rrrrriiip_ , Cream fell over flat on her face! Shadow's face turned red, as did Sonic's. "YEAH! ALL RIGHT!" the boys in the audience cried out. Amy saw and blushed too, her hands covering her mouth, her jade green eyes wide as tennis balls. Sonia got up, moaning in pain. "Ow…" she then noticed Cream's lower body sticking up. Cream was now half naked! Her pink, frilly panties were showing, and part of the chastity belt was too! (A/N: She's on her stomach now, okay?) Cream turned her head in shock, her face was stained a bright red colour. "...NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!~" she yelled.

Suddenly, Cream was sitting up swiftly in her bed! She looked around and noticed she was in her dark room at home! Was it… a dream? "It was a dream?" she asked herself, smiling slightly, "Why did I…?" she paused to breath. Suddenly, the door opened. "Are you awake?" a male's voice asked; the lights turned on, "It's dinner time." the voice added. "Hey, don't come in without… asking…" Cream slowed her voice down when she saw… Shadow! He was wearing a cooking apron… that was all! Nothing underneath, nothing else. He was also holding a ladle above his head. "The food I cooked for you is going to get cold, so, hurry up and eat it fast." the ebony and crimson male said. He noticed Cream's face. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked his step-sister, "Why the blank stare?" Cream said nothing, although she was making little stutter noises,s he didn't say anything for a long time, her face was stained red again… Finally, she let out a cry. "NOOOOOO!~" she shrieked.

She then sat up in her own bed again! She gasped and looked around and noticed she was in her light room. "Another dream?" the rabbit wondered, sighing in relief, smiling slightly. "What was a dream, honey?" a deep girl's voice asked. "What? It was a nightmare…" she explained, looking over to her left. When she did, she saw… Maria?! It was Maria, but she had the muscular body and facial structure of a man! She didn't even have her angel wings! She was even wearing black boyshorts, a bulge in it, and had on a hat! Cream gasped and moved away from her. "Was I in your dream, honey?" the blonde asked with a wink and a smile.

"NOOOOO!~" Cream shrieked, sitting up swiftly in her bed once again. She gasped and looked around; she was in her dark room. She sighed in relief and smiled slightly. "This isn't even funny… Jeez…" she added to the sigh. (A/N: She was having a bunch of false awakenings… Look it up, you have the Internet!)

Suddenly, she heard a slight chime. She looked over and saw her phone illuminating; she had a new text message. Worried that something else might happen, she slowly and cautiously made her way to the desk where her iPhone 5 resided. It said: "New message received from Amy Rose." Cream picked up her phone and unlocked it. The text from Amy read: "I know it was a terrible thing to happen, but cheer up, okay? Shadow-senpai said he'd pretend that he didn't see anything, so, it'll be fine! See you at school tomorrow!" Cream's brown eyes shrunk, her mouth twitched, and she was left in surprise.

"What?"

* * *

Done! Sorry it took me so long to finally update this story, but I've had school, other stories, and there's the fact that I want to include everything I can to make these episodes somewhat 100% accurate to the original show. So, I watch the episodes while I do the episodes in the story. For some reason, I couldn't find a place to watch the episodes with the English subtitles. So, here ya go! Oh, and if you're wondering why I changed the second genre to Supernatural, here's the thing: The anime I'm basing this story off of is not just Romance and Humor; It's a Romantic Comedy, Supernatural. So, yeah… Just keep that in mind. I just wanted to let people know that this is also a supernatural fanfic too. There's 12 episodes to this anime, and this was episode 7, so, 5 more episodes-and the 2 part OVA-to go! Just make sure you guys R&R this story!


	9. Episode 8: Alone Together at the Aqua

Episode 8: Alone Together at the Aquarium

At school, Sonic was reading a magazine; it had pictures of girls with big boobs! He snickered. "It's official! Big boobs are the bomb!" he exclaimed, "And little stepsister's are where it's at! Shadow was leaning his face into his hand. He thought that Sonic was being perverted, bringing a magazine like that to school! However, the teachers didn't even notice it! "Oh man! A little step sister with big boobs would be the greatest!" the blue hedgehog continued to gush on and on about it. Then, someone set two things on Shadow's desk. Ebony looked up and saw Blaze; she had just place two tickets to the aquarium on his desk. "Huh? You're giving them to me?" Shadow asked; she nodded. "My father gave me a bunch of them." she added to the nod. Shadow picked up the two tickets. "You're sure giving away a lot of things like these, huh?" he said, recalling the pool tickets. "Thanks." he said politely.

Sonic noticed the tickets and looked up from his magazine. "Hey, where's mine?" he inquired. Blazes' only reply was: "I gave them to your little sister." Sonic reacted with anger. "What?! Don't give them to her!" the blue hedgehog ranted, "If you give anything to her, it'll never get to me! Give them straight to me!" he added. "I see…" Blaze simply replied, "I'll remember that next time, okay?" she added. "How can you even get along that easily with my little sister?" Sonic asked, "That brat ate all the pudding I'd been saving, damnit!"

While he continued to rant on about Sonia, Shadow was thinking. Blaze had given him not one, but two tickets, so, what would he do with the other one? Also, the aquarium looked familiar. 'Oh, this aquarium is…'

Later… After School…

It was in the evening, and the sun was starting to go down. A crow was cawing for it's mate to come home. Cream was also just arriving at home, she opened up the gate and walked through it. She then let out a yawn, signaling that she was sleepy. "Are you tired?" Maria inquired. Cream looked at the blonde angel and nodded. "It's because you kept me up late last night…" she paused and turned away, blushing, "...doing things." she finished. Maria flew in front of Cream. "But if I don't massage them every night, your breasts will stay small forever!" she remarked, gesturing to Cream's A-cup breasts. "That's not really your business, now, is it?" she grumbled, yawning again.

Suddenly, the door to her house opened up. She expected to see Shadow, but instead she saw Sonic. The blue hedgehog noticed the cream-coloured rabbit and smiled. "Ah! Cream-chan!" he greeted, walking up to her. "H-Hello…" she greeted quietly. They were now inches apart. "Hey, you're looking really cute again today." Sonic gushed. "Wanna trade places with my little sister?" he inquired. "Th-thanks, but no thanks…" she replied, taking a step back. "No, huh?" Sonic chuckled nervously, "Well, catch ya later!" he added, walking off, humming a tune. Cream sighed. Why was everyone always insisting that she was cute?

She walked into her house, shutting the door behind her. I'm home." she whispered. She then removed her shoes, and put on her slippers.

When she got into the living room, she dropped her bookbag in shock. She saw on the coffee table a magazine with a picture of a busty girl laying on a bed, all frisky looking on the front. "Wha-?!" she gasped. She ran up to the table and picked up the magazine. "What's this magazine?!" she exclaimed, looking through it. Maria was up in the air, floating upside down so her blonde hair was hanging low. "It's just a common gravure magazine," she explained, "all houses have them." Cream looked at it closer. "Why is it in the living room?!" she wondered, her brown eyes wide as saucers. "Maybe it's our brother's?" Maria suggested, turning right side up and looking at the magazine too. Cream gasped and looked over at the blonde. "But, i thought only weirdo's were into stuff like this?" the orange brunnete remarked, "He doesn't seem…" she whispered. "Why wouldn't he?" Maria said, "He _is_ a man after all." she added. Then she gasped. "This one is a "big breasts" special!" she remarked, yanking one side of the book; she scanned it with her ocean blue eyes. "So he's into boobs after all…" the blonde angel whispered in astonishment, letting go of the page. "We can't allow ourselves to get careless, Cream!" Maria commanded.

Cream wasn't listening that much; she was just too glued to the magazine! It seemed the farther she went, the bigger the girls' breasts got! C's, D's, double D's, triple D's, G's, and F's! To Cream, having breasts that big didn't seem physically, medically, mentally, or even fictionally possible! "What are those?!" the petite rabbit gasped, seeing a girl with G's. "How do you get close to fit over those huge things?!" It was astro-freaking-nomical! Maria noticed Cream wasn't paying attention and got mad. "C-RE-AM!" she syllabalized. This time, Cream listened. "If our brother's a boobs man, we might lose him to that top-heavy woman next door!" she rated, pointing to the girls with G's and F's. Cream's face was turning bright pink. "We have to do something!" Maria declared. Cream, upon hearing that, turned her face towards Maria. "Do something?" she repeated. "Leave it to me!" Maria declared. In poof, a magic wand appeared in the blonde ghost girl's hand! It was a white rod covered in stars and sparkles, with blue balls/knobs on both ends. Maria twirled and twirled the wand around happily. "I'll use a magic spell that'll make your itty-bitties bigger in a flash!" she sang. Cream panicked! "M-Magic spell?!" she stuttered. She had never had magic used on her before! Heck, she didn't even know Maria could do that! "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boob!" the angel sang, twirling the wand and then pointing it at Cream. Cream flinched and held her hands up.

For a second, nothing seemed to happen. Then, the top knob on the wand glowed a greenish colour, and so did she. "What's going on?" Cream wondered, bending her arms out to the side. Then, her breasts started to grow! They went from A's to B's, and then C's! "Yay!" Maria cheered, "Your itty-bitties are now average-medium sized breasts!" she was blushing with happiness! "H-hey! When's this supposed to stop?!" Cream asked, worried. Her breasts still continued to grow. "I don't know." Maria admitted. "You don't know?!" Cream snapped, her breasts still growing. "Hey, cheer up!" Maria said innocently, "The bigger they get, the more happy our brother will be!" she added as if this was normal. "But this is going to make them way too big!" Cream protested, pushing on her breasts which were now D's-double D's even _triple_ D's! This was now making the buttons of her uniform pop off! "Your medium boobs are now huge boobs!" Maria exclaimed, her blue eyes widening, "No! They're Megaboobs! Gigaboobs! Terraboobs!" she continued to cheer. Cream, however, couldn't take anymore! Her breasts were now bigger than even Rouge's! They went from G's to F's! "My breasts…" she moaned, gripping them, "Are going to… pop!" she cried out. With that, there was a big _pyooowmp!_

Cream gasped! She looked around and saw that she was sitting up on the couch in the living room, a visible blush across her face. "A dream?" she wondered aloud. She panted in relief, placing a hand to her pounding chest. However, when she did, she felt that her breasts were small!

On the stairs, Shadow had just come down from his room. "Crap," he groaned, rubbing his head. "I left the magazine that Sonic-san brought over in the living room." He opened the door to the living room, but before he could go get the magazine, he saw Cream on the couch… rubbing her breasts. "Thank goodness…" he heard her whisper. "Thank goodness, my breasts are small…" she whispered. Once she had stopped, she looked up and gasped when she saw Shadow there… standing in the doorway… He had heard every word she had said.

There was a period of awkward silence between the two step siblings. However, the silence was quickly broken by Shadow saying: "Y-Yeah, thank goodness." Cream gasped. "N-No! That's not it!" she stuttered, covering her chest with her arms, blushing. "What isn't?" Shadow asked, confused. Cream looked down at the coffee table and saw the magazine. "I-It's your fault for having a magazine like this in the house!" the orange-brunette snapped, picking it up. "Wait! No, it's not-" he tried, but was cut off by the magazine making contact with his fist which he'd used to defend himself! "It's not mine!" he spoke, waving his hands back and forth, "I'm not into that sort of thing!" he added.

The next day…

Cream had reluctantly believed Shadow about how the magazine wasn't his, but she still was cross with him for leaving it out in the living room! Both of them were in the living room together, but Cream was on the loveseat, her knees hugged up to her chest and she was facing away from him; she had a stuck-up expression on her face. "Hey, come on." Shadow tried, but Cream didn't budge, "I said I was sorry." he continued, but still, Cream didn't move. Shadow sighed; there was just no pleasing her, was there? Then, he remembered!

"Oh, that's right." he said, reaching into his uniform, "Cream, do you want these?" he asked, holding out the tickets that Blaze had given him. Cream didn't turn around or say anything. "Blaze gave them to me." he explained, "They're tickets for the aquarium." he added. No sooner had he said the word aquarium, both Cream and Maria-although Shadow still didn't see her-turned around swiftly and excitedly! "The aquarium?!" both girls said in unison, smiling widely. Then, without warning, Maria possess Cream! Maria-now in Cream's body-starts dancing around excitedly! "I'll go! I'll go!" she exclaimed, "I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" she added. Shadow was taken aback by this new behavior. "R-Really?" he asked. "My first time at an aquarium in ages! An aquarium!" she continued to sing. 'Why is she so happy all of a sudden?' Shadow wondered, staring at her more. "An aquarium!" she said in a singsong voice. 'Oh, well…' Shadow thinks with a smile, happy that his sister is now happy. Meanwhile, Maria just continued to sing about how happy she was. "Sunfish, dolphins, penguins, and otters! Sea bream and flounder dancing together!" Shadow held the tickets out. "You can invite, you know, that one girl…" he suggested, referring to Maria. However, Maria wasn't listening. "Yay! I get to go with my big brother to an aquarium tomorrow!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists, "What should I wear?" she asked herself. While she was pondering, Shadow blushed upon hearing that. "Huh? With me?" he asked himself. "I just can't wait!" Maria cheered.

The next day…

It was the perfect day to go to the aquarium, and both step-siblings were ready! Maria had possessed Cream that morning and had chosen out a cute outfit to wear. She chose to wear a yellow camisole, a blue jacket with fur around the hood, a magenta skirt, thigh highs, and brown, furry moccasin-like boots. "Come on big brother!" Maria called out to Shadow who was just locking the door to their house, "Let's hurry!" she added, twirling and jumping on the spot. "We don't need to rush." Shadow said, catching up to Maria. Maria quickly grabbed Shadow's arm and started to snuggle it, giggling all the while. Shadow was blushing, but didn't protest against it, so, they started to walk.

Then, as they came up to the house next door to theirs-in other words, Rouge's house-and just as they were about to pass it, they saw Rouge come out. "Oh, good morning, Rouge-nee." Shadow greeted. Maria didn't say anything; she just glared at Rouge, marking her territory with Shadow. "Oh, good morning," Rouge greeted, "are you two heading out somewhere?" she asked. "Yes!" Maria exclaimed with a nod, trying to contain her jealousy, "Just my big brother and _me!_ " she added, squeezing his arm tighter. "I see, you two seem to get along very well." Rouge said with a smile. "Yes! We do!" Maria agreed. "Hey, Rouge-nee," Shadow began, "wanna come with us? We're going to the aquarium. You know, that one…" Maria glared at Shadow for saying that. "Oh, _that_ aquarium?" the ivory bat asked, tapping her chin. She looked down at Maria's face and saw that she was saying: 'Don't come! Don't come! Don't come! Don't come! Don't come! Don't come!' She got the message and backed away nervously. "Uh, no thanks…" she lied, "I have things to do around the house." she added. "Oh dear, what a shame." Maria said in a monotone voice. "Well, then let's go, Big Brother Shadow!" she sang, dragging ebony with her. "Oh, hey…" Shadow tried, but it was no use. Rouge watched the two step-siblings as they walked away together; she smiled.

Later… On the bus…

Shadow and Maria-still in Cream's body-were sitting up near the front seats, right next to each other. "I wonder what kind of fish we'll get to see?" she wondered, a big smile across her face. "You're really that excited about going to the aquarium?" Shadow inquired, looking confused at his step sister; Maria nodded. "Yeah, but I'm just glad I get to go somewhere with you, big brother!" she added, snuggling up to Shadow. Shadow blushed and looked up, trying to focus on something else; all this sudden fluffy, lovey-dovey stuff coming from who he thinks to be Cream.

"Next stop: Mobius Aquarium Entrance. Next stop: Mobius Aquarium Entrance." (A/N: Original name: Misakura Aquarium Entrance)

The bus had dropped the two step-siblings off at the front entrance off the big aquarium; Maria was still clinging to Shadow's arm every step of the way. The aquarium was full of people and fish! There were clownfish, blue tangs, dolphins, and so much more. Meanwhile, Maria and Shadow were looking at some small red fish. "Wow…" Maria sighed contentedly, giggling. Shadow looked over his shoulder in wonder. "It's gotten a lot more fancy since the last time I was here." he said. "Big brother!" a female's voice called. Shadow looked down at Maria. "Come on," she said, "let's hurry to the next one!" she ran along like a child. "Hey, don't run!" Shadow called, reaching out to her, "You're not a kid anymore!" he added. Just then, three small children-a yellow fox, a green duck, and a green hedgehog-ran past him, after each other. "Wait up!" the yellow fox called out to his friends. (A/N: Yes, Tails, Bean, and Manic are the children.) Shadow stared blankly at them for a bit before they all went around the corner; he then smiled.

Soon, Shadow had caught up with Maria who was in the part of the aquarium where you can walk into a tunnel and see bigger sea creatures above you. When she did look up, she saw a giant loggerhead sea turtle. "Wow! What a big turtle!" she exclaimed as the turtle swam away. Then they saw the otters; one of them was floating on it's back and cracking nuts. "It's cracking them! It's really cracking them!" Maria exclaimed in wonder. Next, they went to check out some other tanks. "Look, a seal!" Maria pointed out the spotted seal, "It's so cute!" she added. Then, they saw a lady in a diving suit in one of the tanks, she appeared to be feeding the fish. "Wow, that looks so cool!" Maria exclaimed, "I want to do that too!" she added, giggling. 'She's really enjoying this.' Shadow thought, 'I'm glad we came.' he smiled.

Later, Maria decided to wander off and explore a little bit. She saw a tank that appeared to be empty, but then saw a large sunfish. "Wow! That sunfish looks so cool!" she exclaimed, smiling. Suddenly, Cream appeared beside Maria. "Hey! Why did I have to come to the aquarium with him?" she asked in an antagonizing voice. " _Huh? What do mean?"_ Maria replied back, frowning. " _What's the problem?"_ she asked, " _Our brother invited us after all!"_ she added. "B-But, us visiting the aquarium alone together feels just like-" Cream stuttered, but paused. " _Yeah, it's a date, isn't it?"_ Maria replied in a mushy tone, putting her hands on her cheeks. "W-What are you saying?!" Cream snapped. She flew back into her body, tossing Maria out! She gasped at the feeling of being back in her own body. "Good grief…" Cream moaned. Maria was not happy! "No fair! You can't just jump back in right now!" the blonde angel snapped, "If you really don't like it, then just leave it to me! Our date was just getting started!" she continued to ramble. As she did, Cream held her hands up in protest, like Maria was going to kill her! Wait…

 _*Ba-Bump!*_

"D-Date?"

Cream placed her hand over her beating heart, her face was flushed with heat. Why was she feeling this way? "Cream!" a male's voice called out. Cream looked up; it was Shadow. He was over by a small tank that appeared to be sticking out of the wall. "Come over here," he said, "there are some really cool jellyfish." he added, pointing to the tank. Cream felt very dizzy, her legs very stiff. However, she-though very slowly-started walking over to Shadow. She was gripping her arms, looking the other way, her heart pounding. 'Is this… a date?' the petite rabbit wondered. The jellyfish seemed to be a sign of something developing around her; with every heartbeat, her body grew hot. She soon felt like she was half-naked. She felt like she was just in her white, lacy bra and matching underwear. 'Oh no…' she whispered in her mind, 'When I think of it that way, the chastity belt feels hot.' Pink bubbles all around her. 'W-Wait! Am I stupid?!' the cream-coloured rabbit scolded herself, holding her hands and arms up to and across her chest, 'We live under the same roof every day!' she added, moaning. "Huh?" Maria wondered, blushing, "Even I'm feeling a little strange." she added. The blonde was starting to feel her heart pounding as well. "But, no matter what you say, a date is special." she moaned, putting her hands on her cheeks and her eyes shut tight, her wings expanding.

Suddenly, a bump! Cream gasped, and like it was in slow motion, she fell to her hands and knees with a thud. Shadow heard the thud and looked over to see Cream. Two little kids had just bumped into her! "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss!" the little yellow fox with blue eyes said. "Tails-kun!" the green duck said, "If we don't hurry, then we'll miss the seal show!" he added. "Yeah!" Tails-the fox-agreed, running off with the green duck. "Let's go!" they both called out. Shadow walked over to Cream to check her. "Are you okay?" he asked, bending down slightly, "Did that make you fall?" Cream didn't reply, she just panted. She was still in ecstasy from the feelings she just had. When she had finally caught her breath, her reply was, "I-I'm fine…" in moan.

*Fill* The gauge was now filled up just above the keyhole part.

Later…

Shadow and Cream were now walking through the halls of another part of the aquarium. Shadow was ahead, and Cream was following a little behind. Her face was still blushing and she didn't know why. 'The chastity belt is unusually responsive today…' she thought, 'All I did was think about it and I…' she paused and closed her eyes. Maria flew beside Cream, tilting her head so she could see her face. "That's a good thing," the blonde girl said, "that'll make it fill up faster." she added. Cream's eyebrows changed to angry. " _Don't talk like it's your problem!"_ the orange-brunette snapped slightly. Cream then opened her eyes to look at Shadow; he stopped and turned to face her. Cream gasped slightly. "You know," the ebony hedgehog began, "a lot unsupervised kids come here, like the one that bumped into you." Cream gasped. "Unsupervised?" she repeated; Shadow nodded. "Yeah, kids from the local elementary schools can get in here for like, maybe, I don't know, $10." he added to the nod. "When I was little, I used to ride my bike and come here with Rouge-nee and Sonic-san." Shadow continued. He was smiling at the memories. Cream was silent for a moment, but then spoke. "I see…" was what her reply was. Shadow looked over at her as she went over to a tank with a bunch of fish; she put her hands on it. She appeared to be reminiscing about something. "I always just came in whenever I wanted to, so, I never realized they charge to get in." she continued.

Shadow looked confused. "You just came in?" he inquired. "My mom used to work here." Cream explained quietly. Shadow reacted! After all this time she's lived with him, she only brought this up now? "Huh? That's the first I've heard." the ebony and crimson male gaped. "It's no big deal…" Cream assured, her eyes still fixed on the fish, "I've just never thought of bringing it up." she added. "Oh…" Shadow replied. "So, they just let me in on sight." Cream said. "So, did Vanilla-san take care of the fish or something like that?" Shadow asked, "That's surprising." he added. Cream shook her head. "No, she didn't do that." the orange-brunette explained, "She worked the office." she added.

Flashback… 9 years ago…

In the room where people could sit and watch the dolphins, a young 6-year-old Cream was sitting on the seat, reading a book titled "Riding on the Back of a Dolphin". " _I used to play around here until she finished work, so, I wouldn't be in her way. I would've been home alone until late, and I didn't have any friends here either, but…"_ The six-year old Cream saw a dolphin swim around happily. She became curious, so she set down the book and ran up to the tank. " _As I watched the fish, it sort of felt like they were playing with me, so, I had fun."_ Cream smiled at the dolphins, her big brown eyes full of wonder.

End of Flashback…

"I was still in elementary school, so, I probably didn't like being home alone." Cream said, hanging her head slightly. Shadow's mouth gaped for a moment. "Which is… why now…" Cream continued, "It feels weird coming home and having someone there." she added in a sad tone of voice. The scales of the fish seemed to glow for Cream, trying to make her happy about her current situation. Shadow continued to stare at Cream in wonder, a slight blush across his face; he was learning so much about her right now that he couldn't even think of much of anything else at the moment. He pictured a younger Cream standing right where the current one was, pressed up against the glass. He turned his head and started to rub his face with his index finger.

"Hey, in that case…" he began, "There's a chance we might've met here once before, huh?" he suggested with a nervous smile. "If we did, I can't remember it…" Cream replied flatly. "Yeah, I guess not..." Shadow sighed. "Hey," Cream spoke up, turning her head towards him making Shadow look up as well. "Was there a girl named Maria in that group of friends you mentioned?" Cream asked. "Maria?" Shadow repeated; Cream nodded once. He put a hand to his head, trying to remember. "I don't know…" ebony replied, "I don't think there was…" he added. "I see…" Cream replied, starting to walk away. "Hey, it's this way." Shadow stated, pointing the opposite way of which she was heading. Cream's only reply was:

"Restroom."

Shadow lowered his hand in embarrassment.

Meanwhile… in the Girl's Restroom…

Cream was sitting on the toilet, and Maria was in there with her. Maria was freaking out about what Cream had just asked Shadow. "Hey!" she said, "What are you doing, asking our brother something like that?" she continued. Cream looked up at her. "Well, we were talking about the past, so, I figured I'd ask." she explained. "Well, it's no use." Maria said, (A/N: Silver: Hey, that's my line!) "It's not going to do you any good, because, this name isn't my real name." she added in a singsong voice, smiling. Cream was confused. Not her real name?! "Huh?!" she exclaimed. "I told you, remember?" Maria started, placing a hand to Cream's cheek, "The only thing I remember before my death, is that I loved my Big Brother Shadow!" she continued. She took her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. "The truth is, I don't remember even my own _name!_ " she said in a sad voice. Cream's face was slightly pale. "So, the name, Maria Robotnik is…" she said in a shaky voice. Maria then crossed her legs and sat on Cream's lap, surprising the rabbit. "The name of a character in a book!" she finished, closing her eyes. "I figured I'd use it." she added. "H-How could you keep something important like that from me?!" Cream snapped, blushing. She then harshly pushed Maria off her lap, and out-well, through-the stall door. Maria came back in through the door halfway. "Well, you never showed much interest in my circumstances, have you, CREAM?!" she retorted. Cream grunted in response. "I've just never had the time to bring it up." Maria quoted, "Besides, I'm already dead, right? It's not like it really causes me any problems that I don't remember much of anything from my past." she added, waving her hand. "It has nothing to do with you whatsoever, Cream." Maria finished in a snarky tone.

Cream had had just about enough of this! First, she possess her, next, she puts a chastity belt on her, then, she says that she has to do sexual things to her step-brother whom she wanted nothing to do with in the first place! What's her issue?! She gripped the edge of her skirt in anger. "I-I don't think that!" the cream-coloured rabbit snapped. Maria's mouth gaped, her blue eyes were wide, and she was speechless. "I mean, sure… When you first possessed me, I had my hands full about thinking of what was gonna happen to me, but…" she paused for she couldn't find the right words. "Well…" she tried. Maria's lips curved into a smile. "Well, then I guess then you're used to thinking about that kind of stuff now, Cream?" she asked. Cream's big, chocolate-coloured eyes opened wide. "Huh?" she asked. What did she mean by "that stuff"? Then, Maria lifted up Cream's skirt, revealing the chastity belt. "In other words, you've gotten used to wearing the chastity belt!" she exclaimed innocently with a cute smile. Cream gasped! Her face got stained a brilliant pink colour.

A woman walked into the restroom, when she suddenly heard: "I NEVER SAID THAT, YOU JERK!" She was so scared!

Later…

Cream's faced was still pink after that, but she still tried to walk it off as she left the restroom. "Jeez! What goes through that head of yours?!" the rabbit growled. Maria followed her. "Sorry, sorry." the blonde angel said with a nervous laugh.

Soon, Cream found her way back to Shadow. "Wow! It's really sucking on it!" she heard a voice exclaim. She opened her eyes. Shadow was there waiting for her just outside a… well, she really didn't know what the heck it was! Shadow noticed her. "Oh, you're back?" he said; Cream nodded. "Here," Shadow said, "you can interact with these." he added, pointing to the small tank that didn't have a lid. Cream looked at it, then at the sign above. "Doctor fish?" she read the sign.

Shadow took her into the interaction center to get a closer look. He then put his hand into the tank of small fish, which immediately started to swim towards it; they started to nibble on it. "Wow, this is really interesting." he said in awe. Cream didn't join him, she was just too busy observing it. "But, they're biting your hand..." she pointed out. "It says that they eat away the old keratin from your hand and fingers." Shadow explained, "It also says that a lot of dermatologists use them in treatments." he added, the fish continuing to bite his hand. "Oh…" Cream said in understanding. "Why don't you try putting your hand in too, Cream." Shadow suggested, making cream jump up in surprise. "Huh?" she gasped. She was blushing slightly. (A/N: Readers: why is she blushing? Me: You'll see…) "Oh, while we're at it, why don't we try that too?" Shadow suggested, looking over to another pool. The people at it had no shoes or socks on and they were soaking their feet in the tanks.

After removing their shoes and socks, Cream and Shadow were ready. Well, Shadow was, anyway. He had already put his feet into the tank and the fish had already started working on them. "Oh, this feels good…" the ebony hedgehog sighed. Cream was still blushing a light pink colour, and she was starting to have doubts about doing this. The fact that he had just said it feels good, made her think of it the wrong way. "Come on, hurry up." Shadow said to the nervous teen, "It doesn't hurt." he added. Cream gasped and blushed more; she was still thinking about these phrases the wrong way. She held a hand up to her chest.

Somehow, she had agreed to try the fish. She put her feet and legs into the tank, the fish swam over and started to bite her. For some odd reason, it felt different. Like the fish were… She couldn't take it anymore! she quickly pulled her legs up and out of the water, splashing Shadow a little. "What? You're overreacting." he said, wiping the water off his face. "Well, i-it… tickles…" she said, blushing and looking away. Shadow looked at her with a quizzical face. "You think it tickles?" he wondered. "Don't worry!" he added in a playful tone. Then, he pushed her legs into the water! "There!" Cream was shocked! What was he doing?! "H-Hey!' she snapped. She started to flail around, completely in panic. "If you flail like that, you'll bother the other people here." Shadow pointed out, smirking. Cream looked over at the two others that were there. There was a yellow, cat girl with cosplay angel wings, black hair in a ponytail, and red eyes. The other one was a half-robotic yellow rabbit with blonde hair, and green eyes. (A/N: Again, Honey the Cat and Bunnie Rabbot.) "It's really sucking on them!" Honey exclaimed, amazed at the skill of the fish. "I'll bet this works great!" Bunnie exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Cream was still blushing. Shadow was touching her legs and… "Oh no… The fish are…" she moaned, her body tightening up. Then, her heart started to pound. 'No way!' the cream-coloured rabbit thought, 'Not again!' she gripped the spot where her heart was pounding a great deal. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Shadow repeated yet again. Maria had been floating above the tank, and she started to moan too. "Ah! It's getting to me again too…" she said, rubbing her arms. "Is it starting to feel good?" Shadow asked, "It's pretty interesting, huh?" he added. Cream wasn't paying attention; she was too busy feeling like she was having a… 'No… they're forcing me to…' Cream started panting heavily. Honey and Bunnie noticed it and looked up. "Huh? What the?" Honey wondered. Cream's blush was bright pink, she had tears in her eyes which were shut tight, and she was panting more. 'This makes me…?' she wondered, her feet and legs squirming. Shadow then noticed Cream's face. "Cream?" he asked; she didn't answer, she was too busy trying to hold it in. 'I… can't take it anymore!' she thought in conflict. Honey and Bunnie noticed and understood what was going on; they blushed furiously. "Big brother! Big brother!" Maria moaned, rubbing her arms all mushy-like. It was too much! Cream moaned out in release! Her legs stiffened themselves up for a moment. *Fill* It filled up just a little bit more. The tiring release was too much for poor, little, innocent Cream; she collapsed. "Cream?!" Shadow quickly grabbed her before she could hit the floor. "U-Unbelievable!" Honey snapped, standing up. "Think about where you are!" Bunnie added in, standing up as well. The two girls got out, grabbed their shoes, and started to walk away. "Let's get out of here." one of them said. Maria too was left panting, lying down, and blushing.

Soon, Shadow and Cream had gotten their shoes and socks back on. Shadow felt bad about what had just happened and was trying to calm her. "Are you okay?" he tried. Cream didn't respond; her hands were in fists, she was staring downwards with a frown on her face, and her teeth were bared. 'I can't believe… something like that filled the gauge…' she thought, shaking. "How could you do something like that to me, you jerk!" she snapped at Shadow, "I hope you get eaten by a doctor fish!" she then turned her head away and started...crying? She cried very loud and was hurt, tears rushing down her face. "What? That made you cry?!" Shadow asked, freaked out. Now he felt bad… He didn't want to make her cry! What could he do to make it up to her? Then he thought of something.

Slowly, he reached his hand out to Cream's head; he place it upon it. Cream was surprised, but didn't do a thing about it, she just looked up at him. "I'm sorry." Shadow said, blushing slightly. "I didn't think that it'd bothered you that much. I'm sorry." he added. Cream was blushing a nice shade of light red, her mouth was gaped slightly, and her eyes were shaking with disbelief. She started to think back…

Flashback… 9 years ago…

Six-year-old Cream was staring at the dolphins as they play in the water. "Cream." a woman's voice said. Cream looked up and saw her mother. "Mommy!" she exclaimed, turning over to her mom. "Sorry I'm late." Vanilla said, reaching her hand out and placing it on Creams head, "Now, let's go home." she added. Cream giggled innocently. "Yeah!" she said, smiling.

End of Flashback…

Crem didn't know why, but she didn't want Shadow to take his hand away. She didn't care who was watching, she was enjoying her brother's company right now. She closed her eyes and let him continue to pet her.

Later… on the Bus…

Shadow had bought Cream a stuffed souvenir from the aquarium to also make it up to her, and was also sitting on a seat a few feet away from her to control the awkwardness between the two. Cream looked down into her lap, a sad expression on her face. Shadow saw her head hung and looked kinda sad too.

As soon as the bus dropped the two off, they started walking up the path that led to their house. It was dark by then, so, the only light they had was the light from the street lamps. There was silence between the two for a while, but then… "Hey, I'm going to go run on ahead, okay?" Shadow said, breaking the silence. With that, he dashed ahead. Cream was confused. What on earth was Shadow doing? She just sighed and started to walk again.

When she got to the front of her house, she saw that all the lights in the house were going on! Cream looked confused again, but then remembered what she had said to Shadow earlier. " _It feels kinda strange to come home and have someone there…"_ Now she understood; he wanted to greet her when she came home. She was blushing. Shadow was doing all of this just for her? Then, she heard something smash and Shadow yelp in pain! Cream gasped and hurried up to the house. She saw the door open and Shadow was there in the doorway, panting for breath. "Welcome home." he said in between pants. Cream gasped, but then smiled and blushed. "I'm home." the orange-brunette whispered. Then, she went inside, and Shadow closed the door behind her.

No sooner had she came back inside, she went upstairs to her room, sat on her bed, and layed down. She had had an exhausting day! Then, Maria appeared! "I get it now, Cream!" she exclaimed, a wide smile across her face. Cream looked up at the floating ghost girl with confusion. "Huh? Get what?" she asked. "The reason it's easier to make your heart throb lately," Maria began, pointing at her, "is because our synchronization ratio has gone up!" she added. "Synchronization ratio?" Cream asked, confused. "Yup!" Maria said, glomping the rabbit and cuddling their cheeks together; Cream just flinched slightly "I'm sure of it after today! Your heart and mine are connected!" she said, snuggling down to Cream's chest. Cream's expression changed slightly. Great… Now she'll have to deal with this for the remainder of the time Maria is here. "And, just to an extent, I'll pretend I can't see you falling for our brother!" Maria said, giggling. Cream blushed and her face changed to angry. "What? What's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped at Maria, "Why should I f-fall for him?!" she continued. "And get off me already!" the rabbit snapped, squirmming. "It's gonna be alright! Good work today, Cream!" Maria exclaimed, still trying to cuddle her. "Look you!" Cream warned, sitting up. Then, her phone rang.

Meanwhile, outside her room, Shadow was just bringing up some cookies and warm hot chocolate. He was about to knock on the door, when her heard: "Mom? Yes, I'm fine." coming from her room. Cream was talking to her mom. Shadow decided not to disturb her, so, he smiled and set the tray of treats outside her bedroom door for her to find. "I'm alright, everything's going well." Cream continued while Shadow went back downstairs. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh." she still continued to talk. "We went to the aquarium today. You know, the one where you used to work?" she added.

Meanwhile, outside the house, a girl with a book approached the front. It was Blaze. She closed her book and held it close to her face. "I see…" she whispered, "So everything's going well, for the moment." she added. "But," she wondered, opening her burning amber yellow eyes, "what will happen from here on out?"

* * *

Done! This is one of my favourite episodes.

Blaze: I have to say, this mysterious personality you gave me is quite fitting.

Thanks, Blaze!

R&R

Also, I think in one of the older chapters, I mentioned something about why Maria and Cream's hearts throb intensely together, so, yeah. Now you know why.


	10. Episode 9: Battle Heater & Iron Chef

Episode 9: Battle Heater & Iron Chef

Although it was bright out, it was still cold. It was autumn and now almost all the leaves had fallen off the trees. Cream was walking home, Maria following closely behind. Cream then sighed. Something was bothering her. "I don't want to take that test tomorrow…" Cream said in a flat tone. "Math, right?" Maria asked. "Yup," Cream replied, "Man… this sucks…" she added in slight whine, looking up at the crisp autumn sky. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by, almost making Cream's skirt fly up! Luckily, she was quick and held it down. Once the breeze had passed, Cream let go of her navy blue skirt and shivered. "It's freezing!"

As they continued to walk, they saw a moving truck just leave Cream's house. "Huh?" Cream's eyes followed the truck as it drove away. "Oh, that's right…" she said, remembering.

After getting up to her house, Cream walked in the gate; Maria just flew through it. When Cream opened the door, she saw Fiona sitting on the landing, getting her shoes on. (A/N: Holy shit, it's been awhile since we've seen her!) "Oh, welcome home!" she greeted her niece with a smile. "Fiona-san, are you all finished moving in?" Cream asked; she nodded. "Just now." she added to the nod, "I'm looking forward to living here." she stood up. "Yeah." Cream replied. Fiona picked up her purse and put it on her shoulder. "Sorry, I have to head to work now." the red vixen explained, "I'll be coming home late, so, make sure you lock up." she added, heading for the door. "Take care." Cream whispered in response. "Oh, right!" Fiona exclaimed, turning around, "I unpacked that one thing in the tatami room." she said. "What thing?" Cream inquired. Fiona smiled and made a peace sign with her hand. "The warm thing." she said in a singsong voice. Cream didn't reply, she just stared at Fiona for a moment.

Later…

After Fiona left for work, Cream and Maria became curious about what she had meant by "The warm thing". So, they went into the tatami room-that Shadow's house seemed to have even though he wasn't Japanese-to see what it was. When Cream slid the sliding door open, she saw the top of a table with a bowl of fruit on it, and it was on what appeared to be a pile of blankets with a couple of cushions around it. Cream knew what this was. "A kotatsu." she whispered.

Cream decided to try it out. She put her feet and legs underneath it, but instead of them getting warm, she still felt cold. "It's cold…" she whispered. Maria was laying on her stomach in the "head-over-heels" pose, moving her legs back and forth. "That's because it's turned off." the blonde angel said, staring at the switch on the cord where you were supposed to turn it on. Cream heard this and quickly walked over to the switch; she pushed it. Then, she got back underneath the kotatsu. She waited, and waited, and waited, and- 'Ah, it's starting to get warmer…' she sighed in her head, smiling in blissfulness. Then, she turned on the radio and the T.V. which were both playing the same show. "Next question: The protagonist of the popular 90's anime, Space Legend Moonlight, used a magic wand called… what?" the T.V. host asked the contestant. "Yes, Eggman-sama!" the contestant began-while Cream was eating orange slices, "Kami-no-koji Teruo!" he added. "That's correct!" Eggman said. "Everyone knows that!" the contestant said with a laugh. Cream was really enjoying herself with this kotatsu; she dropped her head down to rest on the tabletop part, a smile on her face and her eyes closed. "Ah… this is a bliss…" she sighed. "Cream!~" Maria said in a singsong voice, but she didn't answer, "Hey, Cream-san?~" she tried again. However, this time Cream responded. She shot up. "Oh, yeah, that's right!" she said, remembering something.

Cream had just gotten a book titled "Math Drills" which she had to use to study for her test tomorrow. "I'll study for my test in here." the orange-brunette said. "Won't it be harder to study under a kotatsu?" Maria inquired, floating in the air. "It'll be fine." Cream assured, "My room's cold, anyway." she added.

Outside, Shadow had just gotten home. He walked in the door. "I'm home." he called out. When he looked down to take off his shoes, he saw Cream's shoes already there. 'She's home already?' ebony wondered, 'Oh, right. Fiona-san said she was moving in today.' he thought, removing his shoes and setting them neatly next to Cream's. He then started to walk through the hall, when he heard something come from the tatami room. "Ah!" Curious, he decided to investigate.

When Shadow opened the sliding door, he came face-to-face with… panties. He saw a pair of green-and-white striped underwear sticking out from under the kotatsu! Cream was looking under it, and her underwear was showing! Shadow was shocked by what he saw, but he just continued to stare and blush. Because he wasn't moving, his shoulders were frozen, thereby making his bookbag slip off his shoulders and fall with a thud. Cream heard the thud and got startled! "huh? Who's the-?" she asked. But when she brought her head up, she bumped it on the kotatsu. "Ow!" she yelped, grabbing her head in pain. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked slowly, his ruby red eyes still frozen on her panties. "I was studying for my test in here and my eraser rolled under here. So, I was trying to get it." Cream explained, her voice muffled slightly. "Jeez! You just made me bump my head!" she added, shuffling around slightly, making her rear move too. "I see…" was all Shadow could manage. 'Don't talk to me with your butt!' he thought, blushing and glaring slightly.

Then, Cream came out from under the kotatsu, gasping for air. When she turned around, she was shocked to see it was Shadow who was standing there. She was also unaware of what he had seen. "What's all this?" Shadow asked, "You're studying in here?" Cream blushed and looked away. "Something… Wrong with that?" she wondered. "No, nothing's wrong." ebony assured her, "Where's Fiona-san?" he asked. "Work." Cream replied, "She said she'd be late." she added. "I see…" Shadow responded, picking up his bookbag. "Try not to turn up the temperature too high." he said before leaving. Cream frowned slightly, but then her face changed to to curious. "I wonder if he saw my panties?"

Out in the hall, Shadow was deep in thought. 'I've always thought so, but Cream can be a serious airhead...' he said to himself, 'But,' he started to walk upstairs, 'striped panties, huh?' (A/N: Wow, that joke was pretty funny. I hope they don't repeat it later and make it stale and annoying.)

Soon, Cream was starting to study. She was still under the kotatsu. She was having trouble studying the math problems given to her, because-like every other freaking person-she wasn't good at math, so, she kept getting stuck on problems. Maria was also sitting under the kotatsu, reading a book. Soon, Cream started to feel sleepy. Her head started to sway, her eyes started to droop closed, and she was even feeling like she had to yawn. However, she realized she was starting drift off, so she tried all different things to keep herself awake. She even tried drinking her drink, but that only made her even more sleepy to have stomach full of liquid. Maria started to yawn and stretch too, and that made Cream yawn and stretch. "Hey, don't yawn." Cream said, "You'll make me feel sleepy." she added. "But I'm sleepy…" Maria whined slightly, "It's warm in here." she added. "I know that," Cream said, "but how is it even possible for a ghost to get sleepy?" she asked, confused. Maria didn't answer. Cream looked up at the clock; it was 6:04 pm. She yawned and half-lidded her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she was too tired to go on. She laid down, closed her eyes, and pulled the blankets of the kotatsu up to her face. 'Just a little nap…' she thought before drifting off.

Meanwhile… With Shadow in his Room…

Shadow was on his tablet with the attachable keyboard and wireless mouse. (A/N: You know what that is, right?) He was still thinking about things. 'A kotatsu, huh?' he thought, staring up at the ceiling, 'It's been awhile since we've last set up ours.' Shadow then sat back in his chair, still staring upwards. 'Hm… when did we stop using it?' he wondered. 'I know I used to sit under it… When was the last time?' he kept asking himself. He shifted his ruby red eyes to the right, and he saw that it was dark out. "Oh…" he would have to make dinner soon.

The sliding door to the tatami room opened up, revealing it to be Shadow who had opened it. "Hey, what do you want for-?" he started to ask, but then saw Cream... and Maria?! Yes, they were both sleeping under the kotatsu and they appeared to be snuggling together as both of their noses were nearly touching. Shadow looked down at the two girls, a confused look on his face. 'When did she come over?' he asked himself, 'Were they studying together?' He saw them both move closer to each other, smiling slightly. 'Maybe they really do have that kind of relationship...' Shadow thought. Then, he saw the Math Drills book on the table, it was closed. He decided to check it out. He picked up the book and opened it up. When he did, he saw a bunch of big mistakes. 'Nearly all of her answers are wrong…' he thought in disbelief, his mouth gaped. 'She's bad at math?' he wondered, looking at the still sleeping Cream, 'That's a surprise.' Shadow decided to help Cream, so, he sat down under the kotatsu, grabbed her red pen, and started to correct them.

It was now about 7:26 pm, and Shadow was just about done correcting Cream's answers. He was actually very smart and pretty good at math, so, this wasn't really a problem. Still, the kotatsu was starting to feel a little warmer and that made Shadow start to feel dizzy. Also, just looking at Cream and Maria sleeping peacefully together, their noses touching, made him feel sleepy too. He yawned and-without thinking-laid down under the kotatsu, his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. 'Come to think of it,' he thought, 'How many years has it been since I sat under a kotatsu with someone?' he wondered, closing his eyes.

In Shadow's memories…

' _A kotatsu… When was it?'_ The kotatsu was set up, dinner was on it, and Vector was there, baby Shadow was there, and… ' _Dad was there…'_ A crimson fox lady with tar black hair, and indigo eyes was holding baby Shadow, feeding him. She was smiling warmly at Vector as she put more food into Shadow's wide, open mouth. ' _Ah, it feels just like… Mom…'_ (A/N: Yes Li Moon was Shadow's mom in this story. I know that she's a fox and Vector is a crocodile, so, you're all wondering how this would work with him being a hedgehog, but… I'm just going along with the patterns.)

S-S-Snap back to reality!

Cream was still asleep, but then she started to stir a little bit. 'Wh-What's this feeling?' she wondered in her mind, 'It's hard to breath.' she started to moan a little bit. 'It feels like my body is tied up with something…' the orange-brunette thought, imagining her body being tied up thorny vines. 'Oh, that's right…' she sighed, "I fell asleep under the kotatsu…' That being the case, she still felt something else on her… Warm things, like… _hands_! 'What's going on?!' she gasped, sweating. 'Maria…' she looked around and saw Maria on the other side of her… not doing anything but sleeping. '...isn't behind this?!' Cream was nervous. 'So, that means…' she turned her head slightly. She felt one of the hands grip her breast tighter making her gasp, blush, and flinch all at once. She finally realized who it was: Shadow! 'But, that's- He doesn't mean a thing, and I don't feel anything for him, but…' she thought as romantic/sexual memories of her Shadow flashed through her head. 'I didn't think he was the type who would do something like this…' she thought, blushing harder. "...om…" she heard Shadow whisper, making her gasp. "Mom… my tummy's all full…" he continued to whisper. Now Cream was mad! Who was he calling mom? She couldn't take it.

*Smack!*

There was now a visible red mark left on Shadow's right cheek! Cream had smacked him! "Ow… that hurts, mom…" he whispered in pain, still asleep. (A/N: What the?! How does someone stay asleep after getting smacked in the face?!) "You've got some nerve!" Cream snapped, blushing, "And who are you calling your mother?!" she continued to rant. Shadow didn't wake up, he was groaning and shaking. Cream only stared at him. 'I've always thought so, but he can be a serious airhead…' she thought.

She looked over and saw her Math Drills book was opened! She didn't remember leaving it open. She grabbed it and looked at it. She saw that they were all corrected! 'They've been corrected…' she whispered. (A/N: Remember: when the words are in ' ' it means it's in their heads. And if it's in " " then they're actually speaking.) Then she gasped in embarrassment. 'But that means that he saw it all riddled with mistakes!' she exclaimed, shocked. She looked down at Shadow who was still sleeping. "Mom…" he continued to whisper. "I told you, I'm not your mom!" Cream groaned, leaning into Shadow's face a little. She saw… tears rolling down his face. She stared at him. He's crying… She felt something jerk at her heart at the sight of seeing him cry. She continued to stare at him for a long time.

Then, Shadow started to move around, then he stretched. He was waking up! Cream didn't want him to see her like this! "Um… uh…" she stammered, looking around. There was no choice! She had to get up and go somewhere else! She got up, and quick-stepped over to the other side of the kotatsu. Shadow then sat up, his eyes still closed. "Ah, I slept like a log…" he groaned, "Oh, that's right; I fell asleep here…" he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Cream standing only a few feet away from him, her face hidden by the book so only her eyes were visible. "Um… these answers…" she began, "You corrected them. T-Thank you..." she added. Shadow's mouth gaped for a moment, but then he smiled and chuckled. Cream got a little upset. "Wh-What's so funny?!" she stuttered, "I'm just no good at math! Besides, it was none of your business!" she snapped. As she rambled, Maria woke up. "I was just thinking," Shadow explained, "How nice it is to sit under a kotatsu with everyone." he added with smile. Cream blushed. What was he getting at? Shadow noticed her face. "Huh? Your face is red…" he pointed out. "B-Because I've been under the kotatsu!" she lied, turning her head away. "Want me to look over the rest?" Shadow offered. "There's no need to do that!" Cream retorted.

"By the way, did your friend go home?" Shadow inquired. Cream was confused. "My friend? What are you talking about?"

Later, Cream had decided to go to bed, and Maria had been way ahead of her. "I feel sluggish after sleeping under the kotatsu too long." the blonde angel groaned, rubbing her eyes. Cream stopped walking up the stairs, confused on how strange of a ghost Maria was. "Can a ghost even feel sluggish?"

The next day…

In the kitchen, Cream was wearing a cooking apron, her hair held in two pigtails by blue ribbons, and she was making lunch for Shadow. She was actually in a pretty good mood too. She was even smiling and humming "Charming Do!". (A/N: Charming Do! is the closing theme to the anime that this story is based off of. Also, that's what Mitsuki was humming to in the original.)She opened up the fridge to search for the bologna for his sandwich when- "Wow. You're in a good mood today." Cream jumped in surprise! "Maria, you startled me!" she snapped. Maria was hanging upside down in front of Cream's face. She also had a smug expression glued to her face. "You look like a newlywed making a lunch full of love for her husband." the blonde hedgehog girl remarked, flipping rightside up. She then leaned closer to Cream, making the rabbit girl lean back slightly. "Are you having _that_ much fun making our brother's lunch?" she asked, questioningly. "Yes I am…" Cream replied in a slight whisper. Silence. "B-But that's only because you're reacting to him, right?!" she added in a yell. Cream turned around sharply, a glare stuck to her face. "Besides, cooking is my hobby." she explained. "I'm just… making his lunch while I'm at it." she added, trying to hide her blush. Maria glared at Cream behind her back, her arms crossed over her chest. 'I know it's obvious, but lately, Cream's attitude towards Big Brother Shadow has changed.' she thought, 'Even though our feelings are more synchronized…' she added. Cream just continued to look around for the meat for his sandwich, smiling. "Oh, come to think of it, I haven't gotten his lunch box yet." Cream pointed out, closing the fridge.

She went out to get the lunch box, and Maria came too, but when she did, she saw that his bookbag was out on the coffee table. "Huh? But he just came home…" Cream whispered. "His bag's here." Maria added in, "Maybe he's in his room?" she wondered. Cream didn't respond. "Well, why don't you just go ahead and open it?" Maria suggested. Cream gasped and her body tensed up. "What?! I can't do that!" the orange-brunette retorted. Even Maria had to know that snooping is wrong! Maria smirked and flew into Cream's body! "There!" Maria smiled. "All right! I'll take out his lunch box while I explore!" she declared, leaning down to the box. "Stop it!" Cream commanded. "It's okay," Maria assured, unzipping the bag, "Just one peek won't hurt." she added. When she opened the bag, she saw not one but _two_ lunches! One from Cream and the from… she didn't know who. 'Huh? There's a second lunch here besides the one I made him…' Cream thought as Maria picked up both of them. 'This big one's in wrapping paper I've never seen before.' she thought, looking at both of them. Maria left Cream's body. "Well, I'll leave you to clean up here!" she said innocently. Now Cream really wanted to know what the deal was with the second lunch.

She opened up the wrapping paper of the lunch _she_ had made and opened it. She saw that most of the food was still there! She gasped. "That's weird. He didn't finish his food." Maria said. "What about this one?" Cream said, grabbing the other lunch box and taking the paper off of it. She opened it up and saw that it was completely empty! Cream felt hurt. Shadow had probably made another lunch for himself because Cream's lunch that she had made for him tasted bad! She bared her teeth and her body shook with anger. "He didn't have to be so obvious about it…" she whispered in a shaky voice. "I'LL NEVER MAKE LUNCH FOR HIM AGAIN!" she cried out, tears in her eyes.

*Ding-Dong!*

Cream heard the doorbell ring. When she answered it, she saw Rouge! She had been holding a lunch box that was covered in green wrapping paper like the one Cream had found earlier. "Huh? So, you're the one who made that lunch for him, Rouge-san." Cream concluded, she nodded. "Shad-kun said that he made his own lunches," she began, "so, I decided to make them for him instead." she smiled. "If you want, I can make yours too-"

"Then you're welcome to make his lunches every day from now on."

Rouge looked sad. Why did she say that in such a dark, brooding tone? "He doesn't seem to like the ones I make him…" she whispered very in a very low voice. Rouge didn't quite hear that last part, but she still sensed that something was wrong with her. "Cream-chan?" the ivory bat tried. Cream didn't respond, she just looked sad, mad, and full of no emotion at the same time. Rouge looked at Cream with a sad face.

"Oh, I thought it was you, Rouge-nee."

Rouge looked up and saw Shadow on the stairs. "Hey! I'm visiting!" Sonic called, poking his head out from the top of the stairs. "Oh, thanks for the lunch." Shadow said to her, "It was really good." he added. That made Cream feel even more angry. She looked the other way. Shadow came down and stood by his little step-sister. "Cream?" he asked. She turned her head towards him, showing him her angry face, glare and all. 'What? She's in a foul mood?' Shadow wondered.

Rouge noticed the turmoil going on between Shadow and Cream, and decided to fix it. "Hey, I just had an idea!" she exclaimed. "If you haven't already made dinner yet, how about I go ahead and make it?" she offered. "Huh? I don't want to put you out." Shadow assured. Rouge smiled assuringly. "Don't worry about that." she said, "Sonic-kun is here too, so, eating together will be more fun, right?" she added. Sonic's emerald green eyes brightened up. "Really?!" he exclaimed, "Your homemade cooking?" Cream didn't want to hear anymore; she started to walk away. "Hey, Cream-chan," Rouge said, "Let's fix dinner together." she offered. Cream turned to glare at her. "No, thank yo-" but she was interrupted by Maria who had just possessed her! Rouge seemed surprised! "Alright!" Maria exclaimed turning to them, "Let's do this!" Sonic and Shadow were awestruck by this mood change.

Later… Up in Cream's Room…

Maria-still in Cream's body-had decided to change her outfit for cooking in. She removed her clothing-except for her bra and underwear-and was ready! "Stop that right now, Maria!" Cream commanded as her skirt fell off, "I have no intentions of cooking with her!" Maria placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I wanna get lovey-dovey with my brother so I can cross over." she said, "We have to keep filling up the heart gauge, so I can hurry up and build that staircase to Heaven." she added, pulling down the white underwear slightly and pointing to the gauge. Cream sighed in defeat; she couldn't argue much about that. But still… "But it looks like my cooking is so bad, he left most of it…" the orange-brunnete said in a sad tone, hugging her knees to her chest. "That. is. why…" Maria syllabalized, smacking her butt, "We need to make our comeback!"

"Hey, stop that!" Cream snapped as she was talking. Maria straightened herself up and crossed her arms over her chest, an angry expression across her face. "If we lose our Big Brother Shadow to that top-heavy woman, it's the end for both of us." she stated. "We need to make him think _you're_ the better woman." she added. Maria then walked towards the closet and opened it. "Our first step towards that goal," she started, "is wearing this!" she declared, pulling out an outfit. Cream saw it and blushed! "Th-That's-!"

Meanwhile… In Shadow's Room…

Sonic was laying on Shadow's bed, reading a sports book. "Man this is great…" the azure one sighed, "A girl's actually cooking for me!" he added with a blissful, dorky smile. Shadow was just sitting on the floor, his back against his bed. He was playing Kirby and the Rainbow Curse on his Wii U GamePad and was thinking that Sonic was being dorky; he rolled his ruby red eyes. "You're overreacting," he said, "It's just a regular meal." he added, drawing a rainbow rope in his game, giving Kirby a lift. Sonic sat up angrily. "Now, THAT pisses me off!" he retorted, "You can't talk like that! You know, at my house…" he thought back.

Flashback… at Sonic's house…

Sonic came into the kitchen, looking for something to munch on. ""Man, I'm starving…" the azure hedgehog groaned, rubbing his empty belly, "Isn't there anything to eat around here?" he wondered. Sonia had been in the living room, which was connected to the dining room; she had been reading a book while eating Lay's Potato Chips. "Why not go out front?" she suggested, "There's grass out there." she added. "I can't eat that!" Sonic snapped, turning to his sister. "Then just go buy some seaweed," the magenta hedgehog girl suggested, taking a bit out of a chip, "I hear it helps cure balding spots." Sonic's peach muzzle flushed red with anger. "I'M NOT BALDING!"

End of Flashback…

Sonic looked at Shadow with a worried look. "I'm not balding am I?" Shadow didn't respond. "Am I?!" Shadow just gave off a mental sigh. "What point are you trying to make here?" he added to the sigh. "I'm saying that you're lucky!" Sonic retorted, "You don't even realize what you've got!" he added Shadow could only say, "Hmm?" in response and turn his head to his friend in blue. Sonic gasped as if he had just received terrible news about something, his emerald green eyes shrunk, and his mouth gaped wide open. "Don't tell me that you…"

In Sonic's fantasy…

Cream was wearing a cooking apron, her orange-brown hair in an upwards ponytail. She by the stove, making something in a big pot. "Big brother!" she gushed adorably, "I've made curry. I don't know how it'll taste though…" she added.

Then, Sonic pictured Rouge wearing a cooking apron too, and she was cooking as well. "Welcome home, Shad-kun!" the busty bat greeted. "Do you want dinner? A bath, perhaps?" she offered. Then, he picture her laying on the floor, wearing nothing but an apron! "Or, do you want me?" she asked slowly in a sexy tone.

S-S-Snap back to reality!

Sonic was hugging the pillow and moving around all mushy-like. "You get _that_ every day?!" he asked with a happy-go-lucky grin, "With a naked apron too?" Shadow looked down with closed eyes. "I don't." he replied simply, trying to disregard Sonic's behavior, "What a "naked apron" anyway?" he inquired. Sonic sat up a little. "You don't know?" he replied, "It's when someone wears nothing else but an apron-OW!" he whimpered in pain as Shadow had flicked him on the forehead, leaving a visible red mark. Shadow had gotten up and opened the door, Sonic's gaze following him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To check on them." ebony replied.

When Shadow got downstairs, he saw Maria-still in Cream's body-setting the table, only she was wearing something that had caught his eye… Actually both of them. "Oh! Big Brother Shadow!" She was wearing a maid's apron! And it was cute, too! It was black, the apron was white and frilly, and she was wearing a ponytail held in a by a green ribbon that was tied in a cute bow, and the ponytail was made using only a lock of hair on the top back of her head. Shadow wasn't expecting this! He couldn't hold back a slight blush or a blank stare. Maria noticed his face and got curious. "What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head. "Oh! Uh, I just came to get something to drink." he replied, looking the other way. "Oh, hold on then!" Maria said, "I'll put on some tea for you." she offered, walking into the kitchen. Shadow's eyes followed her. He was really confused.

Maria was over in the kitchen, Shadow was standing in the doorway watching her. The real Cream was right beside the physical her, or Maria, and she too noticed Shadow was staring. " _He's looking this way!"_ Maria exclaimed smugly, smirking. "Yeah, but I get the feeling he's really freaked out." Cream pointed out, looking at Maria. Maria-completely forgetting that she was supposed to make tea, just poured two glasses of OJ. (A/N: You probably already know what it is. Ahem, orange juice.) " _You're the one who bought this apron, Cream."_ Maria said, putting the glasses of OJ on a tray. "That's only because I thought it was cute when I saw it in the store." Cream replied, blushing.

Rouge walked over to Shadow after noticing he was standing in the doorway. "Shad-kun, you might as well go and take a bath." she said, "Dinner is going to take a while longer." she added. Maria's eyes widened and shrunk, and her mouth was wide open. 'That's something a wife says to her husband!' she exclaimed, 'Is trying act like she's his wife?!' she bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "I already drew the water, so, you can get in whenever you want." Rouge continued. Maria stomped over to them. "Look you-" she tried, but Cream immediately flew back into her body, tossing Maria out! Rouge's teal eyes seemed to follow something as that happened. Like, she could see Maria tumble out. But that's impossible, no one can see Maria except Cream, right? "Stay out of it, Maria!"

Shadow and Rouge looked at Cream in confusion. Cream gasped and blushed in embarrassment; she had just shouted that out. Shadow leaned closer to her. "Cream?" Cream couldn't find the right words to use. "Th-That's right!" she went along with it, turning her head, "You'll be in our way if you stand there, so, hurry up and go take your bath." she snarked, holding the tray of drinks out to him. Shadow took the tray hesitantly. "Oh, but, Sonic-san's here, so, I'll have one later." he said.

Shadow started to walk away, but halted when he heard Rouge talking to Cream. "Do you think Shad-kun came down to sneak a bite?" Rouge asked Cream in a teasing manner. "He said he just came down to get a drink." Cream replied, smiling slightly. Both girls walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. Shadow looked away with a smile on his face. 'I was wondering how they were doing, but they seem to be getting along nicely.' he thought happily, walking back to his room.

However, when Shadow got back to his room to serve the drinks, he saw that Sonic was asleep on his bed. Fast asleep. Snoring… "Maybe I'll take that bath after all…"

Meanwhile… Downstairs with the girls…

Rouge decided to make steak, salad, Knorr's chicken flavoured noodles, and green bean casserole. (A/N: That's not what the original meal was, but I decided to roll some of my favourite dinner items into a dinner that I love to have!) Rouge was so good at cooking! Cream was amazed at how she could make so many things at once with burning anything or messing up once! She was now stirring the noodles around, while Cream watched in amazement. "Rouge-san, you're incredible." the petite orange-brunette said in amazement. "Hm? How so?" the bat asked as if it was nothing. "Making so many things at once." she explained, "And your hands are moving quickly too, like a pro's." she added with a small grin. "You're exaggerating." Rouge said, "I'm just used to it, that's all." she added. "Used to it?" Cream repeated, raising her eyebrows. Rouge nodded and turned of the burner to the noodles. "For a while, I was a latchkey kid, so, I often made dinner myself." she explained. (A/N: A latchkey kid is a child who is often left alone at home for a long time until a parent returns.) "What about you?" she asked. Cream gasped slightly, but then her face turned a little sad. "Before my mom remarried, I just had ready-made meals for days that she worked late..." the rabbit explained. Rouge's teal eyes were fixated on Cream for a long time. "So, I've just now been learning how to cook," she continued, hanging her head slightly, "and there's still a lot I don't know." she added. "I see…" Rouge said in response. "But…" Cream continued, bringing her head up, "When I started making lunches myself, I found it pretty fun." A smile inched across Rouge's lips. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, putting her hands together, "You've been making lunches for Shad-kun, too!" Cream blushed upon hearing this. "W-we've just been doing it in turns to keep it fair." she stammered. "Then, I'm afraid I've intruded on that." Rouge said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, "Shad-kun should've told me." she added in a disapproving tone. "Th-That's not true!" Cream stammered, shaking her head and upper body rapidly, "I mean, he ate all of the lunch you made him…" her tone changed to sad, "...and left most of what I made for him."

Cream's expression made Rouge feel bad for her. The next move she pulled caught Cream off-guard; she hugged her! "Jeez, you're overthinking it!" she said, "He probably just stopped because he was full or something." she added. Rouge pulled away slightly and rubbed Cream's hair. "You're so cute, Cream-chan!" she gushed, "You're such an open book." she added in a singsong voice. She cuddled her cheek against Cream's, causing the rabbit to blush. "H-hey, Rouge-san..." she stuttered in embarrassment.

Soon, Rouge released Cream from the hug, leaving Cream to rub her cheek where Rouge had cuddled it. "You know, Shad-kun told me: "Lately, Cream-chan has been cooking for me." and then he acted all embarrassed." Rouge said with a giggle. Cream gasped slightly. Shadow has been talking about her in good way? "Since Shad-kun's dad is always busy with work, he's been doing just about everything around the house all by himself." she said, looking up. Then, she turned to face Cream, who looked up at her. "I think he's just happy that you're cooking for him." Rouge said, "It doesn't matter how it tastes." Cream's mouth was gaped for a long while.

Afterwards, Cream decided it was time to start serving dinner. She put some green bean casserole on Shadow's plate which resided on the table. She was still deep in thought about what Rouge had said about Shadow being happy about her cooking for him. 'Is that true?' she wondered, 'Does it really make him happy, even a little?' Suddenly, Maria appeared beside Cream. "What are you saying?" she asked, "It's only natural to leave some behind if it tastes bad!" she stated. Cream's mouth widened for a bit before her expression changed to angry. "Look you, it's none of your business-" Cream started to snap. "But if it makes him happy, then so what?" Maria said, smirking at Cream. Cream's expression changed. Then, Maria flew into Cream's body, tossing her out. Now, Maria's smug expression was on her face. "Now, we just need to make sure it's all good so he doesn't leave any of it!" she declared. Cream was not onboard with this! "Hey!" Raising the ladle above her head. "Just you watch, big brother!" she declared again, the light glistening off the metal ladle. Rouge walked in with the salad bowl and dressing on the plate. "Yes, yes! That's the spirit!" she encouraged her, "Cooking is something you get better at the more you practice." she continued, walking over to the table. "Huh?" Maria said, turning around sharply. Maria had almost hit Rouge with the ladle by accident, which shocked the ivory bat. She was so shocked that she tried to step back, but the gesture made her practically throw the tray upwards! The salad bowl fell onto the floor, and the dressing didn't have the lid on, so it spilt… all over Maria! This caused her to fall backwards on her butt. "Cream-chan?!" Rouge stepped closer to her to see if she was alright. "Owww…" she groaned in pain. She was now all covered in salad dressing. She moaned in disgust. "I'm so sorry, Cream-chan." Rouge said.

Later…

In the bathroom, Maria-still in Cream's body-had removed the outfit and put it in the dirty laundry basket. She was furious! "I can't believe it!" she snapped, "Why did she have to carry it over with the lid off?!" she was crossing her arms. Cream was hovering beside Maria. "Rouge-san didn't do it on purpose." she tried, smiling nervously. "What?" Maria said, turning towards Cream in anger, "Are you getting chummy with the top-heavy woman now?!" she asked. Cream didn't answer. Maria was tapping her foot, thinking of what to wear next. Then, it hit her. She grinned devilishly with bedroom eyes. "All right…" she said evilly, "Let's go for something a little more stimulating…" she removed the sky blue bra and underwear, "...and seduce him in this outfit!" she grabbed just the apron part and started to put it on. Cream's panic switch had flicked on! "Hey, you idiot!" the orange brunette rabbit snapped, flying back into her body, tossing Maria out. "HOW CAN I STAND IN FRONT OF ANYONE DRESSED LIKE THIS?!~" she cried out, blushing, clenching her fists, and closing her eyes tight.

Suddenly, a door opened! Cream turned her head and saw… Shadow! He had just gotten done with his bath and was standing there in the entrance to the bath… dripping wet, and naked… He was blushing and so was Cream. They both stared at each other for a long time, not saying anything. Then, Shadow put his fist on his hand in understanding. "I get it…" he said, "So _that's_ what a "naked apron" is!" he exclaimed. Cream was speechless; she had tears in her wide, shrunken brown eyes, and her face was stained red. She didn't know what else to do at this point!

*SMACK!*

In the kitchen, Rouge was making a new salad when she heard something.

Later… At Dinner…

Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic were all sitting at the table eating. Shadow had a dark, red mark on the right side of his face. "What?" Shadow asked, "Cream threw out the lunch she made me?" he wondered. "I was full, so, I was saving the rest of it for a snack tonight." he explained, taking a bite of his salad. "Oh… So that's why she was in a bad mood." Shadow said in understanding. "More importantly, what happened to your cheek?" Sonic inquired, pointing to the red mark. "Nothing!" Shadow lied, gulping his food down quickly. Rouge smiled nervously at him. 'I don't think that was the final straw, though…" she thought. "Don't tell me you-" Sonic started, viciously. "That again? Don't be a stupid idiot." Shadow warned, glaring at him. "...you walked in on Cream-chan wearing a naked apron and got smacked?!" Sonic continued, not listening. As he said this, Rouge thought: 'The way things are looking now, they're still a long way from being in love.'

Meanwhile… In the Space between Times with Maria and Cream…

The steps were building up fast! They were now just feet away from the gate! "We're a lot closer to the Gate!" Maria exclaimed happily, "At this rate, I'll be able to reach it in no time!" she added. Cream wasn't really listening, she was on the highest step on her hands and knees still in thought about when Shadow had seen wearing a naked apron. "And Cream's relationship with our big brother is going good too! Let's keep this pace up!" Maria continued gushing, doing a fist pump at the end. Maria turned to Cream and saw her not listening. "Hey, Cream, are you even listening?" she asked. Cream flinched. "I can't believe that filled up the gauge…" the orange brunette said in a shaky voice, "I just can't believe it…"

What was Cream gonna do?

* * *

Done!

Rouge: I have to say, this story is actually pretty good! I don't see many people putting me in a story.

Me either…

R&R!


	11. Episode 10: Cream the Rabbit Wants

Episode 10: Cream the Rabbit Wants to Live in Peace

In her room, Cream was reading a book that she had read when she was child. She didn't remember that she had read it before, but Maria told her to read it, because, that's the book where she got her new name. It was like Cream could hear dolphin whistles and squeaks as she read the book about how a girl named Maria wanted to ride on a dolphin named Robotnik's back. "When Maria-chan met Robotnik-san the dolphin, she asked him to carry her on his back." Cream read aloud, "Okay, but in return, I'd like you to do me a favor, too," answered Robotnik-san to Maria-chan." It's true, when you put the names together, you get Maria Robotnik." Cream stated, "You really did get your name from a picture book, didn't you?" she asked, turning to Maria. Only, she was sleeping. Maria was hovering above Cream's bed, sleeping with the stuffed souvenir seal that Shadow bought her at the aquarium. "Look at you, all fast asleep." Cream sighed. The only response she got was more of the blonde's peaceful breathing. "You know, I only read it because you told me to…" the orange-brunette continued even though she knew Maria wasn't going to respond. "Look at you fast asleep… What a strange ghost." she sighed. All of this made questions whir up inside of Cream's head; but one question was stuck in the middle of all of it: "Honestly, Maria… Who are you, and where did you come from?"

Later…

Maria was awake. A plane whizzed by. In her room, Cream had pulled down her skirt and underwear, she was looking at the chastity belt. "Hey, Maria?" she asked. "Hm?" Maria was floating on her back, reading a manga called "My Little Monster". "Couldn't you have done something about the design?" Cream asked. "Of the chastity belt?" Maria asked. Cream groaned slightly. "What else would I be talking about?!" she snapped. "You're bringing this up now?" Maria wondered, turning the page, "What's wrong with it? It's not like anyone sees it." she added. "But people have seen it!" Cream retorted. She then blushed and changed her voice to a low whisper. "Like… _him…_ " she said, referring to certain ebony hedgehog. Memories of Shadow seeing her in the chastity belt flashed through her head.

"I'll bet he thinks of me as the girl who wears weird panties…" Cream said, pulling up her yellow skirt and fastening it. "Maybe…" Maria said, still fixated on her manga, "But it'll be fine." she added. "Just tell him it's the in-thing, and that'll get you around it."

"No it won't!"

"It's fine, honest." Maria continued, "You've managed to get by so far, right? Cream, you're always overthinking things." she pointed out, turning the page again. She then laughed because something funny happened in her manga. Cream glared at Maria. "I'm not getting by." she said in a venomous tone, "I've been through all kinds of humiliation." she added. "You're the one who's not giving it enough thought!" she turned her head away in a snarky manner. "You're just brushing everything off like that!" she added. Maria's smile faded. She sat up to face the orange-brunette. "It's not that I'm brushing it off…' the blonde angel said. "And you're just as bad when it come to your own circumstances." Cream continued, "How can you be alright with forgetting everything from before you died, including your memories of the person you love? It's not right." Maria's eyes narrowed. "I'm not alright. Not at all." she whispered. "Then, shouldn't you try to put more effort into trying to remember?!" Cream asked in a snap, "You float around day, after day, with nothing but dirty thoughts on your mind! You're not taking it seriously at all!" she added, flinching. Maria was feeling hot under the collar now; she gripped her manga which was still in her hand. "Then, what are you suggesting I do?" the blonde hedgehog girl asked, "I can't help it. I really DON'T remember." she whispered. Cream gasped a little and looked up at the floating hedgehog girl. "Maria?" The blonde continued, sounding like she was about to cry. "It'd be easy if I could remember just by putting in the effort. Besides, it doesn't matter how much I remember, because…"

"I'M ALREADY DEAD ANYWAY!~"

She tossed the manga at Cream, who deflected it with her arm. "Cream, you jerk!" she heard Maria cry. Cream took her arm away from her face and opened her eyes. "Jeez, Maria! What are you doing-?" Maria wasn't there! "Huh?" Maria was gone! Cream looked left and right. "Maria?"

Cream decided to check outside for her. She went out of the deck outside her room. "Maria?" she called. Then, she heard something crumpling. No, she heard some paper! She looked up and saw a small piece of paper falling downwards to her. She thought it might've been for her, so, she grabbed as soon as it came into range. Looking at it, this is what it said:

To Cream and her pea-sized breasts! Flatchest! Washboard! I'm leaving!

And there was a little doodle of Maria's face sticking out her tongue at her. Cream was angry now! "What's this?! That has nothing to do with anything!" the rabbit snapped, "Just do anything you want, jerk!"She went back inside, slamming the sliding glass door behind her.

With Maria gone, the day just went on as if nothing happened. Cream was a little relieved to finally have some time to herself without Maria constantly bugging her about being lovey-dovey with Shadow. Soon, Rouge came over with cake. "These are for you." she said holding up the bag. "Hello, Rouge-san." Cream greeted happily, standing on the stairs, and Rouge greeted her back. "Wow! Castella cakes from Doraya?" she asked in happiness. Cream loved cake a lot! "Yeah, they're presents from my grandfather. He said to give them to you guys." Rouge explained. "You're grandfather? The one from the shrine?" Shadow asked, and Rouge nodded and said yes. "He said he'll be staying with us for awhile." Rouge added to the nod. Shadow gave the bag to Cream. "Thank you," Cream said to the busty bat, with a bow. "You're welcome," she replied cheerfully. Shadow looked up at the ceiling. "That takes me back," he sighed, "How many years has it been since I've seen him?" Rouge thought about it. "It's been quite a while." she said. Cream walked away with the bag with a smile on her face. "We should eat these together, Mari-" but she paused when she remembered. 'Oh, right. She isn't here.' Cream thought, hanging her head sadly, 'Habits are scary.'

"Huh? She's not here today?"

Cream gasped and looked over at Rouge after hearing her say that. Was she talking about Maria? Did she know about her? "Huh? You mean Fiona-san?" Shadow inquired, "She's working all weekend." he said. "Oh, I see." Rouge said, "Well, I'll be heading home now. Shad-kun, you should drop by and see my grandfather sometime soon." she suggested. "Okay," the ebony male replied. Cream closed her eyes and sighed in relief. 'Oh... I thought she was talking about Maria.' she thought.

Later that Afternoon…

Cream was up in her room, eating one of the castella cakes and reading the manga Maria was reading earlier. She was also smiling and feeling very happy. Since Maria was gone, she had had time to herself. It was almost like she had a normal life again. She lifted her arms up and stretched happily. "Ah!~ This is life." she sighed, sitting back. "What a sense of release! The freedom of not being tied down by anyone!" Cream took a drink of her milk. "This is true happiness." she continued to praise the Lord for her freedom. 'How many months has it been since I had time to myself?' she asked herself, drinking more of her milk, 'Ever since she showed up, I've had to spend every day with her.' As she drank the last of her milk, she briefly thought of what Maria said when she left.

"CREAM, YOU JERK!"

Cream was silent for a moment and started to feel something egging at her heart. "Maybe, I went too far…" she whispered. She picked up Maria's note and read it again, starting to feel bad. Then, she just smacked it down on the desk and glared. "No! Sometimes it's better to tell it like it is!" She picked up her fork and started eating her cake again.

That Evening…

Shadow stood at the foot of the stairs. "Cream, dinner's ready!" he called upstairs. He didn't get an answer. "Hey!" he called again. Cream had been napping with her head down on her desk, and only now just woke up. "Food's ready!" Shadow continued to call upstairs. Cream turned around in her seat. "Dinnertime, Maria…" she started to say, but then she remembered. Cream turned back to the note and flipped it over. Then, she left her room.

"Cream?" Shadow continued to call. "Keep it down…" a voice said, surprising Shadow. He saw Cream coming down the stairs. "You don't need to keep calling for me, I'm not deaf." she droned, walking past him to the kitchen.

In the dining room…

Shadow had made breakfast foods for dinner. He made sweet fried eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. Both he and Cream were sitting at the table across from each other. "Fiona-san's late again today." Shadow pointed out, "It must be tough out there in the real world." Cream didn't reply, she just put her hands together and said, "Let's eat." in her usual sour tone. Shadow looked at her curiously. 'What's with her?' he asked himself, 'She seems upset about something.' Cream continued to start eating. 'I can't believe Maria's not back for dinner…' she thought, popping an egg in her mouth. 'She's so stubborn!' she flinched. "What's wrong?" a voice asked, breaking Cream out of her state of thought. She looked over at Shadow who had noticed her flinch. "Does it taste funny or something?" the ebony hedgehog inquired. Cream exclaimed slightly. "It actually tastes good." the cream-coloured rabbit replied. "I see," Shadow said, "That's good." he added cheerfully, smiling pleasantly. Cream gasped and blushed at his reaction. 'Huh? That's strange…' Cream thought, looking down. 'Maria's not even here…' Just to distract herself, Cream popped another egg in her mouth and noticed the different taste. 'These are the sweet fried eggs Maria loves.' she thought. 'I like mine a little less sweet,' Cream thought as she remembered a time when she let Maria posses her and eat her dinner, 'but since Maria started wolfing all of them down, I've kind of grown to like them myself.' Cream smiled nervously. 'Come to think of it, I haven't minded sports so much, either, since Maria showed up.' Memories of Maria helping her with sports flashed through her head. 'Plus, I've gotten a lot better at talking to him too.' she looked over at Shadow.

Suddenly, her heart started beating and throbbing. Cream sighed, set her silverware down, and placed a hand to her heart. 'Again?' she wondered, flinching and screwing her eyes shut, 'Why is my heart throbbing for him when Maria's not even here?!' she shook her head, trying to stay calm.

She reached for the salt when she suddenly felt Shadow's hand touch hers. Both step-siblings gasped and pulled their hands away, blushing. "Oh, sorry!" Shadow quickly exclaimed. "You can use it first." the ebony male said. Cream didn't answer. Then, the orange-brunnette girl dropped her head onto the table and started panting and shaking. "Cream? What's wrong?" Shadow asked in worry. 'What is this?' Cream wondered, her heart beating fast, "I barely touched him, and yet it feels so sensible.' Shadow was getting really worried now! He rushed over to Cream's side and started rubbing her back. "Did you get something caught in your throat?!" he asked, "Hey, are you alright?" Shadow's warm hand rubbing against her back only made the feeling in her heart more intense. 'N-No!' she thought, unable to speak, 'Don't touch me!' Cream started moaning, frightening Shadow. "Cream?!" he said in worry, accidentally knocking over the chair. "Hang on! I'll fix you up right away!" Shadow assured her, picking her up by her waist. Cream blushed and started struggling. Then, he started thrusting around her stomach. "Just a little more! Hang in there, cream!" he said. These phrases sounded all too wrong to Cream, and these movements and gestures. 'Don't…' Cream thought, getting tears in her eyes, '...touch me!~' she cried out in ecstasy as she released. *Fill* the gauge was now almost complete. (A/N: Shadow was giving her the Heimlich Maneuver, just in case you didn't know.)

Cream dropped on the table with a blush still on her face and she started coughing. "Oh, did that clear it up?" Shadow asked. "Hey, are you alright?" Cream's face turned angry as she turned to face Shadow. "O-Of course I'm not alright!" she snapped, smacking him in the face, leaving a visible red mark on his left cheek. Shadow was shocked and lost for words as he place a hand to his cheek. Cream stomped away and turned to face him. "Don't touch me, pervert! Jerk! Freak!" Shadow was confused. "P-Pervert? I was giving you the Heimlich..." Cream, however, didn't listen. She left the dining room and went for the bathroom. "Hey!" Shadow said, following her. Cream slammed the door and locked it. "Oh, she had to go… No wonder she was mad."

In the bathroom…

Cream was leaning against the door and panting, trying to stop blushing. "How can he play dumb like that?" she wondered, looking up. 'But, why is this happening?' the rabbit wondered, 'Maria's not even around, and my heart is still throbbing for him…' she blushed and looked down with a wary face. 'It's almost… like I'm…' Then she started shaking her head in denial. 'Wait! No! No!' She lifted up the toilet lid. "Honestly," she sighed, sitting down. 'Where did Maria go?' she wondered. She was about the press the gauge on the chastity belt, when she noticed something different. She stood up and lifted up her skirt, and was shocked to see that the belt was no longer there! Her big brown eyes shrunk slightly, her mouth gaped and she was at a loss for words. 'The chastity belt is gone?'

Cream was still in awe that the belt was now gone. "I can't believe the belt is gone…" she whispered, "I'm sure it was there a minute ago. Where did it go?" Just then, a thought occurred to her: Maybe it left because Maria… "Don't tell me Maria-!"

She opened the bathroom door, rushed out, ran upstairs like lightning and shut her door. Shadow was in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes when he heard the door slam. He figured Cream must've gone back upstairs. He continued to wash the dishes, but then heard the door open and close again. Then, he heard the front door open and close! Cream ran out of the house with a jacket now on, ran out the gate, closed it, and started running down the street. She had to find Maria!

Meanwhile, Shadow decided to investigate and opened the front door. He looked left and right. "Cream?"

At the Store…

People were shopping, a Christmas tree was up, and Cream was in the store looking for Maria. So far, she had no luck. She saw a little girl with blonde hair and a blue headband, but she was too small to be Maria. Then she heard a little boy's voice. "Mommy! Mommy! Look up there! Lots of pretty angels!" a small bee named Charmy was pointing to sign. "Oh, right. They look so pretty, flying around." his mom agreed. One of the angels on the sign looked like Maria; same hair colour and style, same blue eyes, same dress and wings. Cream sighed in guilt.

After checking the store, she left to go look elsewhere. She was running as fast as she could, but when she came to an intersection, was out of breath. She looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere. She decided to go left in the intersection, and started running again. Suddenly, she fell forwards, scraping her knee. "Ow…" she shuddered. sitting up. Blood started leaking through her high socks. What could she do?

She found the nearest place to search: A park. She ignored the searing pain in her cut knee. The wings were creaking, a street lamp was on, and she was staring at it for no apparent reason. "Maria!" she called to it, but got no reply. "Maria, come out already!" she pleaded, but still got no response. 'She wasn't outside our house, either.' Cream thought, 'Maybe…' she remembered the steps and how close they were to the gate. 'The steps were close to the gate. Just now, when I felt it more strongly than usual, maybe the gauge filled up and she crossed over already?' she wondered. She flinched and felt like she was gonna cry.

"Cream!"

The rabbit girl gasped and looked behind her. She saw Shadow there wearing his winter coat. "I've been looking for you!" he panted, "Where have you been? It's already past eight." he approached her. "Nowhere…" Cream whispered, "Just an after-dinner marathon." she lied. "A marathon?" Shadow asked questioningly, "Dressed like that?" Cream screwed her eyes shut in embarrassment. "It's my choice what I wear." she replied bitterly. Shadow didn't reply. Then, he noticed red on her leg. "Hey, your leg is scraped." he said. "What happened?" he asked her. "I'm fine, so leave me alone." she replied bitterly, trying to walk away. Shadow wasn't letting her! He halted her and turned her around towards him. "How could I leave someone who goes staggering out of the house at this hour?" Cream didn't reply. She looked up at him with big eyes that had tears in them. They rolled down her cheeks. "What? Did I say something to make you cry?" Shadow asked, worried. Cream hung her head and started to sob.

Soon, Cream was sitting on a park bench with a Band-Aid on her knee. Shadow was getting something to drink from a vending machine. Cream had explained the real reason why she was out and about. "I see," Shadow said, throwing the can of soda away, "So, you're out looking for the friend you had a fight with?" Cream silently nodded. "She hasn't come back since-I mean, gone home yet." she explained. "I see… So, that's why you looked upset." Shadow concluded, standing in front of her. "I wasn't upset or anything…" she said, even though, deep down, she knew she was lying. "She must've crossed over already…" Cream said, her voice breaking off. "Crossed over?!" Shadow repeated, taken aback, "That's way to big a leap!" Shadow rubbed his head in thought.

After a long period of silence, he got an idea. "Okay then," he said, "I'll look too. Let's split up." Cream sighed. "You won't be able to find her…" she said. "Oh don't worry," Shadow assured her, waving his hand. "It's that girl that comes over every day, right?" he asked his stepsister. Cream jolted slightly. "Huh?" she asked. "You know, the cosplayer with the blue headband and matching dress." Cream looked up at Shadow with wide eyes. "So, you can see her?" she asked in astonishment. "Huh? It's not her?" Shadow asked. Cream shifted her brown eyes to the right. "It is, but…" she paused. ' Doesn't he find it the least bit strange?' Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone 5. "Okay then, let's set a time." he said, "An hour from now. At 9:30, we'll take a break, even if we haven't found her, we'll meet back at home. Sound good?" Cream stood up. "Yeah," she replied quietly. "Does that girl live in this area?" Shadow asked. "Um…" Cream wasn't sure what to tell him, "Kinda…" she lied. "Okay, then we'll search around here. What's her name?" Cream turned her head and was silent for a moment. However, she then replied, "Maria," in a quiet tone. "Maria-chan? Got it!" Shadow said, starting to run out looking. "H-Hey, hold on a second!" Cream called, making Shadow halt and turn towards her. "Just forget it. You don't have to do this." the orange-brunette said, "This is a problem between me and her." Shadow stared at his stepsibling for a moment, then smiled. "Look," he said to her, "If that's how you felt, then you shouldn't have told me about it."

"Th-That's because you chased after me…"

Shadow continued to smile warmly at her. "Well, you need to find her, don't you?" Shadow asked. Cream didn't reply. "It's okay," Shadow assured her, "You don't need to hold back." Cream lifted her head up to look at her older stepsibling. "After all…" Shadow said, rubbing his cheek with his index finger, "I'm your older brother." Cream was speechless and she placed a hand to her heart. "That girl's precious to you, isn't she?" Cream couldn't find the words to say to Shadow at this point. Even after all they've been through, he's still so kind to her. "Well, when it's time, make sure you go back home." Shadow instructed her, running off.

After he left, Cream smiled. 'What's his deal, calling himself my brother?' she wondered, 'It's only been a few months since then." Cream looked up at the midnight blue sky. "See? Aren't you happy, Maria?" she asked, "He's out looking for you too."

Cream continued the search for Maria. She ran alongside the road leading to the intersection. 'If I'm asked whether she's precious to me… It's not like she means nothing to me, but I wouldn't call her precious.' Just then, she thought of a place where she might be. "Oh, right! The pedestrian bridge!" she exclaimed, starting to run for there. 'Yes… In all honesty, she's a real nuisance.' she thought as memories of her and Maria flashed through her head. Cream soon reached the pedestrian bridge and panted with her hands on her knees. 'But…' she looked up and saw only a light coming from a street lamp. She started walking up the steps. 'Why?' she thought, breaking off, 'You haven't gotten lovey-dovey with him, have you?' She stopped in her tracks and hung her head, starting to cry. "Don't just disappear on me!" she sobbed, "Honestly… you're so selfish." Cream couldn't hold her sadness in anymore.

"You could've at least said goodbye!"

She started wiping her tears away only to have more pour out. Unaware, a glowing blue feather hovered down in front of her. "Hey!~" a singsong voice surprised Cream and made her look up. Cream couldn't believe it! It was Maria! She was standing on the railing and her wings looked slightly bigger. "Cream, what are you doing here?~" Maria called out to her. Cream was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to feel; Relieved, Happy, Angry? Just then, Maria jumped up, started flying, and hovered down to the ground. Her beautiful white wings glistening in the lamp-light. Then, she set her right foot down on the ground, followed by her left. Her wings then shrunk down to their original size. Cream walked over to the blonde angel. "Where have you been all this time?!" she asked, slightly angry at her. "I ran away from home, remember?" Maria explained, facing away from her, her hands behind her back. "I couldn't just waltz back in." Cream stared at Maria for a while. Maria shifted her blue eyes back towards her. Cream gave off a relieved smile. "What? That's it?" she asked. "Huh? Then why did the chastity belt disappear?" she asked. Maria turned around. "Oh, that's right, Cream!" she exclaimed. "There!" she pointed a finger at Cream. She felt something wrap itself around her waist again and gasped in response. Maria giggled.

Cream found the nearest bathroom and rushed into it, Maria following closely behind. When Cream got a look at the new belt, boy was she surprised! It was even more revealing and perverted than the last one! "What… IS THIS?!" she snapped. (A/N: Pink text box time again!)

How can this be?! The chastity belt she was so unhappy with has turned into something even fatter and more XXX!

*The T-bar on the screen is not the chastity belt.

Cream's face a mixture of scared and embarrassed. "Right? Right? Isn't this great?" Maria asked in her usual, bubbly tone. She flew downwards the Cream's bared front and knocked on the metallic chastity belt. "Isn't the metallic look awesome?" she asked. "It's not awesome!" Cream snapped, knocking Maria back with her butt. "What is this thing?!" she asked Maria in an angry tone, pulling up her skirt. "What do you mean, "what?" Maria asked, flipping herself right-side up. "You said you didn't like the design of the chastity belt, so, I went back to the space between times and asked them to change it." the blonde hedgehog girl explained. ream exclaimed in understanding. "So, then the chastity belt disappeared because…" she whispered. "Oh, did it seem like it disappeared?" Maria asked, "They just recalled it for a short time to change the design." she explained, smiling in a happy tone. Cream shuddered and shaked in anger. "Huh? You don't like this design, either?" Maria asked, noticing Cream's reaction. "NO!" she spat back, flipping her head up. "I don't like the chastity belt, period! Hurry up and change it back! It was better before, at least!" Maria sighed and crossed her arms. "That's easier said than done…" she stated, Cream looked down slightly.

"It disappeared so suddenly… I thought you'd…" she paused to try and not break off, "Crossed over, already." Maria looked over at Cream and exclaimed quietly. "And it was after we fought, too…" Cream continued with tears in her eyes, "Don't scare me like that, jerk." she closed her eyes. Maria looked at Cream with her soft blue eyes, then she smiled and flew towards her. Cream heard her and opened her eyes. Maria wrapped her arms around Cream. "Sorry for making you worry." she apologized. Cream smiled at her friend and leaning her head towards her. "I went too far, too." the orange-brunette admitted, "I'm sorry."

Both girls decided it was time to go home now. Cream was walking and Maria was following closely behind. "You know, despite everything I said," Cream spoke up, "I wasn't really all that worried about you, you know?" she said. "Huh? Really?" Maria asked. "You were worried, weren't you?" Cream glared. "Was not." Maria smirked and flew beside her. "There you go again. You were, weren't you?" she asked playfully. Cream flinched. "Whatever!" she snapped, running ahead. "Jeez! Hey, Cream!" Maria called, flying after the rabbit girl.

Meanwhile… With Shadow…

Shadow was at the police officers' place. "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone." he said to the lady. "She has this blue headband, and little wings on her back." he explained. "Have you seen her?" he asked seriously, slamming his hands on the desk.

Meanwhile… At Home…

Cream and Maria were up in their room, and Cream was looking at the new chastity belt. "Maria, I know I've said it before…" she began, "It's that I didn't like the old design, but that just doesn't justify this!" she looked up at Maria who reading a manga, not listening. "Are you even listening?!" she asked in a snap, "Hurry up and change it back!" she commanded. "You keep saying that," Maria said, turning her head towards her, "but I can't just ask for favours all the time, you know. They even told me this was one exception." she explained. "I didn't ask you to change it!" Cream snapped. "It's fine." Maria said, setting the manga down and flying downwards. "Wearing panties will hide it." she said, starting to pull Cream's yellow underwear up. However, she was met with the fact that it was… "Huh? It sticks out a bit, doesn't it?" Maria pointed out. "Jeez! What am I going to do about this?!~" Cream cried out. Maria tried thinking about it, but couldn't come up with anything. "What _are_ we gonna do?" she asked, smiling nervously.

The next day…

Cream stood with a bared front, looking at the chastity belt which was now back to how it was before. "There." Maria sighed, "I had them put it back to normal. No complaints now, right?" Cream smiled in relief. "Thank goodness." she said in a wary tone. "Say what you will, but you like that chastity belt, don't you?~" Maria asked with a smirk. Cream blushed a pink colour. "T-That's not true!" she snapped. "I don't like it all!~"

* * *

 **This was exhausting! I know it's been some time on this story, but now I'm gonna work on it until it's finished. This was episode 10, so, only 2 more episodes, the 2-part OVA, and deleted scenes to go.**

R&R!


	12. Episode 11: Ghost Phantom in the Bath

Episode 11: Ghost ~Phantom in the Bath~

It was a fairly nice day, and Cream and Maria decided to go to the Mobius Shopping District. Cream had bought three tickets for some game. "Three tickets for one spin, means we can spin four times!" the blonde angel girl exclaimed. "Hey, cream, let's go spin!" she pleaded to the cream-coloured rabbit. "We might even win first prize!" Cream closed her eyes. " _Never gonna happen,"_ she said, annoyed, _At those things, you just win a box of tissues and it's over."_ (A/N: In case you forgot., when it's in italics and has " " that means they are speaking in their minds.)

Cream approached the lady at the game and gave her the tickets. "Welcome! Step right up and take four spins!" she said in a loud voice. Cream spun the wheel, all the while, Maria was hovering here to there and doing all sorts of movements with her hands. "Win! Win! Win! Win!" she pleaded. Suddenly, a gold marble popped out of the machine. Cream had won! Both Cream and the lady looked at the marble. The lady picked up a bell and started ringing it merrily, surprising Cream. "Congratulations!" she cheered, "You've won our grand prize: Tickets for two to a hot springs vacation!" Maria was cheering in the background, but Cream was just still shocked. "For two?" she asked.

Much much later…

A bus drove up to a building, and it opened its folding doors. Two people came out and marveled at the building. After them came Shadow. He looked around and shivered, rubbing his arms. "It really is a lot colder here." he shuddered, his breath could be seen as well. He turned and saw Cream about to get out. "Here, give me your luggage." he offered to her. "I-I can carry it myself." She assured, blushing. "You sure?" Shadow asked, and Cream nodded. Getting off the bus. "This is a pretty nice place," Shadow said, looking up at the log building. Cream looked up with him. "I was expecting something different, considering it was a shopping district lottery prize." Cream didn't answer. She just continued to blush and look down. She was kind of embarrassed to be at a place like a hot springs with him.

"Ah… we've finally made it to a hot springs in!" Maria said cheerfully. Cream didn't reply, she still stared down at her feet, her orange brown hair blowing in the wind. "Siblings bathing in their sin. A forbidden gateway for two…" Maria imagined Cream laying on a bed in a weak, open position in candlelight. "And when their first passionate night arrives," the blonde angel continued to narrate, "the two embrace… and then…" she imagined a naked Shadow on top of her, preparing himself. Then, Shadow leaned down and kissed Cream's soft lips.

S-S-Snap Back to Reality!

"They're drinking coffee together in the first light of dawn!" Maria finished, blushing all lovey-dovey and mushy-like. Cream glared blushed. " _Don't add in your own weird narration!"_ she hissed.

"Fiona-san, there are two people behind you."

Cream and Maria looked over on the bus when they heard a voice. "Oh, sorry, sorry!" a familiar, woman's voice said. "Score! What a great inn!" Fiona Fox exclaimed, peeking her head out of the bus. "It looks just like it did on the internet!" she added, getting off the bus. "Wow," Amy Rose said, getting off of the bus, "It's got that that real hot springs inn vibe to it." she walked behind Fiona. Next came Blaze the Cat, her nose still stuck in a book. Then, came Sonic the Hedgehog, who, although happy, was carsick. "Hot springs with girls…" he moaned, starting to feel sick. "Hey! Don't throw up here!" Sonia the Hedgehog ordered, pushing her older brother off.

Maria looked upon all the people with disappointment. "Man, I wish we could've come here alone with our big brother." she groaned, putting her hands on her hips. " _You're the one who manipulated the wheel to give us the grand prize four times."_ Cream pointed out. "At the time, I thought it would be fun if we won on each spin." Maria said, turning her head away.

Flashback… Yesterday…

All four golden balls were now in the tray. Everyone in the mall was staring at Cream in amazement, but she didn't notice. She was just too busy thinking about things. Maria on the other hand was cheering in joy. "Another golden ball?!" the lady exclaimed in surprise. "You've won all the remaining grand prizes!"

"Yippee!" Maria cheered.

When Cream got home, she told Fiona and Shadow. Fiona said, "Alright! Then, let's all go together!" in an excited tone.

End of Flashback…

"Still,' Maria said, "I never imagined all these people to tag along." There certainly were a lot of people! Sonic, Shadow, Fiona, Blaze, Amy Rouge, Sonia, Maria, and of course, Cream. But Cream was kind of relieved that there were so many people. " _What are you saying?"_ Cream asked, " _I could never go to a place with just him, anyway."_ she shot a glance at Shadow. " _Everyone's here with us, so, behave yourself, okay?"_ the cream-coloured rabbit pleaded, closing her eyes.

"Here, I can carry your luggage."

Cream's big brown eyes opened when she heard Shadow say that. "I told you," she blushed, turning towards him, "I can do it by my-" but she stopped when she saw him offering it to… Rouge. "You turned out pretty considerate, huh?" Rouge said, smiling cheerfully. "Here hand it to me." Shadow offered. Cream blushed and fell deep into thought. 'How could I make that mistake?' she wondered, glaring down at her feet, 'I feel so stupid...' Cream flinched in embarrassment. She then opened her eyes to take a peek at Shadow and Rouge. She saw rouge hand her bag to Shadow. "Thank you, Shad-kun." the ivory bat chimed, smiling happy. Cream glared venomously at the two teens upon seeing this. She secretly felt like she wanted to… Then, she suddenly noticed it. 'There it is again… that awful feeling…' she thought, her eyes widening. 'Because Maria's possessing me, I get irritated watching the two of them together.' Maria was glaring at Rouge. 'It's almost… like I'm jealous of Rouge-san…' Then she blushed and flinched, grabbing her ears and pulling them down. 'NO! NO! It's just because Maria's affecting me!'

"What's wrong, Cream?"

The rabbit girl looked up and saw Shadow standing in front of her. She looked up at him with a bitter expression. 'What? Did she suddenly, get in a bad mood?' the ebony and crimson hedgehog wondered, 'That does happen with her sometimes…' Then, he got an idea. "Cream," he said. "What?" Cream asked in a sour tone. Shadow reached into his duffle bag and pulled out something in plastic wrapping. "Here," he said offering it to her, "You can have this." Cream hesitantly took it and stared down at it. It was a big, wrapped chocolate chip cookie with M&M's in it as well. "A cookie?" Cream wondered, looking down at it. Amy walked over and saw it. "Wow! It's huge!" the pink hedgehog girl said in amazement. "Lucky! Give me one of those too!" she pleaded to Shadow. "I don't have anymore of those. Will this do?" Shadow asked. "Yeah! That looks yummy! Thank you!" Cream was still focused on her cookie that Shadow gave her. She smiled and blushed slightly. 'I'll eat it later.' she thought happily. (A/N: In the anime, it was Dorayaki.)

Later…

Everyone had gone inside to get their reservations taken care of. "Welcome to Spagonia!" a lady hedgehog with blue fur and purple hair with orange eyes greeted the group. She was wearing a spa robe. "Let me show you to your rooms." she offered. "This way."

As they all walked down the hall, Amy was talking to Cream. "Anyway, Cream, you've got some luck." she complimented her friend. "You should buy a lottery ticket, too." she suggested. "I wouldn't win." Cream chuckled slightly. "I just got lucky, this time." Shadow turned his head slightly and saw that Cream was happy; he smiled at this. 'Good. She's cheered up.' he thought, 'I guess she was just hungry.' he turned his head back. Rouge was looking at Shadow. She seemed to be entranced by him.

When they got to the room, Fiona was the first to set her heavy bag down and law on the cushions. "Oopsy-daisy." she sighed. "The room's nice too." she said. "Sweet!" Amy exclaimed, running over to the window, where she got a great view of snowy mountains, pine trees, and more. "Even the scenery is great! This is all thanks to you, Cream!" the pink hedgehog said to her friend, who just smiled in response.

In another room, Sonic was laying down. His face was pale and he was moaning in hurt. Shadow was leaning beside him. Still hurting?" he asked his friend in blue. "This is nothing…" Sonic lied, trying to get up. Unfortunately, he fell back down and groaned in pain. "Hey, don't overdo it! Just get some rest." Shadow commanded. "Hey, I have one request," Sonic said, turning his head towards his ebony twin. "Sure, what is it?" Shadow asked. Sonic raised a shaking hand and arm towards the T.V. "Can you turn on the pay channels for me?" the blue hedgehog asked. Shadow sweatdropped and sighed. "Just go to sleep." he groaned.

Meanwhile… in the Girls' Room…

Cream, Fiona, and Amy were all drinking tea peacefully until…

"Coming in!"

A familiar female voice called, opening the door. All three of them looked up and saw Sonia, Rouge, and Blaze in the doorway. They all had towels with them. "Huh? You girls aren't ready yet?" Sonia asked them. "Want to go hit the bath?" Rouge asked, stepping forward, "It looks like we can go in now."

Amy was the first to raise her hand. "Me! Me! I'll go!" she said rapidly. "Hot springs, huh…" Fiona whispered. "It looks like they have several different types." the scarlet fox lady pointed out, looking at the brochure for the place. Then, she got an evil smirk. Crema noticed.

Later… at the Girls' Bath…

Amy opened the sliding door to the bath. She was naked, but held a towel in the front of her body. "When you visit a hot springs, you've got to visit the baths." she said in a singsong voice. Then she turned around and flung her towel over her shoulder. "Cream," she groaned at her friend. "this is the girls' bath, so you can lose the bath wear." Cream was wearing a covering to hide her… accessory... and her hair was in an up ponytail. Amy walked over and tried taking it off of her friend. "You can just let it hang all out." she tried, but Cream resisted but couldn't hide a blush. "I-I'm fine! I'm fine!" she tried reasoning, but Amy didn't listen. "What could it hurt? What could it hurt?" Amy asked, not really understanding.

Suddenly, footsteps approached. They belonged to Rouge and Sonia. Sonia had a towel around her body, but Rouge didn't. Though, she was still covering her large breasts, and she had her hair in a bun instead of her usual ponytail. "This is a really nice hot springs." Rouge said in happiness, admiring it. "I'm glad I came." Amy and Sonia were admiring the older teen. "Rouge-san, you've got a great figure!" Amy complimented. "You really do!" Sonia agreed,"What cup size are?" she inquired. "They're really not all that great." Rouge said, smiling nervously. "Big breasts just get in the way and make your shoulders stiff."

Maria was now beside Cream, hovering as high as her head. She was completely naked and her hair was in two pigtails just like they were when she bathed. "Is she _trying_ to offend you?" the blonde angel wondered, "How can she say that in front of your tiny breasts?" Cream's expression changed to offended and angry. " _Your words offend me more than hers."_ the orange-brunette said bitterly.

Suddenly, the door opened and another girl came out, making everyone look. It was Blaze. As usual, her face was stuck in a book, and her hair was still held up by a red ring like usual. but the weird part was she was wearing her dark red, one-piece swimsuit. "Blaze-senpai?" Cream wondered. "Why are you wearing a swimsuit?" Amy inquired to the purple cat. "Pay it no mind," Blaze said, closing her book. "It's my family policy to never bare too much skin in company." she explained. "I see…." Amy whispered. "Still, that's a strange policy." she added.

Soon, everyone got into the hot water. "Ah.~" Sonia sighed out blissfully with a smile. "The water's great." Suddenly, she thought of something. "Come to think of it, there's only one man on this trip with all of us girls, isn't there?" she asked everyone. This caught Amy's attention. "I wonder if he's lonely all by himself in the men's bath?" the magenta hedgehog girl wondered. "No, Sonia-chan," Amy, who was sitting beside her on a rock, "Sonic-senpai is here too, remember?" Sonia looked up at her questioningly. "Huh? Who are you talking about?" she asked, faking her clueless manner. "I'm talking about your older brother." Amy said. "Huh? That guy didn't just come on his own?" Sonia asked in shock. "That guy?" Amy repeated in a curious tone. "He can just stay down with the flu and get some rest." Sonia said bitterly. "I don't know about Sonic-kun," Rouge said, "but I think Shad-kun will be just fine." she chimed. Maria's ears perked up at this and she opened her ocean blue eyes. "When we were little, Shad-kun used to play with girls a lot. So, he's used to it." she explained. "Oh, yeah." Amy said, "You and Shadow-senpai were childhood friends, weren't you?" Rouge nodded. "There were a lot of girls in our neighborhood, so, that's how it naturally turned out." Rouge explained. Cream stared at Rouge, taking all of this in. "What was Shadow-senpai like when he was young?" Sonia asked the ivory bat. "Hmm… I guess he was a crybaby." Rouge said, "Since I was always getting mad at him…" Amy exclaimed. "You made boys cry?" she asked her in shock, "I can't imagine that." Rouge giggled. "Back then, I was more like one of the boys."

Maria flew over Cream and crossed her arms over her C-cup breasts. "What does she mean "back then"?" the blonde girl asked, irritated, "She's still just hiding the kind of person she really is!" she glared venomously at Rouge. "Right, Cream?" she said to the older girl Cream didn't answer, she just hung her head slightly, sad expression on her face. "Hey, are you even listening, Cream?" Maria asked, annoyed. Cream still didn't answer Maria. She was too busy feeling that indescribable feeling. It kind of made her feel sad that Rouge knew all sorts of things about Shadow, and she barely knew him…

Afterwards…

The bath was refreshing to everyone, and it was time to eat. There was even a restaurant at the spa resort,a dn everyone was eating there. Everyone was wearing green robes that the spa had given them and eating the delicious food. "Nothing beats a warm bath and a good meal." Sonia sighed. Shadow was sitting next to Sonic who was still looking down and groaning slightly. "You okay?" Shadow asked the younger hedgehog. "Yeah, I'm fine. A lot better than I was earlier." Sonic replied.

"I'm telling you!" Fiona exclaimed in a slurry tone. She had been drinking and was now a little drunk. Her face was also red. "Why are there only old women here?!" she asked in an angry tone. "Why's Fiona-san in a foul mood?" Shadow wondered. "She went into the mixed bath, "Amy explained, "but there are only old people in there." Sonic's ears perked up those words. "Mixed bath?!" Blaze's face was still stuck in her book. "She's the model of a "bad grown-up"." Blaze muttered in her usual flat tone. "If only I hadn't gotten sick!" Sonic whined, banging his hand on the floor, throwing a fit. (A/N: He wanted to go in there with her… Pervert...) "You know men these days don't have any guts!" Fiona continued, taking another drink. "Fiona-san! I'll accompany you!" Sonic offered, sitting by her. "Let's go now! Right this instant!" he pleaded. Sonia stared at her brother who continued to plead for the older lady to come with him. "He needs to die." she muttered under her breath, glaring at him. Rouge noticed an empty spot in between Amy and Blaze. "Where's Cream-chan?" she wondered. "Now that you mention it, she went to the bathroom, and never came back." Amy pointed out, looking at the empty seat. Shadow heard this and set his silverware down and stood up. "What's wrong, Hedgehog?" Blaze inquired. "I'll go check on her real quick," Shadow explained, walking away, "Sometimes, she suddenly starts feeling bad."

Everyone stared at Shadow as he left. "Wow. He really is her older brother." Amy said in astonishment. "Cream always calls him "that guy", so, I didn't think they were on good terms." Sonia's expression hardened. "Compared to them…" she muttered, looking at her brother. Sonic was still trying to drag Fiona along. "Now, let's hurry! Fiona-san!" Sonic pleaded. "Later." Fiona said , kicking the blue hedgehog away and chortling.

Meanwhile… With Cream Maria…

Cream was walking down the hall with a sad expression on her face. "Hey, Cream! Cream!" Maria called, trying to get her attention. "What are you doing?!" she asked. "You need to appeal to our brother more!" Cream sighed. "I'm fine. I'm already full anyway." the rabbit girl whispered. Turning into the bathroom. "You're jealous," Maria snickered. Cream halted and ran back out of the bathroom. "Who's jealous?!" she snapped, "This is just your own irritation synchronizing with me, isn't it?!" Maria turned her head away. "Well, it might be the proper attitude for a "little sister character", she turned and faced Cream with her hands on her hips, "but you need to stop pouting and start fighting back against Miss Top-Heavy!" Cream looked down. "That's easy for you to say..."

"Cream!"

Cream looked over when she heard a familiar voice say her name. She saw Shadow running towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Are you feeling sick?" Cream looked up at her stepbrother briefly, but then looked away. "No. I was already full, that's all." she replied. "Okay, but… Everyone was worried about, you know?" Shadow pointed out. "What I do is my choice, isn't it?" Cream asked in an irritated tone with an attitude. "Stop trying to order me around!" she snapped. Shadow was appalled by this. "Oh, is that how you feel? Sorry for acting like your brother." he said in an angry tone. "Do whatever you want!" he huffed, turning away and leaving. Cream gasped. She suddenly felt horrible at what she said. "Wait-!" she was about to chase after him, but then slipped and fell! Shadow heard a thud and turned to see what it was. "What are you doing?" he asked, running to her side. "Are you okay?" he was about to help her up, but then he blushed and his ruby red eyes shrunk when she got up. "Huh?" Cream said when she noticed he was staring. She looked down and saw that he could see her panties and the chastity belt. "D-Don't look, jerk!" she snapped, slapping ebony across his face and turning around. Cream got up ran away. "Pervert!" she snapped. Shadow looked at her as she ran away. "Jezz," he groaned rubbing his face. "That's just mean. She's the one who tripped. Why is she so pigheaded?"

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him from the back. "Found you, Shadow.~" a sexy voice said. Shadow looked back and blushed and saw Fiona straddling him! He tried struggling, but that only made it worse. "Hey! Fiona-san, what are you-?!" he flicked her away. "Jeez, you scared me-!" but Fiona just continued to throw herself on her nephew. "Ugh! You reek of alcohol!" Shadow gagged, trying to escape her clutches. "Who do they think is a loser, huh?" Fiona asked in a slurred sexy tone, "Your aunt? I'm still only 28!" Blood rushed to Shadow's face. "You've had too much to drink, Fiona-san!" he tried. "This is nothing! I can still…" but she started feeling queasy and her cheeks puffed up. "Hey, Fiona-san?!" Shadow asked, noticing her face.

Suddenly, Sonia walked in on them! She blushed slightly at the scene. "Huh? What are you…" but she stopped when she heard retching and saw Fiona throw up all over Shadow. Her face turned green and sick. Shadow let out a scream!

Meanwhile… With Cream…

Cream was hobbling over by the wall, feeling very flustered and weak. "I'm so stupid…" she whispered, "Getting worked up over something like that…" She closed her eyes and felt like crying.

Suddenly, Cream fell on the floor.

"Are you an idiot?"

Cream looked up and saw her body. Maria had possessed her! "I'm sick of seeing you mope over this!" Maria scolded her. "Jeez, just leave this to me!" Maria closed her eyes tight, put her fingers on her head as if she was using telepathy. "Go, Big Brother Radar!" After a moment, she pointed to the right. "Over here?! Feels like... he's in the bath!" she started running in that direction. Cream was left outside her body in awe. "When did you develop that skill?' she asked.

Maria-still in Cream's body-got fully naked, grabbed a towel, and headed into the baths. Cream was following her. "Now, let's make up, and enjoy a good soak." Maria said, heading for the bath. "Stop!" Cream tried gently. "Plus, everyone can see the chastity belt." she added. "It'll be fine." Maria assured her.

Then they heard a yelp and a voice that said, "Look out!" Both Cream and Maria looked over. For Maria, and secretly for Cream too, they saw only horror!

Shadow was in the bath alright. With Rouge! And what's worse. She was on top of him and her breasts were pressed against his naked body. They both had blushes and their eyes were closed. They appeared to be having sex! Maria and Cream gasped.

Earlier… With Shadow…

Shadow went into the bathhouses and sat in the warm water after stripping his clothing off. He wiped his face and sighed in relief. "I still can't believe Fiona-san threw up on me…" he sighed. "What's our chaperone doing getting drunk, anyway?" he questioned. He closed his ruby red eyes and tried to relax. He looked up at the outdoor sky. A half moon shone brightly in the dark blue sky. 'Ever since Mom died, it's just been me and Dad, so, there were never any women around the house…' he thought, 'But now that I've tried living with one,' he hung his head and closed his eyes again, 'I can see they're a real pain.' Memories of Cream flashed through his head. 'She gets mad even when I haven't done anything… And if I leave her alone, she gets even more grumpy.' He opened his eyes as they softened a bit and he smiled a small smile. 'Still, I thought we'd started to get along better lately.'

Suddenly, he heard the water sploosh slightly.

He looked up and was frozen in place at what he saw. He saw Rouge standing there in front of him… completely… naked. Rouge was blushing and her teal eyes were bubbly and shaking.

Suddenly, they both exclaimed in embarrassment, rouge sat down and turned around, covering her huge breasts, and Shadow turned away too! "O-Oh no! What are you doing here to, Shad-kun?!" she asked in a flustered tone. "W-Why are you here, Rouge-nee?!" he asked back. "Because," Rouge explained quietly, "Fiona-san said that there were only old ladies in the mixed bath…" Shadow jolted slightly. "Mixed bath?" he wondered. 'Crap! Did I get in the mixed bath in my rush to wash off the puke?' he wondered, his face turning beet red. Both teenagers said nothing to each other. 'Well, now I'm stuck.' Shadow thought in defeat, 'I've missed my chance to get out. No… maybe I should get out anyway.' Then he shook his head. 'No! Still…'

Then, he heard a small chuckle. He turned his head towards Rouge slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked her, still embarrassed. "Well, when you think about it… We used to bathe all the time when we were young." Rouge said, looking up. "Yet, now that we've grown up, it's just embarrassing. It just seemed pretty funny." she added. "Well, maybe we did, but…" Shadow paused, rubbing his cheek with his finger, "It's been a long time since then. You're a lot different now, Rouge-nee." he said. "How so?" the busty bat inquired. "How do I put it? Um…" Shadow thought about it. "You've grown a lot more, womanly now." Rouge's mouth gaped slightly as her blush glowed on her face. Then, she smiled at her friend in black. She then stretched her arms out in front of her. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked. "So that's how you felt all along." Then, she leaned her back further against Shadow's. "Wha?!" he stuttered. "Then, does this kind of thing make your heart race?" she asked in teasing manner. "D-Don't tease me." he stuttered, trying to remain calm. "But, you know, you've changed too, Shad-kun." Rouge said, looking back. "Me? Have I?" he asked. Rouge nodded. "You're more responsible now." she said. "Responsible?" Shadow asked. "Yup," Rouge said, "You're just like an older brother now." she gushed. "Maybe that's thanks to Cream-chan, huh?" she pointed out. "Huh?" Shadow said, turning his head towards Rouge, "Cream?" he wondered. "Hey, Shad-kun," Rouge started, placing her hand on top of Shadow's own. This made Shadow look down at their hands and blush with warm heat. "The reason I changed…" Rouge continued with bedroom eyes. "Was because of you, you know." she fully turned her head so she was making eye contact with the younger hedgehog. However, her body was still turned away from him. "What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked, his voice slowing down. Their heads were getting closer as were their lips.

Suddenly, Rouge pulled away and stood up, covering her triple d's. "I-I-!" she stuttered. "I'm gonna get out now." she told him. "I'm starting to get dizzy." Then, Rouge started swaying, until she fell over! Shadow noticed this acted fast. "Look out!" he exclaimed.

*SPLASH!*

Shadow opened his eyes and blushed when he saw… Rouge's breasts pressed against his stomach! Rouge opened her eyes and looked up and over to her left. So did Shadow. When they did, they saw.. Cream!

"C-Cream!" Shadow stuttered in shock.

Cream's eyes shrunk and she blushed. "Wha- Miss top-Heavy! What are you-" but she was cut off when the real Cream flew back into her body, tossing Maria out! Cream gasped and exclaimed. "I-I got the wrong bath!" she lied, turning and running away. "Wait, Cream! It's not like that!" Shadow called, but Cream didn't listen.

Shadow turned his attention back to Rouge. He grabbed her arms and sat her up. "I'm sorry, Rouge-nee! Are you alright?" he asked quickly. "Y-Yeah," Rouge said, blushing. "It looks like she had the wrong idea completely. I'm gonna check on her." Shadow stood up, got out of the bath, grabbed his towel, and ran out.

Rouge kept her focus on the door, but then looked down with a sad look on her face. "You're so dense." she whispered in a sad voice.

Meanwhile… With Cream…

Cream had gotten her robe back on and was now walking down the hall. She had that image of Shadow and Rouge still stuck in her head. "Was that… Are they already…" she said all at once. "That was Miss Top-Heavy putting the moves on our big brother and trying to seduce him, obviously!" Maria, who was floating in front of Cream, said with her hands on her hips. "Why are you running away, anyway?!" she asked the orange-brunette. "Because, if you'd snapped in there it would've made a big commotion!" Cream retorted. "But if you keep acting like this, you'll end up in trouble like you did before, you know!" Maria said, referring to when Cream tried to cut off the chastity belt. (A/N: That was in episode 5, remember?) "That may be true, but…"

"Cream!"

Cream turned her head and saw Shadow running towards her. "It was a misunderstanding! You've got the wrong idea!" he said in between pants. Cream didn't really wanna listen to this. She tried to turn and walk away, but was halted by Shadow grabbing her arm and turning her towards him! "Hey! Listen to me!" Cream stayed, but still glued her usual sharp expression onto her face. "She just lost her balance and tripped-" Cream cut him off. "It's fine," she turned her head towards him. "What you and Rouge-san do in the bath has absolutely nothing to do with me." the rabbit girl said in a bitter tone. Shadow was appalled. 'Yup. She's in an even worse mood than before.' Shadow thought.

"Cream, you're such an idiot!" Maria said in worry. "If you keep up that attitude, the heart gauge will-" she was cut off when Cream closed her eyes and collapsed. "See, I told you so!" Maria exclaimed in worry. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked, kneeling beside his weak step-sister and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling-?" but he stopped when the chastity belt was exposed. He sighed. 'Yep, she's still wearing those scary panties...' he thought. "Come on. Go get some rest in your room." he told her, "I'll carry you there." he offered. Suddenly, Cream pushed his hand away. "D-Don't touch me with your dirty hands!" she snapped. "No one's trying to do anything dirty." Shadow assured her, blushing slightly.

"But you did!" Cream snapped, turning her head towards Shadow. She had tears in her eyes and her face was red. "You did! To Rouge-san!" she snapped. "I just told you, I didn't!" Shadow repeated, "Why do you keep snapping at me like this, when I haven't even done anything to you?" he asked her. Cream turned her head away. "I know I'm just the little sister who forced her way into your life." Cream explained, her voice breaking off. "And unlike some older sisters, I know I'm not really that nice…" Shadow exclaimed at hearing those words. "Wait… are you… jealous of Rouge-nee?" Cream gasped and her mouth widened at this. She was so sick of hearing that she was jealous of Rouge! "W-who are you calling jealous?!" she stuttered, banging her fists lightly on his body. Shadow just chuckled at this. "Why would I be?!" Shadow smiled nervously. "I guess…" Crem stopped hitting him and looked down.

"Hey, Cream." Shadow said, looking down at her. "You say you're not nice, but you've been making lunch for me lately, haven't you?" he pointed out. "That makes me pretty happy, you know." He placed a hand on Cream's hair and started petting it. "Thanks." he said in a sincere tone. Cream's eyes were closed and her face was glowing with heat. 'N-No…" she thought, even though, silently in her heart, she was liking it. Maria, meanwhile was moving all mushy-gushy like and rubbing her arms. "Aw!~ He's petting your head!" she gushed. "Anyway," Shadow said, standing up, "You're misunderstanding what happened back there." he turned around and knelt down slightly. Cream looked up. Shadow was offering for her to ride his back to her room. "Here, I'll carry you. Stand up a bit more." he offered. Cream did as she was told and slowly wrapped her arms around Shadow's front. Once she was holding on tight, shadow stood up and kept her held up firmly. Cream blushed and moaned quietly, but Shadow didn't hear. She couldn't believe that someone was doing something so nice for her. She then closed her eyes tight. 'This is…' she thought. "What's wrong, Cream?" Shadow asked when he felt her shaking slightly. "N-Nothing." Cream lied.

Little did they know, a certain purple cat was just around the corner, observing them.

Meanwhile…

An excited and nude Sonic jumped into the mixed bathhouse. "Sorry I made you wait, Fiona-san!" he called, looking around for her. "Where are you?!~" he called. Then, he saw a shadow of a woman and thought that might be her. "Huh? Over there?!" he wondered. "Fiona-san!" he jumped in the water. The splash made the woman look over, but it wasn't Fiona…

"My stupid brother?!"

Sonic froze and blushed as his emerald eyes shrunk. It was Sonia! "What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in a stiff tone. "What are _you_ doing? Where's Shadow-senpai?!" she asked back. "I don't know." Sonic admitted. Suddenly, the blue hedgehog looked down at his sister's naked body, and Sonic looked at her brother's. Sonia blushed, her emerald green eyes shrunk, and she reached for a bucket. "Don't look, baldy!~" she cried out, throwing the bucket at her brother's face.

*THWACK!*

It left a visible red mark on his forehead. "I'm not balding!~" Sonic cried, falling backwards into the water, making it splash.

Meanwhile…

Amy was playing a videogame called Asteroids. "This is pretty hard!" she groaned, trying to dodge all of them. Cream, meanwhile, was sitting on a bench in the arcade room, and looking down. She was pondering about things. "Hey, cheer up." Maria said to her, making her look up. "The gauge filled up a lot." she added. " _You're pretty optimistic."_ Cream gave Maria a hard stare. _Doesn't seeing those two like that bother you at all?"_ she inquired. "huh?" Maria said in confusion, looking up. "But our Big Brother said it wasn't like that." she turned her head back to Cream. "how could I not trust the person I love?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face. Cream didn't have an answer for that. She turned her head back and looked down.

Suddenly, she heard a crunch sound come from her bag. She eyed her still-wrapped cookie that Shadow had given her earlier. She reached into her bag and pulled it out. 'She can trust him that much just because she loves him?' Cream thought in wonder. "I can't do that. It makes me too full of anxiety to be trusting.'

"C-rea-m-chan!" a singsong voice said, making her look up. She saw Rouge in her robe. "Do you have a minute?" she asked, smiling cheerfully.

Amy's ship got destroyed. She groaned and hung her head in defeat. "I died…" she weeped.

Rouge had just told Cream what Shadow told her. "So, that just happened because I fell over." she assured Cream. "So you don't need to worry about it at all." Cream glared slightly. "I wasn't worried about it in the first place!" she groaned, even though she knew she was lying. She struggled at getting her cookie open. "That guy… is nothing more than an older brother to me, as his role dictates." She got it open and took it out. However, just as she was about to eat it, she was pulled into a hug by Rouge. "Gotcha!" she teased. "What are you doing?" Cream asked. "Jezz, you're so obvious." Rouge said, letting go and tilting her chin up. "It's so cute." she gushed. "With a cute little sister like you, it's no wonder Shad-kun has gotten more responsible." Cream stared at Rouge. "Huh? What do you…" But Cream halted when she saw Rouge lean down to her cookie. She took it up in her mouth, away from Cream and took a bite out of it. Cream was stuttering the whole time, not sure what to say. Rouge then stood up with the cookie. "Cream-chan," she said, "I'm not going to lose either." she turned her head and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, then." the ivory batgirl said, leaving with Cream's cookie. Cream watched as Rouge left. "My cookie…" she whispered.

Maria growled with an angry face at Rouge. "That was definitely a declaration of war against us!" the blonde hedgehog girl exclaimed, pointing Rouge. "My cookie…" Cream continued to whimper. "Exactly! You agree too, don't you?" Maria continued to rant. "I wanted to eat it…" Cream whimpered, looking down. "Huh?!" Maria questioned her.

Blaze, who had been in the room all time, stood up and closed her book. She opened her amber-yellow eyes. "Rouge-senpai is getting too carried away…" the bespectacled cat whispered. "I suppose I should shake him up a bit." she plotted.

* * *

Done! Oh. My. GOD! Just one more episode, the two part OVA, and deleted scenes from the manga to go! I know it's only been so much, but if they make a second season of ImoCho, then it won't be the end! Until then, it will be complete after the two part OVA, and deleted scenes!

Shadow: I'm impressed.

Yeah, and after I'm done with this story, I'm gonna finish Sister Swap! Then… well… I don't know which one after that. I guess I should take it one story at a time. Which story do you want me to finish after Sister Swap? Let me know!

R&R!


	13. Episode 12: Farewell, Maria-chan!

Episode 12: Farewell, Maria-chan!

It was nighttime at the Spagonia Hot Springs Resort, and Shadow the Hedgehog was walking through the dark hallway. Blaze the Cat said she wanted to meet him somewhere. She refused to say why, but Shadow went, regardless. He was about there when suddenly, he sneezed. Blaze noticed this and looked up from her book. "Ah, I see you came." she said in her usual flat tone. "What'd you wanna talk about?" he inquired, walking over to her. "There's something I wanna ask you." she said. "Hedgehog, what feelings do you have for your little sister?" she asked. "Huh?" Shadow asked, taken by surprise by this question.

Meanwhile… In the Girls' Room…

Fiona Fox was fast asleep with drool hanging out of her mouth and she was doing a throaty snore. Amy Rose was sleeping peacefully in her bed, not making a sound. Cream the Rabbit, however, was awake and looking out the twilit window.

Back with Shadow and Blaze...

"Feelings? For Cream?" Shadow repeated. "Yes," Blaze nodded. "What brought this on?" Shadow asked her. "I'm simply curious after watching the interactions between you, your sister, and Rouge the Bat today." Blaze answered. "Huh? Why Rouge-nee?" Shadow asked. "You don't have any romantic inclinations towards her?" Blaze inquired. "Towards Rouge-nee?" he wondered, "But… she's Rouge-nee." he pointed out. "What does that mean to you?" Blaze pressed further. "She's more of a big sister than a "love interest"." Shadow explained, looking up, "We were always together as kids, so, we're like siblings. Rouge-nee's just… Rouge-nee." Blaze closed her book and kept her eyes closed. "I see." she said, "Then what about your little sister?" she asked. "You haven't known _her_ since you were little have you?" Blaze then started walking towards Shadow. "Do you not look upon her as a woman? Objectively speaking, the girl is quite cute. To be honest, I wonder if you haven't the slightest romantic interest in her." Shadow stared at Blaze with his ruby red eyes and gaped mouth. He seemed to be frozen in time at all of this. "Romantic interest? In Cream?" he asked, tilting his head questioningly. Blaze's piercing amber yellow eyes were fixated on Shadow, waiting for his answer.

Shadow finally sighed and turned away, placing a hand on his hip. "Look, sure, I agree with you she's cute." he admitted, "But Cream is my little sister now. She's part of my family." he added, looking up and smiling. "The law does allow marriage between unrelated step-siblings, you know." Blaze pointed out. "Huh? It does?" Shadow asked in surprise. "So you've never once lusted for your little sister?" Blaze pressed even further, stepping towards him. "Lust- No! No! Not even for a moment!" Shadow said rapidly, shaking his head back and forth. He turned away from Blaze and crossed his arms. "I told you, she's family!" Blaze didn't say anything. She just turned and placed a hand to her chin. Shadow fell into thought.

'I mean, I'd be lying if I said I've never had any indecent thoughts about her… But she only thinks that, because she doesn't know how difficult Cream can be.' Memories of Cream in chronological order of the vents between the two of them flashed through his head. 'She gets upset easily, she pouts, she cries… And, well, the way she's so serious about everything… is pretty cute…' Shadow stared up at the ceiling and smiled slightly.

"So, to summarize," Blaze began, making Shadow turn towards her. "you seem to have a fixation on the formality of the "family." Blood-related or otherwise." Shadow was about to say something, but sneezed again. "Your face is red." Blaze pointed out. "Do you have a fever?" she inquired. "Maybe I got a chill after the bath…" Shadow wondered, rubbing his black nose. "Here, let me look." Blaze offered. "Huh?" Shadow said. Suddenly, he felt Blaze's warm, fiery hands touch his cheeks. "Wh-What is it? Hey…" Blaze continued to stare intensely into his eyes for a moment or two. "That's long enough, isn't it?" Shadow asked. "You're positively dense. This could make things difficult." Blaze muttered. "Blaze?" Shadow wondered, not quite understanding. "Now, I wonder what would happen… if you lost that self-control of yours?" Then, the purple cat leaned up closer to his face. 'What? My body won't move?' Shadow thought, stiffening up. Slowly, Blaze took her hypnotic self and…

(A/N: I don't wanna say they kissed, but it looked like that. Still…)

The following morning…

It was a beautiful morning, and Sonic the Hedgehog opened up his window and breathed in the fresh air. "Man, it's the perfect weather for a dip in the unisex bath!" he cheered. "We should hop in one more time before we head home. Right, Shadow?" Sonic turned to see Shadow still asleep. Fast asleep… "Shadz?" Sonic tried again.

Then, the door to the girls' room opened and rouge was the first one out. "Good morning. Breakfast is- Huh?" she noticed Sonic on top of Shadow while he was still asleep. "What are you doing?!" she asked, sounding flustered. "Huh?" Sonic said. "You stupid brother!" Sonia snapped, charging at him and kicking him off of the still sleeping Shadow. Sonic yelped in pain and sat up, glaring at Sonia. What'd you do that for?!" he asked, irritated. "Shut up!" Sonia retorted, "Don't assault Shadow-senpai just because you can't get girls, baldy!" Sonic sat up more. "Huh? What are you saying?" he asked in a whimper. "Shadz wasn't waking up, so I was checking on him." Sonic explained. "Huh?" Rouge asked. "And I'm _not_ bald!" Sonic snapped at Sonia. "He didn't wake up when you called his name?" Rouge asked. "No, he won't." Sonic said, standing up. "No matter how much I shake him, he won't wake up." he added, rubbing his stomach where Sonic had kicked him.

"Ah!"

Sonic looked up and saw Amy walking into the room. "I want to see Senpai sleeping! Let me see!" she exclaimed, walking in. "Hey," said Cream, who walked into the room with her, "Stop that, Amy."

Soon, everyone was circled around Shadow who was still fast asleep. "Wow! Shadow-senpai is really cute!" Amy gushed, admiring him. "He looks the same as always." Cream said, not really caring. "Do you see this every morning?" Amy inquired to Cream. "O-of course I don't!" Cream stuttered in a flustered tone. "Hey, where's Fiona-san?" Sonic asked. "Still asleep," Amy answered. "It seemed like she'd been drinking since late." Sonic was taken aback. "But I wanted to go into the outdoor bath with her!" he whined. "Die," Sonia muttered venomously.

Suddenly, Shadow sat up! He was awake. "Oh, he's awake." Sonic said. "Hey, Shadow. Good late-morning.~" Sonic sang to him. Shadow looked around with half-lidded eyes. He stopped looking when he saw Cream. She was looking at him with her big brown eyes and an 'o' shaped mouth. "What?" Cream asked when she noticed he was staring. "Cream… You're really cute." he said with a smile. Cream's mouth and eyes widened and she blushed. So did Amy. "Wh-Wh-Wha-What are you saying?!" she asked, flustered. Everyone was really shocked at this new behavior! "Shadow, you say things like that to your little sister in the morning?" Sonic asked in shock. "You could learn from him." Sonia murmured, looking the other way. "Huh?" said Sonic. Cream stood up swiftly. "Y-You're making fun of me!" she snapped. "No, I mean it." Shadow said in a serious tone. "If only you wouldn't be so grumpy all of the time..." he added. "Huh?" Cream wondered. "You're always so moody, you know?" he pointed out, looking up at her. Cream was offended. She glared at him and growled.

Rouge leaned forward. "Shad-kun, are you okay?" she asked, "Are you still half-asleep?" Then, Shadow reached his hand towards Rouge and… grabbed her breast! Rouge was shocked by this! Shadow then squeezed it lightly. "They really are huge, aren't they?" Shadow whispered. Even Cream was shocked at this. "How do you get them to grow so big?" he asked. Rouge stood up and covered her chest. "Do they really grow that huge just from drinking a lot of milk?" Shadow asked the older girl. "Shad...kun…" she said in angry, stiff tone.

*Smack!*

Blaze was just outside the room, silently reading her book. Suddenly, Rouge came out of the room and stomped out. Shadow was left with a visible red mark on his face. "Idiot! You cannot just do that!" Sonic snapped at Shadow. "There are girls who are sensitive about their big breasts, you know?" he pointed out. "Is that really the problem here?" Amy wondered. "But… I can't believe Senpai could do such a thing." Sonia said in a disappointed tone. "This makes him the same as my stupid brother!" the magenta hedgehog girl sobbed, putting her hands over her mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?!" an appalled Sonic asked. 'Seriously, though, what happened to him?' Cream wondered.

"I'm responsible."

Cream turned her head in response to the familiar voice. Blaze was standing i the doorway, a book in hand.

Later…

"You hypnotized him?" Cream asked Blaze after she explained what happened. "Yes, I did." Blaze admitted. "They were selling this book at the store and I took interest." she held up a small book titled "Understanding the Subconscious Through Hypnosis". "You "took interest"?" Sonia wondered. "Last night, I decided to test it on Shadow, and he went under it easily." Blaze explained. "Well, he can be a bit simple..." Cream admitted. "This book says, "People can carry stress in places they don't notice." So, I put Shadow under a suggestion to make him more honest with his own desires." Blaze explained. "Well, take it off him!" Amy pleaded, "It'll be terrible if he starts groping everyone in the room!" Upon hearing this, Sonia blushed and covered up her chest. "Don't worry," Sonic said, placing a hand on his sister's' shoulder. "he can't grope what's not there." Sonia then punched him in the face. "Don't worry," Blaze assured them. "I'm just an amateaur copying what I've read. He should return to normal in due course." Cream said, "Oh…" Suddenly, Maria hung herself upside down. "Hey, but you know, I get the feeling that he wasn't being honest so much as blurting out how he feels." she pointed out. " _How he really feels?"_ Cream wondered. " _Huh? Then, when he said…"_

Flashback…

"You're really cute,"

End of Flashback…

Cream put her hands on her cheeks, her brown eyes were bubbly and shaking, and her face was warm with heat. Shadow had really meant she was cute. That made her feel strange inside.

"There you have it," Blaze said simply, "If there's anything you'd like to ask Shadow, now would be the time to do it. You might get an answer you never expected." (A/N: This should be interesting…)

Later…

Soon, everyone was packed up and on the train back home. Shadow was sitting in the back with Sonic and his face was still red. "Sonic-san, you're a good honest guy, but I don't think you should bring dirty magazines to school." Sonic blushed and his eyes shrunk. "Don't say that here!" he whisper-yelled. "Fiona-san, there's a hole in your lounge sweatpants." Shadow pointed out to Fiona, who was drinking a can of beer. "Don't you think it's time you bought a new pair?" he wondered. "Huh?! But they're still good!" Fiona protested. "No, I don't think that's right for a woman." Shadow said back. "Your face is red," Blaze pointed out, making Shadow turn his head towards her. "Are you alright?" the bespectacled teen asked. "I might have a bit of a fever." Shadow suggested. "Here's some medicine," Blaze said, giving him a small envelope, "Take it." Shadow took the envelope and said, "Thank you," to her. "Blaze, you're a weirdo who's always reading the same book, but you're pretty nice, huh?" he admitted with a smile. Blaze stared emotionless at him. "We get it, so, just get some rest, okay?" Sonic warned.

The girls were sitting in the back with the boys on the seats beside them. "Shadow-senpai looks like he feels really awful." Sonic said in a worried tone. "If only my stupid brother had caught that fever, instead…" she added. "Wait, isn't that a bit too cruel?" Amy asked. "No," Sonia answered, sitting back, "he's too stupid to catch a cold." Rouge smiled at Sonia. "Sonia-chan," the busty bat said, "you always call Sonic-kun your "stupid brother", don't you?" she asked. "Well, he is stupid." the magenta hedgehog girl said. "But that also makes you two seem pretty close, as well." Rouge pointed out, smiling nervously. Sonia's emerald eyes shrunk at this and she exclaimed. "Huh?! Absolutely not! No way in hell!" she denied, crossing her arms.

"Cream, what do you call Shadow-senpai at home?" Amy asked her friend. "Things like, "Hey," or "You"..." she answered her friend in pink. "Huh? You're like that at home, too?!" Amy asked in shock. "Isn't that a bit cold?" she raised one of her eyebrows and squinted the other one. "I don't think it is." Cream admitted, "It certainly gets the job done." she added. "Ah, but you know…" Rouge said, smiling nervously, "It might make Shad-kun feel a little sad." Cream's big brown eyes widened and her mouth gaped. "Huh?" she asked, looking over at Shadow and Sonic.

Sonic was trying to hypnotize him into falling asleep. "You're getting sleepy…" he chanted, wiggling his finger in front of Shadow's face. Shadow looked at him in a coy manner, then smiled. "It's no good! It's not working at all!" Sonic yelled in defeat. "Why?!~" Cream kept her eyes on Shadow all the rest of the ride. Thinking about what Rouge had said.

It was evening by the time the train arrived at the station. Everyone un-boarded the train. "Ah! Look at the time!" Fiona exclaimed. "Cream-chan, I'm heading to the editing department before I go home," she said to her niece, "so take care of Shadow-kun, okay?" Cream nodded and said, "Okay," to her aunt. "Oh, here's some cab fare." the scarlet fox lady offered. "Be careful getting home, everybody! Later!" she said rapidly, leaving. Sonic had a hand on the still sickly Shadow. Shadow opened his eyes very weakly. "Fiona-aan would be more popular with guys if she were more modest and could control her drinking." the ebony hedgehog said truthfully. Sonic laughed nervously at this remark. "Has your temp gone up again?" the blue hedgehog asked. "Just a little further, okay, Shad-kun?" Rouge said to the younger teen.

Cream's attention shifted to Shadow. She thought about what Blaze had said earlier.

" _If there's anything you'd like to ask Shadow, now would be the time to do it."_

Sadow was swaying very dizzily. "I want some pudding!" he moaned. "Pudding?" Sonic said questioningly, "You've really got a childish side to you, huh?" Cream kept gazing at Shadow for no apparent reason.

A cab dropped Cream, Shadow, and Rouge off at Shadow and Cream's house. Shadow had gotten sent up to his room and was changing into his pajamas. He was getting a long-sleeved shirt on and some sweatpants. "Once you're done changing, go straight to bed, okay?" Rouge called into his room. "Yeah," Shadow droned, pulling his arm into the sleeve. "But, Rouge-nee," he said through the door, "you sure have changed." This caught Rouge's attention. "It's like you've become more of a woman." Shadow continued. Rouge's expression changed. "Is the way I am now _that_ strange?" she asked.

Shadow had turned the light off in his room and was now laying down. "Not strange," he assured her, pulling the covers up. "It's like you've gained more kindness." he explained. "But I don't think you need to try so hard to get rid of your past. Because I think all of it together is what makes you who you are." his voice slowed down and his eyes closed. "But… Shad-kun…" she whispered, hanging her head, "You've grown into a real man." Rouge looked up and heard silent breathing coming from his room. Shadow was now asleep. Rouge smiled and walked away.

Cream was now walking out of the kitchen in her cooking outfit. She crossed paths with Rouge. "Um, I'll take care of everything else, so, please go home and get some rest, too, Rouge-san." the rabbit girl assured. "Huh? But what about dinner?" Rouge asked her, "I can make it." she offered. "It's fine," Cream assured her, "I doubt he'll have any appetite for a while, and even I can make porridge." Rouge looked sad. "But…"

Suddenly, Maria appeared beside Cream. "Yeah! You go, Cream!" she cheered. "That's right! We're the only ones our big brother needs!" Cream sighed and glared. " _Shut up. That's not it at all."_ she whispered. "There you go again, Cream." Maria giggled. Rouge's eyes were fixated on someone. "All right, then." the ivory bat said. "Since she's here too, I guess you'll be alright." Both Cream and Maria gasped at this! "Are you saying you can see her?!" Cream asked in disbelief. "I've always had a sense for the supernatural, so, I just had a feeling." Rouge explained. "She doesn't seem evil, and you two seem to get along, so I just decided not to mention it." she shifted her teal eyes upwards at Maria. "No, she's definitely evil…" Cream whispered. "I've seen them every now and then, ever since I was little, so I'm used to it." Rouge added, smiling nervously. "I see…" Cream said in understanding. "Well, anyway, take care of Shad-kun, okay?" Rouge said, turning to leave. "If you need anything, call me anytime." Cream and Maria watched in amazement as Rouge left.

Once she was gone, both girls looked at each other with matching shocked expressions.

Outside, Rouge turned and took one last look at the house. She smiled and then walked down the path to her house.

"So Miss Top-Heavy was able to see me!" Maria said in anger, "I can't believe she was pretending she couldn't!" Maria put her hands on her blonde hair in anger. "Ah, but now we're all alone with our Big Brother Shadow!" she said in happiness. Cream just poured a cup of water. "This is our chance of chances!" the blonde hedgehog girl gushed, "Let's go for an all-out lovey-dovey, final attack!" Cream just put the cup on a tray and carried it out of the kitchen. "Don't," she said to Maria, making her look at Cream. "He has a fever, so, let's be quiet and let him rest in peace" she said as she carried the tray up to his room. "Huh?" Maria whined.

Cream opened the door and quietly walked into Shadow's dark room. She set the tray on his bedside table. She took a long look at the sleeping hedgehog. He still had a red face and was sleeping silently, not making any noise, except for his breathing. After a while of looking at him, she decided to leave.

No sooner than she did, Shadow opened his ruby red eyes. He stared up at his ceiling. "I've been really weird today." he whispered, half-lidding his eyes. "I upset Rouge-nee, too, so I should go apologize." he suggested, closing his eyes. "Still, Rouge-nee's breasts have gotten huge…" he then thought back to yesterday. "When they were pressed against me in the bath, they were so soft and springy…" he thought of when he touched them and squeezed them. "The sensation was incredible." He then smiled like an idiot. "All right. I'll get her to let me touch them again sometime!" Then, his eyes shrunk and his smile faded, and he jolted slightly. 'Wait, no, that's not right!' he thought, shaking his head and smacking his cheeks. 'I can't touch them! What am I saying?!' he thought, pulling the covers over his head. 'This really is weird.' he thought, pulling his head out from under the covers. 'I should just sleep.' he thought, turning over. Suddenly, his eyes fully opened when he saw a tray with a cup on it. 'Did Cream bring that for me?' he wondered. 'Oh, yeah… I said some pretty weird things to Cream, too…' he thought, turning back so he was looking upwards. 'Even if I'm always thinking it, I can never say it.' he thought closing his eyes. 'That's right. Same thing goes for those scary panties.' he thought of all the times he saw them. 'Those scary panties, huh?' he wondered, gripping the covers and scrunching his face up like a lemon. 'Cosplay panties…' he kept thinking as he rolled over and tried to sleep. 'Panties…' Then, he thought of what Blaze had asked him.

"What feelings do you have for your little sister?"

'Panties…' he gripped the bed sheets.

"So you've never once lusted for your little sister?"

'Panties…' he blushed and shaked.

Meanwhile… With Cream and Maria…

Cream was getting her pajamas on. She had just gotten her lavender tank top on and was now removing her skirt. Maria was still trying to persuade her to go on the whole "lovey-dovey" attack. "Hey, hey! Let's try pressing our advantage!" she pleaded as Cream's skirt dropped. "Big brother even said you were cute!" the blonde pointed out, "If that's how he really feels, then we can definitely make some progress!" she blushed and acted all flirty-like. "He meant I'm usually not cute when I'm grumpy, right?" Crem pointed out, turning and glaring at the younger girl. "Besides," Cream said, throwing her skirt on her bed, "the gauge fills up on its own without much effort. All it takes is making your heart throb." Maria's expression hardened. "What? Your own heart was throbbing, too!" the blonde angel retorted. Then, Maria pushed Cream down on the bed, so she was now behind her, on top of her. "Was not!" Cream spat back, blushing. Maria kissed Cream's cheek to shut her up. Cream flinched and blushed in response. (A/N: Text box time again!)

Maria's hands fondle Cream's breasts. Sometimes roughly, sometimes gently. (Satisfaction Level: 30%)

"You liar! You're heart's throbbing so much now. You need a release! A release!"

Cream starts to feel turned on, despite her resistance. (Satisfaction Level: 50%)

"Hey, stop-!" Cream starts to say.

Little did they know, someone was just outside the door.

"Come on, take this off."

She grabs Cream's panties and slides them up and off. (Satisfaction Level: 60%)

Maria keeps up her moves: Grope, Grope, Go, Go, Jump! (Satisfaction Level: 90%)

"How do you know my weakness?"

Because I'm possessing you!" (Satisfaction Level: Steadying in between 90-100%)

Suddenly, the door swings open! Cream sits up in shock. It was Shadow! He was looking down so his eyes weren't visible. His face was redder than ever. "C-Cream…" he whispered meekly. Cream gasped and covered her crotch that was covered by the chastity belt. "H-Hey! Can't you at least knock when I'm changing?!" she stuttered, her face stained a brilliant red colour. Maria was upside down and beside Cream. "Don't tell me our big brother can't hold in his manly urges because of that hypnotic suggestion?!" she wondered in shock. " _WHAT?!~"_ Cream shrieked, looking at Maria with a quizzical face. 'What do I do? he caught me like this!' Cream thought in a panic. Shadow slowly started walking over to Cream, which she noticed and looked at him. 'Huh? No way…' she thought fear. Shadow made his way over to Cream, stood in front of her, and then he took ahold of her shoulders. Then, Shadow looked into her eyes, Cream looked back in fear, worried on what he was gonna do. 'Surely, he isn't…' Cream thought, breathing heavily but quietly. "Cream…" Shadow whispered. Cream flinched and blushed. "Cream!" Shadow said louder. Cream couldn't hold it in anymore! She flinched, turned her head away, and cried, "N-No!~"

"Stop wearing those panties!"

There was silence between both teenagers. Cream finally let those words sink in. She looked at Shadow with a "Wha?~" expression on her face. "Huh?" she asked. "Ah, finally, I said it!" Shadow sighed out, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Cosplay is all well and good, but those panties are just not right!" the ebony hedgehog said, "They aren't cute at all!" Cream just couldn't believe what she was hearing! She twitched slightly and shook. "I-I'm not wearing them because I want to!" Cream snapped, looking up at Shadow with anger. Suddenly, Shadow got kicked out of Cream's room onto the floor! He slid and hit the stair-frame! "Jerk! Insensitive brute!" Cream snapped, slamming her door.

Meanwhile… with Blaze…

Blaze was at a cafe, observing the two. (A/N: Don't ask me how, 'cuz I have no idea!) And when she saw what happened, she couldn't hold back anymore! She giggled and put her face into her book, bursting into laughter! Everyone looked at her. "Are those siblings idiots?!" she asked, laughing uncontrollably. "Good grief, " she groaned, trying not to laugh, "I set up all that for them, and this is the result?" she asked. "Well," she said in her monotone voice, closing her book, "I suppose that's how it goes when you're inexperienced." Blaze's mouth twitched and it curved into a smile. She covered her mouth and continued giggling. "It's no good. I can't stop laughing!" she reached for her teacup and took a drink out of it. She sighed after sipping it. "Well, I never expected this outcome, but…" she looked out the window. "Well, it was fun, so, I suppose it's fine."

Back with Cream…

Cream sat on her bed. "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed in a huff, "A suggestion to make him more honest?! I can't believe that's what was on his mind!" she blushed and flinched.

"Cream…"

Cream looked over at Maria. Her facial expression looked sad and quiet. "Maria?" Cream asked, "Why the long face?" Maria held out her hand. "Come with me for a bit." she said in a sad voice. There was a green glow in Cream's room.

Suddenly, they were in the space between times. Cream opened her eyes up, and then they widened at what they saw… "No way… The steps reached the gate?" Cream asked in astonishment. Yes, the glowing green steps were now all built up to the gate. "Apparently, what he said filled the gauge all the way." Maria explained, her eyes fixated on the gate. "Huh?" Cream gasped. She pulled down her pants slightly and got a look at the gauge. It was indeed full. It was also shining different shades of purple, pink and white. It also seemed to be pulsating. "You're right… It's full…" Cream whispered. "Are you stupid, letting your heart throb over that?!" the orange-brunette asked, annoyed. "I could say the same to you!" Maria retorted, facing Cream. "You were feeling it too!" Both Cream and Maria glared and growled at each other.

After a while, they both sighed out. "So, this is how it ends?" Cream asked, "Talk about an anti-climax." she sighed, looking up with a nervous smile. "You're right," Maria agreed. "It's the end." Maria drifted down by Cream's side to rest her feet on the step. Both girls looked up at the gate. It then slowly opened it's golden, glowing doors. Both girls knew it was time…

Maria grabbed Cream's hand and held it tight, Cream doing the same. They started to slowly climb the steps. "I wish I could've taken it to the end with our big brother." Maria whined. "What nonsense are you spouting?" Cream asked. "Well, since it's come to this, I guess I'll yield him to you, Cream." Maria said. "Why me?" Cream asked, smiling. "Because, if we leave him alone, Miss Top-Heavy will take him away." Maria explained. "I don't care about that." Cream admitted. "Jeez, you're not honest with yourself." Maria groaned, "Why don't you put yourself under that suggestion?" she suggested.

At last, they reached the top… The entrance to the gate was glowing a bright, white light. Both Cream and Maria looked into it. "We're here." Cream said. "Yeah," Maria agreed. Slowly and hesitantly, Maria let go of Cream's hand. "Well, later…" the blonde angel bid farewell. "Yeah," Cream whispered. Maria started to walk into the light. However, then she halted. "Cream," she whispered. "I'm sorry for doing all that smutty stuff." the winged hedgehog girl said. "It's okay…" Cream replied. "It doesn't matter anymore." she assured her. "I'm already dead and about to disappear," Maria stated, turning her head back, "but I really had fun since I met you, Cream." Cream looked at Maria as if she was gonna cry. "Someday, please tell my Big Brother Shadow that there was once a girl who loved him." she pleaded. Cream nodded. "If I'm reborn," Maria said, putting her arms behind her head, ""I'd like to come back as the child you and my brother have." she started walking to the door. Cream gasped and blushed. "You idiot!" she exclaimed, flinching. Then, her expression changed to slightly hurt. Then, she smiled slightly, her brown eyes sparkling in the light. Maria turned to face Cream and walked backwards. "All right, Cream…" she whispered. "See you…" was the last thing she said before she faded away into the light of the point of crossing over. Cream felt tears in her eyes as she watched and heard her friend crossover.

The following…

Cream still had tears in her eyes, but she was sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in bed and looked around. She then stood up and pulled down her pants slightly. There was no chastity belt there anymore. Her life was now back to normal…

Downstairs…

Shadow came out of the bathroom with his school uniform on. Cream came down the stairs at the same time, and they crossed paths. "Oh!" Shadow said, as Cream gasped. "Hey, I guess I caused a lot of trouble yesterday. I'm sorry." Shadow said truthfully to her. Cream just started to walk away. "I don't remember it too well, maybe because of the fever." he suggested. Cream continued to walk to the door, without talking to him. "But I get the feeling I upset Rouge-nee, too…" his voice slowed down when he realized Cream wasn't gonna talk. He started to walk away with a sad look, when he heard her say:

"I'm going on ahead… big brother."

The last words caused Shadow's eyes to shrink and he looked over at the door. It was now shut. Shadow was speechless.

(A/N: Now, a piano version of Charming Do! will play as all this happens.)

The birds were tweeting and talking to each other. Cream was walking to school with her usual expression on her face. She passed by Rouge's house just as the busty bat came out. Rouge noticed her and greeted her cheerfully. Cream felt happy and greeted her back. Cream got to school, Amy greeted her cheerfully. Shadow was talking with Sonic and Blaze in his classroom. Sonia was walking with her friend and was very happy as well. Fiona was at work and slightly hungover. Vector and Vanilla were at work with each other, and Vanilla got Vector some coffee.

All in all, everyone was happy…

Later…

Cream was walking home from school and she had reached the pedestrian bridge. She walked up the steps with her usual moody expression on her face. The bridge reminded her of…

She reached the top and halted. She fell into a state of melancholy. Her eyes shook and sparkled as they got tears in them 'Both you and the chastity belt caused me nothing but trouble…' she thought, wiping her tears. She then started to walk across the bridge. 'My life's just gone back to normal…' she thought in sadness. 'Yes, normal…'

Suddenly, there was a woosh sound! Little white feathers drifted down around Cream. She noticed them and gasped. Did this mean? She looked behind her and saw… a blonde hedgehog girl with ocean blue eyes and a blue dress, she also had little white angel wings… It was Maria. She was sitting on the railing and her eyes were closed. She opened her ocean blue eyes and looked at Cream softly with a smile. "Cream." she whispered. "No way… But why?" Cream wondered in awe. "And how?" Maria tilted her head. "How could I cross over and just leave my friend behind?" Maria asked in a sincere voice. Cream broke out into tears and her teeth were bared through her slightly gaped mouth. "Maria…" she sobbed.

"Yeah, as if that's really why."

Cream stared blankly at her as her tears dried up. "Huh?" Suddenly, there was a glow and sparkles surrounded them.

Then, they were back in a void. Cream looked up in question as she saw the heaven gate in front of her. "The space between times?" Cream wondered. "Why are we back here?" she inquired. "Go through it." Maria ordered. "Huh?! But won't I die if I do?!" Maria pushed Cream forward. "It'll be fine! Don't even worry!" she assured her. "Go through the gate! Here we go!" she kept saying. "I don't wanna die! No!" Cream shrieked. Then, she was inside the light.

When Cream opened her eyes,s he was shocked at what she saw. She was on a small island covered with flowers, and water was around them. It was breathtaking, but Cream was still in question at the whole thing. "Where are we? Is this Heaven?" she inquired. "Look at that." Maria said, pointing down. Cream looked at where she was pointing. There was a small, wooden sign that said, "2F". "Looks like this is only the second floor." Maria said, crossing her arms. "The second floor?" Cream asked, looking up. She gasped at what she saw: Another gate! "Yeah… so, there you have it!" Maria put it, nervously. "I'll be with you a little longer." the winged hedgehog girl said, blushing and smiling. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing to Cream.

*Clank!*

"What?!" Cream felt around her waist as the chastity belt fell back into place. "Don't worry," Maria assured her, "I had them make it 30% more sensitive, so we can advance faster than before!" Maria then hugged and cuddled Cream, making her blush and gasp. "Let's make our hearts throb together, Cream!" she singsang. Cream couldn't handle it anymore!

"I DON'T WANT THIS!~"

* * *

… WE ARE DONE! Okay, maybe not yet, but we still have the OVA and the deleted scenes from the manga to go! This story was one of my favourites. I know that wasn't the ending you expected, but that's how the anime ended.

Shadow: You and your weird anime…

R&R! And I'll get the first part of the OVA up ASAP!


	14. OVA Part 1

OVA Part 1

Years ago…

A young hedgehog girl was running, trying to catch up to another hedgehog. However, this one was a boy and older than her. "Big Brother!" the young magenta hedgehog girl called out, panting. She reached her hand out to him. "Big brother, wait!" she tried again, but the blue hedgehog kept running. "Big brother!" The girl slowed down and fell to her knees. She was never gonna catch up to her brother…

Now… Present time…

Sonia the Hedgehog was dressed in her school uniform, held her bookbag and behind her was an older person. "Um," she said in a coy manner. "I'm sorry…" she said to the older person. The person appeared to be a human boy with short, spiky, black hair, crimson red eyes, and a uniform. (A/N: This is an FC of mine named Mitsuki. She's actually the daughter of Shadow and I, but she looks like a girl, so, I figured I'd use her.) "I hope I'm not bothering you…" Sonia whispered, blushing. "I really…" she turned to the person. "Really… Um, would like to… Um…" she was speechless at his handsome features and got shy.

Suddenly, a boy walked by. He was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, and he was wearing his school uniform. A black and red hedgehog with red eyes was behind him and he had his school uniform on too. "Huh? Sonia-chan?" the blue hedgehog said, causing Sonia to jump in shock. For she knew that voice! "what're you doing?" Sonic, the blue hedgehog, asked her, walking up behind her. Sonia hung her head and her emerald green eyes shook in embarrassment. "Huh? What is it?" Sonic asked. "What's wrong?" he walked to her side and leaned down to get a good look at her face. "Hey," he looked up at the blackette guy and back at Sonia. "I get it!" the blue teen said, hitting his fist on his other hand. "She did something to you!" he said to the blackette man. "Ah, let me apologize." he said, putting his arm behind his head. "She's an idiot." he said, patting his sister's head. "Hey, stop it!" Sonia pleaded, pushing him away. "Go that way!" Sonic smirked. "What? What did you do?" the blue hedgehog asked, playfully. "No," the boy said, extending his hand, "she didn't do anything." he assured him. "Huh?" Sonic asked, noticing him. "Who are you, anyway?" the blackette boy inquired. "Huh? Me?" Sonic asked, "I'm her older brother, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he answered, pointing to himself. Sonia exclaimed and her face turned pale with embarrassment.

Later…

Sonia was cross with her brother, she stomped all the way home. "I cannot believe this!" she exclaimed in anger, "Why'd you choose _this_ way to go home?!" she asked her brother, who was following closely behind her. "You never go this way!" she pointed out. "Shadow wanted to buy cakes in the cafe." Sonic explained, Shadow was following him with a bag of cakes. "Sheesh, I can't even choose the way I'm going home?" Sonia stopped and twitched. "But just how bad are you at reading the mood?!" the magenta-haired girl snapped, turning to look at her brother. Sonic just covered his ears. "I figured that guy was mad at you." he groaned. "You couldn't be anymore wrong!" Sonia retorted, her cheeks flushed with anger and tears in her eyes. She was definitely upset!

Flashback…

" _That's right. Mitsuki-san is a college student working at a cafe as a part-time job."_ Sonia walked into a cafe with her friend, a green half robotic armadillo with blue eyes, named Matilda. When they walked in, they were greeted by a human boy with short, black, spiky hair, crimson red eyes, and a waiter's uniform. "Welcome," he greeted the two in a deep-ish voice. "table for two?" he asked them. Sonia was lost in time for a moment at this man, but quickly said, "Yes, please." very politely. The guy walked up to them. "Please, allow me to show you to your seats." he said in a very polite manner and a smile. " _That lovely smile and gentlemanly behavior… I was completely captivated!"_ Mitsuki served them two cups of hot tea. Sonia stared at Mitsuki with a blush and half-lidded eyes. She seemed to be entranced by him.

End of Flashback…

"I went to the cafe as soon as I got my pocket money," Sonia explained, looking down sadly. "He even remembered my name." She flinched and looked down with closed eyes. "And I finally, finally took my courage today… To invite him to the movies!" she finished, pulling out two movie tickets. Sonic was still covering his ears slightly. "And yet… And yet…" she started crying and whining. "You got those tickets from the lottery in the neighborhood, anyway." the blue hedgehog said, annoyed. "Like, what's your problem? You haven't lost anything." Sonia was taken aback. "You're missing the point!" she snapped. "There's no way a college student would go out with a kid like you, anyway." he scolded his sister. "I'm not a little kid!" Sonia retorted. "And Mitsuki-san isn't like that!" Sonic laughed. "Ha! You really are a little kid!" he said, "You're wearing panties with a chick on it, after all." Sonia was appalled. "Huh? I don't even wear that anymore!" she snapped. "Oh, really?!" Sonic said, annoyed. He then swung his leg through her legs and up her skirt. She gasped and blushed in response. "What the hell are you doing, baldy?!" she snapped, embarrassed. "I'm not balding!" Sonic retorted. "I hope you're going to be!" Sonia spat back, turning away. Sonic was through with his sister's attitude. Her growled at her. "Not gonna happen!" he snapped, lifting up her skirt, revealing white panties with a bear on it. Sonia blushed, her mouth was wide, and her emerald eyes were shrunk down. Sonic chuckled. "Oh, my…" he covered his mouth. "It sure isn't a chick." Sonia flailed around. "Stop it!" she pleaded. "What's wrong, bear-panties girl?" he taunted her, waving her skirt around.

"What're you doing?!"

"Bear-panties girl!"

"Let go, already!"

Shadow, who was still there, was getting annoyed. "Hey, aren't we going a little overboard here?" he asked. "I feel bad for Sonia." Sonic pointed out, looking at his ebony twin. Sonia blushed and exclaimed. "Stupid bro!" she exclaimed, kicking him in the crotch. Sonic's eyes shrunk, he bared his teeth, and his face went pale. "Stupid baldy! Shiny baldy!" Sonia cried out, running away. "I'm not… bald…" Sonic rasped, holding his crotch and slowly collapsing. Shadow looked down at his friend and sighed.

Later…

Sonic drove a fork into his cake. "What's up with that, "Mitsuki-san isn't like that?!" he snapped, looking at his cake on his fork. "Everyone's the same! She can't judge him just by his looks!" Shadow swallowed a bite of his cake and looked up at the raging blue hedgehog. "But you know…" the ebony hedgehog stated, "he doesn't seem like a bad person." he added. "You're just judging him by his looks too!" Sonic spat back, gesturing his fork at Shadow's face. Shadow put his hands up. "She knows nothing about what would happen if she goes out with a college student!"

Upstairs…

Sonia was in her dark room, crying on her bed. Suddenly, her phone vibrated! She picked it up and looked at it. She smiled and wiped her tears away as she saw who texted her.

" _She'd be asking for trouble."_

"You sure worry a lot." Shadow pointed out. "Huh?! What do you mean when you say "worried"?!" he asked, taken aback. "Nevermind," he groaned, looking down.

The door behind them opened, they both looked and saw Sonia holding her phone out. She was giggling. *Ufufufu* Sonic looked at her confused. "Look at what it says." she commanded. He did. It said:

Sonia: Sorry about what my brother did. I have two movie tickets if you wanna go with me.

Mitsuki: S'okay, Sonia. I already forgot what he did. I'm down for going to the movies. Next Sunday?

Sonia: Thanks! See you then!

"Mitsuki-san gave me the okay." Sonic said nothing, he only stared at the phone. "Oh, boy! What should I wear?" she wondered, leaving the room. Shadow shrugged it off and resumed eating his cake. Just then, Sonic approached Shadow and grabbed him by his shoulders. Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog who had a serious look on his face. "Shadow… You _are_ free on Sunday, aren't you?" he asked, trying to suppress his real emotions. Shadow gave a hesitant nod, his fork still stuck in his mouth.

On Sunday…

People were going in and out of the movie theater. "Mommy! Mommy! I wanna eat popcorn!" little Charmy exclaimed, jumping up and down. "What flavour do you want?" she asked her son. "Caramel!" he squealed.

Sonia was waiting by the entrance for Mitsuki. She was wearing a purple coat and holding a purse over her shoulder.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approach her, and she looked up to see Mitsuki! (A/N: Just so you know, Mitsuki is a unisex name, but it is more commonly used in females.) He was dressed very nicely. "Morning, Sonia-chan." he greeted. "Good morning!" she greeted, bowing, trying not to blush. "Did I keep you waiting?" he inquired. "N-No! No! Not at all, Mitsuki-san!" Sonia assured him.

What they didn't know, was that just around a corner, Sonic was hiding and observing them. "Wow… he really came…" the blue hedgehog whispered. "That gentle freak!" Shadow was just behind Sonic, not being as stealthy. He didn't know how he let Sonic talk him into this. "He's gotta be a lolicon! Lolicon!" Sonic whisper-yelled. "Hey, was it really necessary for me to come?" Shadow asked, leaning down slightly. "Two is better than one if something bad happens, right?" Sonic pointed out. "Oh, please… You're just assuming something bad will happen." Shadow groaned, rubbing his temples. Sonia and Mitsuki bought goodies at the concession stands, and walked away towards the theater.

Sonic saw this as an opportunity! "Oh! Come on!" he commanded to Shadow, running after the two. Shadow just followed him by walking.

In the theater…

The movie playing was The fault in our Stars, and it was on the part where Hazel was giving her motivation speech to Gus. (A/N: That wasn't the original movie, I just thought it'd be a good replacement.) "And I am so happy about the little infinity that you've given me…" she sobbed happily. Gus smiled. Sonia was in tears at this point and she was sobbing. Sonic was sitting next to Shadow, angrily munching on his popcorn, keeping his full attention on Mitsuki and his sister. Though, he was trying to pass it off like he was watching the actual movie. Shadow was watching it as well, and he looked like he was gonna cry as well. (A/N: Aw, he's such a softie!)

After the movie…

Everyone was walking out, wiping their tears away with Kleenex's. "That was a beautiful movie!" a girl sobbed. "Yeah," her husband added. "I cried myself dry." Another girl said. Sonia was walking beside Mitsuki and she was blushing. "Aw!~ That was such a lovely story…" she sighed, smiling. "Yeah. Especially the "okay will be our always" thing. That was great." Mitsuki agreed. "Definitely!" Sonia nodded. "Oh, hold on a second." Mitsuki said, reaching into his pocket. "Huh?" Sonia started to say, but then she was cut off. Because Mitsuki was wiping her tears away with a small, blue cloth. This made Sonia blush and her heart raced. "So, you're a crybaby, right, Sonia-chan?" he asked, putting the cloth away. "Ah, I'm okay. Really." she assured, looking up at him. "Thank you."

Behind another corner, Sonic was observing the two angrily, and Shadow was just… There. "What the hell are they doing?!" Sonic hissed. "Is this even normal?!" Shadow was wiping his tears away with a blue rage. "Well, this story was a real tear jerker…" he whispered, trying not to cry again. Sonic was upset because Shadow wasn't even paying attention! He stomped on his friend's foot harshly, making the ebony hedgehog yelp in pain!

Montage!~

Sonia and Mitsuki started going other places too, with Sonic and Shadow observing them. Well… Sonic was doing the observing, and Shadow was just playing Trivia Crack on his phone. (A/N: Man, that game is fun!) They went to a pizza place and ate, while Sonic watched them through a window, his face pressed up against the glass.

Next, they went to a mall and Mitsuki bought Sonia a cute, penguin plushie. Sonic observed them from around the corner of a shelf aisle.

Then, they went to see a dolphin show. The silvery dolphins jumped up out of the water and did cool tricks. Sonia exclaimed in amazement as water splashed on her. Her magenta rock star hair was now slightly damp, but she didn't care; as long as she was with Mitsuki, nothing else mattered.

Finally, they both talked about something Mitsuki brought up. "I'd like you to come somewhere with me." he said. "Sure! With pleasure!" Sonia agreed. "Thanks." Mitsuki said politely. Sonic and Shadow were observing from closeby, and when Sonic heard what Mitsuki had said to his little sister, he got pissed. He clenched his fists and a vein popped out of his forehead. He growled.

Later…

Both Sonia and Mitsuki were walking along, and Sonia saw some birds. She ran after them with a giggled and they all flew away. She twirled around happily, giggling adorably. Her hot pink hair going with her flow. "Mitsuki-san! This way! This way!" she called. Mitsuki smiled as his short black hair and scarf blew in the wind.

In a Bush…

Sonic dragged Shadow into a bush for some reason, and Shadow looked at the two happy people. "See, nothing's wrong." he pointed out, turning his head towards Sonic. "They're having fun." Sonic was about to agree with his friend in black, but then- His emerald green eyes shrunk and he jolted as he saw where they were going. "Hold up…" he muttered as he saw them linking arms and walking inside the building. "Are you kidding me?! Why on good God's green earth are they going in there?!" he snapped. "Maybe they need the restroom?" Shadow suggested. "Bullshit!" Sonic snapped. "Listen! If a couple goes into a hotel…"

Now, What Sonic thinks will happen!

Sonia found herself being pushed onto the bed and landing on her stomach. Mitsuki kept his red eyes closed and immediately threw off his scarf and shirt. "Stop!" Sonia pleaded, her bear panties showing. Mitsuki smirked and threw himself on the helpless hedgehog. Sonia gasped in pain and clenched the covers. "Help! Big… Brother!" she cried out helplessly. She closed her emerald green eyes in pain.

Snap back to reality!

Sonic's emerald green eyes widened and shrunk! His sister might be in danger! "Sonia!" he cried out, running towards the hotel. "That fool!"

Sonia may have been annoying and rude to him, but she was still his little sister!

Sonic dashed into the hotel and saw his sister about to walk into the foyer. "SONIA!" he exclaimed. Sonia and Mitsuki turned their heads around in response to his yell. "Huh? Bro? Why are you-?" Sonic stomped towards his little sister. "Wh-What is it?" she stuttered, stepping away slightly. "Were you following us?!" she asked. "O-Of course not!" Sonic lied. "I just happened to see you coming in here as I was walking with Shadow!" Sonia leaned forward. "And so what if we came in here?!" she asked, annoyed. "No "what if's"!" Sonic snapped. "You're a middle schooler!" Sonia groaned at her brother. "Could you hold on for a moment?" Mitsuki cut in. "Even if you're her older brother, taking her home without listening to what she has to say if a bit rash." Sonic put Sonia behind him and defended her by holding his arm out over her. "It's not like I came here to interfere." the blue one said, "She's a little kid. She even has bear-panties. She's just a little kid with no sex appeal whatsoever." Sonia blushed and glared at her brother. "Hey!" she snapped. "So," Sonic said, opening his eyes and staring seriously at the blackette. "could you refrain from doing this? My little sister is a kid from middle school." Sonia looked up at her brother with a slight blush. He was concerned for her… Mitsuki stared at Sonic with a gaped mouth and wide red eyes. Then, he smiled and closed his eyes. "That's a relief." he said. "You have a good brother, Sonia-chan." Sonia peeked out from behind her brother. "Huh?" she spoke up. "Don't worry; we didn't come here to do the kind of thing you're thinking of." Mitsuki assured him. "We came for this." he said, gesturing to something. "Huh?" Sonic wondered, looking over at what he was pointing at. There was a little cafe with cakes in the hotel. "A cafe in the hotel?" Sonic wondered. "Ah, the cakes here are famous." Shadow added in. "That's right!" Sonia said, "What's wrong with that?!" she asked, annoyed. "Uh… Well, if a couple goes to a hotel…" Sonic tried explaining. "While we're at it," Mitsuki cut in. "I think you're misunderstanding something. I'm a girl." Sonic stared at Mitsuki for a while. Then, his eyes shrunk and his mouth fell open, "WHAAAAAAAT?!~" Sonia glared at him. "Bro! Quiet down!"

Later…

Sonic was sooo embarrassed. He decided to apologize to Mitsuki. "AH! I'm so sorry!" he said to the blackette, bowing. "I truly am!" Mitsuki chuckled and waved her hand back and forth. "Ah, don't worry about it." she assured the blue hedgehog.

Sonia was standing beside Shadow. Even _she_ was surprised at this news… "Mitsuki-san is famous of being a beautiful woman in man's clothes at that cafe, and yet…" Shadow nodded. "I know, right." he said, "I thought you knew." Sonia hung her head. "Unbelievable…" she whined slightly. "Causing such a commotion." Sonic was still apologizing over and over again.

"But he was full of worry," Shadow pointed out. Sonia exclaimed slightly. "Was he?" she asked the older hedgehog. "Yep. Honestly, my opinion of him has improved." Shadow whispered to her with a smile. Sonia was lost in thought as she stared at her brother. 'He has a foul mouth, we're fighting every day, but he worries just as much as back then.' the magenta hedgehog thought as she recalled a memory of when they were younger. 'Only I would know that…' She remembered her brother taking her hand and helping her walk uphill.

A young Sonia looked at her brother and smiled happily as he kept his grip on his sister's hand. Sonic looked slightly annoyed that he had to help her, but deep down he was happy to have her.

Snap back to reality!

Sonic leaned back up as he watched Mitsuki leave. "So, she's a woman older than us." he said in a singsong voice. "We could start something now." he smirked and rubbed his chin. "I could have an adult romance." Sonia just stared ahead silently. She was touched by the fact that her brother cared enough to worry about her. The image of them holding hands as kids flashed in her mind. She then closed her eyes and turned to leave. "Just get bald already," was her last words. Sonic jolted and got angry. "Bald?! How is that related at all?!" he snapped at his sister. She didn't listen; just continued walking. "Sonia!" he tried. Shadow smiled. 'Siblings…' he thought.

Even though they fight, even though they have their differences, they still find a way to care for each other in a mutual way.

* * *

Done! OMG! Just one more part of the OVA left, the deleted scenes, and this story is a wrap up! Also, I will post a chapter explaining why I chose the specific characters for the roles.

Shadow: Good job!

R&R!


	15. OVA Part 2

OVA Part 2

Cream was at home, in her casual outfit, sitting on the couch, and playing a game on her iPhone 5. "The illumination before the Mobius Station has been lit up again this year." a woman on the T.V. explained. "Everyone in the city is in the fever of Christmas. It feels like it's finally the end of the year." The woman continued to talk as Shadow suddenly came into the living room. "Cream, Vanilla-san sent a piece of mail, did you read it?" he asked, walking over to her. Cream turned her phone off and set it down. "I just saw it now…" the orange-brunette rabbit said in a sad tone. Shadow keeps his eyes on Cream. Why was she being so sad? She had been sour before, but now she just sounds really sad…

Later…

Amy invited Cream and Rouge out to lunch to talk about stuff; mainly Christmas. "Christmas is coming up," she said cheerfully. "So I thought, let's have a Christmas party!" she added, pumping her fist. "A Christmas party?" Cream asked. "Exactly!" Amy exclaimed. "Let's enthusiastically share our cakes and sweets at the end of the year!" Rouge smiled. "I'm good with that," the busty bat said, "I don't have any plans anyway." Amy leaned forward. "Huh? You really don't have any plans, Rouge-san?" she asked in disbelief.

"Count me in!"

Amy jumped as she felt hands grab her by her shoulders and a voice said those words. She jumped out of her seat and saw it was Sonic! "You scared me!" she snapped angrily, "What are you doing, Sonic-senpai?!" Sonic put his hands on his hips. "Having lunch, obviously." he answered. "Let us join in on the party!" he pleaded. Shadow was getting a drink out of a vending machine, and he was looking over at Sonic talking to the girls. Blaze was also there, reading the same book she had always read. "Well... " Amy said, thinking about it. "I'm fine if Blaze-senpai comes, but this is supposed to be a girls-only holy night." Sonic, however, wasn't letting this off the hook that easily. "Come on, what's the problem?" he asked. "The more the merrier!" he added happily.

As the two hedgehog's continued to talk, Shadow and Blaze came over to the table. CReam noticed Shadow and tried to direct her attention away from him by sipping her juice and shifting her big brown eyes away. However, Shadow noticed and became suspicious and slightly worried about his little step sister. 'She hasn't been in a good mood lately.' he thought, staring down at her, 'Is she tired from all those supplementary lessons? Or is she sulking because she couldn't see the lights?' He thought of a lot of things, but couldn't get one of them to be the exact one. 'Either way,' he thought, closing his eyes and hanging his head. 'she's venting her anger.'

Suddenly, Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder, breaking his state of thought. "Okay, then!" an excited Sonic said, "The place we're meeting is all set up! Right, Shadow?" he asked in a singsong voice. Shadow stared at Sonic for a moment but then said, "Huh?" like he had no freaking clue.

Later… Up in Cream's Room…

Maria wasn't very happy at the moment. "Geez, I can't believe this!" she whined. "We had a plan to finally be alone with Big Brother Shadow on Christmas Eve, and now… Why did they have to have this party at _our_ place?!" Cream was unbuttoning the undershirt of her school uniform, when she sighed. "Okay, first of all, what is with all this "we" crap? Second, it's probably because our place is perfect for making a commotion." she said to the ghost girl. "But! But!" Maria stuttered, flipping over. "Christmas Eve is supposed to be like…"

More Fantasy Suggestions!

Cream and Shadow were in their winter coats, walking down the sidewalk together. They both had locked gazes and Cream was smiling and blushing at him. " _Watching the illumination with Big Brother, and having a dinner… Just the two of you."_

It cuts to Cream and Shadow sitting at a table, dressed in fancy clothes, eating cake and drinking sparkling juice out of wine glasses.

Afterwards…

The two step siblings went into a hotel room. Shadow closed the door behind them. Cream looked down and blushed, speechless and nervous. Shadow put a hand on her shoulder, making her blush even more, and also turn towards him. He smiled at her reassuringly.

Soon, Cream was in her pink, ruffle-y bra and matching underwear, slowly being pushed onto the bed by Shadow. She flinched and blushed. Shadow caressed her cheek, making her open her big, sparkling brown eyes halfway. " _The sweet-and-painful maddening night taking a visit."_ Cream smiled at her stepbrother as she found his caressing movements to be touching. He smiled at her with bedroom eyes as he was now shirtless. " _And exchanging passionate vows."_ Cream slightly covered her breasts even though they were already still covered by her bra, and she smiled back up at him with bedroom eyes of her own. Her soft, shiny, orange-brown hair was spread all out, giving her position even more depth.

Snap Back to Reality!

"And now, everything is completely and utterly ruined!" Maria whined, shaking her head and kicking her feet. Cream sighed. "Why would I need to be so flustered?" she asked, taking her undershirt off. She was now in her sky blue bra and matching underwear. "We'll have classes tomorrow anyway, so, the party will probably finish before it'd get too late." the rabbit pointed out, folding her undershirt and putting it away. This made Maria get an evil smirk and fly closer to Cream. "Cream!~" she said in a singsong voice, grabbing Cream's bare shoulders and pulling her close. "You're actually excited about the lovey-dovey plan on Christmas, aren't you?" Cream's eyes widened. "Huh?" she asked. "All right!" the blonde angel declared, spinning around happily. "We're betting it all on today!" Cream clenched her fists. "No! No need to bet anything!" she snapped. Then, she looked sad again. "I'm not in that mood… anyway." she droned. "Hey, what's with that gloomy look?" Maria asked her. "That chastity belt couldn't be in a serious state again, could it?!" she asked, slightly scared. She took action and pulled down Cream's underwear slight, causing the rabbit girl to yelp in surprise. She saw it was perfectly fine and bright coloured, and also filled up a teeny bit. (A/N: I just wanna point out that this takes place earlier on in the series, and that's why it's only a little bit full. At least I think it does… I think that's what it says on the Wikipedia…) "Huh? Nothing wrong here." Maria said. "Don't just flip it like that!" Cream snapped, pushing Maria away. "I _do_ have times when I'm deeply in thought too." she told her. "Hey, what's with that costume, anyway?" Maria asked, sitting on Cream's bed. "Amy said she borrowed it from the girl from the cosplay circle." Cream explained. "There's so much to complain about." Maria said, taking it up in her hands. CReam walked over to her bed. "A costume party would be so much fun!" Maria exclaimed. Cream took the package containing the costume out of Maria's hands and stared at it. "I wonder what it's like?" she wondered.

Meanwhile…

The lovely Christmas tree was set up and glistening with holiday cheer. Sonic was observing the spread that had been put out, and was wearing an outfit so he was dressed like a Christmas tree. "How did you do this in such a short time?" he asked in awe, "Are you like a wizard?" Shadow, who was in the kitchen, was dressed like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. "None of them take a lot of time to make." he answered, wiping his hands. "The cake is just a Swiss roll with cream on it." he added, walking over to the living room. "Man, if you were a girl, I would've totally fallen in love with you!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow made a grossed out face. "I'm very flattered, really I am, but I'll pass." the ebony hedgehog said, waving his hand. "Right." Sonic laughed awkwardly. "Hey, where's Fiona-san?" he asked his friend. "Still at work," Shadow answered. "She come home later." he added.

Suddenly, the door flew open!

Shadow looked over and saw Amy, Cream, Sonia, and Blaze standing in the door. Well, Amy just ran in very cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!~" she cheered. Blaze was dressed as a snowman, still reading the same exact book. Amy, Cream, and Sonia were all wearing the same outfit. REd santa outfits for girls. (A/N: Watch the anime yourself to find out what they look like, because I don't know how to describe them.) Sonic was the most ecstatic of them all. "Beautiful! Beautiful! How nice! How nice! Amy-chan, Cream-chan, you're both so nice!" he complimented. Amy giggled and Cream kept her default expression on. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked to Sonia, "A child?" Sonia's cheeks flushed with anger. "Shuddup, baldie!" the magenta hedgehog retorted. "I'm not bald!" Sonic spat back.

Soon…

Everyone was seated at the table, and Sonic was the first to notice Blaze's attire. "Why're you the only snowman?" he asked the bookworm. "Don't pay it any mind," the purple cat said in her usual flat tone. "It's my policy not to show too much skin." she explained. "That's a weird policy." Sonic said. (A/N: Deja vu, much?) "Hey," Cream asked Amy, "don't you think this skirt is a bit short? I wish I had something on under here." Cream pulled the skirt down farther. "Don't worry. Don't worry." Amy assured her friend. "It looks cute on you, Cream." she gushed. "Ah, thank you." Cream replied. She then shifted her attention over to Shadow, who was staring at her. She blushed furiously and put on a sour face. "Why're you looking at me?" she asked. "Why?" Shadow repeated, blushing slightly. "Because you're there." he said.

Before Cream could say something back, a voice said, "I'm coming in!" Everyone looked and saw Rouge walk in. She was wearing a Santa hat and carrying a bag. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. She them all dressed in festive outfits and giggled cheerfully. "Their sizes are perfect for everyone!" the ivory bat exclaimed. "Huh? Rouge-san, you didn't put yours on?" Amy asked, raising her hand. Rouge walked up to the table. "Um, I did put it on under my clothes, but…" she paused. "It didn't suit you?" Amy asked. "There were problems in some parts." Rouge corrected her. "Ah, there's no worries." Sonic said, waving his hand. "Please, let us see it by all means. Right, Shadow?" Shadow blushed slightly. "Uh, sure…" he muttered, rubbing his cheek with his finger. "I guess I'd like to see it, now that you put in the effort to put it on." he said nervously. "Really? But I bet you'd just laugh at me…" Rouge stuttered, a bit flustered.

Cream glared at this. She felt slightly… jealous…

"Look," Rouge pointed out, taking off her coat, revealing that the top part made her large breasts hand out. "It's so tight." she pointed out, trying to make it fit. But it just made it look wrong. Sonic was exclaiming in happiness at it all: Her large breasts, her great figure, her large butt. "Ah! She's an angel! And angel fell down on the holy night!" he sighed blissfully. Shadow blushed. "Santa! Thank you for the lovely present you gave me!" Sonic continued preach. Rouge looked flustered and slightly embarrassed. She laughed nervously. Even Amy was marveling at this! "Rouge-san, you as sexy as ever!" she complimented the ivory bat. "How nice! How admirable!" Cream stared with wide eyes, mainly at Rouge's huge breasts. She put a hand to her small, A-cup ones. "You're okay like that." Maria whispered to her. "There's nothing to hide there." Cream closed her eyes and got angry. " _Shut up!"_ she snapped at the blonde hedgehog.

Later…

"Well then," Amy declared. Everyone lifted up their cups up and cheered. "Merry Christmas!"

Montage!

Then, they all started digging into the spread, conversating all the while.

Next, they did karaoke, and Amy accidentally elbowed Sonic, knocking him down.

Then, they did a card game and Sonic chose the wrong card, making him totally shut down. Cream found it funny and giggled a little bit. Shadow noticed and smiled at this. 'She's in a better mood.' he thought happily. 'It's a good thing everyone else came. To be honest, I don't know how to deal with her when she's in that state.'

Sonic had finished his drink and stood up. "Hey, Shadz! Is there more?" he asked. "Yeah. I'll bring some more." the ebony hedgehog answered, standing up.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Shadow offered to get it and walked over towards it. He picked it up and put the receiver to his ear. "Hello, Shadow speaking." he said politely. "Ah, Shadow-kun?" a familiar female voice said over the phone. "Ah, Vanilla-san," Shadow greeted.

Upon hearing this, Cream jolted slightly.

"Ah, yes, we're having a Christmas party with our friends right now. Huh? Are you coming home at the end of the year? Really? Oh, great!" As they talked, Cream remained silent. She knew something and that's what was making her sad. "Ah, Cream? I'll give it to her." he said. "Cream," he called, "It's a phone call from Mom." Cream stood up with a glum look on her face. "Bathroom." was all she said before walking away. Shadow's face turned curious and confused. "Um, sorry. It seems that she can't come to the phone right now." the ebony male said to Vanilla. Vanilla sighed. "Ah… I guess she's mad at me. Since I mailed her that I can't come home in the end." she said. "Well, it's because of Dad's business. And he'll be home in the end." Shadow assured. "I know. But, well, you see, the 21st of this month was her birthday." Vanilla explained. Shadow exclaimed slightly and his ruby red eyes widened. He never knew. But now he knew why she was in a foul mood.

He decided to cheer her up.

He went upstairs to her room and knocked on the door. "Cream, can I come in?" he asked. He only heard crying and sobbing from the inside. His face turned sorry and worried. He had to do something.

He then opened the door and announced, "I'm coming in." Cream was kneeling beside her bed and sobbing into the covers. "Hey, don't just open it." Cream said in a sob. Shadow approached the sobbing rabbit. "Dad and Vanilla are coming home on the 30th." he said, looking down at her. Cream nodded and wiped her tears away. "Hey, I heard your birthday was on the 21st; I'm sorry I didn't know." Shadow continued. "I don't really need to bother telling you." she said, closing her eyes. Shadow frowned and looked away. 'No matter how you look at it, she's probably sulking about her birthday.' he thought. Shadow still wanted to comfort her, so, he stepped closer to her. "I know it's belated and all, but Happy Birthday." he said politely. Cream gasped and her brown eyes widened. She looked up at Shadow. She's was always pushing him away, but yet he was still nice enough to wish her a happy birthday. Shadow knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "Is there something you'd like as a present?" he asked.

Maria smiled widely. "Present?!" she repeated, "Hooray!" she cheered. She flew into Cream's body, tossing her out. Maria then turned her head towards Shadow. "Then…" she whispered. "Hm?" Shadow asked. "I want you." Maria said, moving closer to him. She placed a hand on his suit. "I want you personally as a present." Maria whispered, blushing. Shadow placed a hand on her-well, Cream's-hair and petted it. Maria opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey, Maria! What're you saying?!" Cream snapped angrily.

"Alright…"

Cream blushed and exclaimed at what Shadow said. "But I'm… not so good." he admitted, blushing slightly. CReam freaked out majorly! Maria however was happy and blushing. "Here I go," Shadow started. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself, as did Maria. "Come, Big Brother." she whispered.

Then, he started singing Happy Birthday to her…

As he said, it wasn't exactly the best of singing voices. Both Cream and Maria were shocked, stuttering, and weirded out.

Downstairs…

Everyone heard the singing and Sonic was least impressed. Her was covering his ears and grating his teeth. "Ah! What's that horrible sound?! Incantation, even!" he cried. "Ah, that?" Rouge said. "That's probably Shad-kun singing." Amy exclaimed. "How does this qualify as singing?!" she asked. "I thought it was a Buddhist recital." Sonia admitted. "Interesting," Blaze said, closing her book.

Meanwhile...

Shadow paused. "I just can't recall the lyrics when I haven't been singing for a while." the ebony hedgehog admitted as Maria warily left Cream's body. "Alright, one more time." he told himself. "Happy Birthday, Cream!~" he sang out.

Suddenly, Sonic burst into the door! He was not happy!

"Shadow! Are you trying to summon demons on the holy night?!"

Shadow heard Sonic shout and turned towards him, confused. "Huh?" he asked.

Later that Evening…

A truck dropped Fiona off at home. She walked in with a box in her hands. "I'm home!~" she announced happily. "Are you all gung-ho? Cream-chan, Nee-san sent a package for you!"

Cream, who was still up in her room, heard this and her brown eyes shrunk slightly and she exclaimed.

Sonic stood up with a cup in hand. "One more time, cheers!" he announced, raising his cup. "All right! Time to drink!" Fiona exclaimed, raising her beer can. "Did you really have no plans this evening?" Amy asked her. "Amy-chan," the brunette fox lady said. "Don't ask a grown woman that."

Cream was now back downstairs, sitting next to Shadow, ironically. She had the package from her mom in her hands. "Open it," Shadow said. Cream undid the bow and took the lid off. Inside was a small, sky blue purse with a small pink bow on it. It was decorated with small, blue flowers and was very nice looking. There was also a note inside. Cream took it out and saw a message on it. It read.: "Happy 16th Birthday, Cream. I love you and miss you." Cream smiled and blushed a warm colour. She got tears in her eyes and one streamed down her cheek. Shadow smiled. Cream was now happy and had a birthday present. Just what he wanted for her. Cream looked at him with a smile on her face. "Yes?" he asked. "Thank you… for being my brother." she said shyly. Shadow blushed and smiled. "Hey, that's what family is for, right?" he pointed out. Cream nodded. Then, she moved closer to him and put her arms around him. He blushed but then returned the hug. After the hug they both smiled at each other. Maria smirked and giggled. "Aw, maybe now you'll start warming up to our brother?" she said to Cream. " _It's only because I'm happy and it's Christmas…"_ the orange-brunette replied. (A/N: I added that part in myself because I thought it'd be cute and funny.)

Sonic was still exclaiming and cheering for more punch. "Tasty! More! More!" he cheered. "Aren't you drinking too much?" Shadow asked. "I want one more! I want one more!" Fiona cheered along. "Huh?!~" everyone said at the same time.

This family has had weird, romantic, comedic, and all around everything moments. But they all pulled together through it. As friends, crushes, brothers and sisters, and so on…

* * *

Done! Just the deleted scenes and ending credits to go and this story will be done, done, done, done, doooo-done!

Shadow: I gotta admit, I really liked it when Cream hugged me.

Hehehe… yeah…

Shadow: You want a hug?

Sure…

Shadow: *hugs*

R&R!


	16. Deleted Scenes

Deleted Scenes from the Manga

Pantsu Shopping!

Cream went shopping for some more underwear and Maria came with her. She looked at the ones in her size and saw a nice pair of red ones with blue hearts on them. "Ah, these look nice." she observed. Then her face fell. "Still," she whispered, blushing.

Suddenly, Maria poofed behind her. "Geez, Cream! Why are you so shy about your selection?!" she asked, annoyed. "We need to buy cute, yet erotic underwear so Big Brother will notice us." the blonde angel pointed out, smirking. "Putting "big brother" aside, I can't even tell if these are my size or not." Cream groaned, rubbing her temples. "Forget it! Let's try them all on if we have to!" Maria exclaimed, determined.

"KYA!~"

Cream was now in a matching pair of bra and underwear. They were plaid and also the colour pink. Amnd Cream looked super adorable in it. "Ah, these fit nicely," Cream said with as mile. Maria shook her head. "No! Not erotic enough!" she said, removing them. "Hey!" Cream yelped. "You need to try harder to catch a boy's attention." the blonde angel said. She made the helpless rabbit try on skimpy, erotic underwear. (A/N: Here's the pages with Mitsuki wearing them. You can imagine it's Cream.  .co/manga/saikin_imouto_no_yousuga_chotto_okashii_n_da_ga/c006. ,  .co/manga/saikin_imouto_no_yousuga_chotto_okashii_n_da_ga/c006. ,  .co/manga/saikin_imouto_no_yousuga_chotto_okashii_n_da_ga/c006. .)

Suddenly, the attendant walked in. "Did you find everything you were…?" She stopped when she saw Cream wearing cosplay underwear with cat ears on. "Wah! So cute!" she gushed. "Ah! No! This is, uh, Maria forced me into them!" Cream said, blushing majorly. "We have other cosplay-type underwear. Wanna try them on?" she offered. "No! KYA!~"

Meanwhile…

Shadow and Sonic were in the same clothes store, and they both heard the noise Cream made. "Did you hear something that sounded like "kya'?" the blue hedgehog said to his friend. "What the hell does that even mean?" Shadow asked.

They followed the sounds and saw a large crowd gathered. They were murmuring things and marveling at whoever was in the center of it. "Huh?" Shadow wondered, pushing his way through the crowd. He saw Cream wearing an erotic cosplay outfit complete with a whip. (A/N: The third link to a page, that's what she was wearing.) Cream was really embarrassed. And when she saw Shadow and Sonic, she freaked the hell out! She whipped both of them away. "Perverts!" she cried out. Sonic was still starstruck by what he saw, he barely noticed he was whipped away. Shadow had a visible bruise on his face and was groaning in pain.

Cream was able to buy a cute, non-erotic pair of underwear and get the heck out of the store. Then, she vowed never to go to that store again.

FIN!

Apology Notes Make my Heart Beat

Shadow left a note outside Cream's door. She picked it up and it read it. "Sorry about today. I always mix up rooms even before you came." Cream blushed as her heart skipped a beat. *Fill*

FIN!

Alternate Beginning

A black and red hedgehog was sleeping in his room. Suddenly, a cream-coloured rabbit with orange-brown hair and brown eyes came in silently. She approached the black hedgehog and stared down at him. She ran her hand along his face and giggled lightly. "Look at him… So weak, so defenseless." she whispered. "He wouldn't know if I played a trick on him…" she loosened up her clothes. "Right…" she whispered, crawling on top of him. "Big Brother Shadow…" She pulled her tank top up slightly and started to caress his body.

" _S-Stop…"_

She placed a kiss on his collarbone and that made him flinch slightly.

The rabbit then cupped his face and moved closer to him, panting and glazed with sweat. "Nm…" she moaned. Just before she could kiss him, a transparent version of the rabbit burst in and yelled, "Stop!~"

Suddenly, the rabbit girl fell limp and fell onto the black hedgehog, accidentally kissing his cheek.

Suddenly, Shadow started to stir a little. He then opened up his ruby red eyes and sat up. The rabbit blushed furiously and covered her mouth. When Shadow saw who was on top of him, he looked flustered himself. "Cr...eam… What are you doing?" he asked, still drowsy. Cream didn't know what to say at this point. All she could do was make up some excuse and leave. S-Sorry! Wrong room!" she shrieked, throwing a pillow at his face.

As soon as she left, Shadow started pondering things. "Is she… doing this on purpose?" he wondered. Then, he blushed and smacked himself in the face. "Damn it! Damn it! I'm way too sleepy!" he scolded himself.

 _I've become siblings with her…_

Cream was in her room, blushing and completely embarrassed. "Why? He's my brother…" she whispered, trying not to blush anymore.

"That's a small problem,"

A female hedgehog with a blue dress, blue headband, blue bracelets, ocean blue eyes, and little white angel wings poofed into the room. "Maria," Cream greeted with indifference. "Him being your brother. Or, what is it?" Maria continued. Cream nodded. "Well, you know that he's not related to me. Only by my mother's marriage to his father." she corrected herself. "That aside," Maria said, "How did it go?" she asked all mushy-like. She then lifted up Cream's shirt and pulled down her shorts. Cream blushed as it revealed a chastity belt with a heart gauge on it. It was almost filled to the brim with pink liquid.

"Ah! The gauge is almost complete! I'll help you celebrate it!"

Maria continued to cheer Cream on as she grabbed ahold of the rabbit's small breasts from behind. She continued to caress her breasts without mercy or hesitation. Cream tried to resists, but her body wasn't responding in the way she wanted it to. She let out a cry in ecstasy. 'How did things end up like this?!' she thought.

FIN!

That's all the deleted scenes I can find in the manga. As soon as I find some scenes taht weren't in the anime, I'll update.

* * *

Done! Now, the ending credits!

R&R!


	17. Credits

Credit:

I don't own anything!

Sonic the Hedgehog Characters in this story belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

The anime/manga ImoCho that this story is based on belongs to its owners, whoever they are.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!

Some of the characters are mine, figure it out yourself! LOL!

Roles and Why I Chose Them.

I'll go in order from the main characters to the supporting ones.

Cream as Mitsuki: Cream and Mitsuki both have very cute designs. Plus, I thought it'd be kind of cute to have her behave unlike how she usually does.

Shadow as Yuya: Shadow and Yuya both have black-ish fur/hair. Plus, I kind of pictured him being a brotherly figure for Cream or any other young female character.

Maria as Hiyori: I know they don't have similar personalities. But Maria, like Hiyori, was a close, sister-like figure to Shadow when she was alive. Plus, I think they both would come back in the form of an angel. And they both wear dresses and hair accessories.

Rouge as Yukina: Rouge and Yukina both have ginormous breasts and similar sounding voices. Plus, while feminine, both of them have tomboyish personalities. Also, Rouge is a good friend to Shadow like Yukina was to Shadow.

Amy as Ayaka: Ayaka and Amy have similar sounding voices and personalities. Plus, like how Ayaka is a friend to Mitsuki, Amy is a friend to Cream. Plus, they both have short hair/quills.

Sonic as Shotaro: They both have similar personalities. Plus, I think the role of a pervert fits Sonic perfectly. They also both have green eyes and little sisters that they don't get along with at times.

Sonia as Moa: I think they have similar personalities and voices. Plus, Sonia's brother is Sonic and they don't really get along at times.

Blaze as Neko: Blaze and Neko both have purple hair and mysterious personalities. I just thought it'd be fitting for them both. They also have similar sounding voices and beliefs, so, yeah.

Vector as Tetsuya: They both have similar personalities. Plus, he likes Cream's mom.

Vanilla as Kyoko: Duh! Because Vanilla is Cream's mom! Plus, they both have short hair and warm personalities. Also, I think that their voices match each other.

Fiona as Nanami: I just thought it'd be funny to have Fiona be her for the story. Plus, I don't write about her much.

I hope you enjoyed this story, and thanks for reading. This is TheArtistGirl signing out. Tell me which story you want me to finish next. R&R!


End file.
